The Third Sahashi
by makoto x chelia
Summary: AU. Makoto the younger sibling of Minato and Yukari finds himself looking for a university to attend, only to be dragged into the Sekirei plan. Now bonded to a Sekirei and plenty more to come, see how he and his siblings fight in the Sekirei plan.
1. Chapter 1

**I am an Ashikabi?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Oc's.**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Today I've come to Shinto Teito to see my Nii-chan! It has been so long, and I've not seen him in awhile. Nee-chan said that Nii-chan is trying to get into Tokyo university again this year, I wonder if he will succeed? Nii-chan certainly is smart enough for it. But, he kind of lacks self confidence, like myself. Like coming to this huge city, I'm feeling a little lost. Looking around this place makes my head spin a little.

Finding this apartment is certainly not easy. I didn't know it would be so hard to find. Maybe I should've rung ahead. But, I wanted it to be a surprise. I want to either congratulate him or console him if he didn't get into Tokyo university. Either way, I want to see Nii-chan again.

I've had lunch sometime ago, and now I'm on my way to Nii-chan's place, wherever that is. This place is so crowded, right now I think I'm in the middle of the city. So, I can't be far away, right?

I looked at the map I have of this city and I marked beforehand on where this place is. I also made a mental note of where it was and where I am supposed to go and the directions...as I'm walking, someone bumps into me.

When I looked at this person, it was a girl who looks teenage and she has pink hair tied into a side pony tail with two daisy hair clips. She has biker shorts on and what appears to be a kimono like shirt on also.

"Watch it shorty!"

Did she just call me shorty? I don't like it when I am called shorty! Just because I'm smaller than average at my age, doesn't mean she can call me shorty!

"Don't call me shorty! You bumped into me!"

"No I didn't! I was watching where I was going, you wasn't you brown haired short stuff."

Ok, she seriously has to stop calling me shorty and short stuff. Ugh, this girl is already giving me a headache. I brush some of my brown hair out of my green eyes and give her a stern look.

"Don't call me short stuff! Anyway, I'm going. I need to go away from you."

"Good! I was on my way to find someone anyway!"

Find someone? Aah never mind. It isn't my problem. I'm happy if I never see this girl again.

"Good for you, ummmm...I don't know your name but I might as well tell you mine. My name is Makoto Sahashi. What's your name?"

"I'm not going to tell you! I am busy shorty! Don't distract me!"

Ok, the pink haired girl then left, but I could've sworn her face was a little red for a moment. Hmph, oh well. I then continue on my path to see Nii-chan! This city is certainly strange. Especially that girl. Bumping into me and then saying it was my fault that she bumped into me when it was her own fault.

And then adding insult, she mentioned my height! Ugh, if I ever see her again, she better not call me shorty or short stuff or any other height related insult.

As I am walking along, I feel eyes on me. Coming from behind me in fact. I took a look to see...no one there. Strange. I could've sworn I was being looked at by someone. But besides passers, I didn't see anyone looking at me. I continue walking off towards my destination.

I get to the apartment sometime later by taking a bus. I knock on the door lightly, only for the door to open a few seconds later.

"Nii-chan!"

"Ma...Makoto!? W-What are you, doing here?"

He asks with a look of total surprise on his face. I give a little wave and point inside.

"I came to see you of course! I wanted to see my Nii-chan. So, can I come in or...?"

He stands aside and lets me in so I walk in. Once inside, I take a look around. It is clean at least. Well, I didn't expect it to be messy.

"Want some tea?"

He questions me, I nod as I take a seat. Once seated, a minute later, Nii-chan comes over with some tea and sits opposite me. He hands me a cup with tea in it and I take a little sip, then he asks me a question.

"So, what are you doing in Shinto Teito?"

"Like I said, I came to see you. I wanted to surprise you. So Nii-chan, did you get into Tokyo university?"

I question with a smile, only to see that he has a downcast gaze. So, he didn't get in. Ooh, I see that he is a little sad about it. I guess I would be too if I failed twice.

"You, didn't get in?"

Shaking his head at me, he also sighs.

"Have you told Kaa-chan yet?"

"No. And, well I feel embarrassed about telling her."

I nod with an "I see" then I take a sip of tea. This tea tastes good. I think it is jasmine tea. It certainly tastes like jasmine tea.

"An-Anyway, shouldn't you be also in school?"

"No. Remember, I finished school and I'm looking at university or maybe even a job if I don't get into a university this time out here."

He looks dumbfounded. I thought he already knew about it. I guess with failing the exam has left his brain going into a relapse, hehe.

"So, you have finished school then? I should've remembered that."

I smile a little. Nii-chan is such a scatter brain. I haven't been out of school for long, but at least I've not turned into a scatter brain hehe. Nee-chan is someone who helped me with that. If it wasn't for her looking out for me then...

"Yes, you should've remember that Nii-chan. I can't believe you forget. And, it isn't like I can go back anyway. You are here so I don't really want to go back and I'm looking for a university anyway."

"Y-Yeah. But, have you thought about, where you are going to live?"

I again smile a little and bring out a little picture of the place I'm going to be staying at. Kaa-chan arranged it all for me. I show him the image as I explain to him.

"Yep! I've already gotten an apartment! This is the apartment complex! Kaa-chan said she would pay for it until I either get into a university or get a job. Hopefully get into a university but if not then a job will be fine."

He sighs at me. Hehe, I don't want him to feel sad.

"I like what you have done with the place Nii-chan. Not, got a girlfriend yet?"

He hangs his head low and shakes it a little.

"Yeah, as if that would happen. I'm the loser who failed the entrance exam twice."

"Aah, don't say loser. You aren't a loser Nii-chan. My Nii-chan isn't a loser! He is the best Nii-chan! But, what are you going to do now? Get a job also?"

He nods again with a sigh. He sure does sigh a lot at me. Maybe I'm someone who makes people sigh. No, it couldn't be it...I just have a happy but also sometimes timid nature! That's why he sighed at me!

"That's it. A job, since I couldn't get into the university. Damn entrance exam."

"Well, I'm sure you will get in eventually. Its because you get nervous, right? Nerves are a big killer for academics."

I say with a nod of my head, he also nods his head with a defeated sigh.

"Yeah, I know it is that. Anyway, how is Yukari?"

Yukari, my Nee-chan. I heard that she got into a university, but I can't remember which one she said it was. I, don't think I could tell him however. It might upset him a little since he didn't get in this time. Wonder what Kaa-chan will say? I know she will be happy for Nee-chan, but she might be disappointed at Nii-chan.

"Well, she is her usual self. Looking out for that Bishounen."

We share a little laugh. She has a Bishounen thing going on. Also, I'm pretty sure she has some kind of brother complex towards Nii-chan. She sure shows it often enough when he is around.

"That sure sounds like Yukari. But, it is good she is alright."

"Well that is Nee-chan alright and yes she is alright. But, I can't stay long as I need to get some food for my place. Actually, want to come with me?"

He thinks for a second, before moving his head in a positive nod. So, Nii-chan is going to come with me, cool!

"Sure. I need some food also."

So, I and Nii-chan finish our tea, wash the cups up and head out the door. Nii-chan locks the door, and we start walking in the direction, well I'm just following him.

"Since, I don't know where to go, please guide me Nii-chan."

I shyly say. This is all strange and too big for me. But, I want to stay in Shinto Teito. It is where my family is. Kaa-chan, Nii-chan and Nee-chan is coming soon for university.

"Say, you do know where your apartment is, right?"

He asks me like I'm stupid and with a little laugh. I'm not stupid! Of course, I know where it is, sort of. My map knows where it is! I will just look at the map later!

"Yes, I know where it is Nii-chan."

He chuckles a little. Just because I used to get lost, doesn't mean I'm like that now.

"That's good at least. I wouldn't want you getting lost here. Does, Okaa-san know about you being here?"

I bonk myself on the head a funny cute manner.

"Uh, well I think so. I will call her later."

He nods his head as if accepting that answer. We continue walking while having meaningless conversations.

We get to a market place of sorts eventually and we enter. I didnt think a place like this would be in Shinto Teito as this is a highly developed city, but this place seems to be something from a smaller town market place, not like a shopping centre at all.

Thanks to the money Kaa-chan gave me, I can get what I need. Basic necessities like bread and milk, things like that. Nii-chan is also looking for things like that.

"What type of job are you thinking of getting Nii-chan?"

I question as we continue looking around to see if there is anything else I need. Also, he is looking for things he might need. However like before, I feel like someone is looking at me, but whenever I turn to the direction that I feel the eyes, nothing is there.

If I was paranoid, I could've sworn that I had a stalker but, I wouldn't know who would want to stalk me as I haven't even been here that long. And I've only really talked to that pink haired girl briefly and that was because she bumped into me even if she denies it. The only other person I've talked to is Nii-chan.

"Construction maybe. How about you? If you need to that is."

I haven't thought about it before. I just planned on getting into a university, then I would go from there. I hadn't really planned about a job, but I guess...

"Uh, I don't know. Any I can get I guess. Whatever is out there for me! I'm not really picky. A job is a job."

He laughs a little at me, as I pout. That's how I honestly feel yet he laughs at me!?

"Hahaha, so like you! You are way too mellow. What about if you don't get one?"

I smirk and look at him with a puppy dog expression.

"I will come and live with you of course! You wouldn't throw me away would you? Since, I'm your little brother. You aren't that sadistic as to throw me away like some stray dog? Are you Nii-chan?"

He becomes flustered and waves his hands infront of his face fast.

"O-Of course not! How can you even say something like that?"

I roll my eyes. I didn't think he would take it so seriously.

"I didn't mean it Nii-chan."

Just then, Nii-chan's phone goes off. He answers it while I look at what I have. Hmmm, this seems to be enough for a week or so. I pay for these and Nii-chan pays for his also while on the phone. I don't know who he is talking to as he hasn't said any names but it seems to be an important conversation if the look on his face is any indication. After Nii-chan had put the phone down, he bowed to me.

"Sorry, I need to go! Something about my apartment."

I tilt my head to the side and look at him. I wonder what happened? Maybe it isn't something I should pry into. So, I bow also in a respectful manner.

"O-Oh ok. See you later Nii-chan!"

He apologizes again and then leaves. Hmmmm, well I will just go back to my new apartment. My stuff should already be there as I sent it ahead of time. Ok, so where do I go from here...eh? My...map is gone. W-Where did it go!? Ooh no, I'm lost! I, had it before...I've left it at Nii-chan's place! Or I dropped it someplace! Oh crap! I'm completely lost! Ok, I will ring Nii-chan and ask him about it to see if it is in fact at his place. If it isn't, then I'm done for.

I dial the number and press the call button...hmmmm, answer the phone...answer the phone...the phone goes dead. I'm stranded out here! Uwah! I calmly walk out of the market place, and start looking for anything...ooh I'm an idiot! I can just use that app on my phone. Duh, I'm silly. Ok, so according to this...I have to go this...

* * *

"Hey! Watch it!"

I bumped into someone...it is that pink haired girl from before! W-What the hell? Is she following me, or is this really just a chance encounter, twice on the same day, at completely different locations.

"S-Sorry that was my fault. But, it is you again."

She looks at me with a confused expression.

"Huh? Oh, its that short stuff again! Why are you here again!? Stalker!"

Did she just call me a stalker? Flat chest! Yes, she is pretty flat chested, but she has a cute face. Uh, I would like this kind of girl, if she wasn't such a nutter!

"Don't call me a stalker! I'm not stalking you! I don't even know who you are!"

Her expression becomes more confused than before.

"What are you doing here then stalker?"

I look around. We are just outside of the market place. And why does she keep calling me a stalker? If anything, she is a stalker!

"Last time I checked, this was a free country. And stop calling me a stalker! Flat chest!"

When I said that, her face convulsed in anger, she picked me up by my shirt and glared into my eyes with such hatred...I'm scared. She made me drop my groceries! If they are damaged, she is paying for new ones!

"Call me that again and I will kill you stalker!"

She just threatened to kill me! I believe her instantly! If she can lift me up like this then, god knows what she could actually do to me. I don't want to think about it, but its becoming a little hard to breathe.

"G-Get off me! Put me down this instant!"

She pins me to a wall and looks me directly in the eyes with a little annoyance and it is directed at me. Uu, leave me alone! I've not even been here long and she is already out for my blood!

"Why is it I've seen your ugly face twice today?"

She called me ugly! I don't consider myself to be ugly.

"I'm not ugly! I don't know why we've seen one another twice today. Chance encounters. That's all there is too it...ummmm, I still don't know your name."

"And you're not going to know it! Now I need to find my Ashikabi."

Her what? Ashikabi? What's an Ashikabi? She drops me to the floor. She then mutters something to herself but I can hear what she said, just about.

"Ashikabi, where are you?"

I decide to question her directly about this, Ashikabi person or thing.

"W-Whats an Ashikabi? I could help you find him or her or whatever it is."

She looks at me with a calculating stare. This stare feels like it is going into my soul. A soul stare is being thrown my way and I have no idea how this skitzo is going to react.

"How can a shorty like you help me find my Ashikabi? In any case, you couldn't help me, unless you are my Ashikabi, and I doubt that very much."

I don't know whether to be offended or happy that I'm not this girls, Ashikabi, whatever that is. Maybe it is a blessing in disguise or something like that. Although I wished she didn't add the shorty comment.

"Is that a good thing? Is, this Ashikabi, your lover?"

She runs her fingers through her hair as she answers me.

"Well, sort of yes. An Ashikabi is like a destined partner for most. Some see it as a means to an end. For power. However I want to find someone I love."

Wow, she said that rather calmly in contrast to how she was just before, she answered me nonchalantly. Why can't she just talk like this everytime she opens her mouth? It would be so much better than when she threatens to kill me.

"I see. So, you just want a boyfriend, or girlfriend?"

"What makes you think I am a lesbian!?"

And the anger is back! How am I meant to know if she is a lesbian or not? You can't tell with some nowadays.

But, I guess she isn't one if that look on her face is any indication. Actually her words are enough to tell me she isn't one, or she is in denial about it. Either way, I better tread carefully or she really will kill me!

"I-I didn't! I-I just s-said it j-just incase y-you was o-one."

Her face has become red with anger, and a little sadness also? That's what I see on her face also. Did I offend her by calling her a lesbian? I didnt mean to offend her. I just thought that I would offend her if I didn't throw that in just incase she was one. not that there is anything wrong with being a lesbian of course.

"I'm sorry for calling you a lesbian. It was insensitive of me."

I apologize to her, which makes the sadness on her face disappear, yet the anger is still present.

"Well I'm not a lesbian! Lets just get that on the table right now! B-But you apologized to me, which is good I guess. Anyway, I don't have time for you! I'm on a mission to find my Ashikabi!"

She takes one last look at me with that red face of hers, then left the scene. That redness didn't look like it was anger though. Hmmm...strange.

Ok, that girl is a little strange. One second she's calm, next she is yelling at me and threatening to kill me. These people in the city sure are weird. I bring that app up on my phone and start following once picking up the food I had dropped when she forcefully picked me up and pushed me up against the wall.

That girl was strange and very temperamental. She needs anger management. I'm being serious here. She is very angry about, lots of things. And she keeps calling me shorty. Ah, well I wont see her again, most likely. Even if we met twice, she wont be showing up again, I think.

Yeah, I'm pretty sure I wont see her again...huh? Why am I thinking about her anyway? She is just a skitzo that needs anger management and that Ashikabi person. Good luck to whoever she picks as an Ashikabi. Poor guy is going to need it, unless she is actually nice under all that snarkiness. Then, why couldn't she be nice to me?

"AHHHH! GET OFF!"

I, hear someone crying for help! I look around...I see a girl being pinned to the wall, with some guy about to kiss her! She, looks like she doesn't want it. So I rush over, dropping my bags on the floor and tackle this guy off this girl!

"Don't do things like that! You can't force yourself on a girl!"

As I had finished saying that, someone picks me up from behind me...some girl with...is that a scythe!? Hehe...she throws me to the ground and points that scythe at me! Ooh shit, I'm going to get killed! I've not even been here for a full day and I'm already about to die!

"Don't touch my Ashikabi, bastard!"

This girl, said Ashikabi? The same thing that girl said just before. Hehe, this is a little strange, I still don't know what an Ashikabi is. And, maybe I don't want to know.

"Don't call me a bastard! You can't honestly protect someone who is forcing themselves on a girl, can you?"

The girl twirls her scythe around a little and points it back at me. This is dangerous...

"That's what my Ashikabi wants to do, perverted small guy."

How am I a pervert? And she said small guy! That guy got up off the floor and went over to that girl again, who is shaking a little.

"I dont think so pervert!"

So, I quickly stand up and knock the scythe girl on the floor by head butting her in the stomach! She went down with a groan.

"Y-Yomi! You little...guha!"

The guy spoke out a little distressed as I punched that guy, knocking him to the ground. I grab this girls hand and run out of the area! No telling what that girl with the scythe could do to me if she comes after us. So, I rush out of this place, I get to my groceries and rush out of the area.

Once making sure we are a safe distance away, I stop running and look at this girl. She has messy sliver shoulder length hair, and gray eyes. She has about the same bust size as that pink haired girl from before...no it is bigger, not much. She is in a frilly yellow skirt with a white shirt that has a flowery pattern on the side. All in all, pretty cute.

"Are, you alright...ummm...?"

"O-Oh, my name is Shiina, Sekirei...oops."

Sekirei? What's that? As I was about to question it, I see that her face has gone dark red. However, I will still question it.

"Ummm, why was that, guy trying to kiss you? And what is a Sekirei? Why are you blushing?"

She pokes her fingers together shyly, still with that dark red face.

"U-Ummmm, w-well...I don't know...how to answer you on that. I could t-tell you if you want."

Eh? I make a confused face. She said something about how she doesn't know how to answer, then said she could? That's a little, perplexing.

"Y-You don't have to if you don't want to."

"...I, erm...out here is..."

I nod a little. She doesn't want to say with other people around. Well, not many are around but there is still a few here.

"Well, if out here is a little bad. You could come with me to my apartment. I promise not to do what that guy did."

If possible, her blush went darker. Ok, I don't know what that's about. Her whole face has actually turned a dark pink colour. It is pretty cute actually.

"T-To your apartment."

She stutters a little, which is cute. This girl is very cute indeed.

"Yes, if that's fine? I was heading there before I saw that guy trying to kiss you. Come with me, Shiina-san. Oh, how rude. I haven't introduced myself, my name is Makoto Sahashi."

"Sahashi-san, then."

I shake my head at her, to her confusion. Never been one for last names.

"I like it when people call me by my first name."

"...Makoto-san then."

I nod happily. She gains a happy face also.

"Please come with me, if I ever find this place, that is."

She giggles. I don't find it funny! I'm seriously lost, but thanks to that app, I can finally get to my apartment. My new apartment. Good thing I already have the keys, I don't have to deal with the landlord. So, we as in Shiina-san and I head towards my apartment.

It takes us about 30 minutes to get to my apartment. And my number is 23 so...we both look for the number once using the password on the front door to the place. I was given it by Kaa-chan just before coming to Shinto Teito. Good thing too, I don't really want to deal with the landlord of this place, just yet.

Aah, there is the door. I unlock the door and invite Shiina-san inside. Once inside, I switch the light on. So, this is my apartment huh. A small kitchen, a door to the bathroom and the bed is in the corner. With a television on the opposite side of my bed. There is also a coffee table on the floor, I will use it to eat my meals. So this is it huh. It could be worse, this place is good.

"Please make yourself comfortable Shiina-san."

"O-Oh thank you."

Her face turned away from mine and she went over to the bed, and sat down on it softly. I go over to the bed and sit down, after placing the groceries away. Ok, let my review this. I came to see Nii-chan, then on my way back here, I came across this girl who was about to get kiss by some pervert. And now, I am in my room, with a cute girl. Well, that's on the not normal side. I will just ask her straight out what I want to know. Hopefully she will give a straight answer.

"So...a Sekirei is?"

"A Sekirei is..."

She then started to explain that these Sekirei's are like humans, but not humans. They all have different, powers or abilities and they are looking for something called an Ashikabi, then when the Ashikabi is found, they have to exchange saliva, other words, a kiss. So, from what she said, I take it that the pink haired girl from before is also a Sekirei and is looking for her Ashikabi.

"And, Makoto-san. I think, I am reacting to you."

She finished off with that!? S-She thinks she is reacting to me? Someone like me? She told me about reacting, and she thinks she's reacting to me, huh.

"R-Reacting? You mean, you think I'm your...Ashikabi? Can you tell this early? Since, we didn't meet not long ago."

I quiz uncertain. However her response was that of a happy nature.

"Sometimes it takes longer, but for most, when we meet our Ashikabi, we can tell straight away. When you saved me from getting kissed by that guy, I felt myself getting hot, and the heat is increasing. Make me yours Ashikabi-sama. Please wing me Ashikabi-sama."

S-Suddenly saying stupid things like that to me! I-I can't be an Ashikabi! I'm not special enough! I couldn't be special enough!

"I-I erm, Shiina-san. I'm flattered but, I-I don't think you could be reacting to me. I'm, not special enough."

She grasps my hand and looks deeply into my eyes with a happy yet also determined look.

"But...if you want, I could do more than kiss you."

I do a spit take! D-Does she want me to become her Ashikabi so badly? We only just met. This feels like it is a marriage or something. It is basically bonding us together forever, apparently or that's my interpretation of this situation.

"Y-You can't s-say stuff like that Shiina-san! What if you had said that to that guy? He, would've taken advantage of you. And, no one should take advantage of you Shiina-san."

She blushed dark red at my words. Its true, no one has the right to take advantage of anyone else. People that do are scum.

"So kind...Makoto-san, please wing me."

"...It would be my first kiss."

I admit to her. She takes my hand softly in hers and looks deeply into my eyes. That adorable look in her eyes is too much to take! S-She certainly has the puppy dog eyes down.

"Please? I-I can't, breathe properly. Its that strong, the heat is taking me over."

She said with laboured breathing. Is it, really that bad? This, reacting is so bad that she finds it hard to breathe?

"Shiina-san...does it really...I mean is it hard...to breathe...because of...this reaction to me?"

She nods shyly at me. I don't think I have a choice. This girl is obviously in discomfort and looks like it is actually hard for her to breathe. Ok, I don't have a choice, I need to help her with this, winging.

"...Are you ok with me Shiina-san? If, I can help you, then I will help you."

She smiles cutely at me, then brings her face closer to mine. Even though this is going to be my first kiss, I feel like it is right. Like, this was supposed to happen. My first day in the big city and I'm already going to kiss a girl. For a few seconds, nothing happened until our lips, connect!

So, this is a kiss? Her lips taste good. Then, I see something coming out of her back! T-Those wing like things, they are of a bluish colour and they are huge! The wings spread out and even flap a little...so, this is a winging. The wings eventually disappear, but we are still kissing! S-So, she really wanted me to wing her huh. After another minute, I break the kiss, with a trail of salvia coming from both our mouths.

"I'm Sekirei No. 107 Shiina, at your service Ashikabi-sama."

"Makoto, is just fine Shiina-san."

"As you wish Makoto-san."

So, I'm an, Ashikabi now. When I just found out about it. Wait, does this mean we are...

"Does this mean, we are lovers?"

I question her as she gains a red face. Her eyes flutter a little as her mouth turns upwards.

"I-If you want to be. I wouldn't mind being...your lover."

"I-Is that so? T-Then, Shiina-san...I guess you live here now. But, I don't have an extra bed...well I will sleep on the floor. And clothes for you..."

Just then, the television springs on! Huh? I didn't switch it on. some weird crazy scientist type of guy appeared with wild white hair and those thick glasses. When I was about to switch it off, the mad scientist type person on the screen looks at me and Shiina-san with a glint in his eye.

"Hello, Professor."

Shiina-san said rather normally. Professor? Wait, that is guy is...Hiroto Minaka-san. MBI founder and CEO I believe. Yeah, the guy everyone talks about. Hiroto Minaka-sans attention went to Shiina-san.

"Ah, 107 Shiina. I see you are doing well."

Shiina-san looked at me, blushed and nodded shyly.

"Uh, not to be rude but, what are you doing on my television? And why am I not freaking out more? I would like to know please."

The MBI's CEO's attention shifted back to me. He gives a strange kind of gaze towards me.

"Well I can't answer the freaking out question. But, I am Hiroto Minaka, CEO of MBI. Now, you have been lucky enough to wing a Sekirei and become her Ashikabi."

I sigh at him while running my fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, I already knew that. So, are you going to tell me what that means?"

I deadpanned him, he gives me a curious look before clicking his tongue in annoyance at me.

"You my boy have become apart of the Sekirei plan, along with Shiina obviously."

Again, I sigh at him while closing my eyes somewhat. I can still see him, as I've got my eyes half open.

"Well duh. But, what is the Sekirei plan?"

He gains an angry expression. Haha, this is MBI's CEO huh. Easily worked up by my few words.

"I was just getting to that! And don't duh me!" I roll my eyes as he continues, "The rules are rather simple. There are 108 Sekirei and have been released into the city, to find an Ashikabi, then fight and fight and fight until only one Sekirei and Ashikabi is left. That lucky pair will be allowed to ascend and the winning Ashikabi will hold the fate of the world in his or her hands!"

So, they are made to fight against one another all to ascend, whatever that means. Isn't that wrong? No, it is wrong, very much so.

"And, lastly. Since you know about it, it has to remain a secret or MBI will retaliate with any means necessary."

"Was that a threat?"

I raise an eyebrow. He smirks too sweetly for my liking.

"No. It was a promise my dear boy. And take care Shiina. Farewell!"

With that, the screen goes blank like it was before he appeared. Ok, so he is a creepy guy. Such a creep. Hope I don't have to deal with him any time soon.

"W-Well that certainly is...ummmm, they actually make you fight one another?"

I turn and ask her this question, she nods with a sad expression.

"Yes. Personally, I don't like fighting and if I could avoid it, that would be the best."

I nod in understanding. Yes, fighting isn't something anyone should do. But to fight to go onto ascend and have the fate of the world in my hands...

"Well, that's what we will do Shiina-san. I don't really feel like you should fight. But, now you live here with me huh. This place isn't built for two, but I'm not going to kick you out as you are my Sekirei."

She gains teary eyes and hugs me so tightly. I pet her head comfortingly.

"Ah, Shiina-san don't worry. We will avoid fighting as I don't see why Sekirei should fight anyway. Isn't finding an Ashikabi enough? Being with someone is better than fighting."

"Y-Yes! That's right. I would rather be with my Ashikabi forever than fight with another Sekirei. But Ku-chan..."

Ku-chan? As I was about to question it, there was a knock at the door. I go over and open it softly. Once opened, I see a man standing there in a black suit...the MBI logo is on this guys left breast pocket...is he going to kill me?

"I haven't done anything!"

The man, shoved a box into my hand and left without a word...ok, strange person. Well if he works for the CEO guy, of course he is going to be a crazy person. That person screams craziness to me.

"I guess he isn't much of a talker."

I close the door with my foot and peak inside the box. Hmmm, it seems to be clothes, similar...no the ones Shiina-san is wearing.

So, well that takes care of the clothes problem, for the most part. I don't see anything that she could wear to bed, so maybe we could go shopping for something tomorrow. I place the box down near the bed and sit back down on said bed. I then face Shiina-san and ask the question I was going to ask but was interrupted by that MBI suit.

"So, who is this Ku-chan? A friend of yours? A fellow Sekirei maybe?"

"Ku-chan, is Sekirei No. 108. Her real name is Kusano, but I call her Ku-chan as we are very close. Sisterly relationship it could be considered as."

"Is she, lost?"

She nods with a sad look.

"I was looking for her, but that guy tried to wing me instead. Then, I met you. And well you know the rest from there."

"Y-Yes. So, you want to search for this Kusano-san?"

Her eyes dart over to the floor, then she briefly looks at me before nodding her head.

"I will help you Shiina-san. We can look for this Kusano-san together. If this girl is lost, then she needs to be found, yes?"

"E-Exactly. She needs to be found, she might be frightened. She must be all alone, and I don't want what almost happened to me, to happen to her."

She sobs to herself quietly. I bring her into a hug and rub her back comfortingly.

"We will find this Kusano-san. No matter how long it takes, ok? This Kusano-san is important to you, so that means she is important to me also. Have no fear Shiina-san, we will find Kusano-san and help her find an Ashikabi that is really great."

"R-Really Makoto-san? W-We can find Ku-chan and help her find an Ashikabi?"

I chuckle a little and smile at her.

"Of course we can. This Kusano-san is important to you, and like I said, she is important to me also. Since you are my Sekirei. Actually, I got the good deal. Imagine if that pink haired girl reacted to me? She might try and kill me!"

Confused by my words, Shiina-san just looks at me blankly.

"Ah, it doesn't matter Shiina-san. I think I met another Sekirei today, before meeting you. And, well she wasn't a...nice person. She threatened to kill me a few times and kept mentioning my height. But, enough about her. Shiina-san, tomorrow we will start looking for Kusano-san. It is getting a little late. How about I cook something, and if you want, you could have a shower."

"A shower would be good. Thank you Makoto-san."

I blush a little and shake my head. I only offered a shower, and she thanked me for it. Silly Sekirei of mine. Wow, that sounds a little weird to say. This morning, I didn't know anything about a Sekirei or Ashikabi as I didn't know they existed and now, I have a Sekirei, a cute one at that.

"No need to thank me Shiina-san. Now, I think the shower is in here."

I go over and open the door softly. As I thought, the shower is in this room. As I turned to Shiina-san, she has already started taking off her clothes! Don't Sekirei have any modest!?

"S-Shiina-san!?"

"Y-Yes? Is something wrong?"

My red face darkens a little. She asked me that with such a cute expression that it should be made illegal.

"Y-You c-can't j-just suddenly s-strip w-with a g-guy around l-like me!"

"Really? Whys that Makoto-san? You are my Ashikabi, I don't mind if you see me like this."

Ok, these Sekirei, or the one I have is just...wow she is just...ehehe...I-I-I...

"Shiina-san...please go into the bathroom! Oh wait, a towel!"

I go into the closet, to see that my suitcases are there, I go into one of the suitcases and look for a towel for Shiina-san. After a minute or so of looking, I finally find a towel, perfect! I turn to Shiina-san...she is standing there naked! M-My nose bleeds as she looks innocently at me! I told her not to strip yet she does!? T-Those b-boobs l-look good and her curves are good also!

"S-S-Shiina-san! I-I-I...here's a towel!"

I throw the towel and look away while trying , and failing to control my nose bleed.

"Makoto-san...I'm going for a shower then."

"Y-Yes. I-I will make us a meal."

I hear the door shut. I, then start preparing a meal for myself and my Sekirei Shiina-san. While I am preparing some curry and rice for us both, I hear some noises coming from the bathroom.

"Shiina-san, are you ok?"

I call out to her, waiting for a response. The response comes in a small voice.

"Y-Yes. The w-water is a little cold."

The waters a little cold?

"Have you tried turning up the heater?"

"I-I can't find it."

She admits to me, I make a sigh. The heater, should be on the shower bit.

"It should be near the shower nozzle."

I hear some fumbling around...

"Aah!"

A little cry comes from the bathroom!

"Shiina-san! Are you alright?"

"The water suddenly got too hot! B-But it is fine now."

I sweatdrop and continue to make us a meal. I can hear her having a shower and I kind of want to see, but I'm not a peeper so, I will just continue making us a meal to eat. After awhile, Shiina-san comes out of the bathroom, with the towel wrapped around herself, thankfully for my sanity.

* * *

"The meals ready Shiina-san, when you are."

"Ok! Thank you!"

I blush at how cutely she said that. I serve the meal, as she drops the towel! S-She honestly doesn't have any modesty! I avert my gaze from her beautiful form. Sometime later, she finally comes over to the mini table that is on the floor, I've already set it so, we start eating.

"Ooh, it is good Makoto-san!"

I rub the back of my head sheepishly. Saying my food is good, she's too nice!

"Tomorrow, we start looking for Kusano-san. Do you have any idea on where she might be?"

When asking that, her face turns sad.

"I have no idea. She could be anywhere."

I move over to her side and tap her shoulder. Her eyes turn from her food and look in my direction.

"Well, we can only do our best Shiina-san. Maybe she will react to me and find us on her own. But not to worry Shiina-san, Kusano-san will be safe. Just think positively."

"Y-Yes, thinking positively is good."

"Exactly. Thinking positively is the best way."

I take a bite of my meal and she does the same. We continue our meal as we take slight looks at one another. Having a Sekirei is like having a girlfriend. Before we know it, we have finished the meal and started talking about, this Sekirei plan. As we are talking, I suddenly get the urge to ask a question, cutting off our current conversation.

"Say Shiina-san, I know we was talking about the Sekirei plan but is it possible to have more than one Sekirei?"

I strike up a conversation about Sekirei winging as we move from sitting on the floor, to sitting opposite one another on my bed. She takes a little breath and answers me with a chirpy voice but also a little sadness.

"Once an Ashikabi has one Sekirei, it is possible to wing more by force, or another Sekirei might react to that Ashikabi. Why is it you wanted to know?"

I put a finger to my chin and get into a thinking position as she looks at me with anticipation.

"I was just thinking that, people who are Ashikabi might wing poor Sekirei by force. Can you be un winged? Or is it that once you have been winged, you can't be un winged?"

That was my question to her. If it is possible, then maybe we could help the forced winged Sekirei. However, that wish was shattered by Shiina-sans words.

"Once being winged, you can't be un winged. You are with your Ashikabi for life, whether it was a mutual agreement or forced winging. Some Sekirei might be forcibly winged and once that happens, they are stuck with their Ashikabi. He or she might be, not nice."

That's a little horrible. Being forced into something like that, I would bet it is equivalent to rape for a Sekirei. Yes, it is rape for a Sekirei. Being kissed like that and then bonded to that person for life, it is actually worse than rape now thinking about it.

"I see. Well, if we come across un winged Sekirei, and they are nearly forced into a winging then, we could help that Sekirei find their Ashikabi. What do you think? I know I would never want you to be winged by someone who isn't your true Ashikabi."

"T-That sounds good Makoto-san! We could help Sekirei find their Ashikabi, or at least protect them from bad Ashikabi."

I move my head in a happy manner.

"That's what I was thinking. But first, we need to find this Kusano-san."

Shiina-san nodded, as she went into the box that has her clothes inside. For a few seconds, she just looked through the box, until she pulled out a card...it looks like a credit card...MBI money card!

"I thought you could use this, for futures sake. Since the Professor sent it with my stuff."

T-To use an unlimited MBI money card...I don't know if I could, but it is very tempting, but Kaa-chan always said that...hehe...

"W-Well it certainly is an option Shiina-san. Anyhow, I think we should be getting to bed soon, so we can get up early and go to look for Kusano-san."

"Y-Yes Makoto-san!"

Suddenly, and without warning, Shiina-san striped to her bra and panties! W-Wow, I erm...hehe...Shiina-san is erm...she has a nice body...b-but she just can't do th-that when I'm r-right here!

"D-Do you erm..."

I can't even finish that sentence as she unhooks her bra! She drops the bra and gives me a nice view of her boobs! Nicely shaped...perky...hehe...I-I can't stop the blood from flowing out of my nose!

"Is something wrong Makoto-san?"

"I-I...y-you r-really d-don't mind if I-I see your ummm..."

She looks at me with such confusion, as I hesitantly point to her chest. She follows my pointed finger, she shakes her head at me...

"I don't mind if you see me like this. You are my Ashikabi, so I don't mind if you see me like this."

"S-Shiina-san! Y-You can't d-do things like this..."

She brings her hands to my face, cupping my face and brings her head closer to mine. She captures my lips with her own, which makes those wings come out from her back. Moving my lips in rhythm with hers makes me feel good. Even though I wasn't expecting this today, I don't mind it.

After the kiss, I can feel my heart beating fast in my chest. My face flushes, my palms sweat a little. The redness on my face, can't be matched to her red face. It is even redder than my own. Her cute face has been enhanced by the redness of her cheeks.

"Shiina-san..."

"Yes, Makoto-san?"

I shake my head, to avoid the topic. I get off the bed and go towards the closet.

"Um, what are you doing, Makoto-san?"

"G-Getting out a futon. T-Too sleep on."

As I got it out, I hear a little noise coming from the bed. I turn and see Shiina-san looking at me with an innocent look.

"Y-You can share with me."

"I-I couldn't Shiina-san! T-That would be..."

Shiina-san comes over, grabs my hand softly. She leads me to the bed and puts her head on the pillow. She pats the side of her. So, she wants me to join her in bed? That's very inappropriate!

"Please? My Ashikabi. Makoto-san. Please, sleep next to me."

I look at the bed, then at Shiina-san, then at the bed again before my eyes fall firmly on Shiina-san. Too share a bed already and we've only known one another for less than 12 hours now...but we have kissed twice already...

"O-Ok Shiina-san."

So, hesitantly getting next to her in bed, I'm nervous. Sleeping in the same bed as a girl, I didn't think it would happen like this.

"W-Well, goodnight Shiina-san. Tomorrow, is to look for Kusano-san."

"Yes, tomorrow is too look for Ku-chan. Makoto-san, I'm happy you are my Ashikabi. You are so kind and you are already helping me look for someone you don't know. It isn't your problem yet, you are helping me like this."

"What are you saying Shiina-san? Of course I'm going to help you. Since you are my Sekirei. Even if you wasn't my Sekirei, I would still help you. Now it is time for sleep. Bright and early."

I looked at her, our eyes meet briefly. My heart beats a little faster as her shallow breaths reach my ears.

"Goodnight, Makoto-san."

"Goodnight, Shiina-san."

She smiles lovingly at me, and I surprise myself by doing the same. It is a little strange, but for some reason, I can feel love, coming from her. Maybe it is a Sekirei thing. Maybe, just maybe we have a bond that lets us feel things through. After looking at one another for a few minutes, we both close our eyes.

* * *

...The sun is hitting my face, coming from my window. I will have to remember to draw the blinds next time. It must be morning. I, feel a weight on my chest...what is it? I open my eyes...to see a girl on my chest!? H-Her head is on my chest as she sleeps!? W-What the hell...ooh wait. I remember now. Sekirei, No. 107 Shiina-san. And, I'm her Ashikabi. Her Ashikabi. She is still asleep as I can hear her small breaths and feel her small breaths hitting my chest gently.

This is a little good. Sleeping in the same bed, with a cute girl. Her boobs are pressed against my side. I like it. This is a little bit of perfection, isn't it? Sleeping in the same bed as a girl.

I decide to shake the girl awake.

"Shiina-san~ Shiina-san~ It is time to wake up~"

She wriggles around slightly. I decide to shake her again, again she wriggles around.

"Ngh...mmmm..." her eyes open, she looks into mine, "Good morning Makoto-san."

"Good morning Shiina-san. It is time to get up. We can get some breakfast and then we can go to search for Kusano-san."

"Y-Yes. To search for Ku-chan. Makoto-san, do you think we can find her?"

I pet her head with a kind smile.

"I'm sure we can. A Sekirei wouldn't be able to stay hidden for long. But, that will make it harder for us to find her. Regardless, we can just do our best. No matter how many days or weeks it takes, we will search and search until Kusano-san is found!"

She pumps her arms up in the air, as a sign of victory! She's raring to go!

"Yes! Let us find Ku-chan!"

I, once again pet this girls head softly. She's so cute. We both sit up, and she gives me a full view of her boobs! S-Showing me them is going to be a regular occurrence, isn't it? I can see it coming actually. Thankfully, she has panties on, or I would lose it.

Getting out of bed, I put some clothes on for the day and head into the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast Shiina-san?"

I question with a little smile, which she returns as she puts on her skirt. I have to admit that girls in skirts like that are good. Actually, it doesn't really matter what girls wear, they just have to have a nice personality for me to like them.

Like Shiina-san for example. She has a very good personality. And, she wants to find this Kusano-san. That's very good in my book.

"Anything Makoto-san. I'm not picky."

"Some eggs and bacon coming up then!"

So, while I'm cooking that, Shiina-san makes the bed of her own accord. This is actually amazing! Like having a girlfriend. Although, I wonder if Shiina-san can cook? Because, I'm not the best cook, yet she flatters me by saying that she enjoyed it yesterday.

"Makoto-san, may I ask you something?"

"Hm? Yes Shiina-san?"

She coughs a little into her hand, then asks me something with a pure face.

"If, no when we find Ku-chan. Would you make her your Sekirei if she reacted to you?"

I do a little spit take at the question. Asking me if I would make this Kusano-san my Sekirei if she reacted to me.

"I wouldn't have a choice, right? If she reacts to me, then I wouldn't have a choice but to wing her."

"That's not entirely true. You don't have to wing a Sekirei just because they are reacting to you. It would be better if you did, or they would be stuck with some other Ashikabi, one they don't want."

"Oh, is that right? Well, if a Sekirei reacts to me, then I'm not going to turn them away. If I'm fortunate to have a Sekirei react to me then, I will take responsibility. Unless..."

She tilts her head to the side and asks with an uncertain voice.

"Unless...what?"

I shudder a little.

"Remember I said something about seeing another Sekirei yesterday? Well, if she reacts to me, then I might become a little scared. She was strong, and I got the feeling that she was actually close to killing me."

Then, she spoke to me with a voice full of determination.

"I wont let anyone hurt you Makoto-san. If a Sekirei tries to attack you, I will defend you with my life."

Defending me with her life...

"We will just have to avoid that scenario, wont we? Avoid fighting. I wouldn't want to take a Sekirei away from their Ashikabi. But, it might be necessary. Shiina-san...could you, ummmm..."

"Terminate another Sekirei?"

She asks, I nod as I finish cooking the breakfast.

"If someone was attacking you then, I could do it. I wouldn't want to but, if it is to defend you or Ku-chan then, I would terminate another Sekirei."

She gains a teary expression. This girl really is a kind soul. This Sekirei fighting is stupid and meaningless. Stupid MBI making Shiina-san and 107 more Sekirei fight against one another like this for a stupid reason.

I put the finished cooked food on some plates and bring it over to the table. We then start eating in silence, but then I bring up a topic of what we are doing today.

"You know, I've been thinking about where to look. So, any ideas Shiina-san? Like, maybe someplace Kusano-san might be drawn too?"

She gets into a thinking position and a minute later, she nods excitedly.

"She has plant based powers, so maybe she will wan to be surrounded by plants!"

"Plants? Then we could search parks and other places that plants might be, like woods and botanical gardens. There is a park near here, we could start there and expand our search."

I say to her as we continue our meal.

"That's the best course of action. Start within our immediate area and then expand that search wider."

"Yep! If you are right then Kusano-san might be hiding out in one of these places. Fortunately, I have an app on my phone and I can use that to search for parks and things like that we don't know about. Technology sure is amazing nowadays, isn't it?"

She tilts her head to the side and nods gleefully.

"If it can help us find Ku-chan, I'm all for it!"

"As I am Shiina-san! Anyway, let us go and search for Kusano-san after breakfast!"

"Yes!"

So, we continue eating and talking about random topics. One topic I brought up was about that pink haired girl. She was just, ugh. She frightened me with the look in her eyes. I wouldn't like to think about it if I became her Ashikabi. She might just kill me accidentally. I dont think I want to die at my age. I just got a Sekirei and I think I will class her as my girlfriend also, I think.

Dying wasn't on my agenda and since I came across three Sekirei yesterday, who knows how many I will come across today. The pink haired one, the scythe one and Shiina-san, the only nice Sekirei I've met.

After breakfast, Shiina-san clears away the plates, which I thanked her for.

"Are you ready to go, Shiina-san?"

"I-I am ready yes."

We smile to one another, before becoming a little serious.

"Lets go then."

"Yes, lets go, Makoto-san."

As I was about to open the door, I feel a tap on my shoulder, when I turned around, I was caught in a kiss. A-Another kiss from the two from yesterday! The wings come out of her Sekirei crest again, so beautiful.

"W-Well that was unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome. Now, shall we go and search for Kusano-san?"

"Yes! Lets go!"

With a little cheer from Shiina-san, we exit the room after I open the door. I close the door and lock it, then we both go out of the apartment complex to find Kusano-san!

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. The reason I made Shiina a girl and my Oc, Makoto's Sekirei is because as far as I'm aware, no other fanfiction has done that. But, that doesn't mean Yukari wont be getting a Sekirei. As for the story it will be AU. I am also taking suggestions for Sekirei for my Oc either from cannon or even Oc Sekirei, thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Search for Ku!**

**Shiina P.O.V**

We just walked out of the apartment and out of the complex. First, we have to go to the park to see if Ku-chan is there. That's what my Ashikabi said. He would know more about this place, than I do. I'm so happy that I got a good Ashikabi, someone who is kind and caring and is willing to help me find Ku-chan. Our hands, have linked together so naturally. So this is what love is like.

"How long is it to this park?"

I enquire from him. He gets out his phone and looks at it. I guess he is looking at that app thing he mentioned sometime ago. He nods to himself and then looks at me, which makes my face heat up.

"It shouldn't even take 5 minutes."

He said 5 minutes? That's a relief. The faster we find Ku-chan the better. I hope she does react to Makoto-san. That way, I will know that she will be safe and sound with the kindest Ashikabi out there.

"I hope not."

"Shiina-san, please don't worry about Kusano-san. I know she is lost, but believe it or not, I get lost all the time and I'm always found."

I giggle a little at his silliness. But, he makes me feel instantly better.

"I wont let you get lost Makoto-san."

He puts on a goofy face and looks in my direction. I flush at the look and hug his arm. He gains a beet red face and just looks away from me shyly. Hehe, silly Ashikabi-sama. Oh, he doesn't like it when I call him Ashikabi-sama. He likes it when I call him by name.

"T-That's good. I-I just found a girlfriend, I don't want to lose her so quickly."

Girlfriend. Sounds so weird but right to hear it from my Ashikabi...from my Makoto-san, my boyfriend.

"N-Neither would I. Good thing I can tell if Ku-chan has been in an area."

He looks at me with a bewildered look. I giggle as he pouts.

"Whats so funny Shiina-san?"

"Ooh, just your cute pouty face."

He sticks out that tongue of his and continues to pout at me.

"Say, you said something about being able to sense if Kusano-san has been in the area?"

I nod with an amused smile, which he returns with a bewitching smirk. My heart beats a little faster when he smiles bewitchingly at me.

"Yes, I don't fully understand it myself. But, I can tell if she has been in the area, or even if she has been crying."

We stopped walking as he pulls me into a hug. A hug from my Ashikabi. I wouldn't want to do this type of hug with anyone else. Especially that guy that almost winged me by force. I don't like people like that.

"Please don't feel sad. I can feel it Shiina-san. Why is it that I can?"

"Our bond."

I reply to his puzzled face, so I clarify.

"When we became Sekirei and Ashikabi, we formed a bond and through that bond, we can feel one another's emotions to an extent. The deeper the connection between Sekirei and Ashikabi, the deeper the feelings go."

"I-Is that so? Then, we will just have to become the deepest Sekirei/Ashikabi pair then, wont we?"

The deepest Sekirei/Ashikabi pair. Yes, that would be the best. We break the hug and continue to this park Makoto-san has on his phones app thingy.

"Y-Yes, that's what we have to do."

"Say Shiina-san, can you tell what I am feeling right now?"

I gain a questioning look and it is directed fully at him. I however sense through our bond...he is happy. I can feel the happiness wash over me so completely.

"Y-You're happy."

"That's right! I'm happy because I know that we will find Kusano-san! It is something we have to do, together!"

I once again giggle at his silliness as we continue to this park. We get to the park a few short minutes later, and start walking around. I don't think Ku-chan has been here, but on the off chance that she has been...well we will just search to make completely sure.

"I just realized something. I don't know what this Kusano-san looks like. So me looking isn't going to do any good..."

"O-Oh! You are right. Well she looks like this..."

I then start explaining to him about what Ku-chan looks like. Her eye colour, her hair colour, her height and what I remembered what she was dressed in last time I had seen her. As he was listening to my description of Ku-chan, his face turned in a questioning nature.

"I-Is something wrong?"

I enquire from him as he just silently stares at me. No facial expressions, just a blank canvas of a face is looking at me. Its kind of creepy. Suddenly, his eyes light up and he grabs my hands while having a clarity filled face look. Has he...figured something out? About Ku-chan?

"I had a dream last night about a girl like that! I just remembered!"

H-He had a dream about Ku-chan!? I-Is he...her Ashikabi then? If he is having a dream about Ku-chan then it is possible that he might be her Ashikabi after all.

"Y-You did?"

"Yes! I think so anyway. I don't usually remember my dreams that well but...when you was talking about what Kusano-san looked like, an image appeared in my head...Onii-chan. Even though she looked just a little younger than I am, she called me...Onii-chan. Weird but, yes that girl...she must've been, Kusano-san."

He, is Ku-chan's Ashikabi then! Seeing her in a dream! Yes! I feel so happy that if it was Ku-chan and I think it was then, she can have the same Ashikabi as I have! The best Ashikabi!

"D-Do you remember where it was?"

At my question, he shakes his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Shiina-san. All I remember was thick trees around. It could've been a forest or a park. But thinking about it...it might've been a forest. But I can't be certain, sorry."

"Why apologize? It means that Ku-chan hasn't been winged. It means she is safe. If she is safe then, I'm relieved."

He chuckles and nods strongly. This Ashikabi of mine surely is strangely wonderful. We then continue to look around the park, but as I thought before, Ku-chan hasn't been here. And now, we have gone to our next destination, a forest that is nearby. It isn't a big forest so, Makoto-san and I can't get lost. And even if we did, I could do get rid of the forest easily.

"How about here Shiina-san? Can you feel if Kusano-san has been here?"

I shake my head as we look through the forest anyway. While looking through the forest, we talk about random things, mostly I ask questions about my Ashikabi and he asks questions about me. Even though it hasn't even been a full day yet, I feel so much love for my Ashikabi.

"I never asked Shiina-san, what kind of power do you have? I remember you saying something about Sekirei having different abilities and I was just wondering what kind of cool power you have."

"The power I have is...well I don't know what I would call it, but I have the power to disintegrate most forms of matter."

He nods and get into a thinking pose. A minute later, he touches a tree and looks at me.

"So, you can like touch things and they disintegrate?"

"Well, I emit an energy wave that does said disintegration. But I can do it by touch also, I mostly use it for ranged attacks."

He looks amazed. His amazed face is handsome. He gains a devilish smirk, what's my Ashikabi thinking about?

"Well by what you said, I would call it either Death or Decay. Either one is pretty cool sounding. How did such a cutie get such a strong power?"

He pinches my cheeks while making a weirdly cute face.

"I-I don't know!"

"Ooh Shiina-san is embarrassed~ Should I stop Shiina-san~?"

What's with that cute sounding voice? Well I nod at him, he pouts and stops pinching my cheeks. We continue on, looking in this forest but with no luck as I also thought. Maybe it will take more than one day to find Ku-chan. But it isn't even lunch time yet, so we do have the rest of the day.

"Muu, I liked pinching Shiina-sans cheeks."

He sent a obviously fake sad look my way, and even the puppy dog eyes. Did he seriously like it that much? All I can do is sweatdrop at him. I got a good, but a little crazy Ashikabi. But, I could do a lot worse and none better!

* * *

After about 20 more minutes of looking around the forest, we decide to leave and head deeper into the city.

"Kusano-san wasn't there then. Ooh Kusano-san~ Give us a hint to where you are~"

If only it was that easy. If only Ku-chan could appear like that and tell us where she is. I don't know where else she could be, but Makoto-san reassures me that there are plenty of other places around the city that have lots of plants. More parks and forests and a botanical garden. Makoto-san said something about checking out the botanical garden sometime in the week, since it is on the other side of the city.

As we are walking, Makoto-san is looking at his phone, most likely that app.

"Well, according to this...the nearest place with a large amount of plant life is...a train ride away. Looks like we are getting the train then."

"A train ride away? Are there no more parks or forests around this area?"

He showed me his phone, which has a map of the city on it. Apparently, the green areas on this display are places that have plant life. Convenient. It saves us time going over the city hoping to find someplace Ku-chan might be.

"Nope! But, that just means that there are more places to explore~"

He seems really chipper. Must be optimistic. I can certainly feel the optimism coming off him in waves. Its calming actually. It sends calming waves through my body. He grasps my hand tightly as we walk towards the train station, or I presume that's where we are going.

"Once we get to the station we need, we can go look for Kusano-san in this...I think it is a large park. Then, if no look, we could get something to eat."

He suggests, all I can do is nod a little. That does sound good.

"How long will it take us to get to our destination?"

I question with a little smile, he looks at me with a little blush. Hehe, I have the power to make my Ashikabi blush by only smiling. His cute blushing face always makes my own face heat up.

"Ummmm, I think it might take 30 or so minutes. I'm not really used to this city yet."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. The day we met, yesterday is the day I first arrived in this city. And well, I'm not the best with directions. I'm amazed that we found my...no our apartment yesterday."

My mouth curls upwards in delight. He said our apartment. I wouldn't care if we lived in a cardboard box, as long as I'm with my Ashikabi, that's all I need, and to know Ku-chan is safe also. Those are the two things I need.

"W-Well, I wont let you get lost."

"Phew, such a relief. If I got lost while out with Shiina-san, that crazy skitzo might try and rape...I mean try and kiss me then might kill me."

Rape? Is he, talking about that pink haired girl who he thought might be a Sekirei? Does he think this girl is really a rapist? I rub his back to comfort him, he flashes me a smile...but then looks at something. I follow his line of sight to across the road...that is a Sekirei. I get infront of Makoto-san in a defensive position. This male Sekirei feels powerful, a single number? They are said to be stronger than other Sekirei, even without being winged.

He has black pants with a matching coloured long sleeved shirt but the shirt is open slightly with a leathery crisscross shape there. He also has a orange scarf handing loosely around his neck. He has a sword, so he must be a sword wielding Sekirei. I'm at a disadvantage against combat types, unless I can disintegrate his sword.

"If he doesn't do anything Shiina-san, let him walk past. We don't need any trouble."

I nod seriously at my Ashikabi. We don't need to fight, if he doesn't attack. As we walks on the other side of the road, he faces our direction with a calm expression on his face. I narrow my eyes slightly. This guys presence is a little unnerving.

After looking our way for a minute or so, he continues on his way, to our relief. That could've been disastrous. We both let out breaths of relief.

"Do you know who that was Shiina-san?"

"Um, well I don't know the name, but I'm pretty sure that he was a single number."

Seeing his confused face, I start telling him about single numbers. After my explanation, he simply nods with a half smile.

"So, these single numbers are basic powerhouses. Well, that doesn't matter. Our bond will beat the single numbers if it comes to that!"

"Y-You really think?"

He strokes my hair and just smiled coyly at me, hehe.

"Whats with the coy smile?"

"Whatever do you mean Shiina-san~? I'm smiling normally~"

His singsong voice made me let out a little titter. A shining smile was directed at me as we continue to the train station. We get to the train station, get on the train and head towards our destination.

Along the way, my head found its way to Makoto-sans shoulder. His shoulder is good to sleep on...so comfortable...

* * *

"Shiina-san~ We are here~"

Huh? What's going on? My eyes are closed, I fell asleep? I open my eyes, to see Makoto-sans smiling face.

"You fell asleep, sleepy head. Its time to get off, this is our stop."

I nod sleepily and stand up with my Ashikabi. We walk off the train hand in hand and walk out of the train station after we manoeuvre our way out of this crowd of people. So many people at this time of day, but as far as I can tell, none are Ashikabi's, so we don't have to worry about Sekirei's for the time being.

"Now, if we head right for about 5 minutes, we should be brought to a big park, it even has a fountain in the middle. Even if we don't find Kusano-san there, we can still enjoy the view. But hopefully we find Kusano-san."

"Yeah, but like you said, we can still enjoy the view."

We as in Makoto-san and I then head towards the location of this park. We get to the park in about 5 minutes, wow it is quite big. I wonder why this city has so many parks and forests?

"Kusano-san, what about here Shiina-san? Can you feel Kusano-san here?"

I concentrate briefly...I-I...

"I...think she might've come through here!"

"Really!? T-Then she might still be here!"

"Maybe! Let us look!"

He nods strongly, but then looks from side to side.

"Since this is a big park, shall we spilt up?"

He suggests that we spilt up? To cover more ground? I can see his reasoning.

"...Going alone, a Sekirei might be nearby..."

"I can handle myself Shiina-san. Remember, I knocked down the scythe chick."

I hate to admit it, but that was luck. Sekirei's are naturally stronger than humans. He got lucky, and caught her by surprise.

"That was...luck."

"O-Oh. But still, if a naughty Sekirei comes, I will just run away. Even if I can't take one, I can at least run away from one. Don't worry about me Shiina-san. Let us meet infront of that fountain in the middle in about 20 minutes."

Even if I have reservations about him going alone around here when a Sekirei might be nearby, all I can do is nod. I honestly do see the logic behind such an action. Splitting up has a better shot at us finding Ku-chan, than staying together.

"...Ok, you win Makoto-san."

"Good! But, I don't win Shiina-san. This isn't a contest, it is merely the best course of action. If we are lucky, Kusano-san might be with us within those 20 minutes."

I gain a smile. Of course he is right.

"Ok, I will go left, and you go right Shiina-san. See you in 20 minutes!"

"Y-Yes, be safe Makoto-san."

We hug, he then waves as he disappears from sight. Right, I go in my direction. As I am walking, I call out Ku-chan's name. I get some strange looks from people, but this isn't about them. This is about my little sister, Ku-chan. I just hope Makoto-san is alright. But, he would say I'm being a worry wart or something like that.

Maybe I do worry, but these Sekirei could be dangerous. Just like humans, there are all sorts of Sekirei out there. Good ones, and not so good ones. I don't know if there are any Sekirei around, but on the off chance...

"Ku-chan! If you are there, please answer and come out! Its me, Shii-chan!"

I got no response. I see a playground of sorts, so I go and look there. Once getting there, I look around and see children playing but no Ku-chan. Children having a good time, is a nice sight to see. And it is a sunny day, children having fun in the sun, such a nice sight to be seen.

I shake my head and continue looking around this area. If I don't have any luck, I hope Makoto-san does. I just wish there was away for me to...our bond! I can just feel what he is feeling. If he is feeling scared or intense anger then I know he is in danger...

I concentrate on our bond, we have a pretty good bond already...Makoto-san...how are you feeling...I-I...am getting something...he...feels...normal. His feelings are that of a normal variety.

So, he is safe then, that makes me feel relieved. I wonder if Makoto-san can feel my relief right now? If he concentrates then I guess he could sense my relief and happiness. But, I continue searching for Ku-chan while shouting her name with a little luck that she might respond.

About 15 minutes later, I decide to head back for the fountain. I couldn't find Ku-chan and I searched the whole of the right side of the park. Hopefully Makoto-san had some luck, even if he didn't, that doesn't change the fact that she was here, so maybe we could check another park or forest nearby.

I make it to the fountain and take a seat on a nearby bench. Makoto-san isn't here yet but I can feel that he is calm, so he is fine. Yeah, I might actually worry for nothing, Makoto-san can take care of himself against normal humans, like when he punched that other Ashikabi and knocked him down with just that one punch. Plus, he must've knocked the wind out of the scythe wielding Sekirei for her not to chase us.

Appearances can be deceiving. Especially with Sekirei. We look like normal people, but we have different abilities that set us apart from mankind. But, I don't think we are above mankind, I think we need one another, a set harmony. Like Makoto-san and I resonate with one another.

...It has been five minutes since I arrived at the parks fountain, and Makoto-san hasn't come yet. Has he maybe found Ku-chan and is trying to convince her to go with him? Whatever the reason, he is a little late. Unless, he got lost...he did say that he doesn't have a good sense of direction. But is it possible that he could've gotten lost in this park? I know it is big, but you can see the fountain from anywhere you are in the park, it is that big.

Should I go and look for him? Or should I stay here? Two things I could do and I don't know which would be best! If I left to look for him, he could come back here and worry that I'm not here, yet if I stay here and he doesn't...oh, there he is.

He comes back while looking sheepish...eh? He has two ice creams. That's why he was late? Getting me an ice cream? A kind gesture.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I got lost."

I face fault as he pouts with tears evident in his eyes. So, he actually got lost huh. W-Well...

"I-I see. I see you didn't have any look with Ku-chan."

He nods sadly as he sits besides me, he hands me an ice cream...

"I'm lactose intolerant."

His face drops and starts sobbing to himself! I was only having a joke! I didn't think he would take it like this!

"Oh my god! I almost poisoned my Sekirei! I'm horrible! I'm so sorry Shiina-san! I can't do anything right! I can't find Kusano-san and I almost killed you! Please forgive me!"

He hugs me tightly, and sobs on my shoulder. W-Wow, he is really sensitive to these sorts of things. Well I did make him believe that he almost poisoned me. But, I thought it was a little funny.

"I was having a joke, sorry."

He breaks the hug and looks at me with wide eyes.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

I had to cover my ears at the loudness, but I giggled also.

"I thought it was funny."

He sighed heavily and hands me the ice cream again. I take a small look at him, he has a cute pouty face on.

"Sorry Shiina-san, I couldn't find Kusano-san. I looked all over the left side, but she wasn't there. But, you said she definitely passed through here?"

I nod as I lick my ice cream.

"Yeah, she definitely came through here. But, it doesn't look like she is here now."

"Yeah but, there is a small forest around here, about 10 minutes away...in that direction."

He pointed directly behind us. So, if we go that way, we will come across a forest? That's what Makoto-sans phone app shows.

"So, that's our next destination?"

"I think so. Let me just check to see if there is any other type of place with some plant life..."

While he is doing that, I continue licking my ice cream. He takes small licks of his ice cream, as he looks on his phone.

"I found a location with a field of sorts about 5 minutes away. It isn't exactly plant life like a forest or a park like this has but...it does have an above average plant life there for it to appear on this search area app. So, which do you think we should go to?"

He's asking me? I don't know. There is a forest about 10 minutes away, yet there is also a field with plant life around about 5 minutes away. Uh...ummmm...which one should we go to? Which one would Ku-chan go to...she could've gone to either of them. Ku-chan certainly isn't making this easy for us, is she? Moving around like this.

"Ummm...I say we go to the closest one first. Then, we could go to the small forest afterwards."

"Ok! Then, that would bring us up to lunch time! If we find Ku-chan then we can treat her to a large meal, courtesy of MBI."

He holds up the MBI money card. Hehe, yes we can use that.

"Well, Minaka-san is treating us to ice cream right now. I don't like using it but, he has pissed me off with the way he uses Sekirei like this for his sick games. So, he can pay for our meals, dirty rat."

The Professor is a mean person. Setting us free, then making us fight for someone to come out on top. I just want to be with Makoto-san and Ku-chan forever. That's my small wish.

"Well enough of him. If we never see him again, it will be too soon."

"Amen to that...hehe."

I giggle nervously. He and I continue eating our ice cream. Once finished with the ice cream, we clasp hands and head towards this field Makoto-san mentioned just before. Hopefully, Ku-chan will be there, if not then she might be at the forest. And if not there then, hopefully she will be someplace nearby.

I feel a little guilty by asking Makoto-san to help me find Ku-chan. It really isn't his problem, it is mine. Yet, he is willing to help me. I really did get a great Ashikabi. Even crying when he thought I was almost poisoned, it shows he cares about me very much. And he did call it, our apartment before...hehe, I'm blessed.

"Shiina-san, I can feel the guilt through our bond. I don't want you feeling guilty about anything. I choose to help you of my own free will."

"O-Oh...I'm sorry."

"There isn't a need to be sorry Shiina-san. You haven't done anything wrong, and I'm not your Master. No one is your Master, except for you. From what I gather, Sekirei believe that Ashikabi's are their Masters, right? They will follow their lead blindly?"

I nod at him. Well they are, to a certain extent. We serve our Ashikabi's. We will follow our Ashikabi's, blindly.

"That's complete crap, you know? I don't think of you as my servant. I think of you as my friend, my...lov...love...lover...girlfriend. Not some tool that I would dispose of. I can already tell that some Ashikabi's are like that. If I annoy you, tell me. But, don't try and kill me like that skitzo."

I giggle at him. I couldn't ask for someone better. Saying stuff like that to me, makes me feel all hot in my chest. Lover, not servant. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me close.

"If anyone is a servant in this relationship, it is me. You ask me to do anything, and I can't refuse you! Especially that face!"

He starts pinching my face again! What is it about my face that he likes to pinch?

"Uh...could you stop?"

"Uu, you don't like it, do you?"

I blush and shake my head.

"I...like it, just not when lots of people are staring at us."

"Huh? What do you mean, Shiina-san?"

I point to quite a few people who are looking our way. He looks to where I am pointing and chuckles nervously.

"Ok...I'm sorry, forgive me?"

"Hehe, silly Makoto-san. You haven't done anything wrong. Now, shall we continue on?"

"Yes Master!"

I smile a little at his antics. That would be a first. A Sekirei the Master of their Ashikabi the slave, a willing slave at that. I wouldn't do that to Makoto-san, and I know he wouldn't treat me as a servant either. If anything, he treats me as his equal. We take one another's hands again and set forth for the small field.

We get there five minutes later...

"So, any luck Shiina-san? Can you sense if Kusano-san has been here?"

I shake my head with a disappointed sigh. Ku-chan hasn't been here. She must've gone to the other place, if not there then...who knows. We got a little lead in that park but, we didn't come to the right place it seems.

"I'm sorry, I don't think so."

"Ah, well that's just another place we can mark off then."

"True. Another place we don't find Ku-chan, is another place we can mark off as checked."

I speak with a slightly happy tone. He grins as he looks at the flowers.

"Don't you think they are pretty, Shiina-san? Such different colours. I personally think they remind me of you."

I remind him of flowers? How do I do that? I decide to question my Ashikabi.

"Umm, I remind you of flowers?"

"Yes! They look delicate yet have an inner strength not many other things possess. Plus, they can put up a fight, you see. Flowers are apart of natures beauty yet they are resilient to harsh weather conditions."

I tilt my head, slightly confused. I still don't understand. Seeing my perplexed face, he clarifies for me.

"You see, the flowers look delicate and so do you. But, like the flowers, you have inner strength, like not giving up on looking for Kusano-san. It isn't your job to find her. You might have a strong bond, but no one ever said that you have to look after Kusano-san. Yet, you are willing to look after her because you have a strong inner strength and love for her. And plus you have a resilient faith that you and her will be together again like the flowers withstanding a storm, your faith withstands hardships like being apart. Am I wrong?"

So insightful. Those words are...something strong. I can see why I reacted to Makoto-san now. He's insightful. He can read me like a book, instantly knowing what I am thinking and feeling, but that feeling part is apart of the bond. And he understands why I am doing what I am doing. Not many would and wouldn't care but my Ashikabi...he understands me.

"No, you have hit the mark exactly. Have you, always been like this?"

He shrugs his shoulders.

"Dunno. I, just feel like we connect so deeply. I've never felt like this before, is it love? I don't know why, but everytime I look at you, I can tell what you are thinking, whether that be happy thoughts or sad thoughts. Shiina-san, you are so cute! I could hug you all day, everyday!"

"Well, I know that I...ummmm, I...think we should continue looking for Ku-chan. But, thank you for the kind words. It made me feel good."

He pats my head a little as we leave this field. Since it is open, we can see it clearly. Nothing, besides a few trees and the flowers are here. I can see why this place might come up on the search however.

We go towards the small forest Makoto-san says is right back the way we came. We have to go through that park again, because the place we went then was north and the way he pointed before was south.

We make our way to this small forest, I don't feel anything coming from here either. Ku-chan, didn't come this way. Makoto-san was about to ask me a question, but seeing my facial features stopped him. He let out a small sigh.

"No go huh."

"S-Sorry."

He shakes his head horizontally at me.

"No, it isn't anyone's fault. This Kusano-san must have a good reason for moving around like she does. Maybe she is afraid of some weirdo Ashikabi is going to find her and wing her. I still don't get why people can forcefully wing Sekirei if they are Ashikabi. It should be up to the Sekirei to choose who she, or he wants."

"I agree completely Makoto-san. But, we can't do anything about bad Ashikabi. It isn't breaking any of the games rules if they wing them by force, but it should be against the rules. No, there shouldn't be a game anyway."

"You're right, of course. Maybe killing Minaka-san will...ehehe, well I don't want to become a murderer for someone like him, he isn't worth it. If he threatened to take you away from me then...I could be driven to..."

He, would kill the Professor for, me? I feel very happy about that! Even though death isn't something I want to happen, I am happy he cares so much that he would, actually do that to protect me.

"I will make sure that doesn't happen. Because, I will stay with my Ashikabi forever, count on it."

I grab his face and pull him into a kiss, which makes my wings come out of my Sekirei crest. As we are kissing, I feel him smiling into the kiss, like I am. After a minute or so, we break apart.

"N-Now, this is w-why Minaka-san is a sick bastard. Threatening to break up a bond as strong as ours. All Sekirei and Ashikabi should be like us, so happy together. But, since Kusano-san isn't here, should we get something to eat? Then, we can search for Kusano-san...oh we also have to go shopping for clothes, well nightwear for you."

Nightwear? What's wrong with just wearing my panties? Hehe, maybe something is wrong with it by human standards, I don't personally see anything wrong with it. I just like sleeping in my panties and I don't mind if Makoto-san sees me naked, or nearly naked anyway.

"Ummmm...nightwear? I, don't really need any."

"Y-You do for my sanity! I-I...seeing y-your n-nice body d-drives me...crazy!"

I drive him crazy with my body? That's a good thing! In my eyes it is a good thing anyway.

"Uh...if you say so. But, I honestly don't mind you seeing me like that. But, if you think I need some, then I will go by your words."

"Ehehe...Shiina-san...let us get some food first! Then, look for Kusano-san some more, go shopping briefly before looking for Kusano-san again, then if we don't find her any of those times, we head home and continue the search tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

So, like that we exit the forest after having a little look around just incase Ku-chan might've been here. But, as it turns out, she wasn't here. We head towards some kind of fast food place where we order some burgers and fries, thanks to MBI's money card. We go to sit down, side by side.

"This food is good~"

"You certainly are right Shiina-san~"

We giggle to one another as we eat this delicious food. After a morning of walking around to different places, food is certainly something...a Sekirei. I feel a Sekirei nearby...not Ku-chan. Another Sekirei...Makoto-san has gone pale...

"Shiina-san...it is that skitzo."

Skitzo? Oh, that's some Sekirei girl he thought he saw yesterday. I look at him, he points at someone...yes, she is a Sekirei. Which Sekirei she is, I can't be certain, but I feel like I should know. She is walking outside, which we can see thanks to the windows.

"Hopefully she doesn't come in here. I couldn't deal with her trying to kill me today."

He chuckled out nervously. I wouldn't let this Sekirei hurt Makoto-san. He is my Ashikabi, no harm shall come to him by this Sekirei. As she walks past the window, I see Makoto-san tense...

"Don't worry Makoto-san. She wont touch you."

I give him a reassuring smile which makes him calm down. Well, his emotions calm down anyway. He wasn't physically agitated but his emotions was a little.

"I don't get how I keep seeing her. Is, she stalking me? If she is, creepy. I don't want a stalker! Uwah!"

He rests his head on my shoulder, as I stroke his hair slightly.

"Thank you Shiina-san. You give off a calming presence."

We continue eating our food, as we take little looks at the pink haired Sekirei. She is just stood over the road, looking a little lost. Perhaps she is searching for her Ashikabi also. She could be searching...for Makoto-san. I do think it is a little strange that he has run into her a few times, and he's only been in this city for a day.

"This day...I hope we find Kusano-san soon, for her sake, and for yours Shiina-san. Hehe, next destination..."

As we are eating this food, he looks on his phone, must be that app of his. Such a cool thing to look up information to find plant life. He has a happy disposition on as he looks at his phone.

"So...is there any other places around here...Makoto-san?"

He doesn't answer me as he looks at the screen. Hmmmm, he is really serious about finding Kusano-san, despite never meeting her. But, he met her in a dream, apparently.

"I've found something...it is near a department store. Cool, we can search that place then if no luck, we can go get some nightwear for you, then go back to searching."

"Ok! So, what is this place? A park? Forest?"

Shrugging his shoulders at me, he takes a closer look at his phone.

"Hmmm, it is a...park. Just a mini park but it has enough plant life to show up on the search. Hmmm, I just thought, this city has a lot of plant life places, not what I would expect from a city like Shinto Teito."

"You know, I was thinking the same thing just before. Why is it so...like this? I read about cities not having much plant life like this. Is Shinto Teito special in that regard?"

He moves his head from side to side.

"No idea. Perhaps, Minaka-san is trying to annoy us like this. MBI is practically in control of this city anyway, so they can pretty much do what they want. I wouldn't put it past him...well, he is a dodgy person."

"You really don't like the Professor, do you?"

I state more than ask. There is more to it than he is letting on. Something tells me that Makoto-san didn't like the Professor from before even meeting me.

"Yeah, I don't know why...well I do know why. Making Sekirei fight the way he does, I'm sure he gets off on it. But, I feel like there is another reason why I hate him. When I see his face...I feel like something about him, he has done something to...ugh, I don't know. His face makes me angry."

I make a confused face. The Professor makes my Ashikabi angry. And, he doesn't know why besides the Sekirei plan.

"But, enough of that slimly bastard. We have bigger fish to fry. Namely, finding a girl who might be scared in this city."

"She isn't crying, I know that much. If she was crying, I would know about it."

"Good, I wouldn't like to see a girl cry. Especially your friend Kusano-san. Strangely, I feel like she is my friend also. Even though we have never met, I strangely feel like Kusano-san and I are friends. Is that strange?"

I sway my head side to side. I don't think it is strange. I believe it is likely that Ku-chan and Makoto-san are meant to be Sekirei and Ashikabi.

"Not really. You and Ku-chan might be meant to be partners like we are. It isn't weird if you ask me. I'm hoping Ku-chan becomes your Sekirei, that means I know she will be safe and sound."

"W-Well, if Kusano-san wants to be my Sekirei then I will be more than happy to wing her. Wouldn't that be weird though?"

I gain a perplexed face. I, don't understand how it would be weird. I decide to directly ask him.

"So...could you be more specific please?"

"O-Oh right. I was thinking, her power is to make things grow and yours is to disintegrate. Completely opposite in powers, yet share a sisterly bond. It is very strange yet lovely also. So cute and spectacular!"

I have an embarrassed face on. Cute and spectacular. He is right in the regard to powers though, we are opposites in power.

"Yeah...we are like that. But, it seems like that Sekirei girl has gone."

He releases a breath, I didn't know he was holding. He, really didn't want to come across her.

"Good. That Sekirei girl, if she was nicer than I could see her in a better light. But, since she is sharp tongued and prone to violence. The opposite of you, my Shiina-san."

I smile sweetly, which makes him blush. We finish eating this food, and walk out of this place.

"Right so...this place will take us about...40 minutes to get to...by walking...by my estimation."

"Really? It will take, 40 minutes?"

"Yep! It really will take 40 minutes of walking, or according this app...we could get a bus...which will take us to a place near that place. What would you like to do Shiina-san? Walk, or bus? Either is fine with me."

Hmmmm, a bus sounds good...

"C-Can we get the bus?"

"Of course Shiina-san! A bus would be quicker, and it would give us more time to look at different locations."

So like that, we go towards a bus station. Once getting to the bus station, we wait for the bus too come. Sat at this bus station, we see lots of happy people going by. Friends, families, lovers...like what Makoto-san and I are.

* * *

The bus comes 5 minutes after us getting to the bus station. We get on the bus and go towards our next destination. While on the bus, Makoto-san and I make meaningless conversations, like about how nice the weather is and what we might eat for dinner. We haven't really decided if we should have something cooked, or a takeaway.

It doesn't even take us 10 minutes for us to reach our destination. Getting off the bus, we look around and find the mini park. We look to one another before nodding. We head towards the park, in a comfortable silence.

Once inside the park...we see an awful sight. A man, slapping a woman across the face in broad daylight. I can literally feel the anger inside my own Ashikabi. That girl just looks like she accepts what's happening.

"Come on bitch! You want me to wing ya right?"

"Y-Yes Ashikabi-sama."

Ashikabi-sama...that girl is a Sekirei! He slapped her across the face again. Vile. Slapping a Sekirei around like that. It makes me feel sick, and if the feeling I am feeling from Makoto-san is any indication, he also feels disgusted from this mans act.

"Come on, beg!"

"Ow! I-I want to be w-winged Ashikabi-sama."

"No, I said beg bitch!"

As he slapped her across the face again, he also groped her. Pervert, doing something like that to a Sekirei who just wants to be winged. Makoto-san, my Ashikabi goes over...eh? W-What is he going to do? I also go over.

"Hey!"

Makoto-san called out to the guy. The guy turns to Makoto-san with a sneer.

"Yea? What do you want shorty?"

Makoto-sans eye twitches. Yeah, he doesn't like it when his height is mentioned. He tightens his fist and glares at this man with such anger present on his face.

"Do you think it is acceptable to smack women around?"

"Heh, what I do, isn't your business. Now, leave short stuff."

Makoto-san shakes his head in defiance. Somehow, I feel like Makoto-san is about to intervene. Well, we did say that we would help Sekirei that are nearly winged by bad Ashikabi. But, I can't really attack a human, as it is a rule of the Sekirei. Doesn't mean I can't defend my Ashikabi against enemies that intend to hurt him.

"No, I wont leave. You can't hit a woman like that. She isn't your punching bag you sick bastard!"

"It is fine. He is my Ashikabi-sama to be."

Makoto-san and I become shocked at this girls words. She's, fine with him smacking her around? The man sneered at Makoto-san again as he grabbed the Sekirei girls arm.

"What are you..."

"Hahaha! See!? She's fine with it, aren't ya Yashima?"

Yashima-san. That's her name. The girl named Yashima-san just nodded her head as if she accepts that. She shouldn't accept something like that. She isn't even winged yet, she has the right to choose someone else, someone better than that thing.

"Yashima-san...that man, no he isn't a man. He is a cowardly bastard who gets off on striking women. That thing, can't be your Ashikabi. He isn't Yashima-san. There is someone out there who wouldn't strike you like that. If you want to leave, I will make sure you can leave without incident."

"He's right Yashima-san! This man is my Ashikabi, and he doesn't hit me. He treats me like a person, like an equal. Makoto-san is a true Ashikabi, that thing there isn't qualified to be an Ashikabi. Please listen to us. Go and find a true Ashikabi who will treat you right, not like a punching bag."

Her eyes shoot open at our words. Didn't she realize it? Lots of people are better than the thing standing here, he doesn't deserve to be called a human being. If Makoto-san is the best that mankind has to offer, then this person is the worst that mankind has to offer.

"You can't stop her shorty! She wants me to wing her, don't ya bitch?"

"Stop calling her a bitch! She isn't a bitch! She is a person! A better person that you will ever be!"

The man looks at Makoto-san with a disgusting smile. Then, his eyes turn to me...I don't want this mans gaze on me. His eyes make me feel sick.

"Is that your whore? She's pretty cute. Hey babe, want a real man?"

A cold look passes through Makoto-sans eyes. When that man called me that, I felt a chill go through our bond. Pure rage passed through our bond.

"Makoto-san is a real man. You, are nothing."

I coldly say. He makes a grabbing motion while looking at my chest.

"Don't look at Shiina-san, you perverted pig. She isn't someone you can touch. You attempt to touch her, and I will beat you down."

He isn't even fazed by Makoto-sans words. In fact, he bursts out laughing.

"Hahahahahaha! Funny hearing that from someone like you! I don't think a child would cause me any problems. Now, Yashima, you are mine."

He grabs her chin, and goes in for the kiss. The girl, Yashima-san looks conflicted now. Before, she didn't care but now she looks like she is thinking about what Makoto-san and I said.

"That's it!"

Letting out a cry, Makoto-san rushes the man, and punches him in the gut with enough force to make a banging sound, and for that thing to cough up a little blood.

"Guha! Bastard!"

The man fell to his knees and made a punch at Makoto-san who dodged it effortlessly. He makes several punches at my Ashikabi but Makoto-san continues to dodge then with minimal effort.

Makoto-san spun on his heels and delivered a kick to the mans face, sending him to the ground! Awesome. Makoto-san took out a guy, who was quite abit taller than he is with minimal effort. That's my Ashikabi! So cool! Even facing someone quite abit taller than him and showed no fear, very cool indeed. The man groans on the floor.

"Y-You little shit!"

...Ooh, don't call Makoto-san little. He gains a tick mark and walks dangerously over to the man...what's he going to do?

"Hahahaha...calling me little. I will show you why it isn't good to mess with someone of my height."

STOMP!

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ooooooooooooooooo! Makoto-san! He! He! He! He slammed his foot into that guys...yeah. The guy rolls around on the ground in pain, as Makoto-san chuckles darkly.

"Hahahaha, never mess with the little guy~"

Makoto-san went over to Yashima-san who...is blushing a little.

"Yashima-san, are you alright? That guy slapped your face. Does it hurt?"

Yashima-san, she shakes her head with a shy look.

"Yashima-san, that man can't be your Ashikabi. If he lays hands upon you like this, he isn't someone who could be worthy of being an Ashikabi."

"B-But who would..."

"Who would, want you? Is that what you was going to say?"

Yashima-san just nodded at Makoto-san who made a small smile...but then I notice that guy get off the floor and charge at Makoto-san with a knife! I quickly use my power to disintegrate the knife.

"Whore!"

Makoto-san kicked him in the stomach which made him go to the floor on his knees, then he delivered another kick to the guys face, knocking him out.

"Don't, call Shiina-san a whore. Haha, shows what the little shit can do, doesn't it? Thanks for that Shiina-san, I thought he was down for the count."

He glomps me and I hug him back. Yashima-san, seeing this just looks on in disbelief.

"You two...are so close...and he doesn't hit you?"

Poor girl. She thinks everyone is like that thing.

"No, Makoto-san doesn't hit me at all. He treats me very kindly. Makoto-san is the best Ashikabi."

"Aah Shiina-san, you flatter me too much. I might not be perfect but I'm so damn close to it that it even scares me~"

We giggle to one another. As we are giggling to one another, Yashima-san just looks at us with a mixture of shock and happiness.

"Even I could..."

"Yes! That's right Yashima-san. I'm certain there is an Ashikabi out there for you who wouldn't dream to hit you. No one has the right to hit another person, unless they deserve it like that thing on the ground. Speaking of, maybe we should get out of here, incase we are blamed for this things condition."

"Y-Yes. We can't be...arrested for this. Let us go, Makoto-san."

He nods strongly and we start leaving the park...with Yashima-san following us. She has her hammer, oversized happy. A weapons type. We get out of the park and walk some distance away. Once confirming that we are far away, we stop.

"Did you sense Kusano-san in the park Shiina-san?"

I shake my head sadly. No Ku-chan there either.

"No, Ku-chan wasn't there and she didn't pass through either."

"Ah, I see. Well...hmmm, shall we go shopping for bed clothes, then go and search some more?"

As I was about to speak, Yashima-san speaks up instead.

"Ummm...maybe I shouldn't speak but..."

"You have a right to speak Yashima-san. Freedom of speech is a basic thing. So, what was it you was going to say?"

Her face becomes a little red as she nods a little.

"I...I was wondering, you said search. Are you looking for someone?"

"That's right Yashima-san. She, is a Sekirei like us. She is a friend, no she is like a sister to me. And, Makoto-san and I are searching for her. That's how we came across you."

I gently explain to her as she gains an understanding look, but then becomes confused as she looks at Makoto-san.

"Y-Your Ashikabi is helping you search for your...sister, friend?"

"That's right. Even though he doesn't have too, he is helping me search for Ku-chan."

"Why would...he?"

Makoto-san then clears his throat to answer her.

"I'm helping because it is important to Shiina-san. If it is important to Shiina-san then it is important to me. You see Yashima-san? While I've never met Kusano-san, she is someone who is important to me because she is important to Shiina-san."

"Such a person exists like you..."

I smile a little at the scene. She can find an Ashikabi just like Makoto-san, or even Makoto-san himself. Who knows if she will react to him or not. I just hope she doesn't find an abusive person like that thing from back there.

"Well, there are nice people out there. I'm just one of them. There are plenty of others also, but there are unfortunately people like that thing out there. You should avoid people like him. Now erm...we are about to go shopping for nightwear for Shiina-san, you are more than welcome to come along. And no, it isn't me ordering you either, it is completely your choice."

He added that last part because it looked like she was about to say something like, yes Master or something like that. Makoto-san isn't her Master, like he said to me just before, the only Master of me, is me.

"My choice...if I'm allowed, then I would like to accompany you."

"Sure! With us, you might find an Ashikabi! But, I hope you don't mind lots of walking!"

"Lots of walking?"

She asks as she tilts her head to the side.

"Yeah, we have places to go. Not to worry though Yashima-san, we do take breaks."

"O-Ok, I don't mind. Thank you for...saving me from that...man ummm...?"

"Ooh, forgive my rudeness, my name is Makoto Sahashi, please call me Makoto."

He bowed as he introduced himself. I then also bow and introduce myself.

"I'm, Shiina. No. 107, pleased to meet you."

She bowed and introduced herself.

"M-My name is Yashima. No. 84, Yashima. I am very fortunate to meet you both."

"Well, with that settled, shall we head to the shops? Shiina-san? Yashima-san?"

We both nod strongly and head towards the shops.

* * *

...It has been several hours since that time. We went to the shops and got some nightwear for me, even though I still don't see the need for it. Makoto-san seeing my naked form is fine with me, but I have to apparently protect my modesty. We got to know Yashima-san better, she is a timid girl because of what that guy did to her. She had a bad experience since being released into the city.

We also went to more locations but, we didn't have any luck finding Ku-chan. Besides picking up her feel during that park, we haven't had any luck since. But, that's not to say we have given up hope as we can continue tomorrow.

We are currently walking home, actually we are near home now. Yashima-san is still with us, but I don't know what's going to happen now. I look to Makoto-san who nods.

"Yashima-san, what is it you are going to do now? If you like, you could come with us? It might be a little cramped, but, you are more than welcome to join us Yashima-san."

"R-Really, Makoto-sama?"

She's been calling him that since she found out his name. Even though he told her that she didn't have to add that to his name, she insisted and was persistent with it, so he gave up with it.

"Y-Yes. I don't mind, what about you Shiina-san?"

"N-No of course not. We did say that we would help un winged Sekirei. And Yashima-san is un winged."

Yashima-san gains a hopeful expression as we turn to her with a smile.

"Well, that settles it! Say, should we get a takeaway instead of cooking?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me Makoto-san!"

"E-Even I think that is a good idea."

We three smile to one another and head towards a local takeaway, however Makoto-san was trying to lead us in a different direction but, I set him straight. He's so knowledge about certain things, yet his sense of direction is atrocious. We finally get to a takeaway and get some chicken, using MBI's money card of course. After getting the chicken, we head home with our new guest.

"Uh..."

Makoto-sans voice brought me out of my thoughts as we was walking.

"Are you ok Makoto-san?"

When I looked at him, I see that he has gone pale! I'm worried! What's wrong with him!? He then produces tears of a heavy variety! What's gotten into him all of a sudden!?

"The entrance exam was today!"

Huh? The entrance exam? What's that? Entrance to what exactly? Is he trying to get into someplace? Even though I don't know what's wrong, I rub his back comfortingly.

"Shiina-san! I completely forgot about the entrance exam for university! Well, I wont be going to university now...uwah."

"Oh, this is my fault, isn't it? I'm so sorry Makoto-san!"

He shakes his head at me.

"No. It isn't your fault at all. I forgot about it, but what we have been doing is more important that some university. Don't worry about it Shiina-san. I just don't know what I'm going to say to Kaa-chan...uwah. She's scary."

"Ummm...could you not...reschedule this...entrance exam?"

Yashima-san brings up a good point, however he shakes his head sadly.

"Unfortunately, they have strict rules. I wish I could but...no this is more important. I will just go next time they have the entrance exam. No worries! Let us get home and eat this chicken!"

"Yes!"

"O-Ok!"

With that, we head back home. Although I feel guilty about it, Makoto-san keeps reassuring me that he doesn't mind. He was being honest when saying it, because I felt it through the bond. We get home and go to the table and start eating the chicken.

"I was thinking for sleeping arrangements. Yashima-san. You and Shiina-san could share the bed while I sleep on a futon."

"To give up your bed for a total stranger..."

"We aren't strangers Yashima-san. I would like to think we are friends. Don't you think we are friends?"

She looks at me, then at Makoto-san, then me and finally her eyes land on Makoto-san again.

"I-I think we are friends."

"That's good! Anyway, once you are done eating, there is a shower here, if you would like to use it? You can leave your...huge hammer by the closet."

"That's very kind. I will take you up on that offer."

She's seemed to come out of her shell some more. So, we finish eating the chicken and after handing her a towel, she goes into the bathroom.

"I know we didn't find Kusano-san today Shiina-san, but at least we was able to help Yashima-san escape a fate like that. Tomorrow is another day after all Shiina-san. We wont quit. Hopefully, if Kusano-san appears in my dreams again, she might tell me where she is, or I could remember more of the surroundings to give us an accurate description on the place."

"Y-Yes tomorrow is another day."

Makoto-san comes over and kisses my cheek softly before getting out a futon. That night, I slept besides Makoto-san on the futon. I couldn't help but sleep next to Makoto-san as, he is my Ashikabi, who I love very much.

* * *

**That's the second chapter over and done with. Yashima is on the scene after Makoto and Shiina saved her although I haven't decided if Makoto should wing her, but I'm leaning towards yes, next chapter I will decide fully. I haven't decided who else should be Makoto's Sekirei yet besides Kusano, but I definitely want a Brain type, but I'm undecided between Matsu and Kochou, I'm leaning towards Matsu as she is one of my favourites. Keep suggesting! Thank you for reading and following and favourite my story those who have! Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Operation, save Ku!**

**Shiina P.O.V**

We have been searching for a few days now. We haven't been able to find Ku-chan, as of yet. I sometimes get the feeling she has passed through the area, but we never are able to find her. Yashima-san is still here, and we have become quite good friends with her. She has been coming along with us on our search for Ku-chan and she has been looking for her Ashikabi. But, no luck as of yet.

Currently, I'm in the arms of my Ashikabi, who is asleep. I've been awake for a few minutes now. We have searched so many places, yet Ku-chan hasn't been found yet. She is certainly hard to track down. Ku-chan...so elusive.

"Shiina-san."

Yashima-san? She said my name, so I turn to the bed. Makoto-san and I are on the floor on the futon, while Yashima-san is on the bed. I look curiously at her before answering.

"Is, something the matter Yashima-san?"

The question I asked isn't answered straight away. After a minute or so, she finally answers with a hesitating tone.

"Ummm...Makoto-sama...about him. He is, very kind to let me stay here. I'm not even his Sekirei yet, he has let me stay here for a few nights now, and has fed me and washed my clothes. Can I ask, what does he get from it? I feel like, I'm just a freeloader, is that the word?"

"It is, and you're not. Makoto-san, is just a kind person. He is helping you because he likes being helpful. That's the only reason Yashima-san. Don't feel guilty Yashima-san. Makoto-san is just a kind person."

"I...see. You must be happy to have an Ashikabi like Makoto-sama. I was almost winged by that man, who hit me. I, don't want to be hit again."

I smile a little. It is good she thinks that. She shouldn't want to be hit and have someone who abuses her like that.

"Yashima-san...I think that's a good thing. You shouldn't want to be hit. I'm confident that you will find an Ashikabi who is as great as Makoto-san, not greater because Makoto-san is pretty up there in greatness."

"Hehe, you really love your Ashikabi, don't you?"

Stating that to me, I nod at her. I do love him. I place my head on his sleeping chest, I snuggle into said chest. His chest is good, a good pillow.

"I hope I can find an Ashikabi like that one day."

She said with a wondering look. Then, she gets out of the bed and gets dressed. I stay in bed with my Ashikabi as Yashima-san has taken it upon herself to make breakfast. I decide to wake up Makoto-san a few minutes later. I start shaking him as I verbally wake him.

"Makoto-san~ Makoto-san~"

"...Ngh...Kusano-san...I'm...coming..."

Ku-chan? He is having a dream about to Ku-chan? I decide to listen a little, to see if he says more. As I listen, Yashima-san looks on in wonder. Makoto-san definitely said Kusano-san, he said her name. So, he must be having a dream about her. I hope she is telling her where she is.

"Kusano-san!"

His eyes shoot open and sits up rather fast, bringing me up with him. He has laboured breathing, and looks around, before his eyes fall upon me.

"A-Are you ok Makoto-san?"

"Kusano-san...I had a dream about her, again. She wants me to find her, I just know it. In the dream, she was in a place surrounded by trees...unnaturally tall trees..."

He trails off as he goes into the closet. He gets someone out...a laptop computer? He switches it on without a word. While that boots up, I decide to question what he is doing. Is he going to, search for something?

"Makoto-san...what are you doing?"

"I had a thought then. Unnaturally large trees. Kusano-san has the power to control plants, right? That is tress and flowers and other plant life, yes?"

I nod, not knowing where he is going with this.

"Then, what if she makes an area of huge trees to keep herself safe? To keep Ashikabi's from getting her maybe? So, I'm going to search for reports on unusually large trees in the Shinto Teito area. I wouldn't be shocked if that dodgy Minaka-san puts out an alert for Kusano-san soon."

The Professor putting out an alert about Ku-chan. If Makoto-sans idea pays off then, we can go quickly. As Makoto-san searches the internet, Yashima-san sets the table with food.

"Thanks Yashima-san!"

"Yes, thank you Yashima-san."

"A-Ah, it is the best I can do, I hope you both enjoy."

Well she is more upbeat than when we first met her. This is the Yashima-san who she should be, not the one who blindly gets it for no other reason other than to follow that disgusting pigs orders. We then start eating our meals, as Makoto-san continues to do what he is doing. I don't fully understand what searches he is looking for, but he is looking at the screen intently.

"Aah! Yes! Found one on the message boards!"

He seems happy. I take a look at what he is looking at. This message board has lots of different topics...a world without shrimp? Who would post a message like that? This message says something about how he or she would be happy if there was a world without shrimp. I shake my head at the message, strange person.

"See here, Shiina-san? I frequent this message board, as it has all the latest gossip, but I didn't think it would have any relevance to our search, so I didn't bother looking. But, then with that thought about larger than average plant life hit me, this place usually has news before the news on television. So, voila! There it is! A message was posted on here about 2 hours ago, saying that there has been reports on thicker and larger trees that have been appearing at that botanical garden, across the city."

"Do you think..."

I gain a hopeful expression, he nods with that same expression.

"I'm pretty sure she could be there. Let me just get the exact location, then eat this breakfast quickly so we can go. But, since this was posted 2 hours ago, other Ashikabi might know also, as this message board is accessible by anyone."

"So, we need to leave quickly? And also, prepare to fight, maybe?"

He nods serious. This would be my first proper fight. But in the defence of Ku-chan and Makoto-san, I will fight.

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that, but yes we need to prepare to fight. Ok...I've sent the location to my phone...all set! Alright, lets get ready and go! Yashima-san, may I ask that you hold things down here, and prepare the bed? If I'm right, we will have Kusano-san when we get back, and she must be exhausted."

"Y-Yes, I don't mind, Makoto-sama. It is the least I can do after you showed such kindness to me."

"Thank you Yashima-san. I promise to help you find your Ashikabi."

She smiles at him, and he does the same. Then, we as in Makoto-san and I eat our meals quickly, get dressed and once confirming that we have everything, we head out the door while saying goodbye to Yashima-san. We walk out of the apartment complex, and for some reason Makoto-san looks around. Shouldn't we be going? What is he looking for? I quiz him about it.

"Makoto-san..."

"Found it! Shiina-san, if we take the train, it will take too long. If we take the bus, it would take too long also because of this time of day. So, I propose we use that."

He points to something...a motorcycle? We, are going to go on a motorcycle? Is, that his? And if so, why hasn't he suggested using it before?

"So, is that yours?"

"Nope! But, desperate times call for desperate measures. Don't worry, we are only borrowing it temporarily. It is the landlords. I asked about it the other day. I'm sure he will let me use it. I will go and ask him!"

I sweatdrop as we go over to it. He looks around the bike, and looks at it briefly. Then, he goes back into the apartment building, I'm left standing out here. He comes back a few minutes later, with two bike helmets.

"Got it! Right, as long as we don't break it, he said we can borrow it. Shiina-san, you be the navigator."

Navigator? As I made a confused face, he hands me his phone. It has a map and directions from here to the botanical gardens. I put on the helmet, Makoto-san does the same. He gets on the bike, and I get on behind him. I wrap an arm around him, and hold the phone in my other hand. He starts the bike and revs it a little.

"Cool. Ready Shiina-san? Lets go and get Kusano-san!"

A thought occurred to me. He knows how to drive this thing, right? This isn't the first time that he has, done this, is it? I made a wary expression before asking him directly.

"You, know how to drive this, thing right?"

"Not a clue. How hard can it be? I've done so in games before."

My face drops. He, hasn't done this before? However before I could protest, we start moving! Ooh crap! Am I going to die!?

"Lets go! Hold on Shiina-san! Lets burn rubber baby!"

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

We go shooting off from the apartment building! This is fast! Uwah! We are moving at a fast pace! But, I have my navigation job to do. Good thing I'm doing it, with his sense of direction, we might get lost, even with looking at a map! We are going in and out of different roads! So fast, yet I'm having fun.

"LEFT HERE!"

"ROGER!"

He turns left on my direction, narrowly missing a car! I don't understand it myself but, this is really exhilarating. It gets the blood pumping and the adrenaline surge is fantastic! We go left and right and forward on my directions. At least we haven't crashed yet, although there has been a few close calls.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT CAAAAAAAAR!"

"I SEE IT!"

A car appeared infront of us so quickly! Makoto-san swerves to avoid it, we miss it narrowly! I want to get to Ku-chan fast, yet I also want to be alive when I see her! I don't want to die on this metal death trap! My heart is pounding in my chest at a rapid rate, that I'm afraid my heart is going to break my chest!

"GO RIGHT HERE, THEN LEFT AT THE LIGHTS!"

"OK SHIINA-SAN!"

Following my directions, we go right at this turn which takes us under a bypass, then at the lights, we go left! We make more turns and we keep missing cars and other vehicles on the road, narrowly! How we haven't died yet, is anyone's guess! I'm serious! I'm glad he is a fast learner! Otherwise, we would be dead!

* * *

About 30 minutes of feeling like I was about to die, we finally reach our destination. We stop, I get off and collapse on the ground. Sweet land! Precious nonmoving land! I couldn't ask for anything more right now! But, I can definitely sense Ku-chan here. She is just inside the gardens.

"Phew, that was fun~"

"That wasn't fun! We nearly died countless times!"

Even though I said that, I found it extremely fun. Going so fast down the roads, not knowing if you are going to hit something or even just crash into a car that comes out of nowhere.

"Oh come on, you had fun. But, is Kusano-san, here?"

I nod seriously as I take the helmet off. We place the helmets on the bike, and start making our way to the botanical gardens. I notice MBI is setting up a blockade, but we sneak behind them...we manage to get inside without incident. However, once inside we catch a glimpse of someone I never wanted to see again.

"Aha, No. 107. Too bad you got away from me, you got winged by this, person?"

"You bastard. You, are here for Kusano-san, aren't you?"

"The Green girl? Yes, didn't you get the message also?"

Message? Makoto-san takes the phone off me, and looks at it...he pales.

"Shiina-san, we have to hurry. That bastard CEO has made it known to other Ashikabi."

A person drops down near that evil Ashikabi. That girl, is that scythe girl we saw that time. She, is going to be my opponent, I wont lose to her.

"Mikogami-sama, let me deal with this pest."

"Yomi, if you lose, I wont have anymore use for you."

Yomi-san nods strongly to this Mikogami-san. She swings her scythe around, and points it at me.

"I'm Sekirei No. 43, Yomi. Your executioner."

I look to Makoto-san who nods. This is a time we don't have a choice but to fight. Even if it means...terminating this girl. Ku-chan needs our help.

"I'm Sekirei No. 107, Shiina. I will be winning this battle. Prepare yourself!"

"Heh, I'm going to enjoy beating you, 107. Mikogami-sama, I will win."

"You better! I'm going after the Green girl!"

He's going after Ku-chan!? He starts running away! No!

"I don't think bitch!"

Makoto-san takes off in that direction, but the scythe girl swings her scythe in that direction! She's aiming for Makoto-san!

"Death Flower!"

I thrust my arms forward, creating a wave of disintegrating energy. She clicks her tongue and jumps out of the way. She swings her blade at me, the air pressure has changed...an invisible vacuum! I raise a shield of my power! The attack hits the shield, and loses cohesion. Such a weak attack wont break my shield easily.

"W-What!? Why didn't my attack work?"

I raise an eyebrow at her words. She thinks, she would beat me so easily? Regardless, she comes slashing at me violently, she closes the distance and makes a slash to my left. I jump out of the way and send some more disintegrating energy at her.

"Damn it!"

She jumps out the way, but her top his caught a little by my attack. The part that was caught was her left breast...

"Perverted lesbian!"

Did she just call me a lesbian? Why does she think I am a lesbian? I didn't mean to get her top! She swings her scythe in my direction, using that vacuum power of hers. Acting on instinct I dodge as I use an energy wave against her also, which didn't hit as she dodged at the last second.

"Guha! G-Get off me!"

A desperate cry came from the area where our Ashikabi's are. We both stop this little fight and turn to see...Makoto-san has that guy in a headlock! Hehe, go Makoto-san! He flashes me a smile as he continues to choke the Ashikabi. Even if I don't approve of violence, right now it is necessary, and we both know it.

"Get off Mikogami-sama!"

The girl charges at Makoto-san, so I also charge at her! She isn't touching my Ashikabi!

"The rules are stated that you can't attack an Ashikabi!"

I state as I close the distance! She turns to me and unleashes an invisible vacuum at me again, I jump out of the way and fire some more of my power at her. She swings her scythe at my attack.

Break!

"Aah! My scythe! It broke!"

Wow, that was incredibly weak. That wasn't even one of my stronger attacks, yet I broke that scythe of hers easily. Hehe, not very strong metal.

"I suggest that you quit, or you will be terminated."

I suggest as she launches a vacuum at me from her scythe. I simply raise a shield to protect myself. The attack hits my shield and as expected, it gets overwhelmed by my disintegrating shield. Maybe I should give it a name, like Death Shield, or Death Protection. I could refine it to make it a full bubble I suppose...I should think about that later. Yeah, I will think about it later when...we have Ku-chan with us.

"I wont quit bitch! Take this and this and this!"

She swings her scythe at me like a crazy person and unleashes attack after attack at me. I dodge these attacks with minimal effort. She is losing patience which is making her sloppy and when sloppy, you lose the advantage to a calm person. So, I can knock her back with this attack! I make a stance with my hands and channel my power, and unleash my attack!

"You lose! Death Flower!"

"Argh!"

I launched an attack at her, which hit her in the centre of her body. She is blown back by the force, she smacks into a tree. I held back, so she wouldn't be terminated. I don't want to terminate this girl if I can help it. I was hoping it would knock her out, but all it has done is strip her to her panties. I see that my Ashikabi is blushing a little...I glare which makes him look at me with an apologetic look. I sigh a little as he gives me the puppy dog eyes. He knows those work against me...like now for instance.

Yomi-san looks at Makoto-san, her face turns red and lets out a cry of anger.

"You pervert! Sicko! Lecher!"

"I'm not a pervert! Or a sicko or lecher! I would only want to look at Shiina-san anyway."

I flush when he said that. Even if now isn't an appropriate time, I still can't help but feel good inside. I of course want Makoto-san to think about me in such a manner. The girl, Yomi-san makes an annoyed sigh and turns to her Ashikabi.

"Mikogami-sama! I need to Norito!"

Norito? She intends to use her Ashikabi to power her up. Looking at this Mikogami-san, Makoto-san has beaten him into the ground, he is still conscious however, just about.

"G-Get your ass, over here then! I wont accept defeat from a small bastard! Guha!"

Makoto-san kicked him as he called Makoto-san a small bastard. Yomi-san goes over to Mikogami-san as Makoto-san comes over to me.

"What is she going to do? What's a Norito?"

Ooh right, I haven't explained them yet, have I? Right, I will give him a basic idea of what one is as we don't really have time to go into it.

"A Norito is basically a power up from our Ashikabi. We kiss, I say a prayer which allows me to unleash powers I couldn't be capable of on my own. Will you, Norito with me? I don't know if I will need it but, please?"

"Of course I will! Shiina-san, I love you."

My heart skipped a beat. He loves me. He said he loves me.

"I love you too. When we do this, get back to a safe distance."

"Of course. Be careful Shiina-san."

I nod and we bring our lips together so naturally. Wings shoot out of my back as Yomi-san does the same with her Ashikabi. Unlike those two, Makoto-san and I are in love, our love with determine the outcome of this fight. After our kiss, Makoto-san leaves my side as I face Yomi-san who spins her scythe around.

"This is the scythe of my pledge! Sweep away the woes of my Ashikabi! Vacuum Nightmare!"

"Corpse of my pledge! Wither away by the cross of my Ashikabi! World End Garden!"

She swings her scythe around and creatures a vortex which is cutting the trees around her. However, I unleash my death wings! My World End Garden! Anything that touches these wings will be disintegrated away! The wings circulate me in a violent energy which I send at Yomi-san as she sends her vortex at me! This is it Yomi-san! I wont lose to you!

CLASH!

Our attacks meet in the middle! The scenery around us is getting swept away. Good thing Makoto-san is at a distance, I wouldn't want him caught up in this.

"DIE BITCH!"

"I WONT LOSE!"

Our attacks struggle against one another, but with the love I can feel from Makoto-san, my attack overpowers hers! The attack she sent at me is completely engulfed by my own power, she is then caught up in the attack, she lets out a howled cry of agony!

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The attack dies down. Once it does, I see Yomi-san on the floor, badly damaged. Her Sekirei crest is gone. She has been stopped. She's been deactivated. I go over and sit next to her, and hold her hand as I feel tears stream down my face and hit the ground like rain hits the ground.

"I'm sorry. I know it must've hurt. I'm so very sorry."

I feel arms wrap around me, Makoto-san is hugging me to comfort me. The tears being released from my eyes are wiped away by him.

"I'm sorry Yomi-san. You left us no choice. Hopefully one day, you might be able to come back and live a better life than you did. Are you alright Shiina-san? Besides, the obvious. I'm sorry you had to do that. Such a kind girl like you shouldn't have to go through something like this."

"I...Ku-chan is out there still..."

"I will go and get her, you stay here. And as for you..." Makoto-san gets up and knocks that guy out with a punch, "I seriously hope you don't have anymore Sekirei you sick bastard."

Makoto-san looks at me with a small smile, which I return.

"I will be back with Kusano-san, count on it."

"Y-Yes. Please don't get lost."

He deadpans me before putting on a goofy face and nodding strongly. He then leaves to go to get Ku-chan, who shouldn't be that far into the botanical garden. I wait here for MBI to collect Yomi-sans deactivated body. It is customary for Sekirei to wait for MBI to collect the deactivated body of the one we defeated. A sign of respect. Yomi-san, I'm sorry.

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

I just saw it. That was a Sekirei battle. So intense yet cool also. But, the outcome was anything but cool. Poor Shiina-san having to do something like that. I wish it didn't come to that, but Shiina-san had no choice. Although that...Norito thing was pretty cool, so that's why Ashikabi's are needed huh. I wished that didn't happen but, Shiina-san has done her part, I will also do my part. She fought, I will do the rescuing of Kusano-san! It is all I can do right now. It is the least I can do for Shiina-san and for Kusano-san.

"Kusano-san! Where are you? Its me, Makoto!"

I call out for her. No matter how much that battle wasted away the trees, there are still thick trees around. As I'm looking for Kusano-san...she appears before me! Yes that's Kusano-san as she is wearing a white summer dress!

"K-Kusano-san?"

When I called her name, she pointed to the left. This one, isn't Kusano-san, this one is...her, whatever it is. Subconscious maybe. As soon as she pointed that way, she disappeared. So, she must be that way huh. I go that way, hopefully I don't get lost, hehehe.

I walk and step over roots among other things, until finally, I see a hollowed out tree. Kusano-san, must be in there. I go and have a look inside...Kusano-san!

"Kusano-san, its me, remember?"

"Onii-chan...you are here for Ku?"

I nod with a smile. She comes out of the hollowed tree but stumbles. However I catch her in my arms. She starts crying on my shoulder, I stroke her back comfortingly.

"Don't cry Kusano-san. Everything is going to be alright now. Shiina-san wants to see you again."

"Shii-chan?"

I nod with a big smile. She looks up at me with a happy, but tired smile. She must've been hunted by these people. I carry her bridal style and start walking back to Shiina-san. She isn't that heavy and she is about my height also! Cute girl.

"Shiina-san is going to be so happy to see you Kusano-san. We will get home and get some food for you, and let you rest."

"Thank you Onii-chan. Ku was alone in there."

"I know. But, you wont be alone again, I promise you."

She hugs around my neck and rests her head on my shoulder. As I'm walking back to Shiina-san, I see helicopters with the MBI's logo on it. They must be here for Yomi-san, poor misguided girl. She would've lost with a resolve like hers someday, her day just happened to be today. This is the reality of the Sekirei plan.

We finally make it back to Shiina-san, it took longer than expected because, I got sidetracked by a pretty flower. Anyway, Shiina-san sees Kusano-san in my arms, and gains the hugest smile I've ever seen on her face. I'm so glad she is happy like this. I go over and kneel down, they hug one another tightly. Such a touching scene.

"Ku-chan! Are you ok!? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No Shii-chan! Onii-chan came for me like he said he would! And you came too! Shii-chan, I'm happy you came for Ku!"

"Silly Ku-chan. Of course we came for you. Makoto-san and I have been searching for days now, you know?"

Kusano-san looked in my direction, I smiled a little as I notice MBI is getting closer.

"Not to break up this reunion, but I think we should go. We can talk more back our place. Ready to leave Shiina-san, Kusano-san?"

They both look at one another, before nodding. Don't need MBI sticking their noses in our business. So, we quickly leave the botanic gardens and go towards the...where the hell is the motorcycle!?

"Uh...wasn't the..."

"Its been stolen!? I have the keys here...someone stole the motorcycle! Ooh no! Shiina-san! I'm so dead! I think we might be needing to find a new place to live. We are so dead. I'm so dead. Uwah."

"Everything is going to be alright Makoto-san."

She strokes my back comfortingly as I cry anime tears. I've not even been there a week and I'm going to be kicked out because this motorcycle has been stolen. Oh shit, what is Kaa-chan going to say!? She wasn't happy that I missed the entrance exam. What is she going to say when I tell her that I've been kicked out!? I'm going to die at 17 years old.

"If you say so. In any case, we can't stand around here. We can get the train back to the apartment, soon to be ex apartment."

"Y-Yes, let us get the train back. But, don't worry Makoto-san. We can use the MBI money card to pay for a hotel suit if it comes to that!"

So smart! I didn't think of that! We can do as she suggests!

"Good thinking Shiina-san! Ready to go home, Kusano-san?"

"Onii-chan! Lets go home!"

"Yes! A nice bed to sleep in and some home cooked food, is that something that sounds good Kusano-san?"

Her eyes shine brightly in my direction. Poor girl has been running for a few days now, at least. Now, she must be tired and hungry.

"Then, let us go home! For now anyway."

""Yes Makoto-san/Onii-chan!""

So, like that we three head home, together.

...Sometime later, we finally make it inside the apartment, without being seen by the landlord. I can't deal with the hassle right now. I along with my Sekirei Shiina-san and Kusano-san and Yashima-san will be homeless also. Better check ads for apartments now. I place Kusano-san on the bed as Yashima-san looks at us.

"You got your friend Shiina-san?"

"Y-Yes Yashima-san. This is Ku-chan. She is finally safe."

"I'm so happy for you Shiina-san! So this is No. 108 huh. She's asleep. She must be hungry. I will make some food for her when she wakes up."

She smiles a kind smile at Kusano-san. Kusano-san fell asleep on our way here.

"Thank you Yashima-san. Anything happen while we was gone?"

She puts a finger to her chin as if she is deep in thought. Then, she points to the computer. I look at it before questioning her about it.

"So, what about the computer?"

"Erm...it made a beeping noise before. Some girl came on after I pressed the accept button on it and said that I have huge boobs. She also said something about coming over tomorrow, but I was freaked out when she kept making grabbing motions to my chest."

I sweatdrop. That was Nee-chan, I know it was. I did leave my account open and I guess Yashima-san had a video call with her. Nee-chan...what is she going to say to all these girls here!? She will make fun of me for it! But, she is in Shinto Teito now huh. And, she is coming over tomorrow.

"I see. Yes, that girl was my Nee-chan. She is uh...she is a nice girl."

Yashima-san tilts her head to the side while having a cute expression.

"A nice girl? If she is Makoto-sama's sister then, she has to be very nice then."

"You would think, right?"

"Hm?"

I shake my head at Yashima-san who just tilts her head to the side again. She then shrugs her shoulders, as if accepting it.

She, Nee-chan is a nice girl, but way too obsessed with Bishounen's. And, she likes grabbing girls with huge boobs. It is a little creepy but, yay! Nee-chan is coming! I can't wait to see her! I have no idea on how I'm going to explain this too her but, well I will do my best!

Yashima-san goes over to the kitchen to cook something, as I sit next to Shiina-san, who hugs me tightly.

"Makoto-san...thank you for helping me find Ku-chan. On my own, I doubt I would've found her."

"No, I'm sure you would've found her on your own eventually. She's safe and sound now, that's all that matters."

"Y-Yes, she is safe and sound here, with us, together."

She takes my hand in hers softly...I just remembered I said I loved her! I said I loved her before! W-Well, I do. It hasn't been long but, I love Shiina-san. Shiina-san, I love her.

"Y-Yes, us together, forever now. But, are you ok from the fighting before? I know she didn't touch you. You didn't get hurt physically, but emotionally..."

"I-I'm fine, Makoto-san. But...Yomi-san..."

"No, don't think about it. She...don't worry Shiina-san. She is...I believe she is alright...even though..."

I then hear Yashima-san clear her throat so we turn to her with a questioning gaze.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"Shiina-san...she had to terminate a Sekirei."

"Oh...that couldn't of been easy. I don't think I would like to do it either. Are you ok Shiina-san?"

Shiina-san nods her head, and rests said head on my shoulder. To lighten the mood, I bring up about the Norito.

"Shiina-san, that Norito we did. Wasn't that cool? I really felt the love when we kissed like that. Such passion and trust between us."

"Yes...you said you love me, I'm so happy."

I tilt her chin up so her eyes are looking into mine. I smile reassuringly.

"I do love you, Shiina-san. I feel, so much love for you. Even if it hasn't been that long..."

She stops me mid sentence by pressing her soft lips to my lips gently. Her beautiful wings appear out her back, as I hug her also. I feel the love through our bond as Sekirei and Ashikabi. I want others to feel like we do. All the Sekirei and Ashikabi pairs should feel this feeling. After the kiss, we smile at one another.

"What are we going to do now Makoto-san?"

"What do you mean? We haven't got anything to do, besides look after Kusano-san for today. Tomorrow, I will search for a new place to live. I just know we will be kicked out of this place. But, Nee-chan is coming tomorrow. Well, I guess you will meet Nee-chan tomorrow, Shiina-san, and Yashima-san."

"You, have a sister then?"

I nod a little. I can't remember if I have mentioned it before.

"Yes. She is my older sister by a year. But, I have no idea how I'm going to explain all of you to her."

"Just tell her the truth, for the most part. I know we can't say anything about the Sekirei plan, but we can say about the other stuff. Like myself being your...girlfriend. Ku-chan being my surrogate sister and Yashima-san is a friend in need."

"Y-Yes, that's an idea. Actually, it is the best I can think of. Well, that's the plan then!"

Just then, Kusano-san woke up and sat up in the bed. She looks at Yashima-san with a smile who smiles back. Then she looks in our direction with a smile, which we return also.

"Incidentally, are you going to wing Ku-chan Makoto-san?"

I splutter a little at Shiina-san who just said that. She just brings that up all of a sudden?

"U-Ummm, that isn't my choice Shiina-san. That's Kusano-sans choice. If she wants another Ashikabi then, that's her choice."

I speak with honesty, Kusano-san looks at me, before jumping onto my lap!

"Ku's hungry!"

"Hehe, food will be ready soon Kusano-san."

So like that, Yashima-san served the food sometime later to us all. Kusano-san ate quite a lot before falling asleep again. I put her in the bed to rest. She's had a rough time. Actually, thinking about it now, I would've had to get a new place. Four people are here, when it is meant for one person.

Knock Knock!

Ugh...a knock at the door. There is only once person it could be. I look to the others before going to answer the door.

"You! Sahashi-kun! Where is my bike!?"

I had to cringe at the loudness. I gather my courage and look him directly in eyes.

"...It was stolen."

His face twisted in anger! Ooh crap! This is so scary! No Mr landlord! Please don't kill me!

"WHAT!?"

"I-It was stolen. It wasn't my fault. I left it in a secure place and I even took the keys with me, but they must've hot wired it or something, and made a getaway with it before I got back."

I cry these words out, he then looks past me to see the others here. If possible, his face twists in more anger than before! Yeah, I'm so gone now.

"YOU ARE EVICTED! HAVING FOUR PEOPLE HERE AND THREE ARE GIRLS!? YOU HAVE 72 HOURS TO LEAVE!"

With that, he slams my door shut. Well, I expected something like that. Jerk. Hope he rots in hell! Kicking me out I wouldn't be bothered about, but to kick out my Sekirei and friends!? Arghhh! Die landlord! I go over and sit on the futon without muttering a word.

"I'm sorry Makoto-san. It seems we have caused you trouble."

"I'm also sorry Makoto-sama. I'm not even your Sekirei and I'm causing trouble also."

Silly girls. I shake my head horizontally at them.

"No, he is a jerk anyway. No worries. I will find us somewhere to live, probably. If not then, we can do what Shiina-san suggested and live in a hotel while looking for a place to live. Although I wouldn't really want to rely on that jerk Minaka-san. Enough of that, I will find us someplace to live. Today however, we can relax. He gave us 72 hours, so we can relax for today and look for a place tomorrow, after seeing Nee-chan."

They both nod in acceptance as I go on the laptop. I wonder what they are going to do about the trees Kusano-san created? Maybe Shiina-san and I could go back so Shiina-san could get rid of the trees with her power. We had a little rush beforehand so, we couldn't do anything about it. According to the message boards, it seems to be that the cause for the sudden growth is unknown but MBI, are looking into it. Yeah, what a convincing lie. Even if I didn't know about Kusano-san, I would still find that extremely suspicious.

* * *

The end of the day comes, or well nearly the end of the day. We still need some food for dinner. Since we have Kusano-san joining our, whatever the hell we are called, I think that deserves some takeaway!

"So, I was thinking takeaway?"

They all nod excitedly! Hehe, Minaka-san can treat us again to food. I grab my jacket and turn to them.

"I will go and get some, be back soon girls."

I turn to leave, but as I was about to make it to the door, I feel a hand grab mine. I turn back and...see Kusano-san holding my hand tightly.

"Is something the matter Kusano-san?"

"Can I go with you Onii-chan?"

She wants to come with me? I wonder why?

"You c-can if you like. But, are you sure you are up for it? Even though...don't give me that look Shiina-san."

I can see the look. She thinks I will get lost! The takeaway is literally minutes down the road! It is a straightforward road!

"Sorry. But with your track record..."

"Hmph! Fine, I will take Kusano-san with me, since you think I will get lost!"

She nods in acceptance, as Kusano-san hugs my arm tightly.

"Be back soon, with pizza!"

They giggle as I exit the place with Kusano-san holding my arm tightly. This grip feels like all the worries she had are melted away. I just want to keep her safe, together with Shiina-san. We walk out of the apartment building together, and head towards the pizza takeaway.

"Onii-chan, thank you for rescuing Ku."

She says after a few short minutes of walking. So, I speak back to her with an honest voice.

"No, its fine Kusano-san. Well, it wasn't really me who did anything. It was Shiina-san who did all the work. I, just got you after Shiina-san defeated that Sekirei."

I admit with an embarrassed blush. I wish I could do more but I can't do anything.

"But Onii-chan was brave to get me like he did. And, Shii-chan loves Onii-chan. I'm so happy for Shii-chan~"

"Y-Yes, Shiina-san and I, love one another."

"Y-Yes. Would you love Ku also?"

...I stop in my tracks when she said that. She, wants me to love her also? When I looked in her eyes, I saw a sad look.

"W-Whats wrong Kusano-san?"

"I...want to go to, that park."

She...points to the park Shiina-san and I first checked for Kusano-san. She, wants to go there? I don't see a problem with it. So, I nod at her and we both go in that direction. We get to the park in silence and sit on a bench. Staying here for a few minutes would be fine, as long as we don't lose track of time.

"Onii-chan, can you call me, Ku-chan? Like Shii-chan does?"

"S-Sure, Ku-chan. Aren't they pretty? The flowers I mean, the ones that have bloomed anyway."

She smiles and looks at the flowers also. Then, she shivers a little. The cold air on a normal night makes Ku-chan feel a little cold. So, I take off my jacket and give it.

"Keep warm Ku-chan. You've been through an ordeal, haven't you? Time to keep warm. We can get some pizza, ooh some pizza~"

She puts her head on shoulder and wraps both her arms around my arm.

"I've decided. Onii-chan, Ku has decided."

When I turned to her, to see what she means, I feel her arms unwrap themselves from my arm and instead, cups my face...

"Ku-chan...you want me to be...your Ashikabi?"

She nods and moves her head closer to mine. If Ku-chan wants to be my Sekirei then, I have no objection. It means Shiina-san and I can keep her safe together, and we can guarantee her safety if she is with us.

"Onii-chan, I've decided that you are my Ashikabi. Thank you for everything Onii-chan."

With that, she presses her lips too mine! That's two different girls now! Light green wings sprout out from her back, Ku-chan is being winged by me! Her winging is making the plant life around us grow. All those buds, have sprouted to become beautiful flowers. This is beautiful. After our kiss, she looks at me with a bright red face.

"Ku will be with you forever Onii-chan."

"Yes, and I will be with you forever also. Let us get some pizza Ku-chan, then we can go home."

"Yes Onii-chan! I'm sleeping in your bed tonight Onii-chan!"

I giggle and nod. I couldn't convince Shiina-san not to sleep in my bed on that first night, so the chances of convincing Ku-chan seems to be the same as Shiina-san, I can't win. Ku-chan is a cute girl, just like my Shiina-san. We stand up and head to get some pizza, hand in hand...I seriously hope Nee-chan doesn't comment on this tomorrow, but I know for a fact that she will say something about it.

We get to the pizza place and order some different kinds of pizza, on the MBI money card of course. Good thing I have that, even if I don't like using it.

We get the pizza and head back home, for now. The home I'm living in wont be home soon. But, that's fine. Shiina-san, Ku-chan, Yashima-san if she wants and I can find some new place to live. A bigger place. For us four to live in a bigger place would be good.

We get home, with Shiina-san and Yashima-san waiting patiently for us by the coffee/dining table.

"Shiina-san, Yashima-san. Ku-chan is my Sekirei now."

They gain shocked faces, but they look happy also.

"Ku-chan is Makoto-sans Sekirei also!? That's great!"

"Shii-chan~ Ku wont lose to you~"

"Uu, Ku-chan! I was Makoto-sans first Sekirei, and first kiss!"

I blush a little at that. I remember that first kiss. It was something alright. And the kiss with Ku-chan then, was different, but a good different. I like how they both kissed me. I've kissed two girls, in the space of a week. No, its been less than that. Not even a week has gone by and I already have two Sekirei. Opposites in power, but both are great girls.

"W-Well, Ku-chan's first kiss was given to Onii-chan also!"

"Doesn't change the fact that I still took the first kiss."

Shiina-san pouted cutely at me, but then so did Ku-chan! Both are so cute, and fighting for my attention? I don't deserve it, but I'm definitely happy.

"Ok, don't use those cute faces with me. Its time to eat this food! Come on you two, play nicely now."

They both continue to pout at me, but nod nonetheless. So, I put the pizza down on the table and grab some drinks from the refrigerator, and bring them to the table as I sit down next to Shiina-san. Ku-chan then jumps onto my lap!

"Ku's spot~!"

"Muu..."

Shiina-san let out a defeated sigh as I pet her head, which makes her feel better, I can literally feel it. I give each girl here a drink of cola. Then raise a glass.

"Our mission has been a success! Shiina-san, Ku-chan, Yashima-san. Lets enjoy this pizza!"

[Yes!]

We all then start digging into the pizza at a semi fast pace. Ku-chan is hungry it seems, as is Yashima-san. Shiina-san on the other hand, just eats at a normal speed, like myself.

"Ku-chan, would you like a shower after the pizza?"

I ask her as we continue eating this pizza.

"Ooh a shower sounds nice~ Shii-chan, joining me?"

"Yes, I will join you. Makoto-san, are you joining us also?"

I do a spit take and shake my head! Seeing Shiina-san naked is one thing, but seeing them both naked, that would be...hehe...

"N-No! I will wait here!"

"Oh, are you sure? I could wash your back."

"I-I'm fine!"

She plants a kiss on my cheek, Ku-chan glares a little, then does the same thing Shiina-san did! Ku-chan was jealous of Shiina-san.

"Yashima-san, are you joining us also?"

When Shiina-san queried, Yashima-sans mouth curled upwards into a bright smile.

"Y-Yes, a shower could be good. Thank you for inviting me."

"T-Then, lets go after this then."

They agreed with Shiina-san and we all continued to eat the pizza. After they had finished eating the pizza, each one of them went into the bathroom, while I clean this place up. As I'm cleaning up, I can here them having a shower, I bet they are washing each others bodies...aah! I can't think about them like that!

"Aah! Shii-chan! That's cold!"

"S-Sorry Ku-chan! I will turn up the heater."

That's not helping my sanity! I can't think about them now!

"Ooh, Shiina-san allow me to wash your back."

"Aah, thank you Yashima-san!"

I can just imagine them doing that now! Them sat in a line with Ku-chan having her back washed by Shiina-san who's having her back washed by Yashima-san. I wish I had taken them up on their offer! Damn my good nature. Damn it! My nose starts bleeding! Go away pervy thoughts! I can't think of those three showering together...

* * *

After I had finished cleaning, I get onto the futon and search the web for new places to live. Oh, I best tell Kaa-chan. Yeah, I dial the number and press call, I wait for her to answer the phone. I don't know what's about to happen, but I somehow feel like, I will be yelled at.

"_Makoto? What's wrong?_"

That's what she comes out with? Seriously? Not, hello but what's wrong?

"N-Nothing Kaa-chan. I-I...I just need to tell you something. And before I do, promise not to yell or be angry with me."

"_I can't promise that. Tell me what's going on._"

Ooh! She can't promise that! I'm so dead! I'm seriously dead!

"W-Well, the truth is...I'm being evicted."

I hear sharp breaths being blown down the phone. She's angry at me. I don't want to die.

"_W-Why...?_"

I can hear the edginess on her voice. I can't tell her the truth...or could I? A, different version of the truth. Something that isn't the complete truth but not a lie either.

"T-The reason is because well...I found this girl who needed help, so being the nice guy I am, I invited her to my place for a night sleep. That's why I missed the entrance exams. I was helping this girl find her sister, because she got lost in the city, but couldn't ask the police for help because she...well this girl I was helping didn't know where in the city she was and she doesn't have a picture of her so they wouldn't be able to help."

I take a breath, before continuing.

"Then, as luck would have it, we found out where she was on the internet message boards, and we needed to get there before she left or got hurt so I asked my landlord if I could borrow his motorcycle to get the girl, which he agreed to...but it was stolen. We found the girl though! And, well the landlord is evicting me because I helped these two girls and another girl who is looking for...her special friend."

I finished explaining. The sharp breaths I heard down the phone stopped, to my hope. I am hoping she sees that I am being a good guy by helping these people.

"_I see. So you are helping these girls, who are strangers to you?_"

"Y-Yes. Remember, you always say that we should help anyone in need. Stranger or not. I know I messed up big time by missing the entrance exams and getting evicted, but I couldn't say no to these girls. Even one of the girls I am helping, was being assaulted by a bastard..."

"_Language!_"

I shrink away and nod...she can't see that.

"S-Sorry Kaa-chan. But, yes she was being assaulted because...she only wanted help. Now, they have no place to live, and in a few days, neither will I. Again, I'm sorry for being an idiot."

"_I understand. I'm disappointed that you are getting evicted. But, I am also glad you are using what I taught you by helping these girls. Alright, I'm not angry with you._"

She's not angry with me? Yay! That means I can live to see another day!

"_However, since you have no place to live, that will be a problem. No, I just had an idea. You can live where Minato is living._"

"With Nii-chan? I don't think his apartment is big enough..."

She cuts me off.

"_He moved, just yesterday to a place called Izumo Inn. I will give him a call. Makoto, I'm proud of you for helping these girls._"

He moved? But, she's proud of me for helping these girls. It warms my heart.

"T-Thank you again Kaa-chan. I promise to do better next time. And, I promise not to be kicked out of this...Izumo Inn."

"_Good, I will make the arrangements. However, you will have to convince the landlady to let you live there. I, don't believe that will be a problem. Yes, I will let you know tomorrow. Also, you need to find a job, don't you? Until you can take the entrance exam at least._"

"Y-Yes Kaa-chan. I-I will find a job, I'm sure I will."

I say with little confidence. I'm not sure who would want to hire a 17 year old kid like me. However as I'm thinking that, Kaa-chan speaks again.

"_Well, I have a...proposition for you that I would like to discuss in a few days time once you are settled into Izumo Inn._"

"A...proposition? A job offer Kaa-chan?"

"_I will let you know of the details. Anyhow, your mother came through again for her sorry excuse of a son!_"

I cry anime tears. I'm a sorry excuse for a son. I fail at being a son, I fail at being me.

"I'm sorry for being a sorry excuse for a son..."

"_Now, I must go. Even if you are a sorry excuse, you still are my son, and I couldn't be prouder of your kind heart._"

"T-Thank you Kaa-chan! I wont let you down from now on!"

I say happily. I know I've been an idiot in the past, but it isn't just my life who I have to worry about now. I have Shiina-san, and Ku-chan's lives to worry about. Plus, my friend Yashima-san, even when she gets an Ashikabi, I will still worry about her.

"_I'm sure you wont. Bye, Makoto, love you._"

"L-Love you too Kaa-chan! And thank you for helping me out again!"

With that, the line goes dead. So, that's it huh. I am going to be living with Nii-chan who lives at this Izumo Inn, wherever that is. I'm sure Kaa-chan will let me know tomorrow.

However, that means we have a place to live now! Yay! And living with Nii-chan again will be fun! Tomorrow is Nee-chan, then I don't know! But to live with Nii-chan will be fun, even if only to pester him a little.

Hehe, living with Nii-chan, I bet Nee-chan would love to do the same. It isn't like I have a choice, and it is a better option than living in a hotel suit. And even I might have a job with...ugh.

Yeah, I know where Kaa-chan works, even if Nii-chan doesn't. I know all too well that she works for MBI. She told me herself, but told me to keep it secret from Nii-chan. I don't understand why, but she told me after I overheard her talking about it with...I can't remember now.

Wait, if she works for MBI...doesn't that mean she knows about Sekirei's? If she does...I don't understand why she could work with Minaka-san. Maybe, she works there so she can't stop the Sekirei plan.

I wouldn't know, until I ask her directly. She might already know about me being an Ashikabi. Ok, I will ask her about it, unless she tells me first. Either way, I will know the truth soon enough.

A few minutes later, the girls come out...with a towel wrapped around their bodies, thankfully. I couldn't take it if I saw these girls naked at the same time.

"Hey! I just heard that, we all have a place to live!"

"R-Really Makoto-san!? H-How did you manage to do that while we was taking a shower?"

I smirk a little at Shiina-san.

"Because, I'm super amazing! Well, no I had the help of my Kaa-chan. Suffice to say, we will be living at someplace called Izumo Inn, wherever that is. But not to worry, I'm sure Kaa-chan will give us the details about it, tomorrow."

"Onii-chan! We have a place to live! Is this...Izumo Inn a nice place?"

I shrug my shoulders at Ku-chan. I don't know what this place is like. If Nii-chan lives there then it should be a pretty decent place to live.

"I honestly couldn't tell you Ku-chan. I'm sure it is a good place though. Phew, I'm tired. Is anyone else tired?"

They all nod with a yawn. Yeah, it has been a pretty tiring day for everyone. For Ku-chan, it must've been a very tiring time for her. She has been on the run, just under a week at least. And Shiina-san did have to fight that Yomi-san just before. And Yashima-san had to deal with the perverseness of Nee-chan. Maybe I should ask Yashima-san if she wants to be out while Nee-chan is here, just incase she goes for the grab.

But, would Nee-chan actually do that...? No, of course she would. I'm sure she would try something like that. Watch out Yashima-san, Nee-chan is going to grope you, and I can't stop it! I would if I could but...Nee-chan is Nee-chan and I can't stop Nee-chan.

"You all go to bed then. I'm going to take a quick shower."

"You could've joined us, you know?"

Shiina-san deadpanned me. I realize that I could, but I wouldn't do that as...well I wouldn't be able to...ehehe.

"I know, but...Shiina-san..."

"Hehe, since Makoto-san I wouldn't mind him seeing my body."

Ku-chan huffs a little and glares at Shiina-san.

"Well Onii-chan can look at Ku-chan's body also!"

"No Ku-chan! Since I'm Makoto-sans first Sekirei, I will be the first...everything."

She blushes those words out, as she looks at me. I caught what she meant and I blushed also. Yeah, this means that...Shiina-san and I...

"Your nose is bleeding Onii-chan. Are you ok? Did Shii-chan do something?"

I cover my nostrils with my hands, attempting to stop the blood from flowing.

"What do you mean me, Ku-chan? I didn't do anything at all!"

"You hurt Ku's, Onii-chan!"

"No I didn't Ku-chan!"

They have a glaring match, as I slip into the bathroom with a towel. By the time I come out of the bathroom, hopefully they settle their differences. I have a shower after removing my clothes.

After my shower, I get dressed for bed and go back inside the main part of the apartment. I see Yashima-san asleep on the bed. Ku-chan is also asleep, on the futon, and Shiina-san is still awake.

"W-What are you still doing up Shiina-san? You can sleep you know?"

"I know. I was waiting for you. I can't sleep without you by my side."

So sweet. I get into the futon, and Shiina-san places her head on my chest immediately. Also, even though Ku-chan is asleep, she instantly placed her head on my chest also. I don't know how she did that, instinct?

"Are you ok now Shiina-san? You know, since terminating that Sekirei, Yomi-san?"

"...Yes, I am ok. It was something I had to do, to protect both you and Ku-chan. So, tomorrow, I get to meet my sister in law?"

"Y-Yes your sister in la...wait, what!?"

She giggles a little.

"My sister in law. Since, we are..."

"We are...what?"

She blushes bright red and just looks at the wall. A minute later, she looks back at me, with a huge smile.

"I'm glad we got Ku-chan back. Makoto-san, we can be together, forever right?"

"Why ask me this now? Of course we will be together forever. Because, Shiina-san, I love you."

"I love you too. My Ashikabi, my Makoto-san."

We look into one another's eyes lovingly, before briefly kissing, which of course makes her wings appear. After our kiss, she places her head on my chest and closes her eyes. I smile and close my own eyes. See you tomorrow Nee-chan!

* * *

**And, Ku's been winged! Now, I have been reading the reviews for Miya to become Makoto's Sekirei. I think I will, but she wont be involved with the fighting like other Sekirei do, for the most part. She will fight, in the future. For Yashima, I've been thinking that, instead of becoming Makoto's Sekirei, she can become Minato's? That isn't for definite but, what do you all think? Also, I am still accepting Sekirei's for either Makoto, Minato, or even Yukari. I have one in mind for Yukari and Minato obviously has Musubi. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yukari Sahashi is here!**

**Shiina P.O.V**

Hmmmm, today is the day Makoto-sans sister is coming over. She is coming over this morning, I believe. I wonder what she will say about all of us. I can't believe that we finally rescued Ku-chan. Yes, Ku-chan is finally with us, although, she is trying to steal my Ashikabi. Makoto-san is mine. I don't mind sharing a little, but I was and always will be Makoto-sans first Sekirei, and kiss. Right now I'm cuddling Makoto-san, the usual for the morning.

But, I'm not alone as Ku-chan is also cuddling Makoto-san. He is asleep peacefully, while Ku-chan and Yashima-san are the same. I have just woken up. Usually, I'm the first awake, but sometimes Makoto-san is awake first. Yashima-san has woken up first once, I believe. But that's about it.

"Ngh..."

My Ashikabi makes a sweet sounding noise which reaches my ears softly. I'm content with this. Just being in the arms of my Ashikabi like this. I could get lost in his presence.

"...Shiina-san...love you..."

He even says it in his sleep. So sweet. My life right now is perfect. Just my Ashikabi, Ku-chan and I together. I'm so glad we got the same Ashikabi. I pat his chest lightly, he wriggles around a little...as there is a knock at the door?

"Otouto~ Otouto~"

Otouto? Who...could that be Makoto-sans sister? I knew she was coming, but it is still early yet. Makoto-san wriggles around a little, again. She bangs on the door! She is actually banging on the door now?

"Makoto! Get your lazy ass out of bed and open this door, now!"

Eh? That's how his sister is huh. I see Makoto-san open his eyes.

"Ugh...Nee-chan...it is early."

He said so quietly that I don't think she would've heard him. Nonetheless, he gets out of bed, in his underwear only and gets the door...when opening the door, I see a girl, who looks like Makoto-san, albeit with a body of a woman. But, you can tell that they are siblings.

"Otouto!"

She wrapped him up in a hug, as he hugged her back.

"Nee-chan! Its been awhile!"

"Yeah, it has jerk. Worrying Nee-chan like that. I thought the worst."

He chuckles nervous, but then she looks past him and looks at me. I smile awkwardly, her eyes light up...as she looks at my boobs. Why is she looking at my boobs? They aren't visible as I have to wear this nightwear that Makoto-san made us get that time, it is still a little creepy however. She then looks at the sleeping Ku-chan, and finally at the sleeping Yashima-san. She gains a dirty smirk.

"A harem, isn't it Otouto?"

I does a spit take, and shakes his head horizontally.

"N-No Nee-chan! How did you even get into the building, anyway?"

"Oh, Kaa-san told me the password."

She answers nonchalantly. Hehe, so Makoto-sans Okaa-sama just gave Makoto-sans Onee-sama a password to his building so freely?

"I-I see. So, Yashima-san did say something about you coming over."

"Yashima-san? That girl, in your bed? Who is she? A girlfriend?"

He shakes his head to her apparent relief, he looks at me briefly then looks back at her.

"No, she is just a new friend in need. But...I do have a girlfriend."

"You do huh..."

She whispered, dangerously? Why, whisper with that kind of tone?

"So, who is the girl who thinks she can steal my precious Otouto away from me, huh?"

Her...precious Otouto? Stealing away? I'm not trying to steal Makoto-san away from her! I'm a little frightened at this girls whole demeanour. When Makoto-san pointed to me, her eyes narrowed at me, dangerous. Ehehe, I'm frightened. Sensing my fear through the bond we share, Makoto-san comes over and hugs me tightly.

"Shiina-san here, is my girlfriend Nee-chan. Please don't frighten her."

If possible, her eyes become more narrowed than before...before she broke out into a huge grin? Ok, she is a little weird.

"I understand now! That's ok! I don't mind sharing my precious Otouto!"

Eh? I'm confused. What does she mean by sharing?

"Nee-chan don't be weird. Anyway, have you had breakfast?"

This girl shakes her head from side to side, while still looking at me, well glances briefly at me anyway.

"Nope! You offering your cute Nee-chan some food?"

He sweatdrops and nods slightly. She gains a huge grin.

"I will make Nee-chan and the others some food. Is the usual fine, Nee-chan?"

"Of course cute Otouto!"

"Great! Please make yourself comfortable."

So, he lets go of me and goes into the kitchen. I still notice this girl looking at me with strange eyes. She comes over and just stares into my eyes.

"I-Is something the matter?"

I hesitantly ask. She tilts her head to the side, before grabbing my boobs!

"Aah! W-What are you doing!?"

"Nee-chan! Get off Shiina-sans breasts!"

"Hmmm, about my size I would say."

She lets go of my boobs after quickly fondling them, I rush over and hide behind Makoto-san. This girl is creepy! She is creeping me out! She looks at me with those strange abnormal eyes, that sends shivers down my spine.

"Nee-chan! You can't grab Shiina-sans boobs like that!"

"Why cute Otouto? They feel good~"

"Well, you can't do it Nee-chan! Shiina-san, are you ok?"

I nod with teary eyes. This girl groped me, and I don't think she likes me very much because she keeps glaring at me.

As Makoto-san makes breakfast, I just stay next to him and help him out. I try and ignore the glares I'm getting from Makoto-sans sister, I don't know her name. Makoto-san calls her Nee-chan, so I don't know her name.

Ku-chan wakes up and comes over, she hugs Makoto-san! Muu, I'm a little jealous. Yashima-san also woke up, and has a wary look at Makoto-sans sister. Yeah, this strange girl just came...oh yes. Yashima-san said something about Makoto-sans sister making a grabbing motion to Yashima-sans...chest area yesterday.

"Good morning Onii-chan!"

"Good morning Ku-chan. Did you sleep well?"

She nods, as Makoto-sans sister eyes up Ku-chan also.

"Onii-chan huh. Is that what you are into precious Otouto?"

Why does she keep calling him precious Otouto? He splutters a little and shakes his head again!

"N-No Nee-chan! Ku-chan just calls me that. She's the surrogate sister of Shiina-san. Please don't read too much into it, Nee-chan. Anyway, breakfast will be ready soon."

Soon after that, Makoto-san serves us breakfast. We sit down, with Makoto-sans sister directly opposite him, looking at him in a creepy way. Yashima-san is sat far away from Makoto-sans sister, as she keeps sending Yashima-sans chest some looks. I'm sat next to Makoto-san, as Ku-chan is sat on his lap! Damn Ku-chan! W-Well, I will always be Makoto-sans girlfriend, first girlfriend.

* * *

"Nee-chan, I'm being evicted."

She does a spit take as he just suddenly brought that up! Why start a conversation like that?

"What!? Why!?"

He then starts explaining to her about our eviction, well the parts he can say anyway. Nothing about the Sekirei's, but everything else he said was true, and the way he worded it sounded true also. After this explanation, Makoto-sans sister looked angry.

"So, that bastard thinks he can kick you out because you helped Ku-chan here!? It isn't your fault that the bike was stolen! Want Nee-chan to beat him up? How dare he evict my cute Otouto!? I'll kill him myself!"

She threatened to kill Makoto-sans landlord! She really cares about her brother it seems.

"Nee-chan! Please calm down! I don't mind being evicted, because I'm going to be living with Nii-chan at someplace called Izumo Inn, once I convince the landlady, I think Kaa-chan said landlady anyway."

"You, will be living with Nii-san at this Izumo Inn? I heard Nii-san moved there. I don't know exactly where it is though. W-Well, I suppose if you are living with Nii-san, you will be fine. However, that jerk kicking you and these girls out, because some other bastard decided to take the bike. What a bastard."

"Yeah, I know he is. But, I can live with Nii-chan! I wish you was there also Nee-chan. Then, we could be together, everyday!"

She glomps him into a hug, while pushing me slightly away. Why doesn't she like me? Is it because, I'm Makoto-sans girlfriend, and she is overprotective? Or is there another reason?

"I wish it also Otouto! To hug you everyday would be good. I will just have to settle for coming over sometimes. Perhaps, if I'm evicted out of my place, I will come and live at this Izumo Inn also!"

"T-That would be good! B-But don't get evicted if you can help it."

"Well it isn't like I was going to purposely sabotage myself so I would be evicted hahahahahaha!"

Hehe, she sounded quite serious then. Is she going to, get evicted on purpose?

"W-Well, I see. But, you got into a university, right?"

"Yeah. Kaa-san told me that you missed the entrance exams."

He hangs his head low, and just makes a slight nod.

"Y-Yes. I missed them because, I had more important things to do. On the bright side, I was able to help Ku-chan!"

"Good cute Otouto! So this place, what's it like?"

He shrugs his shoulders slightly.

"I don't know Nee-chan. Kaa-chan just told me about it last night. She said she would give me the details today."

Makoto-sans sister nods slowly.

"I've decided to come with you!"

...She's coming with us!? I don't know whether to be happy or sad. This girl keeps taking sharp looks at me, and keeps looking at Yashima-sans chest. Yashima-san covers her chest, as if she is protecting herself from a pervert.

"You are Nee-chan?"

"Yep! Kaa-san picked this place for you, and it didn't turn out to be good. I will have to inspect this place out for you. Plus, you will probably get lost, even if you have directions."

She knows him too well! He cries anime tears.

"Nee-chan!"

"What my cutest Otouto?"

"Did you really have to say it like that?"

She nods with a smirk.

"Of course I had to put it like that. But, its ok! That's the cute part of your personality. It means you have to rely on Nee-chan."

Why is she referring to herself as Nee-chan? Has this girl got...a brother complex? Are those the words? I'm pretty sure that's the words I mean to say. Makoto-sans sister suddenly jumps up, as if she has realized something.

"Right! How rude of me! I've not introduced myself to you three. I'm Sahashi Yukari! Please call me Yukari. It is a pleasure to meet you, three."

She bows as she introduced herself. So, her name is Yukari-san huh.

"Hey! I'm Kusano! Call me Ku-chan Yukari-chan, like you have been doing!"

"I-It is nice to meet you Yukari-san. I'm Yashima."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Yukari-san, I'm Shiina se...xy ray."

I almost said I'm a Sekirei! She looks at me with a strange look. I could've just said sexy, but no I say sexy ray! Uwah. I'm a total idiot!

"Whats a sexy ray?"

"W-Well ummmm..."

As I was thinking of a reply, she just smiles, perversely.

"Aah, I see now. That's what you call yourself for Makoto, isn't it? A sexy ray~ Hehe, I like it Shiina-chan~ A sexy ray~"

Makoto-san face palms at me. I cry anime tears. I went absentminded then. It is just that I didn't think, and that's how I usually introduce myself. Ku-chan and Yashima-san didn't reveal to anyone, yet I've almost let it slip to Makoto-sans sister, Yukari-san!

"Shii-chan! You are silly Shii-chan!"

Even Ku-chan is scolding me. Uwah! Sexy ray! Ku-chan, I fail!

"Shiina-san, is...she likes, combining words together. Like sexy and ray. Hence, sexy ray."

I feel like crying. I slipped up big time. Sexy ray, who would say that about themselves?

"I see, sexy ray. Well, I suppose if that's what you like calling yourself, sexy ray. Maybe it is like the suns rays. Sexy ray, it hits you like the sun. You are in awe at her sexiness! Sexy ray~!"

"Hehe, it must be that Nee-chan. But more like, don't you have university to go to? Can you even come with me to this Izumo Inn?"

"No, I'm not there today. That's why I'm here, silly. You didn't think I came for a flying visit, did you? I intended to stay all day, but you have plans to see this Izumo Inn, so I will just have to go with you. Let Nee-chan protect you from the big bad world."

I don't think Makoto-san needs protecting from anyone, besides Sekirei.

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome Otouto!"

We all, besides Yukari-san sweatdrop. She, Yukari-san looks around as we finish breakfast.

"But, this is the place you are living currently huh? It is similar to my place."

"Oh? Did Kaa-chan also pick it out for you?"

He asks her with a raised eyebrow. Yukari-san snickers a little before answering with a singsong voice.

"No~ I can pick out things for myself you know~?"

"I never said you couldn't. I can too you know? I'm not completely useless. Oh, what did Nii-chan say when you told him about you getting into university? Actually, have you told him yet?"

She nods with a happy sigh.

"He didn't look happy to say the least. But, he had this big breasted girl with him! I'm serious here Makoto! Those things were huge! I thought that they might've been fake, but no! They was really real!"

"A girl...with big boobs? Did you squeeze this poor girls...wait, does that mean Nii-chan has a girlfriend!?"

She giggles a little, but seems a little sad also.

"They said they wasn't. But, I'm pretty sure Musubi-chan was Nii-sans girlfriend."

"Musubi-san? That's Nii-chan's girlfriends name?"

"It sure is. I didn't want to be rude, but she seemed...kind of naive. She was really friendly, but from what I had seen, she had no modesty. Poor Nii-san was dying of a nose bleed the last time I saw him."

They shared a laugh together, Ku-chan and Yashima-san seem to be talking normally, but without saying anything about Sekirei.

"That does sound like Nii-chan. Then again, I nearly died of a nose bleed when I first saw Shiina-sans...hehe, never mind."

Yukari-san looked in my direction slightly before looking back at Makoto-san. So, this girl is Makoto-sans sister huh. She is a little crazy, but I can clearly see that she is a nice girl, even if she likes her brother quite a lot.

"I see. So, you have progressed your relationship that far?"

"What a-are you implying? We haven't done anything naughty, Nee-chan! What about you? Got a Bishounen?"

She smiles and nods. So, this girl has a boyfriend then? A Bishounen is a...pretty boy I believe. That's what a Bishounen is, right?

"But of course. These guys are pretty special to me, you know?"

"Guys? As in more than one?"

Her smiling face becomes a little smirk. She runs her fingers through her hair before answering with a coy smile. Damn, the Sahashi siblings have the coy smiles down.

"Yep! I've known them all my life!"

"Whoa. Who are they?"

She wraps her arms around his neck and smiles sweetly.

"Idiot. Its you and Nii-san. You are both my Bishounen's. And I wouldn't trade you away for anything!"

She then starts pinching his cheeks...like he does with me sometimes. Is this where he got it? Maybe because Yukari-san does it to him, he likes doing it to me? I like it anyway.

"Hehe, that's sweet Nee-chan. And I wouldn't trade you away either, as I got the best deal in Nee-chan's."

"Damn straight! The Sahashi siblings are the best!"

"Haha, you are still the same as ever Nee-chan."

So, she is always like this then? Even when we aren't here huh. I decide to clear the table while Yukari-san and Makoto-san catch up. While I'm clearing up, I hear snippets of conversation going on about this, Onii-sama of Makoto-sans and Yukari-sans. I wonder what he is like? Is he like Makoto-san? I wonder what he is like.

* * *

Sometime later, everyone is talking with one another, me included. That's when, Makoto-sans phone went off. Before he could answer it, Yukari-san took it off him and answered it, to Makoto-sans ire.

"Hello hello~ Makoto's phone~ Makoto's cute Nee-chan, Yukari speaking~ Oh, Kaa-san. I suppose you are going to tell Makoto about this Izumo Inn?"

I can't hear what Makoto-sans Okaa-sama is saying, but Yukari-san gestures to Makoto-san for a pen and paper, which he gets her. She starts writing stuff down.

"So the landlady is called Asama Miya-san? And he has to be there within two hours to see her? Cool. Don't worry Kaa-san. I wont let him get lost. Haha, yeah, that's what I was thinking also. Love you too, Makoto said it also. Bye."

She ends the call and hands the phone back to Makoto-san who scowls at her smirk.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, it was. Like I said, let Nee-chan handle things, even this Asama Miya-san. Yeah, two hours you have to be there by. Apparently, she wants to talk about arrangements, like numbers and money."

Numbers? That must mean the number of people going to be coming. It will be, four I believe. I know it is Makoto-san, myself and Ku-chan. As for Yashima-san, I presume she is going to be coming with us.

"I-I see. So, basically a negotiation, then?"

"Yeah, think so. Not to worry, let me do the haggling. I will get this Asama-san to drop her rates to the lowest of the low!"

"Nee-chan...don't get me wrong because I love you, but please try not to make it so that I'm not allowed to live there after all. If I can't get there, then I'm going to be homeless."

I guess we can't say anything about the MBI money card as that's part of the Sekirei plan. When Makoto-san said that, she looked offended.

"Who do you think I am Otouto? I know what I'm doing. Remember, it was me who convinced those people at that shop that time to give us a reduced rate."

"That's because you threatened to burn down their houses."

Seriously!? Yukari-san threatened to burn peoples houses down!?

"That's because he called me a bitch and you a small bastard, remember?"

"How can I forget? It was one of the best times of my life! Watching those people cower in fear as you unleashed a beating, and I helped by keeping the other one off you, until you turned your attention to him."

They chuckled darkly to one another. So, both of them don't like it when they are called certain names, and will lash out if they are called these names.

"Ah, siblings doing what they do best, delivering painful justice to people who used the taboo words."

"Aye it was Nee-chan. Painful for them, but satisfying for us."

I can see how they are siblings now. Apart from looking like one another, they also have the same trigger button, it is just different words used.

"Ummm, what did you end up getting at a reduced rate?"

I had to ask. They turn their attention to me, and smile a little too sweetly.

""Some bubblegum.""

Some bubblegum!? They went through all that, for some bubblegum!? I best not underestimate these two.

"Oooooo! Onii-chan and Yukari-chan are so cool! Getting that at a reduced rate! Ku likes bubblegum also!"

"Is that so Ku-chan? Then..." Yukari-san went into her pocket and fished out some bubblegum, "You can have these."

Ku-chan's eyes gain stars around them.

"Really Yukari-chan!?"

"Yes, I don't mind. Since you are...Shiina-chan's little sister. And since Shiina-chan is stealing...I mean is the girlfriend of my cutest Otouto, that practically makes us family."

Did she say stealing? I really think she doesn't like me. Makoto-san holds my hand softly yet in a caring manner also. I can feel him directing love at me right now, which I return also.

"Anyway, should we go now? Surprise Nii-san and Musubi-chan?"

"Sure! Shiina-san, Ku-chan, Yashima-san. Are you also coming?"

We all nod happily. I would like to see the place I am going to be living. I hope the new landlady is nicer than the landlord we have now. He wasn't very nice. It wasn't Makoto-sans fault that the bike got stolen.

"Well that settles it, everyone come on! Let us see where you all will be living!"

[Yes Yukari-san/Nee-chan!]

We all happily reply to Yukari-san happily. Everyone gets ready and once, ready, well all head out the door. Yashima-san is bringing her giant hammer. Maybe she might meet her Ashikabi once we get to the Izumo Inn. Maybe her Ashikabi is Makoto-sans brother, or even Makoto-san himself. She does blush quite abit around Makoto-san.

"Erm...Yashima-chan. That weapon...how the hell are you able to carry that around so easily?"

"Oh...I'm naturally strong."

Makoto-san and I face fault as we walk out of the apartment complex. Is that seriously all she could've come up with? Thinking about it, what else could she say?

"Is that so? Whoa, just had a thought. Is the hammer for protection? Usually, I just beat them up, but a hammer is good also."

"E-Exactly. That's exactly right Yukari-san."

"Right! Hey, this place we are going is a bus ride away. Is it alright to bring that hammer with us on the bus?"

That's a very good question. Some people do give us some funny looks. A girl with a giant hammer, isn't really normal. Then again, you could say that about Ku-chan, who is carrying around a potted plant. Well, it doesn't get as many strange looks as the giant hammer.

"Well, I haven't had a word against it so far."

"Really? Then, that's enough for me. Yeah, this Izumo Inn isn't that far away. I'd say only about ten minutes on the bus. Maybe its luck that Nii-san is there also. Hehe, luck of the Sahashi siblings at its best."

"Could be Nee-chan. Either way, I just hope this Asama-san lets us live there. I don't care about the cost. If I'm close to Nii-chan also, then maybe we can study for the entrance exams together, for next time."

I still kind of feel guilty about that time. I didn't want Makoto-sans life to be put on hold because of my selfish...he wraps an arm around me. He must know what I'm feeling and is attempting to make me feel better. Well, it is working. I could do without the look I'm getting from Yukari-san.

"Yeah, I guess you could."

"Hm? Is something the matter Nee-chan?"

Makoto-san questions as we get to the bus stop. We all sit down before Yukari-san answers.

"N-Not at all."

It didn't sound very convincing to me.

"...Yes there is. Even I can recognize when you aren't feeling good. Call it, Sahashi siblings bond."

"Hehe, nothing gets past you. I was just thinking about how you and Nii-san seem to be moving on without me. You both have a girlfriend..."

"So? Doesn't change anything between us, right? Shiina-san might be my cutest adorable girlfriend! Aah! Shiina-san, I'm going in for the pinch!"

As he said, he started pinching my cheeks! Uwah! Is now really the time for this!? I giggle uneasy as he continues to pinch my face.

"Uu...Makoto-san..."

"Aah yes." he stops pinching my face, "Nee-chan. Your Bishounen is out there, waiting for you. That's what you want, right? The Bishounen of your dreams?"

"My Bishounen. Yeah, my Bishounen is out there somewhere. I will find him!"

She raises her fist, and has cheered up immensely. Now, this is my Ashikabi. He can cheer up pretty much anyone. He can of course cheer his sister up even if she is the elder sibling.

"Yay! Hey, maybe there will be a Bishounen at the Izumo Inn?"

Yukari-san starts drooling...quite heavily.

"No doubt! I can see it now! Those cheek bones. A perfect amount of masculinity and femininity. Ooh yeah! I'm all fired up now! This bus better come soon! I need to see my future Bishounen lover!"

"Hehe, you really haven't changed Nee-chan."

"Of course I haven't changed! Neither have you! Still getting lost~"

Makoto-san bursts out crying! He's really sensitive to that sort of thing huh.

"Nee-chan!"

"Yes, my cute Otouto?"

He shook his head as tears formed in his eyes again. But as he was about to cry, the bus came. So shaking those thoughts aside, we all get on the bus to go to this Izumo Inn!

While we are on the bus, I cuddle up to Makoto-san who is talking with Yukari-san. Even if she is glaring at me, I don't really mind. I just like doing this with Makoto-san.

Soon we reach our stop, although Makoto-san was trying to deny that this was our stop. Yukari-san set him straight and we got off the bus.

"Nee-chan, what did Kaa-chan say this place looks like?"

"Uh...she said it was like an old fashioned three story japanese house. Its supposed to be a nice area."

"That's good. I hope it is a nice area. Say Yashima-san, are you going to be living there also?"

Her eyes open a little wider than usual, as Makoto-san continues.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way! I was just asking to confirm. I don't mind you staying with us, until you find your...friend."

"Oh thank you Makoto-sama!"

"Hehe, no need to thank me Yashima-san."

As they was conversing, Yukari-san looked on confused. But, she shakes her head slowly before we continue onto the Izumo Inn.

"Nee-chan, you keep looking around, is something bothering you?"

Makoto-san questions. Thinking about it, she has been looking around quite a lot since we left the apartment. Is she looking for something?

"What? Oh, no. Its nothing. I just get the feeling...aah never mind cutest Otouto! This Asama Miya-san will be waiting for us to get there, so pick up the pace!"

"R-Right Nee-chan!"

With that, we start walking faster. Sometime later, we are standing outside a three story old japanese style house. This must be the place.

"This is it Nee-chan?"

"Seems to be like that Makoto. Come on, lets go and see."

So we five go towards the door. However as Yukari-san was about to press the doorbell, the door opened to reveal...a waist length purple haired woman. She seems like a nice woman...immediately, I notice Makoto-san blushing. Muu, she is pretty.

"Ara. So many guests."

"Hehe, hello there. My name is Sahashi Yukari, and this is my brother Sahashi Makoto."

"Ah, Sahashi-kun huh. Yes, Takami-san did say about you coming here. Although, I never expected the entourage."

So, we are an entourage are we? Hehe, maybe we could be seen as that.

"S-Sorry about that."

"Oh no, I never turn away guests. Please come inside, I will prepare tea. Oh, how rude. I'm Asama Miya, please call me Miya."

We all bow as she stands aside. So, this is the Izumo Inn huh. It feels like a nice family home. We are lead into a living room type of place, where we all take seats around this coffee table.

"Please wait here, I will be back momentarily."

Asama-san bows to us as she leaves the room. We all then talk amongst ourselves, but I'm brought out of my musings by Makoto-sans voice.

"This seems like a nice humble place."

"Yeah...it sure does. But, don't you get the feeling of being watched?"

Now that Yukari-san mentions it, I do feel like I'm being watched.

"A little. But, maybe because this place is so quiet, it is a little eerie."

"Oooo, maybe it is a haunted by a ghost."

"Ooh! Nee-chan! Don't say that!"

Eh? Does, Makoto-san not like ghosts? Yukari-san giggles to herself.

"Onii-chan! I'll protect you from the ghosts!"

Makoto-san gains teary eyes at Ku-chan's words.

"Ooh! Stop it Ku-chan! Ghosts aren't here."

"Teas ready."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GHOOOOOOOOOOOOST!"

I wrap my arms around the freaking out Makoto-san, who breathes sharp small yet heavy breaths. It was Asama-san who spoke then, and he freaked out.

"Oh my. I've never been referred to as a ghost before."

"Hahaha, oh man. That was awesome. I've forgotten how fun it is to pick on you."

"Nee-chan! I don't find this funny! And don't pick on me Nee-chan!"

As he said that, someone walked into the room...with barely anything on! Makoto-sans and Yukari-sans noses bleed simultaneously.

"Damn! She has huge boobs! Can I touch them!?"

"Ehehehe..."

Yukari-san and Makoto-san stare at this girl who smiles.

"Hey Miya, these the new tenants?"

The air suddenly got cold as Asama-sans whole demeanour changed...wait, what is that thing!?

"Nee-chan! What is that!? I'm frightened! Make it go away!"

"I-I-I don't know! I'm scared also! Maybe if we pray it will go away!"

We five go into the corner as what could only be described as a demons head appears behind Asama-san! Makoto-san and Yukari-san then put their hands together to start praying to god with tears streaming down their faces.

""Please help us god!""

Whoa, they are taking that seriously. But then, the girl who is barely clothed looks at the demon head with such fear evident on her face.

"Uzume. Public displays of nudity is not allowed in Izumo Inn, you know the rules."

"I-I Miya I...I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Uzume...get dressed."

This Uzume-san nodded so fast and left so quickly. The demon apparition disappears, too all our happiness'. That thing was scary. We all make our way back to the table slowly.

"Now then. Let us discuss tenants and money."

As Makoto-san was about to speak up, Yukari-san did instead.

"Aah yes. I will help with that. So Miya-san. This is how it is going to go down. We wont pay over 50,000 yen per month and these four want to live here."

We all do spit takes at how casually she said that, and demandingly also. What is she trying to do?

"Nee-chan! Don't be rude! It is up to Miya-san after all!"

She puts a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Shhhh, cute Otouto. 50,000 is very cheap, cheaper than my place. Let Nee-chan do what she does best and haggle for you."

Makoto-san face palms. I don't think we are going to get a room at this place. However, Asama-san adopts a smile.

"That's the price I charge for a room with 6 tatami. Did you read my mind?"

We all made shocked expressions at Asama-san. She really charges what Yukari-san asked for? Either that's amazing luck or a really creepy coincidence.

"S-Seriously!? That's how much you charge for a room with 6 tatami? That's amazing!"

Confirming what Yukari-san said, Asama-san explains to us.

"Oh my yes. I never turn away people in need. But I have three rules that must not be broken under any circumstances."

We all nod seriously and warily at Asama-san. I don't want to see that demon again, it was very scary. Makoto-san however is the one to ask about these rules.

"S-So, these three rules are?"

"Simply put, no illicit sexual activity, no public indecency like Uzume displayed and no fighting. If you keep to those rules, we can get along great."

Those are her rules? Damn it about the sexual activity. I suppose we could go to a hotel or something...hehe, Makoto-san will feel this if he isn't already! I best stop thinking sexual thoughts!

"S-So, that's it? We can stick to those rules easily. So, we can really move in here?"

Makoto-san asks hopefully. Asama-san nods with the same smile she had just before.

"Yes, you may move here. Oh, of course there is the matter of tenants."

"O-Oh right. Like Nee-chan said before. It would be me, Shiina-san here, Ku-chan here and Yashima-san here."

As he said our names, he gestured to us. She looks at each of us before nodding to herself.

"And payment?"

"R-Right, I have...money. Don't worry Miya-san, I can afford it."

Is he thinking about using the MBI money card? I wonder if she would accept it?

"Is that the case? Then, welcome to Izumo Inn."

He shakes her hand softly.

"Thank you very much Miya-san! I would've been homeless if you didn't say yes. You shan't regret this."

"I'm sure I wont Sahashi-kun."

Yukari-san looks on in jealously. Why is she jealous? At least she isn't looking at me with those jealous eyes. She was before and now she seems to be focusing her jealously on Asama-san.

"That's great Makoto. I told you to leave everything to me."

"Aah yes. Thank you Nee-chan. I couldn't of done it without you."

"Hahaha! Of course you couldn't! Even you need me to keep you safe from the big bad world."

I wonder why she keeps saying he needs protecting. From what I've seen, I don't think he needs protecting from anyway. Yet, Yukari-san says he does?

"Y-Yes I see. Then Miya-san, is it ok to move in as early as tomorrow?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Thank you again Miya-san! You are the best!"

She then raises her sleeve to her mouth and lets out a giggle.

"Ara, you aren't trying to seduce this old housewife are you?"

"Old? Housewife? You are married!? You look really young! When did you get married!? Wait, I'm not trying to seduce you! I promise I'm not!"

"Hehe, such a fun person to tease. But, I'm widowed."

Ooh, she lost her husband. That's sad. Her eyes became sad when she mentioned being a widow. Yukari-san hit Makoto-san in the head!

"Baka! Apologize at once to Miya-san!"

Makoto-san nodded really fast at Yukari-san.

"I-I am...I'm sorry for mentioning it. Please forgive me Miya-san."

He stood up and bowed to Asama-san who waved him off.

"Oh no, it was I who said housewife. That lead you to the conclusion. You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"Phew, that's a relief. I didn't want to be kicked out before moving in. It would be a record though, wouldn't it?"

I sweatdrop at him. He turns to me with a cute pouty face. Don't look at me like that Makoto-san! Its too cute! I can't take the cuteness of Makoto-sans face.

"Don't make that face with me Makoto-san."

He sticks his tongue out at me playfully. As we have a back and forth, someone enters the room. A male enters the room. Yukari-san immediately starts to drool. The male looks at us, then at Asama-san.

"Miya, I'm going out."

"Will you be back for dinner?"

The male with gray hair shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"I don't think so. Uh, you must be the new tenants, right?"

As we was about to reply, Yukari-san went over and grabbed his hand, and held it in hers.

"I-I'm Sahashi Yukari. And you are the Bishounen I've been dreaming about."

...Eh? Is she, attracted to this guy already?

"I...well, that is to say...its nice to meet you. I'm Kagari."

"Kagari-kun. You can call me Yukari-chan."

We all sweatdrop as this Kagari-san looks on uncomfortably. He tries to take his hand away from hers, only to be stopped by her apparent strength.

"I...have to be going...Sahashi-san."

"No, Yukari-chan will do nicely."

He looks to us for help, we all shrug our shoulders, besides Asama-san that is. She seems very happy but with a little hint of a dangerousness smirk underneath her dazing smile.

"Erm...Yukari-chan."

She brightens up, she also has a red face.

"That's it Kagari-kun! Such a Bishounen..."

"Erm..."

Kagari-san doesn't know what to do. I don't think I would either if she was doing that to me.

"Nee-chan, let go of Kagari-sans hand. He seems to be in a rush."

She does as her brother asks with a sigh.

"Ruining my fun all the time."

"I'm not ruining your fun! Kagari-san is obviously busy."

She grumbles something and comes back to sit down. Kagari-san then leaves, to Asama-sans amusement. After Kagari-san left, we turn back to Asama-san.

"Well, thank you again Miya-san. We best be leaving. Come on Makoto, I'll help you pack your things."

"O-Oh, ok. Thank you Miya-san. See you tomorrow."

"Oh dear. I will be looking forward to it also. But, the next time we meet, I would like not to be mistaken for a ghost."

He cries anime tears as she giggles softly.

"I'm sorry about that! I didn't mean that you look like a ghost! Aah, yeah you don't look like a ghost at all...hehe, sorry for confusing you for a ghost. Erm, is it alright if we say hello to Nii-chan?"

"Oh, you mean the other Sahashi-san? Well, I'm afraid he isn't here. He is at his job."

"O-Oh, I understand. I guess I will see him tomorrow. Thank you anyway."

We all stand up and bow to Asama-san. She also stands up and leads us towards the exit. Once getting to the exit, we bow to one another before setting off in our ways.

"Well that place seems certainly interesting, doesn't it Nee-chan?"

"Oh yeah...you are so lucky! You, are going to be living with a Bishounen!"

She really is into Bishounen's, isn't she?

"W-Well, I don't...erm...Nee-chan. A Bishounen doesn't really interest me."

"Well he interests me!"

"Hehe, I'm sure he does. Well, lets get home to pack! Nee-chan, coming?"

She puts a finger to her chin as if she is thinking about something fondly. She then nods slightly.

"Sure, I haven't got anything better to do. I can't stay overnight though...got university in the morning."

"Don't rub it in Nee-chan. Tomorrow I've got moving to do."

Haha, Makoto-san and Yukari-san are quite close aren't they? I can feel the love between them. Yes, they love one another quite deeply.

* * *

**Yukari P.O.V**

Aah! Seeing my little Otouto is amazing. He's soooo cute! But, he's going to depend on me less and less now. Nii-san has a girlfriend, even if they say they aren't. Otouto has a girlfriend, I guess I'm the third wheel right now. They will live together and move further and further away from me. Right now, in his bedroom, I'm with the others, packing his stuff away neatly with him.

Makoto, Yashima-chan, Ku-chan and Shiina-chan who is stealing my precious Otouto. Even if she is stealing him, she is a nice girl and a good girl for Makoto, I guess. Still, I would like it if he would depend on me some more. I like it when he depends on me, but I guess he is growing up.

"Aah Nee-chan, allow me to cook you some food as thanks for everything today."

My cutest Otouto said to me. I smile at him and nod.

"Sure cutest Otouto. But make it quick. Need to get back home."

"I wish I could convince you to stay Nee-chan."

I look down sadly as he goes into the kitchen. I don't get to spend much time with Makoto as it is. And now that he has a girlfriend, and some more girls around him.

"I would, but I wouldn't have the time to make it to university, tomorrow."

"Oh, I understand. We should get together again soon though."

Yes, getting together soon huh. Yeah, maybe we could.

"If I'm not busy, then yeah we could get together again soon."

"Great! Relax Nee-chan, I will make this food."

"Ok Otouto! I will relax, the food better be good!"

He chuckles as I giggle. He starts making the food, while I take glances at Shiina-chan who looks a little uncomfortable. I don't mean to make her feel like that, I'm just trying to make sure my little Makoto is going to be ok.

"Erm...Yukari-san..."

"Yes, Shiina-chan? Is something the matter?"

She shakes her head at me horizontally.

"Look, I'm sorry if I've been making you feel, uncomfortable. I didn't mean anything by it."

"O-Oh, I didn't...thank you for saying that Yukari-san. I thought you might've hated me."

"Oh no. I don't hate you at all. Don't be silly Shiina-chan."

I giggle a little as Shiina-chan gains a smile. So she honestly thought that I hated her. Maybe I should've apologized before now. I notice Otouto is looking at us with a smile. He must've been worrying about the same thing Shiina-chan was worrying about.

"Hehe, I'm glad. Since it is my future sister in law...ooh."

Did she say sister in law? She intends to marry Makoto!? Uu...she's going to marry Makoto!?

"Sister in law huh?"

She blushes and nods slightly.

"Shiina-chan, can I ask how you met Makoto?"

"O-Oh, how we met?"

I nod at her with a happy smile.

"Yeah, you couldn't of met too long ago, right?"

"Y-Yes, not long ago. Makoto-san and I met when, he saved me from being kissed by some pervert. Something's happened and, we fell in love. Personally, the main reason we met was because it was destiny. I was destined to meet Makoto-san that day. And he was meant to save me that day."

So, Makoto saved her from some pervert? As expected of him. He used to do it back when we was children. We both did actually.

"I-Is that so? What is it you love about, Makoto?"

"Nee-chan! Stop grilling Shiina-san."

I pout and stick my tongue out at him. He scrunches his eyes together, and just continues cooking.

"So Shiina-chan, tell me what you love about my cute Otouto."

"W-What I love about Makoto-san? Everything. His kind heart. He has helped me, when it wasn't his problem. Like helping me find Ku-chan. Protecting me from that...person. Helping Yashima-san when someone was hitting her. It is just everything about Makoto-san that I love."

Damn. She, is in love with my little brother. Makoto, got a good girlfriend. Yes, she is a good girl indeed.

"Hey Shii-chan! I love Onii-chan also! More than you do!"

Ku-chan...loves Makoto also? She calls him Onii-chan, I wonder if he is into that sort of thing.

"No you don't Ku-chan! Makoto-san and I are deeply in love!"

"So are we! Ku-chan loves Onii-chan also!"

Hmmm, I've heard her call herself Ku, Ku-chan and the usual I or me. It is a little strange, but I guess it takes all sorts in the world.

"Muu, Ku-chan stop it!"

"No I wont!"

I shake my head at those two fighting. They are fighting about who Makoto loves more. I can already tell that he loves Shiina-chan, if the look he gives her each time is anything to go by. I turn to Yashima-chan who is smiling at the scene also.

"Say, Yashima-chan. Who is this person you are trying to find? Is he or she a friend? Lover? Family?"

"I...guess you could say all three."

All three? Is it possible to have all those three things together? The me right now can't comprehend such a thing. Having a friend, lover and family in all one person. Then again...no, that's silly of me. I couldn't do anything like that.

"All three? What's this persons name?"

She shrugs her shoulders. She, doesn't know who she is looking for? How is that possible?

"You honestly don't know who you are looking for?"

She shakes her head a little. I can't really understand that at all. If she is looking for someone, shouldn't she know who is it? I'm seriously thinking something is wrong with this picture. I'm just being a little paranoid, but Makoto doesn't know these people...aah I'm being overprotective again. Yes, that's all I'm doing right now, being overprotective.

Sometime later, the food that he cooked me and the others is finally done. I hate to admit this, but when we was younger, Makoto was a better cook than even Kaa-san, even though he says that he isn't, he really is.

The table is set, and we all look at this chicken curry with sweet rice.

"Please enjoy everyone. This is the last meal I will be cooking here, besides breakfast tomorrow."

We all giggle as we start eating. While we are eating, I just realized something.

"We never got to see Musubi-chan."

"Oh, you mean Nii-chan's girlfriend?"

I nod as I take a mouthful of this food.

"That's right. I just thought that she might've been there. You could've seen her huge boobs!"

"Y-Yes, but I saw that other girls huge boobs..." Shiina-chan then pinched Makoto's cheek, "Owwwwwwwww! Shiina-san! Why are you pinching my cheek!?"

"Muu, Makoto-san! If you want to see boobs, then you can look at mine!"

Wow, jealous much? Shiina-chan is very jealous of that...I think Miya-san said Uzume-san. She certainly was a looker alright. Makoto's going to be living with a babe like that, and Nii-san already has a big breasted babe living with him. Plus that Bishounen was something. Next time I go over, I'm so getting somewhere with him.

"No! Onii-chan can look at Ku's boobs!"

"Ku-chan! Makoto-san is my boyfriend!"

"Well I'm his se...xy ray!"

Again with the sexy ray. Does Makoto make them say that? Because, they both say that they are his, sexy rays.

"Well I was his first sexy ray!"

Ok I'm just going to zone out of that conversation.

"Yummy food Makoto! So nice~"

"Hehe, thanks Nee-chan."

We finish the meal sometime later, and finish packing Makoto's clothes. The others packed their own clothes away. I stand up to leave.

"Well, I best be off. Makoto, you be good now."

I tease a little. He pouts cutely as I shake my head.

"Nee-chan, allow me to walk you home. It is a little late and I don't want anything bad to happen you."

"Oh, don't worry. It is my job to worry about you, not the other way around. Besides you would get lost walking back!"

"Nee-chan..."

I shake my head at him. Hehe, he thinks it is his job to keep me safe, when it is really my job. Whoever heard of the younger sibling looking out for the older sibling? Like Nii-san is supposed to do with me, I will look out for Makoto.

"I said I'm fine, ya know? Remember, it was me who taught you how to defend yourself. So, if anyone needs defending then its the people who attempt anything. You worry too much Makoto."

I playfully giggle, he adopts a sad look? What's he sad about?

"I might worry too much, but that's because I love you Nee-chan."

"Idiot. I love you too, now come and give Nee-chan a big hug before I have to go."

He chuckles and wraps his arms around my body. Its times like this that I miss being younger. After a minute or so, we break the hug, he walks me to the door.

"Goodbye Nee-chan. Be safe."

"Aah, I will be safe Makoto. You too, alright?"

He nods with a smile. He opens the door for me, we say our goodbyes one last time and I say goodbye to the others also, before walking out of the apartment. He closes the door and I walk out of the apartment building.

Once out of the building, I look around before shrugging my shoulders. I get the feeling that I'm being watched. Hmmmm, I don't know why but I've been feeling it since this morning, but I didn't want to worry Makoto. If something is watching me, then if it tries anything, it is going to get a beating from hell. I start making my own way back to my apartment. Ok, from here it is about...30 minutes away, if I catch the train. Yes, let me head to the train station!

...After 10 minutes of walking, I finally have the train station within my sights. Finally, I can get home and get a shower before bed.

"_You got mail~ You got mail~_"

My phone beeped, I have a message. I take my phone out of my pocket and have a look. Oh, its Makoto. What does he want...silly little brother. Wondering if I got home ok. Ooh, Makoto. Silly idiotic brother of mine. I send a message saying no as I've only been on my way for 10 minutes.

When I sent that and put my phone back in my pocket, someone gets infront of me. How rude.

"Uh, excuse me."

"Give me your money and you wont get hurt bitch."

My eye twitched. Did he just call me a bitch? The taboo word! As I was about to give him a beating, he puts out a gun and aims it at my head...ooh crap. I can't make a move. If he pulls that trigger, my head is going to have a bullet in it.

"Give me your money!"

No one is around to see this! Seriously!? It is usually crowded around a train station, but this place is deserted. I'm going to die, aren't I? I'm never going too see Nii-san, or Makoto again. Kaa-san, I'm not going to see her either. I grudgingly hold my bag out. If he didn't have that gun, I would kick his ass.

"Just take it and leave."

I spit out the words in disgust. Using a gun to rob someone. How much of a coward is this bastard? He takes my bag roughly from me, and looks through it. After looking through it, he puts in gun at me again.

"Hey, your quite pretty. Maybe we should have a little fun?"

Fun? This pervert means...he can fuck off!

"Fuck off! You are not touching me you lowlife scum bag!"

"Wrong move bitch! Die!"

I close my eyes as he moves his finger to the trigger. This is it. This is how I'm going to die. I've only been here a few days, and I'm going to die. Please, someone come and save me. Nii-san, Makoto. Please, come and help me!

A few seconds pass and I'm, still here. I didn't hear the trigger being pulled, is he...gone? Did he just try and scare me to get off on my fear or something? Dirty bastard. I open my closed eyes, hoping to see nothing.

When I do open my eyes...I see the man on the ground? He is unconscious. How the hell...oh my god! There is a guy here! He doesn't look that bad. I'd say he is a little Bishounen. Not bad for Yukari...no, now isn't the time for that.

"Ummm...you saved me?"

When I questioned this Bishounen, he looks in my direction, with a small smile.

"Yes, are you alright?"

My face heats up a little. His eyes are of a calculating nature. Not calculating me...I don't think. Maybe, the situation? He picks up my bag and hands it to me. If possible, I flush at that.

"What's your name?"

He questions me. He, wants to know my name?

"Sahashi Yukari. What's your name?"

"My name, is Mutsu. And, Sahashi Yukari, I've been feeling you for a few days now."

Feeling me? That sounds creepy.

"What do you mean by, feeling me? Have you been following me? Is that what I felt before? All day, I've felt like someone has been following me. Was that, you?"

"Yes."

He admits it so freely! How can anyone admit something like that so freely!? I've been following you all day, how crazy is that!?

"I, don't understand. Mutsu-kun was it?"

"Right, that's my name. And you, are my Ashikabi-sama. I'm happy that it is a pretty girl."

He called me pretty...wait. What the hell is an Ashikabi? Is that a word I should know? I still don't know what it is! Ummm, I will question him about it. Since I'm this...Ashikabi.

"Alright, what's an Ashikabi?"

"An Ashikabi, is the partner of a Sekirei."

Ok, he's saying words I don't understand. What's a Sekirei? This Ashikabi person is the partner of this Sekirei...wait. Alright. I think I see this now.

"A Sekirei, is the partner of this, Ashikabi. And you said I'm...your Ashikabi? That makes you this Sekirei thing? How do you know that? We've never met before, unless you count stalking me."

"Please don't say it like that. I wasn't stalking you. I was, merely seeing what I was reacting too."

Reacting? I wish he would stop saying terms I don't understand! Sekirei! Ashikabi! He reacted to me!? What the hell does that mean!? I'm so confused! Today, I was expecting to see my cutest Makoto, then I helped him find this Izumo Inn, and I met these girls he has. Now, I'm apparently some cute guys Ashikabi. And I don't know what the hell it is!

"Ok, I think you should explain this too me. Otherwise, I'm walking. You might've taken that guy down, but you've met your match with me. I might be a girl, but girls are tough!"

"I wouldn't expect anything less from my Ashikabi-sama. If you seriously want me to tell you, then let us find a quiet place to talk. Your place?"

I do a spit take with a nose bleed! Oh my god! He seriously said that!? Who does he think I am!? I am not easy!

"Mutsu-kun...alright. Try anything and I will personally put you in your place."

He chuckles uneasy as we head towards the train station. Once getting to the train station, I and Mutsu-kun here get on said train and sit down next to one another. Unlike some people I could mention, I'm not so trusting. Even if this guy seems good to me, I will still be a little wary.

"Sahashi Yukari..."

"Call me Yukari. I'm not one for last name basis."

"Alright, Yukari-san. I want to ask you something."

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Those people you was with today..."

I cut him off.

"My little brother? The cute boy was my little brother, and the others were friends of his. Was is it you wanted to know about them?"

I question with a touch of nervousness. If this guy is after my brother and his girlfriend and friends, then I will stop him immediately.

"Nothing, you just answered my question."

"You just wanted to know who I was with?"

He nods at me. Strange. Why would he care who I am with?

"Why, would you care?"

"So that you are safe."

My face again heats up. He wanted to know if I was safe. That's actually really sweet...

"Mutsu-kun...hehe. Lets just get back and you can tell me what's going on."

I brush some of my hair out of my eyes while saying these words.

"Right. I will explain when we get to your place. Oh, I promise not to do anything inappropriate."

"Well, that's a load off my mind. I've already been attacked by some creep today, don't need another experience like that anytime soon."

"With me around, you wont be touched or threatened again."

My face heats up again! This Bishounen just promised to keep me safe! He's ideal! Protecting me, he's hot and strong. I know this is strange, but I feel safe when I'm around him. Such a strange thing, considering I just met him.

We then sit on the train in silence, a comfortable silence at that. Once stopping off at my stop, I gesture to Mutsu-kun to follow me wordlessly, which he does immediately. We get back to my apartment building and once entering the password for my apartment building, I lead Mutsu-kun to my place.

I unlock the door, and let him inside. Once inside, I sit on the bed, with Mutsu-kun sitting on the floor in a cross legged position. I take a breath before asking him straight out.

"Ok, now. Tell me what a Sekirei and Ashikabi are."

"Right...now a Sekirei and Ashikabi are..."

He then starts explaining about Sekirei and Ashikabi's. As I'm listening, I just can't help but think back to what Shiina-chan and Ku-chan was saying before. Sexy rays, it makes sense now. Makoto must be an Ashikabi, and maybe Nii-san too. Although, I don't have any evidence to back that up. But, it would explain something's like how these girls suddenly came into their lives. Next time I see Makoto or Nii-san, I'm going to ask them straight out.

After Mutsu-kun finished explaining, I just stare blankly at him. I honestly have no idea on what I am supposed to say here.

"And, Yukari-san. You, are my Ashikabi-sama."

"Mutsu-kun...that's all so sudden. I'm just, a university student. I'm just Sahashi Yukari. I have two brothers who are both a year apart from me in opposite directions. How can I be, this Ashikabi of yours?"

He gets off the floor, and sits next to me on my bed. He takes my hand softly in his.

"Yukari-san. I know it is a little fast, but I've been feeling this for a few days now. Haven't you, dreamt about me?"

Now that he mentions it...I have had a dream about a guy, but I never saw the guys face. The clothes Mutsu-kun is wearing however...do resemble those that guy wore in my dreams.

"Perhaps. But, you said Sekirei's have to kiss their Ashikabi in order to be...winged? Is that the right word?"

"Yes, that's the right word. So, will you, wing me?"

My nose bleeds again. Winging this guy, means having to give him my first kiss. Am I really ready to lose my first kiss to someone I don't know?

"It would be my first kiss..."

"Same for me."

Same for him huh. Ooh great, how did I get myself into this situation? My day started off normally, and now...well, this is a little strange.

"I don't know if I...are you alright?"

Suddenly, his face flushed. But, it isn't a blush on his handsome face, it is more of a hot looking look on his face.

"Don't worry about me."

I place my hand to his forehead, his forehead is burning up.

"Mutsu-kun, are you ill? Do you need to lie down?"

"I'm not ill. I know what this is."

I take my hand away from his forehead.

"You do huh? Is this, the reacting you told me about?"

All he answered with was a nod, a strained nod at that.

"Mutsu-kun..."

"Yukari-san...I'm...hot...this heat is...so strong and intense. I never thought I would...feel like this with my Ashikabi-sama. But...you are different to other Ashikabi's. I can feel it. You are stronger than average Ashikabi's, to make me react in such away. I've seen others react to Ashikabi's, but it hasn't been so intense like this. I'm going to be a little selfish and ask that you wing me quickly."

I'm, different to other Ashikabi's? Stronger than average Ashikabi's? Is he just saying that or is he being truthful? If I'm stronger then, that's a good thing, right?

"Mutsu-kun...I...the heat. Is the heat, that bad?"

"Yes. I, can't stop this heat. Yukari-san, wing me, please."

I make a hesitant nod. Even if this is my first kiss, I need to help this guy. This man, needs my help and I will help him. As Kaa-san has told me time and again, helping people is worthwhile.

"I will Mutsu-kun. I will wing you, if you are ok with me?"

He takes my hand in his and moves his head closer to mine. This is it, isn't it? I'm going to kiss this Bishounen Sekirei. I feel myself leaning into kiss Mutsu-kun. Today has been very strange indeed, but if I can help Mutsu-kun then...I'm fine with it.

I feel his lips overlap with mine! This is a kiss! I'm kissing Mutsu-kun! As we are kissing, something springs out of his back...wings? Brown, almost dirt like wings shoot out of his back. It is like I'm looking at the dirt. Yet, this dirty coloured wings are beautiful. We kiss for a few minutes, before breaking apart.

I blush as he looks at me, with a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks.

"I'm Sekirei No. 5, Mutsu. At your service, Ashikabi-sama. I promise to keep you safe, from Sekirei and humans alike, always."

"Mutsu-kun...you better take responsibility! That was my first kiss baka! I had no choice but to share my first kiss with you, so you best take responsibility!"

"I will Yukari-san."

I blush up a storm. So, I'm an Ashikabi huh, and I have a handsome Bishounen as my Sekirei. Mutsu-kun is my Sekirei and I'm his cute Ashikabi. Haha, I have a Bishounen! Someone who said too look after me and I will also look after him. I'm his Ashikabi after all!

* * *

**Yukari has made an appearance and has already winged Mutsu. It might be a little fast, but in this fic, the Sahashi siblings are stronger than average Ashikabi. I've been thinking on letting Yukari wing all the male Sekirei and maybe inventing an oc male Sekirei for her also so if anyone has one, please let me know. As for Yashima, Makoto will wing her soon. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to Izumo Inn!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Alright! I'm all fired up! Today is the day I'm moving to Izumo Inn! I can hardly wait! That landlady Miya-san seemed nice, although I don't know what the hell that demon head thing was. It looked at me, I swear it did. I was frightened, but Nee-chan was there to protect me. Hehe, silly thought now. Nee-chan protecting me like that. But that dream...

Yes that dream. I didn't want to dream about that person. But, I don't think anything of it, I hope I don't need to think anything about it. It was just a dream, right? It wasn't anything about that person, right? I wouldn't need to think about that person again.

"Makoto-sama, may I ask you something?"

Yashima-san got my attention like this. I turned to her who is on my bed, wearing a small shirt, that hardly covers anything! Those boobs of hers are visible to me! I can actually see her boobs, and the pink...I should stop! Yashima-san isn't even my Sekirei.

"O-Of course you can Yashima-san. Please ask away."

"Oh, right. Makoto-sama, if...that is too say...if I reacted to you, would you take me as your Sekirei?"

I tilt my head to the side in a little confusion. Asking me this now all of a sudden. She is asking me if I would accept her as my Sekirei.

"If you reacted to me, I would become your Ashikabi Yashima-san. But, are you reacting to me?"

Her face becomes bright red, she turns away slightly. Hm? Is she reacting to me? Yashima-sans face has become a cute pink colour.

"W-Well, I'm not sure. My heart is beating faster, each time I look at you. Makoto-sama is so kind to me. I've not done anything for you, yet you have done so much for me. Whenever I'm near you, my heart beats faster and my body heats up. I reacted slightly to that man, but what I feel now is...stronger than that. Makoto-sama, you are...you are so kind. The kindest person I've ever seen. Like with Shiina-san and Ku-chan. You treat them as friends, not slaves."

"That's because they are my friends. I don't want slaves, I don't need slaves and I don't think of Sekirei as slaves. I think of them as people, who have supernatural powers. That's all Sekirei's are, they are the same as humans but have something better than humans do. If anything, you Sekirei are the pinnacle of the human race. Humans should want to be as kind and caring as you three Sekirei here."

Her face turns dark pink. She looks away shyly.

"Yashima-san. If you react to me, I will become your Ashikabi, I promise. But, if you react to another person, I will make sure you are well taken care of. I wouldn't let anyone else hit you again."

She jumps off the bed and lands in my arms. She wraps her arms around me tightly and presses her boobs into my chest which I blush at, I rub her back comfortingly.

"Makoto-sama...you will always be the man who saved me from a nightmare. I was...so focused on getting an Ashikabi, that I didn't care about who it was. But, I really should care about who is my Ashikabi, shouldn't I?"

"Of course you should. I will make sure you get the best Ashikabi. Whoever that is, will take care of you Yashima-san. I can give you that single promise. You will be looked after, no matter who your Ashikabi is."

"Makoto-sama..."

I pet her head to comfort her. Poor girl has had more than enough. When I meet Kaa-chan, I'm going to ask why Minaka-san is doing all this. What's his goal? It should be enough that Sekirei find their Ashikabi's. I'm lucky enough to have Shiina-san and Ku-chan as my Sekirei's.

"You're going to be ok Yashima-san, I promise you."

"He's right Yashima-chan! Onii-chan will help you, always!"

Ku-chan's awake huh. She does look cute in the morning. Yashima-san moves away from me slightly, as Ku-chan hugs me tightly.

"I know Ku-chan. Makoto-sama is that kind of guy, after all. Thank you for looking out for me Makoto-sama. Even if I'm not your Sekirei, I feel like I am with all the kindness that you show me."

"Aah Yashima-san. Any decent human being would do the same. You are a cute and nice girl. I'm happy we came across you that day. If not, you would've been forced into a bond for life, and that guy wasn't something anyone should be with. I hope he gets what's coming to him."

"Makoto-san, I think we gave him what's coming to him."

Shiina-san is awake also, huh. When I looked at her, she smiles at me with a sweet look in her eyes. Why does this girl have so much power over me? Both of my Sekirei's have way too much power over me.

"Oh yeah. Don't ever call me little or call you vile names. Anyone that does, is going to get a beating from hell!"

I say with conviction. I might not be able to take on Sekirei's, but normal humans I can take on thanks to Nee-chan's teachings. She taught me to defend myself and I don't usually like violence, however I will fight back if someone needs help or mentions my height, or insults a loved one!

"But you know, I can't wait until later. You three will meet my Nii-chan! He's a great guy you know?"

"Whats your, brothers name?"

Yashima-san questions me with a timid smile. I look at her before pushing the floppy hair in my eyes away. I then answer her while stretching my arms.

"His name is Minato. I call him Nii-chan, for obvious reasons. Don't worry, he isn't as bold as Nee-chan. He is, more like me, when I'm not insulted. No, he's more...well, I don't know. He's a nice guy anyway."

"I-Is that so? Ummm...Makoto-sama, can I ask you a question?"

I raise an eyebrow, but nod anyway.

"Sure, what is it you want to ask Yashima-san?"

"Erm...Makoto-sama. My heart...erm...I don't know how to put this. What I want to say is, I want to be your Sekirei."

I open my eyes wide for a moment, before going into a neutral expression.

"Are you reacting to me? Is that why you asked if I would take you as a Sekirei?"

She nods shyly at me.

"I...am certain now. I thought when I first met you that you was my true Ashikabi, but getting to know you, I truly understand how this is now. The love radiating from you is dazzling. Whenever I'm near you, my body goes all hot, and I find it a little hard to breathe. In these recent few days, it has gotten worse. I, didn't want to worry you by saying anything about it."

So, these reactions are this bad huh. I remember when I first met Shiina-san, she couldn't stop herself from feeling hot.

"Do it Makoto-san! I don't mind other Sekirei joining you. As long as...Makoto-san, do it."

"Even Ku thinks you should do it Onii-chan! Yashima-chan with Onii-chan is good also~ But, I wont lose to these two, ever~"

I have to face palm at that. Shiina-san glares at Ku-chan who smiles sweetly back. You guys better get this out of your system, as Miya-san said she doesn't tolerate fighting in Izumo Inn.

"Erm, Yashima-san? So, this reaction to me, is real right? It isn't, like you are doing this because you think I'm kind?"

"No, I truly am reacting to you. Feel my forehead. I'm burning up from being this close."

Doing as she suggested, I place the back of my hand to her forehead. She really does feel hot. I smile at her as sweetly as I can, in order to make her feel more at ease. I don't want her to feel pressurized into this.

"Yashima-san. If you want me to become your Ashikabi, then I will because I've grown to care about you very much."

Her eyes become watery as she moves closer to me.

"Is it really alright Makoto-sama?"

I move my hand to her face, and stroke it lightly.

"Of course it is. If, that's what you truly want Yashima-san?"

"I do. To be with Makoto-sama forever as his wife."

"Yes as my wi...what!? W-What did you say?"

I clearly heard wrong, didn't I? She actually didn't say wife then, right?

"Wife. That's what, Shiina-san and Ku-chan are too you, right?"

I briefly look to those two, who simply smile in my direction. I, didn't know of this! I only thought that Sekirei's and Ashikabi's were partners, but does that mean a marriage bond also? Am I already married? Is that honestly possible?

"Erm...I didn't know that. I mean, I'm only 17 years old, and I would have three wives already. I mean, most people only have one, yet I'm going to have three!?"

"It isn't like that Makoto-sama. It just means, one day we could. Sekirei's and Ashikabi's are supposed to love one another. So, isn't marriage expected?"

She's got me there. I know what she means. Marriage and winging I suppose go hand in hand.

"I-I think I understand. But, can we just start off as, girlfriend, boyfriend I guess? But, is that really alright, Shiina-san? Since you was my first girlfriend, is it even alright to have Ku-chan and Yashima-san as my...you know."

"I don't have any objections. Besides, I will always be head wife."

"No Shii-chan! It wont be you as head wife, it will be me! I'm head wife!"

Hehe, those two are at it again. All this, just for me? I'm honoured by the attention. I turn my attention back to Yashima-san, who is blushing up a storm...I just realized that I'm still stroking her face! I've been doing it this whole time! How couldn't I notice that!? I take my hand away from her face, instead she lightly grasps it.

"Makoto-sama..."

"Yashima-san. Don't worry now, I will take care of you."

With tears streaming down her face, her pushes her lips gently to mine! So that's, three girls now. I wipe away the tears as these blue wings shoot out of her back. They are just as beautiful as Shiina-sans and Ku-chan's wings. So amazing. I can't believe it now. I'm winging Yashima-san as my other Sekirei watch on with smiles. After the wings disappear into nothingness, our lips separate with saliva trailing between us.

"I'm No. 84, Yashima. I'm in your service forever and ever Ashikabi-sama. No, Makoto-sama, I will always be with you now, if that's fine? Is it alright to be selfish and stay with you forever?"

"Yes, please stay with me forever and ever Yashima-san. I'm going to be selfish and say that you three can't leave me, ever. If you ever leave me, I wont forgive you, you know?"

They all nod vigorously. Shiina-san comes up to me, and presses her lips onto mine! I always love it when she does this. Those wings I love come out of her Sekirei crest and instantly, I can feel how much love she really has for me.

"I'm happy you want to be selfish Makoto-san. Because, I can't leave you now. I, love you too much."

Just as I was about to reply, Ku-chan cups my face and brings me into a kiss also! Three girls in the space of about 5 minutes! As our lips move in rhythm with one another, I can see her beautiful green wings come out of her Sekirei crest also. I can feel the compassion she has for everyone. She is a good hearted girl, I can also feel the love for me.

"Onii-chan, Ku loves you."

"I, I love you too Ku-chan."

I pet her head a little as she blushes at me. Right now, the love I have for Shiina-san and Ku-chan is strong. As for Yashima-san, I haven't been bonded to her as long as Shiina-san and Ku-chan, but I can see myself falling in love with her also.

"May I, also kiss you Makoto-sama?"

"You don't need my permission Yashima-san. If you want to kiss me, I'm not going to stop you or feel anything besides happiness. I never thought anyone would like someone like me because, well I'm not very tall. I used to get picked on for my height, then Nee-chan taught me how to fight back, which isolated me from others, besides my family. But, that's fine because, I have you three now."

"You do Makoto-sama. Makoto-sama, I love you."

Before I could say anything as a response, she presses her lips to mine, in a sweet sensual kiss. Like the other girls, the wings coming from her back again are magnificent. So beautiful. I'm so lucky to have these girl fall for someone like me, I honestly don't deserve them, but I'm happy they reacted to me, and wanted to be with me, forever.

"W-Well, that was certainly something. I don't think we will have much chance for that to happen at Izumo Inn. Remember Miya-sans rules?"

They nod with a sad gaze.

"Aah don't worry girls. I'm sure she isn't as strict as she appears to be. If we get on her good side, she might let us do things like kiss in public. If not, we will just have to do it in our room. Well, I'm going to make the last breakfast I have too here. Settle things with that bastard...I mean landlord, then we can leave to have a bigger place, with a nicer landlady than the landlord we have now."

They all nod in acceptance as I go into the kitchen. Might as well use what we have left. So...eggs, bacon, cheese and some bread. I can make something's out of these. And, luckily there is enough for everyone. So, while I'm getting breakfast started, the girls start getting dressed for the day.

* * *

"Erm, not to be a bother, but could someone put my laptop away please?"

"Of course it isn't a bother Makoto-san. I will do it for you."

"Thank you Shiina-san!"

She half smiles at me, as I continue doing this. Once this breakfast is ready, I put it on some plates, as Yashima-san sets the table. She then comes over and helps me take the plates over to said table. Setting one out for Ku-chan, Shiina-san, Yashima-san and finally myself. We sit down and start eating.

"I can't wait until we get to Izumo Inn."

Shiina-san started off. But, she can't wait until she gets to Izumo Inn? Why does she think that?

"Whys that Shiina-san?"

"Ooh, I can't wait to meet my brother in law. You know, this Minato-san. I really enjoyed meeting Yukari-san, even if she was a little...overbearing. She was still a very nice person."

"Oh, that's Nee-chan alright. She is a good girl, although like you said, she can be overbearing. Either way, she is still a good person."

Just then, Yashima-san giggled to herself softly.

"Whats tickling you Yashima-chan!?"

"Ooh, I was just thinking that Yukari-san didn't try and grab my chest yesterday. I was lucky Ku-chan. Shiina-san didn't get so lucky."

Shiina-san cried anime tears. Yeah, Shiina-san did get groped yesterday. Poor Shiina-san didn't escape Nee-chan's grasp. But, now thinking about Nee-chan, she messaged me last night saying that she has something to tell me the next time I see her. I didn't know then what it was, and I still don't know now. When I asked her about it, she was vague and said something about her being something now.

"Ooh, don't cry Shiina-san. Nee-chan just likes getting grabby."

"Why did she grab me? I only want you to touch my breasts. Muu, Makoto-san. Please touch my breasts."

I do a spit take! Did she really just say that too me!?

"Shii-chan! Don't be so naughty! Onii-chan can touch my boobs!"

"No Ku-chan! Makoto-san and I are lovers!"

I shake my head at the scene. Always quarrelling. Good thing Yashima-san isn't getting involved. Instead, Yashima-san comes over and places her head on my shoulder.

"Is everything alright Yashima-san?"

"Yes. I'm, just happy that I have an Ashikabi. I've been hoping to have a kind Ashikabi, and I have the best one."

"I can see. Now Yashima-san, we are going to be having a bigger place now, are you excited?"

She nods from my shoulder. She snuggles into my shoulder and wraps her arms around my own arm. Before winging her, she wasn't like this. She was more, timid. But now, she is more honest with herself. Although, she is still a little timid. That's just her nature. Its fine however.

"I am excited. But, as long as I'm with you, Makoto-sama. I am really fine. I...Makoto-sama, I'm so happy now. My perfect Ashikabi."

"I'm not perfect Yashima-san. No one is perfect. Everyone has flaws. Like I have a height complex. But, enough of that. Are we about ready to go?"

I ask everyone. They all nod happily. Well that's it then. I will just give the keys to that bastard, then we can leave this place forever.

I get dressed, then we all gather our things. All the furniture here was already here, so all the things I brought with me I will take. Like my laptop, my clothes and my games console. That's about it. I gather everyone to the door.

"Well this is it. Bye apartment!"

They sweatdrop at me, as I do one last check. We seem to have everything that we need. In this apartment, I winged Shiina-san and Yashima-san. It was a home to all four of us, no matter how brief. Well this is it.

"Lets go Makoto-san."

I smile and nod at Shiina-san. We all walk out of the apartment and head towards the landlords room. Once getting there, I knock on the door. A few seconds later, the thing appears. I'm not usually hostile but, he didn't only kick me out, but these girls also. If Miya-san wasn't so nice and let us live there, and we didn't have the MBI money card, we could've been homeless.

"Well this is it, Mr ex landlord. I guess thank you for letting me live there for nearly a week."

"Ah, I'm sorry it didn't work out. Here, your deposit back."

He hands me the check, which I put in my pocket. I give him the keys to the place, former place.

"Take care of yourself, and your friends."

I raise an eyebrow at the kindness, but shrug it off.

"Yeah, take care of yourself also. Come on girls, lets go home."

They all nod, and we leave not looking back at him. After making it out of the complex, I start going in the direction of the bus stop...but no one is following me. What's going on with them?

"Makoto-sama, the bus stop for Izumo Inn is this way."

She points in the opposite direction of the way I was going. I could've sworn that the way we are supposed to go is this way.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure Makoto-sama. Isn't that right Shiina-san?"

I look at Shiina-san, who nods strongly. I then look at Ku-chan, who nods also. Am I seriously going the wrong way? I don't think I am, but if all three of my Sekirei say that I am then...I guess I am going the wrong way after all.

"Alright, you three win. Obviously I got confused."

I cry these words out. Crying on the outside, dying on the inside. I will just follow them. They seem to know where they are going, even if I don't. I walk next to Yashima-san as we four continue to the bus stop. Maybe, it is something like fate that I ran into these girls. If I hadn't been with them, I might've become lost for hours on end.

By some luck, we make it to the bus stop, and we just sit down, waiting for the bus to come. We do have lots of stuff to carry, so a sit down is good. It is manly Shiina-san and I carrying the heavy stuff as Yashima-san is carrying her hammer and some other things. Ku-chan is carrying her potted plant and some things also.

The bus comes sometime later, we all get on without any trouble and head towards Izumo Inn! I'm sat next to Shiina-san and Ku-chan and Yashima-san are sat together. Right now, the other two glare at Shiina-san as she rests her head on my shoulder so softly.

Yesterday was a little...scary. I just hope I don't see that thing again. That demon thing was scary. However, there was some good points about that place. Like...Uzume-san for one. I'm pretty sure Miya-san said her name was Uzume-san. She seemed like a nice girl...and not bad too look at...

"Uu..."

Shiina-san glares in my direction. Hehe, she must've guessed that I was thinking about that girl, Uzume-san. Yeah, Shiina-san...hehe. I didn't know she would be like this. Is she jealous that I'm thinking about Uzume-san? Well, she shouldn't be jealous because I love Shiina-san, so much.

"I love you Shiina-san!"

"Silly, I love you too. I would kiss...but that would draw attention to us."

"Only if it was on the lips, Shiina-san."

She makes a duh face before, touching my cheek with her sweet lips. I return the favour by touching her cheek with my lips. She blushes bright red and hugs my arm.

"Can we stay like this Makoto-san?"

"Not on the bus. But, if you mean in a loving embrace, then I don't have any problem. But, Shiina-san...I had a dream last night. A dream about...well..."

She tilts her head to the side, as the others listen in also.

"What did you dream about Makoto-san?"

"A...girl. Someone, I didn't want to dream about."

"Did you, know this girl?"

I nod with a sigh. I just can't believe that I would dream about her, of all people!? She isn't someone I would've want to think about ever again!

"Who was it then, Makoto-san?"

"That skitzo. Remember when we was searching for Ku-chan? I didn't want to run into that girl again. Well, for some strange reason, my brain likes playing tricks on me because it showed me a dream about that skitzo."

"Aww, I'm sorry Makoto-san. Makoto-sans brain! Stop making Makoto-san dream about people he doesn't want to dream about!"

She bonked me on the head. I stick out my tongue childishly.

"Hehe, I'm sure my brain will listen to you."

"It better!"

We giggle to one another. Sometime later, we finally got to our stop. We quickly get off and start making our way to Izumo Inn. We get to Izumo Inn. This is it! We are home! We all smile to one another before going to the front door. I press the door bell, and we wait for the door to open. The door opens a minute later...I don't know this girl...she has huge boobs! Oh my god! They are huge! Hehehe, Makoto likes. Brown hair, what looks like a miko outfit top with a pink skirt and those boobs...

"Who are you guys?"

"Erm...we are the new residents. I'm Sahashi Makoto..."

"Sahashi? Are you, Minato-sama's...relative?"

Minato-sama? Nii-chan? As I was about to reply, another figure appears behind this girl.

"Musubi-san. Who is at the door?"

That voice, was Miya-sans. Wait, she said Musubi-san? This girls, Nii-chan's girlfriend!? This huge boobed girl is Nii-chan's girlfriend.

"Ugh...Minato-sama's...cousin?"

I, along with my Sekirei face fault! Cousin!? Miya-san stands besides this, Musubi-san and smiles at me.

"Not cousin Musubi-san. This boy is Sahashi-sans brother, younger brother. Now Sahashi-kun, you and your entourage are here."

These Sekirei girls are my entourage huh. She said something like that yesterday.

"R-Right. Hello again Miya-san, and it is nice too meet you Musubi-san."

I shook this Musubi-sans hand...damn she has quite the grip! Owwww! She lets go, owwww my hand. That really hurt. Tears form at the base of my eyes.

"Are you alright Makoto-sama?"

I nod at Yashima-san. Miya-san gestures us inside. Once inside, Miya-san walks off somewhere.

"Please follow me."

We all nod and follow Miya-san. We then walk up some stairs and into a room.

"Ok, this room shall be yours Sahashi-kun. You three girls shall be next door."

So, I'm not sharing with Shiina-san and the others? They look upset about that.

"Um...Asama-san. Can I...or rather we...share with Makoto-san? We promise not to do anything, indecent. It is just...Makoto-san is...we love him...very much and we...just couldn't be apart..."

Miya-san puts a finger to her chin, as if she's deep in thought. So, Shiina-san and the others are so willing to face Miya-san and that possible demon just to sleep next to me? I'm very touched right now. Miya-san takes her finger away from her chin, and puts on an amused smile.

"Well...as long as no indecent activities happen in here. I can allow such a sleeping arrangement."

They cheer as Miya-sans amused smile becomes a genuine smile.

"Thank you Miya-san. I know it seems strange, but we just...have a deep connection."

"As long as that's all that it is~"

I smile and nod. I wouldn't dream of doing anything inappropriate.

"Of course!"

"Now, please unpack and make your way downstairs when you are ready."

We all smile a little as she leaves with a little giggle. Once she has left, we all start unpacking.

"I'm happy I can sleep in here with Makoto-sama!"

"Me too Yashima-chan! Onii-chan, are you happy?"

"What are you saying? I'm not happy at all. I'm very super duper extremely happy!"

They all glomp me! Silly girls hugging me like this! I pet each one of these heads. We continue to unpack these clothes. There are already some futon's on the floor, so that's what we are sleeping on. That's fine with me. I like sleeping on futon's.

Once getting everything out and set up, we all make our way downstairs. We all go into the living room type place...to see Miya-san sipping tea by herself.

"Excuse us."

"Oh, hello Sahashi-kun. Please sit down. Would you like some tea?"

Tea huh...I could go for some tea.

"Y-Yes, that sounds good."

"Onii-chan! Can I go into the garden? I would like to see all the pretty flowers."

"O-Oh, well it isn't up to me Ku-chan."

Ku-chan then turns to Miya-san with a hopeful gaze.

"Miya-san..."

"Your name is, Kusano-san? Just think of this place as your home also. So, please go and enjoy the garden."

"Thank you Miya-san!"

Ku-chan then went out the patio doors to a garden, it looks quite nice. From what I can see, it looks good.

"I think I will join Ku-chan."

I wave to Shiina-san who follows Ku-chan outside. I turn to Yashima-san, who smiles at me.

"You can do what you like Yashima-san."

"Oh? Then, can I talk with this...Musubi-san?"

I nod at her as I look around...

"Musubi-san is practicing outside."

Miya-san said practicing? What is she practicing? As I thought that, Yashima-san went outside also. She had her hammer in her hands. I just hope she doesn't start swinging that thing around. It could do damage.

"Oh my, it is just us? Please take a seat."

"Oh, thank you Miya-san."

I take a seat opposite her, as she hands me a cup of tea. I take a sip, its very lovely.

"This tea is great Miya-san. Again, can I say thank you for letting me and the others live here."

"No need to keep saying thank you. I honestly have no need to say no to you."

I smile a little at the kindness Miya-san is displaying.

"Oh, about the payment. I have first months rent with me, if you want it now?"

"It couldn't hurt."

Good thing I got my deposit back. I fish it out of my pocket. This will cover the first months rent. I hand her the check.

"This should cover this months rent Miya-san."

"My, so organized. Thank you for this, Sahashi-kun. Please make yourself at home. Lunch will be served soon."

Oh, she makes lunch for her tenants? That's, actually really sweet.

"May I help you Miya-san? I might not look it, but Nee-chan and the others have said my cooking is good."

"Is that so? Perhaps tomorrow. Today, I have two special meals in mind for my new tenants."

She's going to make me and the others a special meal?

"Oh, please don't go to any trouble on our accounts Miya-san."

I try and persuade her, however she shakes her head, as if not accepting that answer. So, it isn't going to be that easy huh.

"It isn't any trouble. Let this old housewife indulge in things she finds fun."

She giggled out. I don't get why she calls herself old. She can't be more than 22 years old. That's the way I see her. She looks quite beautiful if I...no I can't think that. She is a widow. It would be wrong to think those things about my landlady and saviour basically.

"I-I see. But, at least let me cook for you sometimes."

"Yes, tomorrow. I would be delighted to try this cooking tomorrow. Now, if you will excuse me. Please, stay and relax."

I gain a red face as she smiles sweetly at me. Hehe, I become all shy when pretty girls smile at me like that. She then leaves me alone in this room. Hmmm, my Sekirei seem to be having a good time. I can feel the happiness through the bond.

As I'm sipping tea, the door sliding door opens...to reveal the...girl named...Uzume-san. At least she is dressed this time, for my sanity. Last time, her body was so...and I felt so...

"Hey little bro!"

"Don't call me little bro! I don't like being called little."

She comes over and sits next to me. She looks at me intently. Hmmm, what's wrong with her?

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. I'm, trying to figure something out?"

She's trying to figure something out? I don't know what that is, so I decide to question it.

"So, this thing you are trying to figure out..."

"I'm trying to figure out how you got so cute."

...Eh? She just said I'm cute? I flush at that. This cute girl just said I'm cute. She strokes my face lightly. What's going on?

"W-What are you saying?"

"Hehe, your red face is adorable. So, you are Sahashi-chan's little bro? What's your name cutie?"

"M-My name is...Sahashi Makoto. Y-Your name is, Uzume-san, right?"

She nods as she gets closer to me...her chest is pressed against my arm! They are so big and soft!

"Sahashi Makoto, right? I, will call you Makoto-chan!"

Makoto-chan...calling me Makoto-chan...

"Erm...ok."

"So, Makoto-chan. How did you get so cute?"

"I-I don't know."

I reply while trying to control my nose bleed. Her boobs keep pressing against my arm as she strokes my face so delicately.

"W-What are you..."

"Hehe, this is going to be fun. Teasing you Makoto-chan!"

"T-Teasing me...Uzume-san! Please don't tease me Uzume-san!"

She giggles perversely and she continues to stroke my face with her nimble fingers. I don't know why she is doing this, but I honestly don't care. She's got some nice fingers and her breasts are so...and her body is so...delectable.

"Aww, why can't I tease you? We are housemates now. While Miya isn't around, let me have some fun."

I don't think my Sekirei would like to hear that!

CRASH!

"W-What was that?"

Uzume-san asks hesitantly. I turn to her and shrug. It sounded like it came from outside. We both look to one another before getting up and going to look outside. We open the patio doors, to see Musubi-san and Yashima-san, having a fight!?

"Makoto-san...they just started doing that."

"W-Why Shiina-san?"

She shrugs her shoulders, but narrows her eyes when she notices Uzume-san clinging to me tightly!

"Oh, she's at it again. I'm sure Miya will stop her in a minute."

"You know whys she's doing that Uzume-san?"

When I questioned her, she nods with a smile.

"Musubi-chan is...well she likes picking fights."

"She likes picking fights!?"

"Yeah...well Musubi-chan is one of a kind alright. If I was you, I would put a stop to it before it gets out of hand."

I sweatdrop as Musubi-san makes a punch at Yashima-san. Yashima-san swings her hammer at Musubi-sans fist! Hey hey! Wouldn't that do serious damage to a normal human!? Even if Musubi-san has crazy strength, doesn't mean she could fight a Sekirei head on! As the attacks were about to make contact, something got inbetween them. A sword?

"Now now. Remember my rules. No fighting is permitted between houseguest's or any fighting at all. For breaking the rules, no lunch for either of you."

""Ooh Miya-san!""

They both groan out at the same time. She takes the rules seriously it seems. Yeah, the rules are important to her. She shakes her head in defiance.

"No. Now, please everyone get ready. Lunch will be served, for most of you."

Yashima-san and Musubi-san cry anime tears as everyone goes to wash up, save for myself and Uzume-san. When I was about to go, she pins me to the wall! What is she going to do!? What are her intentions!?

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just having a little fun~ Don't worry, I wont hurt you."

When anyone says that, it usually means they are going to hurt you.

"Uzume."

Uzume-san tenses and starts quaking a little. She's frightened, and she has good reason also. Miya-san hits her on the top of her head with a ladle.

"Ow! Miya! That hurt."

"Uzume. Remember the rules, no indecent activities here."

Uzume-san released tears of a heavy variety.

"Miya! Please, I'm sorry! I-I was just having a little fun, please don't."

The demons head appeared behind Miya-san! Uzume-san clings to me for dear life!

"Uzume, no lunch for you."

"Uwah! Miya please! I'm hungry!"

Miya-san shook her head in defiance. So, like that, Uzume-san didn't get any lunch either. After washing our hands, Uzume-san and I went to join the others. Once in the living room, we all start eating the meal Miya-san made, besides Musubi-san, Yashima-san and Uzume-san who cried as we all ate out meals. After meals I had offered to wash up, but Miya-san said that she would take care of it. I just want to be of some use as we haven't got anything to do now. Kaa-chan doesn't want to see me for a few days, and Nii-chan isn't here so I don't really have anything to do.

I don't have anything to do. That's so not like me. I usually have something to do. But, no, I have nothing to do...Ku-chan has gone back outside to play with Shiina-san. Yashima-san, Musubi-san and Uzume-san have to wash the bathroom as punishment for breaking the rules. I think I will go out for a walk. I'll go and tell the others that I'm going out. So first I head outside to see those two playing together happily.

"Hey Shiina-san, Ku-chan. I'm going out for abit."

"Oh, want us to come with you?"

Shiina-sans question to me let my face turn a little red. I shake my head of the naughty thoughts.

"Oh no. You two can stay here if you like, I just thought I would go for a walk. Don't worry, I wont get lost."

They give me curious looks. I sigh a little. They both think that I will get lost. How incredibly cruel.

"I'm seriously serious you know? I can look after myself. I'm not completely hopeless! Anyway, I will be back for, dinner. Could you let Miya-san and Yashima-san know?"

They give an affirmative nod. I say goodbye to them, and then head for the front door. Before I make it to the door, I'm stopped by Miya-san.

"Oh, are you leaving Sahashi-kun?"

"Ah, yes. I'm just going for a little walk."

She brings her hand up as if to stop me from leaving.

"Will you be back for dinner?"

"I will be yes. I'm not going far, just a little walk during summer."

"I see. It is good to get out during summer. Incidentally, are you going to be passing by a market?"

I raise an eyebrow at the question.

"Well, I don't really know. But, if you want me to get something's, then I wouldn't mind."

"Great! Wait here for a few seconds."

I nod as she disappears into the house again. I wait for a minute or so before Miya-san comes back. She has a piece of paper in her hand...a list. She hands me the list.

"Could you get these during your travels?"

"I would be happy too Miya-san. Don't be afraid to ask me to do anything for you."

"Is that so? I will hold you to that."

We share a little laugh as I go towards the door.

"See you later Miya-san."

"Yes, see you later. Have a good walk."

She's so nice. When that demon head thing appears, she's scarier than Kaa-chan, but when that demon head isn't around, she's as kind as kind. She's just so kind that it is nice being near her. With a wave from both of us, she disappears back into the house, and I walk away from Izumo Inn.

So, the things I have to get for Miya-san are...potatoes...carrots...some milk...hm, ok. That's pretty easy. But, a market around here...I'm not used to a place like this...aah, that's what technology is for. So, getting out my phone, I search for market, in my general area. Searching...searching...aah I see. So, there is a market, near a hospital huh. Ok, that's great. So, it is only 20 minutes away by walking, according to this. So, I will just go left from Izumo Inn!

* * *

...I've been walking for a little while now. A little while is about 15 minutes. I can see the hospital, I don't think it is MBI owned. A place that isn't owned by MBI, shocked. Well, I suppose they can't own everything. As I close in on the hospital, I notice a girl.

In a little park nearby the hospital, I notice a girl with blonde hair sitting there, all alone. She looks kind of sad. I wonder what's wrong? She looks really sad, but if I went over, wouldn't that be meddling? People say I meddle too much, and she might have a problem with her family. And, I shouldn't really get involved with family problems.

Yeah, I walk past the girl who seems to be really sad and continue onto the market place. But, I just can't seem to get the sadness of that girl out of my mind. I don't know her yet, she seemed really lonely to me. I hope she cheers up soon.

I make it to the market and start looking around once getting a basket.

"_Hello message! Hello message!_"

Oh, I have a message? Why did I put that as my message tone again? I will need to find a new one. Well, I go into my pocket to get my phone out. Once looking at my phone, I see that I have a message from Nii-chan. I read the message. It seems that he can't wait to see me later. Hehe, silly Nii-chan. Sending me something like this now. I reply saying that I can't wait to see him either. Then, after sending that, I go into the market place.

"So hmmmmm, where to go first..."

I muse aloud to myself.

They have so many different things. Maybe I should get some goodies for Shiina-san and the others also. Ok so...here are the potatoes! Right, how many do I get? I look at the list...it says 5 potatoes. I guess she doesn't need many. So, after getting 5 potatoes, I look for carrots next.

While looking for these carrots, my phone goes off again. So, I have a look...oh, Nee-chan. She says...that she's having fun in university. I'm sure she likes upsetting me. I reply that I've moved into Izumo Inn. After that, I get another message saying that she has some surprise for me. When I asked what, her reply via message was that it doesn't concern me right now. I shrug my shoulders as I have carrots in my sights.

"Lets see, Miya-san wants...6 carrots. Odd. She wants 6 carrots, yet only 5 potatoes. I suppose it isn't any of my concern."

I get some strange looks as I was talking to myself then. But without minding them, I press on!

So I go to the freezers for one last item, some milk. Getting to the freezers, this list says that I should get two bottles, so that's what I will do! I grab those, and head for the chocolate area.

I'm sure Shiina-san and everyone back at Izumo Inn would like some chocolate. I know Miya-san said that she doesn't turn people away, but I would like to thank her for letting myself and my Sekirei live there. And since she insisted on cooking tonight, I will just get some good deserts.

Once at the chocolate aisle, I can see some chocolate fingers, getting those. Some candy bars, ooh, even a chocolate cake! That will be a good thing to have tonight. I grab that and several more goodies before heading to the checkout. Standing at the counter, that sad girl entered my mind again. I don't know why, but she seemed to be so sad and lonely.

Lonely and sad, that girls face was written with that on. Now at the checkout, I pay for these things via MBI money card. After paying for these things, I start making my way back to Izumo Inn. I couldn't walk around with these, as the milk will get warm. Besides, I have had a little walk on this nice day.

Ooh, I have to pass by that hospital to get home. Well, it will give me a chance to see if that girl is still there. It isn't like I can do anything. But, I just hope she cheers up, I don't like seeing girls upset.

As I'm passing the hospital and that little park, I see that girl there. She seems to be trying to pick up her hat, but she seems to be having trouble. So, I go over and pick it up for her, I hand it to her with a little smile.

"There you go."

"O-Oh thank you. I'm sorry you had to pick it up."

I wave her off.

"It wasn't any problem. Ummm...are you ok? You look really sad. I'm sorry for prying but I just can't help but help a girl in need."

"I'm ok. I just..."

"You just...what?"

She shakes her head sadly.

"I'm sure you have better things to do than listen to me."

"If I did, I wouldn't be here, would I? Oh, my name is Sahashi Makoto. What's your name? If you don't mind me asking that is."

I sit next to her on the bench as I notice a wheelchair nearby. Is she...crippled? Poor girl.

"I'm, Hidaka Chiho."

"Well, Hidaka-san. It seems fate has made us meet today."

"Hmm? Why do you say that, Sahashi-san?"

I smile a little, her face becomes a little. She's kind of cute.

"Because, it is just fate! I was bored and wanted to have a walk, and my landlady sent me to get some groceries. And I so happened to pass by this park. Hidaka-san, why are you sad? I know I'm being nosy but, I can't help but help, you know?"

"Oh, you see that hospital? Well, I snuck out."

She snuck out? Oh she's stuck in a hospital? That's really sad.

"Snuck out? That's a little naughty Hidaka-san."

"Hehe, well I wanted to see the birds. I like watching the birds because they are free. They can do what they want without being subdued. I want to be like that."

"So..."

I want to ask why she is stuck in a hospital but I don't know how to word it.

"You want to know why I am in a hospital?"

"Sorry, it is insensitive of me."

I apologize, but she just waves me off normally.

"No. I don't mind. This is the most someone has talked to me for a long time."

I raise an eyebrow at that. Doesn't she have any family?

"Really? That's not right. Don't you have any family?"

She shakes her head sadly as she looks to the sky.

"No. My parents died along time ago. And now, I don't have any family, and I don't have any friends. Plus, I have an incurable disease that will eventually kill me."

She starts sobbing to herself, so by instinct, I hug her and wipe away the tears that are escaping her eyes.

"I'm so sorry...ummm, what should I call you?"

"Oh, call me anything you like. Preferably my first name, as I like being on a first name basis with my friends."

"F...Friends? We are...friends?"

I nod as her eyes dry a little. Poor girl is alone, and she has something that will eventually kill her. I feel so sad for her, but I can't show it as she might not want people to pity her.

"Of course we are friends. Hidaka-san, you don't have to cry you know? I know that, you have something bad, but..."

"Its ok Makoto...kun? Is it fine if I use that?"

I nod happily. Hidaka-san can use my first name if she likes.

"Yes, please call me Makoto-kun, Hidaka-san."

She shakes my head to my confusion.

"Can you call me, Chiho-chan? I would like it if my friends call me that."

"Ok Chiho-chan!"

So like that, my new friend Chiho-chan and I start talking. She was telling me about her life, and how she has had this incurable disease for a long time now. And on top of that, her family died when she was younger. After hearing her talk about her past like that, no one has any right to complain.

"So Chiho-chan. If you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be?"

"I...hmmmmm...I don't...know."

"Oh come on. Everyone has something they want right in the heat of the moment. Like, I don't know...chocolate?"

She puts a finger to her chin, before giggling.

"Chocolate. They don't have any good chocolate at the hospital. No, a chocolate cake. If anything, I would like a chocolate cake right now."

"A chocolate cake huh. You have to have milk with that right?"

"But of course Makoto-kun. Milk and chocolate cake go together hand in hand."

I chuckle a little and go into a bag I have. I rummage around until I produce the chocolate cake I bought for Izumo Inn. This girl needs this more than Izumo Inn right now. Her eyes become wide like saucers.

"H-How did you..."

"Like I said not long ago, fate. I originally bought this for the place that I live, but I think you should have it, along with this milk."

"But I couldn't take that..."

I shove it into her lap. She looks at me with a red face.

"Makoto-kun I...I don't have any...thing to eat this with."

I point at the hospital, she looks then looks back at me.

"How about the hospital? I'm sure they would have some knifes and forks and plates and of course cups for you."

"Great idea! Will you, join me in my room a little longer? Unless you have someplace to be."

I shake my head at her as I stand up.

"I don't have anywhere to be. I'm completely free and have nothing to do. Even if I did, this is more important than anything else. Now, shall we go?"

"Ok! But, I can't move that fast, or far."

I look at the wheelchair and then at Chiho-chan.

"Don't worry Chiho-chan. I will push you back to your room."

"A-Are you sure?"

"I am yes. Please leave this to me."

I help her back into her wheelchair, and she carries the chocolate cake box in her lap. I then start pushing her back to her room, by her guidance. Along the way, we stop off at the nurses station to get some forks, and knifes and of course some plates and cups. We go into a lift, and go to the third floor. Then exiting the lift, we go to a room...it has Chiho-chan's name on it.

* * *

We go inside, and she gets onto the bed.

"So this is it huh. Not bad Chiho-chan. It looks a lot cleaner than my old room."

"Hehe, you are so silly Makoto-kun. But, that's a good thing."

I stick out my tongue as she giggles a little. I then cut up some cake for her and hand her a piece along with a cup of milk. She thanks me as I take a cup of milk and a piece of cake for myself. We start eating.

"Makoto-kun...I am happy to have met you today."

"I-Is that so?"

She nods and adopts a sad gaze.

"I...was in a dark place today."

Dark place? What does she mean by dark place?

"W-What are you saying?"

Her eyes become watery, and a few tears roll down her face.

"I...thought about...just...ending it today."

...Did she just say that she thought about...ending her own...life? That's, very serious.

"Chiho-chan I..."

"I wasn't going to. The thought...just entered my mind, that's all. I'm sorry, I'm burdening you with my little problems."

I take her hands in my own, and I stare into her eyes intently.

"You don't need to think like that again. You don't need to be alone, ever again, alright? I'm going to be here for you now. No one should ever be alone like you are, and especially when...things happen like this. So, don't think about...that again."

Her tears subside. I'm happy that I can make Chiho-chan here feel better.

"I...couldn't ask you to do that for me. We haven't known each other long."

"So? We are friends, aren't we? I would like to think that we are friends. And friends are always there for one another."

"I couldn't do anything for you."

I shrug my shoulders to her apparent confusion.

"I don't need you to do anything for me. But, there is one thing you can do for me. All you have to do is be my friend. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can, Makoto-kun. I might be sick, but I can at least be your friend."

I release a little breath which makes her giggle to herself.

"That's a relief. Making friends is always fun, isn't it?"

Her eyes become watery again, but these watery eyes don't appear to be that of sadness, but watery eyes of happiness.

"Y-Yes! Making friends is fun. You are the first...friend I've had in such along time."

"Chiho-chan...you will have lots of friends in the future. Chiho-chan, this cake is nice, isn't it?"

She nods happily. We continue to eat the cake and drink the milk while sharing lots of laughs with one another. We can get along quite well it seems. But I realize sometime later that it is already coming towards visiting hours ending.

"Oh, its that time already. Time sure flies, doesn't it Makoto-kun?"

"It sure does, when you are having fun. Since I have to go in a minute or so, is there anything I can get you? Like an extra pillow or a drink maybe?"

"Erm...a drink of water would be nice."

I go and get her a drink of water and hand it to her.

"Thank you Makoto-kun. Today, has been one of the best days of my life."

"Oh, then I guess tomorrow is going to be hard to top today, right?"

"Tomorrow? Are you, really going to come back?"

I tilt my head to the side and nod a little.

"Is it fine? If you don't want me to then, I wont but I thought that I could come back and speak with you again."

"Don't...you have anything better to do?"

"Not really. Even if I did, I would like to come back to see you. Is it fine?"

I ask again, her face becomes a little red, she nods with that same redness.

"I-I would like to see you again."

"Good! Is there anything I can bring you tomorrow? More chocolate cake? Or some other goodies?"

She gets into a thinking position as I put the rest of the chocolate cake on a table nearby. She looks at it briefly with a small, happy smile before looking back at me.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you. But...chocolate chip cookies would be good."

"Chocolate chip cookies huh? Ok, chocolate chip cookies it is."

"Thank you Makoto-kun. Thank you for giving up your day to spend it with me."

What is she saying? She thinks that because she is ill, she is ignored? That's the impression I get.

"Aah, no worries. I enjoyed my day Chiho-chan. I'll be back with chocolate chip cookies, and anything else you want. You have my number, yes?"

She holds up the paper that I wrote my number down for her before.

"Y-Yes. Makoto-kun...see you tomorrow."

"Yes. See you tomorrow Chiho-chan. Ring me day or night, and I will be right there to help you."

I go over to the bed and we both share a little hug. After the hug, I head for the door.

"Bye Chiho-chan."

"Bye Makoto-kun."

With a wave, I leave. Chiho-chan is a good girl. She's so lonely, but I know that I will help her feel less lonely. I then go back to the market after exiting the hospital.

Once getting the stuff I needed to replace like the chocolate cake and milk, I head back to Izumo Inn. Along the way, my thoughts keep going back to Chiho-chan. That girl, she is so nice yet such a horrible fate has befallen her. I wish I could cure that disease she has.

* * *

I get back to Izumo Inn, where I am greeted by my Sekirei.

"Makoto-san...are you ok? We all felt the sadness you felt today."

Without even realizing, tears come out of my eyes. I can't stop them from flowing from my eyes. I just keep thinking about Chiho-chan and her horrible life. I'm not acting very strong right now. Crying like a child. My Sekirei girls hug me tightly.

"Thank you girl, for everything. Its just, I met someone today, who has had a hard life and, I just felt so sad for her. And, well...she is a nice girl who didn't deserve what fate has decided for her."

"Makoto-san. Don't feel sad. Asama-san is waiting for you."

I look at Shiina-san who said that with a curious gaze.

"She is?"

"Yes. Ummm...what do you have there?"

"I have some chocolate cake and other sweets for us all."

They all gain huge happy faces, and takes the bags off me. They then disappear someplace, but then Shiina-san comes back.

"I've met Minato-san Makoto-san."

"Oh, Nii-chan? Nii-chan is here huh. What did you guys say about...our situation?"

She hugs me around my neck, and kisses my cheek.

"We just told him the truth, for the most part. Don't worry, I didn't say sexy ray this time."

I chuckle at her. She said sexy ray around Nee-chan. But, Shiina-san is my sexy ray, hehe.

"Come on then my sexy ray. Is dinner done?"

"Asama-san is just setting the table now, my Ashikabi-sama."

She knows I don't like that, so I stick my tongue out at her. She pouts adorably, but then Ku-chan and Yashima-san come back.

"Stop getting ahead Shii-chan!"

"Yeah Shiina-san! Stop it! I might be the latest one, but I certainly wont lose to you."

I shake my head at the scene, then I along with the others go into the living room. I see Nii-chan, along with Musubi-san and Miya-san, and Uzume-san but no Kagari-san.

"Hey, Nii-chan! Its been awhile, well not really but still...so, this Musubi-san, who is she? A girlfriend? Nee-chan said as much."

"Nope! I'm Minato-sama's wife!"

I, along with my Sekirei do spit takes! She's married to Nii-chan!? Holy...wow.

"Musubi-chan!"

"Yes Minato-sama? We are married since I'm your Se..."

Nii-chan covered her mouth before she could say she is something. I don't know what she is too him.

"Musubi-chan, remember we can't say anything about it."

They can't say anything about it? Oh my god! I should've seen it before! They can't say anything about it, and they are married...

"I'm going to be an uncle!"

"W-W-WHAT!?"

Why's Nii-chan like that? Well, whatever! I'm going to be an uncle!

"Did you hear that girls? I'm going to be an uncle!"

I start jumping up and down along with my Sekirei! This girl, Musubi-san is pregnant! It makes sense!

"Congratulations Minato-san, Musubi-san!"

"Minato-chan is going to be a daddy and Musubi-chan is going to be a mommy!"

"Yes, congratulations are in order."

Shiina-san, Ku-chan and Yashima-san congratulate Nii-chan and Musubi-san! Its so sweet!

"Nii-chan. It makes sense now. Getting married so quickly, her calling you Minato-sama and you can't say anything about it. It makes perfect sense. Nii-chan, I'm going to be an uncle! When are you due Musubi-san?"

"When am I due for what?"

I sweatdrop. Ok, she does know she's pregnant, right? Or is it, Nii-chan took advantage of the poor naive girl?

"Your baby Musubi-chan! Sahashi-chan, I didn't know you worked so fast."

Uzume-san said as she glomped me! My Sekirei glare at her as Uzume-san presses her boobs against my chest!

"Oh my. Musubi-san is pregnant? Sahashi-san, I seriously hope this event didn't happen in Izumo Inn for your own sake."

Miya-san said dangerously, as that demon thing appeared again! We all back off as the head thing grows larger! Nee-chan where are you!?

"Minato-sama? We are having a baby? I'm so happy to have a baby with Minato-sama!"

She glomps him into a hug as he looks frightened of Miya-san.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! THIS IS A MISUNDERSTANDING! MUSUBI-CHAN ISN'T PREGNANT!"

"W-What are you saying Nii-chan? Musubi-san has to be pregnant. You married her, right?"

"I'm not married to Musubi-chan! It is...a little complicated, and I can't tell you."

I put a finger to my chin and get into a thinking position.

"But...I wanted to become an uncle. You evil Nii-chan! And you can't tell me? Did you force her to marry you? I know you wanted a girlfriend...but to actually force this poor girl into marrying you. Musubi-san, you can get divorced."

"Di...vorced? What does that mean?"

I face fault. This poor innocent girl has been captured by Nii-chan's predator ways.

"It is alright Musubi-san, I will help you get divorced."

"Ok, thank you Otouto!"

Did she just call me Otouto? Wow, that makes my heart jump in joy! I've waited to have an Onee-sama that isn't Nee-chan who is amazing but to have a naive Onee-sama, I will have to keep this girl safe from the evilness from Nii-chan's sexual desire.

"Onee-sama! Don't worry, Nii-chan can't hurt you with his naughtiness anymore."

"What are you implying Makoto!?"

I look at Nii-chan with a little glare.

"You, have been doing things to this poor innocent girl, haven't you?"

"No I haven't! She's just my..."

"Your what?"

I question as we all sit down. Shiina-san on my left, Yashima-san on my right, Ku-chan on my lap, and Uzume-san is hugging me from behind!

"She's my..."

"Wife! I am Minato-sama's wife!"

"...Ok, she is my wife."

Knew it. I knew it. He forced her into marriage. Poor girl. I shake my head at them, before turning to Miya-san.

"I got everything you wanted. Sorry it took so long."

"Oh no trouble. It wasn't for tonight anyway. Thank you for picking those things up for me. Did you enjoy your walk?"

I, can't really say I enjoyed it. I met a lovely girl, but hearing about her life was so sad. But, even if she has an incurable disease, doesn't mean I will stop being her friend. She needs friends now more than ever.

"Uh...yeah. I also got a chocolate cake for everyone to share!"

"How thoughtful. I will serve it after dinner. Now everyone, please eat up."

[Ok!]

So, like that we ate the lovely meal Miya-san made. She is a great cook, better than I am. We also shared the cake, but that night, I couldn't sleep because...Chiho-chan was in my mind and somehow, I feel like this is the beginning of something bigger.

* * *

**Minato is back in the story, and Makoto thinks he has taken advantage of Musubi. Also, Chiho isn't the Ashikabi of Uzume but she is going to become a focal point for Makoto. Now, whether that relationship remains as friends or more, is up to you all. And Yashima has been winged! Now, that brings Makoto up to three Sekirei with more to come! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Human girls are in love!**

**Chiho P.O.V**

Ten days ago. Ten days ago, I met someone who was so kind to me. Even if he never comes again, I still enjoyed the past ten days he has come to see me. Someone my own age to talk to, actually someone to talk to is better than nothing. He was so kind to me. Giving me chocolate cake, some milk also and other things over these days. The disease I had moved out of my mind during the whole time we was together. I just couldn't help but think of happy thoughts when he was around me. His smile, his sense of humour. His whole demeanour was that of a positive person.

I wonder if he will come by today? He did say he would, but I don't know if he will. His face told me more about him than his words did. He is a kind person, yet doesn't like it when his height is mentioned. Visiting hours start in a minute so...

Knock! Knock!

A knock at the door. This must be, Makoto-kun right? No one else would knock. The doctors just come in anyway so it must be...

"Chiho-chan! Can I come in?"

So, it is Makoto-kun! He actually came back. I can't believe that he actually came back here again. He's too nice. Even only meeting me ten days ago, he's already taken it upon himself to make me feel better, even if he can't do anything like cure me.

"O-Ok!"

The door opens to reveal Makoto-kun himself...with lots of bags? Why would he need so many...oh. He has some people with him. Three girls. A girl with silvery shoulder length hair and a rose hair clip on the left side of her head who has a cooler with her.

Another girl with long blonde hair that has a green bow on the top of her head and is holding a potted plant and also carrying bags.

Finally a girl with light brown hair with a few blue ribbons woven through it plus, a very large hammer! W-What is she going to do with that thing? I hope she doesn't start swinging it around in here.

"Hey Chiho-chan! How are you feeling today?"

"I...not so bad. But all these people..."

He nods and opens one of the bags...ooh! Chocolate chip cookies! He hands me the cookies and points to each of the girls.

"These girls are my...friends. And their names are Shiina, Kusano and Yashima. They all wanted to meet you because I couldn't stop talking about you for days upon days now. I hope it is fine."

He, couldn't stop talking about me? It makes me feel good inside. They all bowed to me as Makoto-kun said their names.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Hidaka Chiho."

They all smile as they gather around. Makoto-kun then raised a hand as if he has forgotten something.

"Oh girls, I will be back in a minute. Let me just get some chairs for you all."

With that, Makoto-kun disappeared out of the room, and I'm left with these three girls. They all look nice. I wonder if one of them is Makoto-kun's girlfriend? The girl with silvery hair comes forward to get my attention.

"Your name is...Hidaka-san yes?"

"Y-Yes, that's right...Shiina-san wasn't it?"

She nods at me with a smile. She then points out the window.

"Makoto-san said...you like birds. So, ummmm...we thought that maybe, we could go to the park near here and have a picnic. That is, if you are up for it?"

A picnic? I've not been on a picnic in such a long time.

"I am, Shiina-san. Oh, everyone please call me Chiho-chan. Since, we are friends, right?"

They all nod happily. Hehe, in the space of nearly two weeks, I've made 4 new friends.

"Chiho-chan! Onii-chan was saying how you like chocolate, so we got lots and lots of chocolate and milk and other goodies! Even our landlady made some sandwiches!"

Their landlady made sandwiches, even for me? She doesn't even know me so, she didn't have to make me sandwiches.

"Oh, that's so sweet...Kusano-chan? Can I call you that?"

Her mouth curls upwards in delight, she takes my hand and continues to smile at me with that cute face of hers.

"Yep! Even Ku-chan if you really really want too!"

Ku-chan huh. A nickname, that symbolizes friendship. I'm so lucky that Makoto-kun and I met ten days ago. And I met these girls today. They are very nice to the sick me. I am happy to have met these people.

"Ok, Ku-chan! Oh, ummmm...by chance, are any of you...dating...Makoto-kun?"

They all blush and look away shyly. I thought as much. I was being a little silly anyway. Yes, that's all it was.

"Its a little complicated...Chiho-chan. Makoto-san and we three are...well each and everyone of us owes something to him."

They owe something to him? As if reading my mind, Yashima-san explains.

"Yes, for myself. Makoto-sama saved me from getting abused by a bad man. He helped Shiina-san by saving her from getting sexually assaulted via a kiss and as for Ku-chan, he helped find her. So we all owe quite a deal to Makoto-sama."

"H-He, really did all that, for all you?"

I question with wide eyes. They respond with a sharp nod. So he really did all that? For them? He, really is a kind soul. So courageous. Makoto-kun...the man himself comes back into the room with four chairs.

"That bitch nurse down there said that I was a child!"

Hehe, even I know not to confuse him with a child. If people saw me however, they would think I am a child also, with the body I have. I'd say it is about the same size as Makoto-kun himself, maybe even a little smaller.

"If it is any consolation, you look like a cute child Makoto-sama."

His face turns upset as he faces this Yashima-san.

"Muu, Yashima-san. Don't be a meanie. You know that I don't like my height mentioned! And if she does it again, she's going to get a very angry worded letter! With doodles of her being Satan's lover!"

We all burst out laughing as he pouts. He is obviously joking...I believe. Even if he isn't, it would be funny to see that nurse out there as Satan's lover. She's not very nice.

"Ummm, Makoto-san, are you serious?"

"Deadly serious Shiina-san! That woman is the enemy of all short people! Even if I'm not as short as some, I still feel very deeply about this. Well never mind that demon woman. Chiho-chan, would you like to go..."

"Oh, Shiina-san has already told me. I would be happy to go on a picnic to the park."

He smiles brightly at me which makes me blush brightly, matching his smile.

"That's great because we have lots and lots of different foods with us. Ranging from sandwiches to chocolate cake, and even ice cream."

Ice cream...I love ice cream. It is like he can read my mind.

"Ready to go, Chiho-chan? Oh don't worry, I will push you there."

"Oh, thank you. And yes, I am ready to go."

I feel embarrassed that he has to do that for me. But, I get out of the bed and get into the wheelchair. I have the chocolate chip cookies on my lap. We then make our way out of the hospital room. Once out of the room, we get into the elevator and go down to the ground floor.

We get to the ground floor and head out of the hospital.

"So, where should we set up?"

The girl, Yashima-san asks us all. I shrug my shoulders a little.

"How about under those set of trees?"

Shiina-san said with a little giggle. We all nodded in acceptance and went over to the trees. Once there, Makoto-kun and Ku-chan set out a picnic blanket and Yashima-san and Shiina-san started setting out the food. As they are doing that, I feel a little helpless. After they had done setting up, Makoto-kun helps me onto the blanket.

"So Chiho-chan, what would you like?"

"Oh...ummmm..."

"We have lots and lots! Please pick anything you could want."

I nod in thanks to him, and I start looking at all these magnificent foods. Lots of sandwiches, salads and other things like that. Ooh, a chicken sandwich. I take one of those as Makoto-kun hands me a paper plate.

"Thank you Makoto-kun."

He smiles at me, which makes me blush a little. Such a strange feeling, I've never felt like this before. When he looks at me, all I can do is feel good inside, even if I feel bad due to this illness. I'm being a little silly because...well, I'm just a sick girl. He, wouldn't be interested in someone like me.

"Is everything alright Chiho-chan? Your face has turned red, are you feeling sick?"

I shake my head at him, to his relief.

"No, I was just thinking about something good."

"Oh? What is that?"

I giggle as I move my head from side to side. He raises an eyebrow while having a pouty face.

"Onii-chan. Pass me some crisps!"

"Ok Ku-chan. Here you go."

While he does that, I notice Shiina-sans eyes on my form. When I was about to question her, she turned away from me with a small smile creeping its way onto her face. Hmmmm, I wonder what that was about?

"Yashima-san, could you pass me the cheese please?"

"Of course, here you go Shiina-san."

It seems these girls get along quite well. They all seem to be having fun.

"Do you want a drink Chiho-chan?"

When Makoto-kun asked me, my face heated up again. I should really stop blushing like this. I'm being silly again.

"O-Ok. What...is there?"

"Lets see...some coke, milk, spring water, milkshake..."

"Oh, what type of milkshakes are there?"

I question with a smile on my face. He...actually gains a red face. Is he, blushing at me? No, it must be my eyes deceiving me.

"W-Well, there is chocolate, strawberry, banana, plain and...blueberry I think it is."

He thinks its blueberry.

"A-As you don't know what that last one is and I don't want to die any quicker than I already am, I will go for the chocolate one please."

I tried making a joke, but his eyes turn really sad.

"...Please don't say you are dying. You, can't die. You are too young to die. And, we only became friends, so you can't leave me yet. Do you understand? If you die, I wont forgive you."

I nod at him. The way he said the words then, they struck something within me. He wouldn't forgive me if I died. Without warning, I hug him, he hugs me back tightly.

"So, chocolate one then? You really like chocolate, don't you? Such a sweet tooth."

"Well, I've not had it in long so...yeah."

"No need to explain to me, Chiho-chan. Whatever you want, you can have. So, one chocolate shake coming up!"

I had to let out a little laugh at his antics. He really is a silly boy, but he is just so kind. It isn't like he has to be here with me right now yet he is taking time out of his life to spend it with me, when we haven't even known one another for long. He gets a chocolate milkshake out and hands it to me. I thank him for it and I start drinking it.

"This is such a nice day...ooh look at that. Such pretty birds."

We all look up to where Ku-chan is looking. Oh my, so many birds. I would love to be free like that. Just to go wherever I want and do whatever I want. But right now, I wouldn't trade this for anything. Just to be here with Makoto-kun...with everyone. Just laughing and playing with one another, I couldn't ask for anything else. When Makoto-kun looks at me, my heart skips a beat, for the right reasons.

After we had finished lunch with some spare which we put back in the bags, Makoto-kun gets out desert...ice cream! All sorts of flavours, but as if reading my mind, Makoto-kun hands me chocolate ice cream with a spoon to eat it with.

"Don't eat too fast everyone or you will get brain freeze."

We all share a laugh at Yashima-sans words. We all then start eating our ice cream. After awhile, everyone suddenly becomes quiet. Is something the matter?

* * *

"Makoto-san..."

"I see it Shiina-san."

What does he see? I don't understand what's going on right now.

"What are we going to do?"

Yashima-san questions Makoto-kun who makes a little sigh. I'm clearly missing something. They are looking at something...no make that someone. A girl, a busty girl at that, with some weird sword...

"Makoto-san, take Ku-chan and Chiho-chan away. Let, Yashima-san and I handle this."

"Shiina-san..."

"Trust us."

He nods reluctantly and suddenly comes over and picks me up. He puts me in the wheelchair and starts pushing me away from those two as Ku-chan follows us. I take a look back at those two one last time, they seem to be having a stare off with that sword girl...and a new girl with a curved dagger. Are they, going to fight? They disappear from our sights. Once that happened, Makoto-kun stops pushing me.

"Makoto-kun, what's happening?"

"Chiho-chan...I can't really say. But, right now, we have to stay here."

"Onii-chan..."

Makoto-kun pets Ku-chan's head softly. She looks a little frightened.

"Don't worry Ku-chan. Shiina-san and Yashima-san will be fine."

"B-But Onii-chan. Those Se...those people seemed strong."

Those people, were a little...I don't know, they looked dangerous.

"Maybe, but remember. Shiina-san and Yashima-san are strong because of the love I have for them."

"W-We have to believe that they...are ok."

"Exactly. Not to worry...Ku-chan! Up there!"

Up there? Up where? He pointed at something...no, two more people are here. A girl with, no weapons but has long legs and a girl with a spear I believe. Ooh, I'm a little frightened. I don't know what's happening and I don't know what Makoto-kun and Ku-chan are going to do.

"Onii-chan...two of them."

"I know. This is, a dangerous situation and Chiho-chan is in danger also..."

Those two jump from the tree branches they are on and stand infront of us. Ku-chan steps forward. W-What is she going to do?

"Ku-chan, what is it you think you are doing? You can't fight these two alone!"

F-Fight? Ku-chan, is going to fight? How, is she going to do that?

"They're...I have to fight Onii-chan. I, have to protect you."

"No! I forbid it! These two are dangerous Ku-chan! You are at a disadvantage! Please, don't fight!"

"I have to fight Onii-chan. I will be ok. With the love you have for me, I will be perfectly fine."

He shakes his head with teary eyes. Even I can see that she is outnumbered and she doesn't have any weapons on her.

"Haha! So, this is the Smallest Ashikabi?"

What's an Ashikabi? The one with long legs asked that, Makoto-kun gains a tick mark! W-Wow.

"What the hell did you just call me!?"

The long legged girl smirks evilly before speaking again to Makoto-kun in a disgusted kind of way.

"That's the rumour, Smallest Ashikabi. You winging a Sekirei with Death like powers and a Sekirei with Life like powers. Total opposite and very dangerous together. Izumi Higa-sama wants you taken out. Anyway, prepare to lose your Sekirei!"

Sekirei? Ok. What's a Sekirei? And I still don't know what an Ashikabi is. The girl with long legs said that to Makoto-kun, so he must be an...Ashikabi, whatever that is.

"You will not fight here! A human who doesn't know anything about this is here! It is breaking the rules!"

"Hahahaha! Do you think we care about rules Smallest Ashikabi!?"

Makoto-kun balls his hands into fists and glares harshly at the girl with the staff.

"Don't...call me...THE SMALLEST ASHIKABI!"

We all cover our ears at the loudness! He seriously doesn't like it.

"I'm going to love killing you!"

"Well dumb bitches love dumb things!"

I had to suppress a giggle. The girl with the spear swung it around, then pointed it at Makoto-kun but Ku-chan gets in the way.

"I-I will fight! I am Sekirei No. 108, Kusano."

"Ku-chan!"

She puts a hand out to stop him.

"Keep Chiho-chan safe Onii-chan. Leave these girls to me."

He has a conflicted expression. He looks at me, then at Ku-chan...then comes over and pushes me away from the scene. When we stop, we are a fair few feet away from them.

"Hehe, a blonde haired girl huh. I'm Sekirei No. 16, Toyotama."

"Ha, and I'm Sekirei No. 18, Ichiya. Now, lets go! Toyotama!"

"Yes, lets beat her for Higa-sama Ichiya!"

They both charge at Ku-chan! I see Makoto-kun shaking from anger besides me. I take his hand in mine, he looks at me with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry about this Chiho-chan. I want to explain, but if I did, then bad things would happen to me and those girls."

"I see. If I can't know, I don't have to know. But, Makoto-kun...Ku-chan will be fine."

He nods as I see those two coming from the left and right side of her! Ku-chan sways her arms around, roots which get thicker come out of the ground and surround Ku-chan! The girl with the spear attempts to cut through the root, but the root appears to strong for her spear. How is it that the roots are doing that? Does Ku-chan have some otherworldly powers? Oh my god. If I wasn't watching this with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it.

"Damn it! The rumours are true. Ichiya!"

"Yeah, I got it already. Take this!"

The one with the long legs jumps up and does a heel drop on the root, which cracked. Seeing that, the girl with the spear twirls her spear around and then makes a slash at the root that the long legged girl cracked. The root was cut in half! Ku-chan is in trouble!

"Stop iiiiiiiiit!"

The roots grow larger and larger and wriggle around quite freely and violently. They then start swinging at both of those girls who attempt to dodge, which they do dodge. One root heads for the spear girl, she slashes at the root, which does nothing to it as it continues to attack. The root wraps itself around her body and squeezes her tightly.

"Damn this girl!"

The long legged girl makes a kick at the root heading towards her. Her foot connects with the root, but it doesn't do anything to it. The root, then goes around her body, and constricts her movements.

"Let go of me!"

They both then get smashed into the ground! Go Ku-chan! Beat those evil people! They smash into the ground like nothing! Go Ku-chan! She really is pretty strong, even though I don't know how she is doing that.

"Damn you bitch! If only Higa-sama was here...no we wont lose to a little girl! Toyotama, come in from the left!"

"Don't order me, but fine."

The girl with the spear and the other one charge at Ku-chan who makes those roots go towards them. The dodge by side stepping and continue going at her at full speed! Ku-chan makes several more attempts to attack them, but now they are dodging them like they are nothing.

"Take this bitch!"

The girl with long legs stretches her leg and makes a jab with it.

"Aha!"

Ku-chan is kicked back while that other makes a slash at her! Ku-chan is cut across the stomach...Makoto-kun rushes from my side!

"No don't!"

I cry out desperately, but I can't do anything to stop him. He gets infront of Ku-chan in a defensive position.

"You aren't doing this anymore!"

Makoto-kun declares strongly. Those two let out a little sarcastic giggle.

"You think..."

"...You can beat us?"

"Just leave us alone! We haven't done anything to you or this Higa. Now, leave!"

He states to them again. Ku-chan gets up and moves infront of Makoto-kun who makes a shocked expression. She can't really consider fighting again. No matter how you look at it, they are outmatching her.

"Ku-chan..."

"Onii-chan I can...fight! Onii-chan...please, believe in me."

"I...do Ku-chan. But, its two against one. It isn't a fair fight. We just need to run."

As he said that those two charge! Ku-chan makes some more of those roots appear and makes them surround them both as if to protect them. Those two other girls attack the roots, but to no avail. They keep striking the roots but they seem to have been stronger than they was before.

"Toyotama. If we can't break the roots, there are other people who we can attack."

The girl with long legs looks at me...they intend to attack me!? The other girl smirks, they both then rush at me!

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONEEEEEEEEE! ATTACK ME INSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEAD!"

I close my eyes, waiting for the end. They are going to kill me. I don't want to die. I want to be with Makoto-kun longer. Makoto-kun, I want to stay with you, forever.

* * *

"Earth Wall!"

Huh? Who said that? I open my hesitantly...a wall of earth has been raised between me and the two about to attack me. H-How did that happen? Ku-chan? Can she use earth as a weapon as well as plants?

"Geez, how cruel. Attacking a girl who is defenseless. Otouto honestly. Getting into dangerous situations like this."

Who said that? It was a girls voice. When I looked around...I see a female Makoto-kun! W-Who is that? She must be related to Makoto-kun. The wall of earth disappears as I notice the guy with her makes a little stance with his sheathed sword.

"N-Nee-chan!?"

Nee-chan!? T-That was Makoto-kun's voice, and this girl is...his sister!? W-What is happening?

"Hehe, Mutsu-kun. Lets back up Otouto."

"Right, Yukari-san. Smashing Point!"

The guy that is with Makoto-kun's sister, slams his sheathed sword into the ground, which makes the earth crack! Right now, the earth is shaking like an earthquake. The cracking earth heads towards those two girls who jump out of the way just in time.

"Shit! Toyotama! We need to leave. That guys a single number! And that 108 looks ready to fight! We can't take them both!"

"Right, lets go Ichiya!"

The two girls start jumping away. And before too long, they vanish out of sight.

"Geez, damn cowards. Ganging up on a little girl yet when they have two opponents..."

"Nee-chan...what are you...and who is...Nee-chan?"

Makoto-kun comes over to me and looks at me. His eyes scan my body, then he hugs me tightly! I-I like this.

"Chiho-chan. I'm so glad you are ok. If anything happened to you..."

Tears come out of his eyes, but as I was about to wipe them away, that girl comes over and smacks him in the back of the head!

"Ow! Nee-chan!"

"Makoto! Don't be so sad now. Nothing happened. Where are Shiina-chan and Yashima-chan?"

His eyes open wide and scans the area.

"T-They must still be fighting..."

"Which direction?"

When she asked that, he points in the direction we came from before. She then gestures to her friend.

"Mutsu-kun, go and help Makoto's Sekirei if you would."

"Right."

That guy then leaves by jumping away at a fast speed. Ku-chan comes over and hugs me tightly!

"Chiho-chan! Are you ok!? Ku was so worried!"

"I'm ok. That was...well, that was...ummm, strange."

"It is...Onii-chan. What are we...Chiho-chan saw everything..."

Makoto-kun nods and looks at this...I believe I heard the guy she came with call her Yukari-san.

"Nee-chan...I don't understand. That guy...we've seen him before...and he is a..."

"Sekirei?" he nods, "I already know. I'm his Ashikabi."

"Wait, since when!?"

He desperately asks. So, these two are...Ashikabi's? Is it because they are blood related?

"Haha, didn't think you was the only special one, did ya? In any case there isn't any point hiding it from this girl here. She saw everything. Even Minaka can't say anything if we tell her now. It is his own damn fault that this is happening anyway and if anyone is going to take blame, it is those Sekirei's."

"But Nee-chan...I don't want my Sekirei girls taken away from me..."

She hugs him tightly.

"I wouldn't let that happen. Remember? You can always count on me."

"I trust you Nee-chan." he then turns to me, "With Nee-chan's promise, we will tell you everything that is happening. It might seem...strange and it might not make sense at first, but once we have told you...well even now it doesn't make that much sense to me."

I can only nod, in disbelief. So, they are going to tell me what's happening.

"Ok, Makoto-kun. I believe you."

The girl Yukari-san, then looks between us with a little dirty grin.

"Are you, perhaps boyfriend girlfriend?"

We do spit takes at Yukari-san!

"Nee-chan! Now, isn't the time for this."

"There's always time for this. But I'm just saying that she's a pretty girl. In any event, once Mutsu-kun returns with the others, lets find a...nice place to talk. Out here, we might get...well, we might be overheard."

"What about my room?"

I suggest. Yukari-san looks at me, then the hospital and then back at me. She nods to herself before speaking to me again.

"You...I see. Ok, that's a great idea...erm...I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. My name is Sahashi Yukari, please call me Yukari. Can I ask what your name is?"

"O-Oh yes, my name is Hidaka Chiho, please call me Chiho-chan."

She giggles softly to herself.

"Great! Call me Yukari-chan! Hopefully Mutsu-kun comes back soon. We really need to discuss things."

"Things? About, Sekirei's?"

She nods with a happy gaze.

"Exactly. As well as explaining things to Chiho-chan here, and making sure everyone is alright. Don't worry about Shiina-chan and Yashima-chan. Mutsu-kun is a single number, pretty much powerhouse. I got a kick ass Sekirei. Oh, there they are."

True to Yukari-chan's words, Shiina-san, Yashima-san and Mutsu-san I think his name is, comes back with the remnants of our picnic.

"Mutsu-kun, everything go alright?"

"Yeah. I wasn't actually needed. They drove them off before I got there."

"Then what took so long?"

He gestured to the picnic stuff. She nods a little.

"I see. Then, lets go to Chiho-chan's room. We can all talk once getting there."

We all nod, as Makoto-kun starts pushing me back to the hospital with everyone in tow.

"Shiina-san, Yashima-san. Are you both alright?"

"Y-Yes, I am fine Makoto-sama."

"As am I Makoto-san. Ku-chan, are you alright?"

Ku-chan nods from the side of me. She wanted to hold my hand as we go back towards the hospital.

"I'm fine Shii-chan! I protected Onii-chan and Chiho-chan!"

"That's right. You did an amazing job. Obviously, those Sekirei's don't follow the rules. If it was one on one, Ku-chan could've taken either of them. But when its two on one, its unfair."

They all nodded in agreement. We make it into the hospital and go up towards my room, while getting some more chairs for Yukari-san and Mutsu-san. The nurse there made a comment about Makoto-kun being a child, he was about to say something but his sister silenced him. We make it back to my room, where Makoto-kun helps me back onto my bed. They all take seats around the bed.

"Alright, Chiho-chan...I'm sure you want to know what the hell just happened then."

I nod. She then starts explaining about these Sekirei, along with Makoto-kun. As I'm listening, I just can't believe what I am hearing. But, seeing is believing and I definitely saw what happened not to long ago. By the end of the explanation, I just look at them blankly. I keep opening and closing my eyes in disbelief.

"Are you alright Chiho-chan?"

"Y-Yes. I am ok Makoto-kun. Don't worry about me."

He comes to sit on the bed, so I scooch over and let him on fully. By instinct, I place my head on his chest...this is nice.

"Damn you work fast."

"Oh shut up Nee-chan! To find out about it, is a scary thing. I'm just giving Chiho-chan some comfort. Anyway, thanks for the save."

"Yeah of course. But, I didn't know you had Sekirei's. Although I had my suspicions once meeting Mutsu-kun. So, all three of them are your Sekirei's?"

He nods as the...Sekirei girls come over and hug us both!

"Yeah. Shiina-san was my first, Ku-chan my second and Yashima-san was my third. I didn't even know you had a Sekirei, and a single number on top of that."

"Hehe, like I said before, you aren't the only special one. Mutsu-kun and I are the ultimate team! Isn't that right Mutsu-kun?"

This Mutsu-san nods a little and sighs also to Yukari-chan's ire.

"Yeah, sure."

"Sound more enthusiastic please!"

He rolls his eyes at her, she sighs heavily.

"Well, not that I'm not grateful but, what are you doing here exactly? Were you going to visit someone in the hospital also?"

"No. We was actually passing by, when these two Sekirei chicks tried picking a fight with Mutsu-kun. But of course, Mutsu-kun drove them off, without terminating them. Then, when they were driven off, we both noticed the abnormal plant life and we connected the dots. But, I had no idea that it was Ku-chan causing them. But, isn't it pretty lucky that we noticed? Those cowards attacking Ku-chan like that. And I bet you tried to get in the way, didn't you?"

She knows him too well. He cried anime tears but then became a little serious.

"Well, I couldn't let Ku-chan get hurt anymore. But, they said something about this Izumi Higa person sending them to dispose of me personally."

"Did you say Izumi Higa?"

"Yeah, does that name ring a bell?"

She nods and looks at Mutsu-san before nodding to herself.

"The Sekirei who attacked us also came from Izumi Higa and said something about wiping us out also. To be frank, if Mutsu-kun wasn't as strong as he is, I'm pretty sure we would've lost because two against one is...well you already know. Or because I love him so much, that's why we won! Give me a hug Mutsu-kun you Bishounen!"

He sighs and complies. They hug one another.

"Oh, so you found your Bishounen then?"

"Oh, so you found your harem then?"

They glare at one another harshly. They then soften their expressions.

"But either way, that Higa bastard is going to be trouble. To attack when even a none Ashikabi is around. He either doesn't care, or thinks he can get away with it. Good thing Nii-san isn't involved with this."

"Yes, Nii-chan doesn't need to concern himself with this as he has enough troubles with university and such. Nee-chan, when did you wing Mutsu-san exactly? Did you already know about Sekirei's when we went to Izumo Inn together?"

She blushes and looks at Mutsu-san, who gains a red face also but it isn't as red as Yukari-chan's.

"Well, funny you should say that. Actually, Mutsu-kun here saved me from getting shot, and possibly raped on that same night."

"You, saved my Nee-chan?"

When Makoto-kun quizzed Mutsu-san, he simply nodded.

"Yes. Yukari-san is, my Ashikabi-sama, and I will always keep her safe."

"Well, since you are a single number, I will believe you and leave her safety in your hands. Although, besides guns and Sekirei's, Nee-chan can pretty much kick anyone's butt."

"Damn straight I can! It has even earned me a nickname among contestants of the Sekirei plan, despite not being an Ashikabi long."

A nickname? She has a nickname?

"...What nickname?"

Makoto-kun questions, with a little pause.

"I'm called the Demon Ashikabi apparently."

She's called the Demon Ashikabi? I wonder why? She seems nice to me.

"I'm apparently called the Smallest Ashikabi, according to those Sekirei girls. Damn bitches. I can't be the smallest, can I? Can I really be the smallest Nee-chan?"

"I'm sure you're not the smallest, and even if you are, you will just have to show them that small people are tough also! Remember my training."

"I remember the training Nee-chan!"

Everyone sweatdrops as these two nod seriously too one another.

"Oh, Chiho-chan. Are you feeling ok? Do you need any rest?"

"No, I don't need any rest. Please stay. But, can I stay like this?"

He nods and strokes my hair lightly. It feels good when he does that. Sometimes, I feel like that he could actually like me, but then I remember my, disease and I think about how much longer I really have left.

Like that, we spend most of the day together, until visiting hours are about to end. Today was a little...amazing and scary. Makoto-kun and Yukari-chan are apart of this Sekirei plan, which is life and death for the Sekirei girls, and boys.

"Well, we best be off. Chiho-chan, can I get you anything?"

I shake my head at him. Everyone starts leaving after saying goodbye to me. After everyone bar Makoto-kun has left, I grab his hand to make him stop leaving.

"Chiho-chan?"

"Makoto-kun...today was...a little...scary."

He strokes my hand lightly and looks at me with a soft expression.

"I know. But, I promise nothing will hurt you. They, the Sekirei's and Ashikabi's will leave you alone because you aren't an Ashikabi. Its my fault you was dragged into that before. If I had known that was going to happen, I would've done something."

"No, even if was a little scary, you kept me safe."

He shakes his head at me. I'm a little confused. Why did he shake his head at me?

"No. I didn't do anything. It was all the Sekirei girls and Mutsu-san. All I did was run away. I hate running away. But, against people like that, I couldn't do anything and I hate that I can't do anything like they can."

"But, that isn't your fault Makoto-kun. You aren't a Sekirei. You are human, like me and Yukari-chan. There isn't anything wrong with that. But sometimes I wish I wasn't human, I wouldn't have this disease...Makoto-kun I don't...want to leave."

I'm being a cry baby but, I just can't keep the tears from flowing. He hugs me and dries my tears. Before I was on my own and now, I have Makoto-kun who helps me everyday since meeting him. Our faces are mere inches apart.

"I know you don't want to leave, and I don't want you to either. I don't know how but, somehow I will help you beat this disease. There has to be away, I will find it."

I wish there was away, because I don't want to leave now.

"Makoto-kun. Remember when you said if I could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

"Yes, I remember. Is there something you want right now?"

I nod at him.

"I do. Do you know what that is?"

"I, don't know. Please tell me. I will help you get it, whatever it is."

"I want to be with you forever."

He makes a confused face, as I close the distance quickly. Our lips connect in a loving manner, or at least a loving manner for me. His eyes open wide like saucers as I pressed my lips to his. He stands there, completely shocked as I break the kiss a minute later.

"I...I erm...Chiho-chan I, w-well I-I didn't expect that."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to do that. Please don't be angry with me."

I lower my head in shame. However, he puts a finger to my chin and lifts my head up.

"Why would I be angry with you? I, had no idea that you wanted to do that...but, don't be sorry or scared that I would be angry with you because I'm not angry with you at all."

He isn't angry with me? That makes me happy that I didn't ruin our friendship with my silly actions. Since I don't know how long I have...I wanted to express what I was feeling in the moment.

"I'm being silly. I've only known you for ten days yet I did something like that, without considering your feelings."

I feel tears forming in my eyes. However, he wipes the tears from my eyes.

"Chiho-chan...Shiina-san and I kissed the first day we met, and the same thing for Ku-chan. I can't say the same for Yashima-san but we definitely knew one another less than ten days."

"O-Oh right. I see, Makoto-kun. Are you coming tomorrow?"

"Of course! Well I best be going Chiho-chan. Please feel better."

His lips touch the top of my head, then he says goodbye one last time before leaving the room. I, actually kissed Makoto-kun. No way. That, was my first kiss. I'm glad I experienced that one time before...yes kissing Makoto-kun was, a perfect experience. Usually, I would want to wait longer before doing something like that with a boy, but...I am on borrowed time.

Well, at least that's one thing I can cross off my bucket list. The perfect first kiss.

* * *

**Yukari P.O.V**

"Finally Makoto! What took you so long?"

I question him. He was in there for at least three minutes. He has a red face.

"S-Sorry. I was just helping Chiho-chan with something. Anyway Nee-chan, are we going to discuss what to do next?"

I nod seriously. We couldn't talk about it around Chiho-chan, well not properly anyway. Poor girl has enough to deal with. I don't know exactly what's wrong with her, but it must be bad if she lives in a hospital.

"Yes. There is a restaurant about 10 minutes away. Lets go there and discuss what happened exactly."

He nods and we all go out of the hospital once making our way down the stairs. We travel to the restaurant in silence. I'm trying to figure out what to do next, and why Kaa-chan wants to meet me tomorrow. She told me the other day that she wants to talk with me seriously, but told me not to tell Nii-san, although she never said anything about not telling Makoto. So, I will discuss it with him.

We make it to the restaurant, we sit down and order some basic food, courtesy of MBI.

"So Nee-chan, what happened exactly? The Sekirei's were after us. The Sekirei that opposed us said her Ashikabi, wants me taken out."

"Yes, the Sekirei that opposed us said the same. But, for the life of me, I have no idea why. I mean, we haven't really done anything too bad. I've only been helping defenseless Sekirei escape potentially bad Ashikabi."

"Yes, that's what we have been doing also."

So, Makoto and I have been doing the same thing?

"How many Sekirei have you saved?"

I question as I look to Mutsu-kun, who smiles reassuringly at me. Makoto and his Sekirei start whispering to one another. A few seconds later, they stop the whispering stops and Makoto faces me.

"Including Yashima-san...I'd say...seven."

"Did you say seven? Mutsu-kun and I have saved four so far. Maybe, Higa doesn't like the fact that we are doing that, and thought it would be better that we are taken out."

"May I cut in here?"

Mutsu-kun? I turn to him and nod. He takes a breath before voicing his concern.

"Yukari-san. I suggest that we, all here watch our backs. Izumi Higa is the Ashikabi who controls the East side of Shinto Teito. He has quite a number of Sekirei at his disposal."

"He controls the East? Then, who controls the other parts of Shinto Teito? Like you know, the West, South and North."

When Shiina-san questioned Mutsu-kun that, he clears his throat before answering.

"Mikogami Hayato of the South, Nishi Sanada of the West and so far, I haven't heard anything about the North. I suppose the North is still up for grabs. All the people I just mentioned have a number of Sekirei at their disposal. That's why they have occupied these territories. In a strategy battle, we as you Yukari-san and you Sahashi should think about marking the North as your territory."

Marking the North as our territory? When Mutsu-kun said this Mikogami's name, Ku-chan visibly stiffened and so did Shiina-chan. Makoto looked angry at the mention of that name.

"Makoto...do you know of this Mikogami?"

He nods at me with anger present on his face.

"Yeah, we've come across him a few times. First time, he tried winging Shiina-san by force, then he tried to wing Ku-chan. Also, at the last Sekirei we saved, we briefly caught a glimpse of him. From what I could gather, he's a snobby rich kid who maybe thinks winging Sekirei's is a fun game, or for something else entirely. I beat the hell out of him once though."

"Hehehehe, that's my little Otouto. But Mutsu-kun, when you say mark our territory, what do you mean by that exactly? Are you saying that we should let everyone know that we run the Northern part of the city?"

Mutsu-kun was about to say something, but then our food comes. So he waitress puts the food down on the table. We thank her for it then we all start eating the food.

"Now, back to our conversation. No. 5, what was you saying?"

Yashima-san questions.

"Right, that pervert is a better strategist but the way I see it is, if we take control over the Northern part of the city..."

Pervert? I decide to cut him off.

"Mutsu-kun, who is this pervert?"

"Sekirei No. 2, Matsu. She is a brilliant strategist, but she is a mega pervert. Yukari-san, she is an asset to a team and also a hindrance to normal life."

"She's like a double edged sword then?"

He bobs his head seriously at me.

"Pretty much Yukari-san. While undoubtedly a smart Sekirei, she's just too perverted for my liking."

"Oh, I see Mutsu-kun. Well, I don't know what to do with that information."

"Neither do I Yukari-san. She's just...whoa."

She's just whoa, eh? Makoto then makes a happy noise, alerting us to him. We all face him as he starts speaking.

"Ooh I see now Mutsu-san! If we take control over the Northern part, we can make it a safe haven for Sekirei. The un winged ones, and maybe even Ashikabi's and Sekirei's that don't want to participate. Is that what you want thinking about?"

Makoto, I can see it now. Yeah, that does make sense.

"That's what I was thinking since Yukari-san and yourself Sahashi want to protect Sekirei and Ashikabi alike."

"If I'm correct, then the Northern part is where Izumo Inn is, right?"

When I asked that, Makoto and Mutsu-kun both turn to me and nods a sharp nod. However, Makoto is the one to answer me first.

"I think so."

"Izumo Inn is in the Northern part of the city."

Mutsu-kun confirmed what we was saying. Ku-chan then speaks up with a happy voice.

"Yukari-chan! If you and Mutsu-chan move to Izumo Inn then, we really would be in control of the...erm..."

"The Northern part of the city Ku-chan."

"Aah yes, that's right Shii-chan!"

Moving to Izumo Inn. It would make the Northern part of the city ours. Look at us, discussing strategy like we are in a...war. Thinking about it now isn't going to change anything, but once I winged Mutsu-kun, I did enter into a war fighting against the others.

"Nee-chan, shall I ask Miya-san about it? She said she doesn't turn people away and it isn't like two Sahashi's already live there anyway. So, what's wrong with having one more?"

"You have a point. But, what do we say to Nii-san? How can I explain how myself, and Mutsu-kun have to suddenly move into Izumo Inn?"

"Either you or Mutsu-san threatened to kill your landlord, and you had to move out or you would've been arrested."

We all do spit takes at Makoto! Geez, that isn't normal.

"Erm...how about, no?"

I deadpan him. He glares a little before shrugging it off.

"Oh...well you could say you got evicted like me. Either way, I think moving to Izumo Inn is a plus. Having us two together with our Sekirei, we would be pretty strong. Not invincible but, still we would have a fighting chance together. Apart, we are weaker."

"So dramatic, but I see where you are coming from. Mutsu-kun, do you think it is a good idea?"

I turn to him as I question him.

"Well, yes. But remember, you two are against one another also according to the rules of the Sekirei plan."

""I will never battle Otouto/Nee-chan.""

We both look at one another with surprise written on our faces. But, we shouldn't be surprised because, I don't want to take Makoto's Sekirei's from him, and he must feel the same about me and Mutsu-kun.

"Mutsu-kun. Makoto and I wont be fighting against each other. If a time comes where we might be in a battle situation, the one who has the most chances of succeeding should go to the next part of the plan, while the other quits the Sekirei plan without losing their Sekirei."

"I have the same view as Nee-chan. Although right now, Nee-chan you have a single number. That's not to say that my Sekirei are weak because they aren't, but a single number is stronger than average, or at least that's what Shiina-san told me."

"True enough. However, I wouldn't count those three girls out. They can get stronger by training their powers. Especially you."

He pointed at Yashima-chan. She gains a confused and shocked face.

"What do you mean No. 5?"

"What I am saying is, you train to become stronger. All three of you should train. The love bond between Sekirei and Ashikabi is a big factor, but you also need the skills to back it up. Right now, you three are untrained. With training, you can become as strong as single numbers. Most Sekirei don't bother training beyond initial training, so if you train and devise new ways to use your special power then, you could become as strong as I."

They all nod seriously as we continue eating this food.

"Incidentally. Makoto, have you had a meeting with Kaa-san yet?"

"No, but I'm meeting her tomorrow. She put it off for awhile, saying she needed to organize things but said she is ready to meet tomorrow."

Tomorrow? She is meeting Makoto tomorrow also? Why wouldn't she tell me?

"So am I. At the Java Lava cafe at..."

"Ten o'clock sharp."

He finished for me. So, he has too meet her at this time also.

"Yeah. Did she tell you what she wants to discuss?"

"No. She said that she has a proposition for me. When I talked to her the other day, she told me not to tell Nii-chan, although she never said anything about not telling you."

So its the same as I then. She said that I couldn't tell Nii-san but she never said anything about Makoto.

"I wonder what she could want? A proposition? What kind of proposition I wonder."

"Who knows. I thought it might be a job proposition, but to ask for you also...who knows what it might be now Nee-chan. Whatever is it, must be important to ask for both of us. But I still don't understand why she said that we can't tell Nii-san."

Yeah, I've been wondering the same thing also. I don't know what Kaa-san could want. Makoto thought a job proposition, a job proposition, for both of us? Is that what Kaa-san means? She, wants to offer us a job, at her pharmaceutical company?

"Yeah, I don't understand it either. Should we meet up at Izumo Inn, then go together?"

I suggest as Makoto gains a sad look. Aah, I didn't mean it the way it sounded.

"You think I'm going to get lost, don't you?"

"W-Well...truthfully yeah. I'm sorry but you know...well we should meet up at Izumo Inn. Tomorrow, after the...erm, whatever Kaa-san has to say, we can talk about me moving to Izumo Inn. If only to double our chances to save Sekirei and keep our own Sekirei safe. Safety at numbers and all that."

"Listen to us Nee-chan. We sound like we are about to go for a big battle."

I thought something similar just before.

"Well, we are apart of the Sekirei plan. It is basically the same thing as that. The Sekirei plan is a big battle thanks to...Hiroto Minaka."

I was about to say Tou-san. But, I can't say that to Makoto. I don't know how he would take it. Kaa-chan always said that our father is a deadbeat who left us for no reason other than him not caring. But, if I reveal to him that our father is actually the president of MBI. I've known for a long time now.

But Nii-san and Otouto don't know anything about it. Nii-san doesn't need to know and I don't want Makoto to know about it. But one day, wont he find out on his own? Makoto is smart, and he might be able to work it out. The same could be said for Nii-san, perhaps.

"Ugh, yeah him. Idiot in charge of the Sekirei plan. The one reasonable for all of this. But, one good thing is that we were able to meet our Sekirei. I can't imagine a life without each of them now."

He turns to his Sekirei as I turn to my own Sekirei. Yes, I am lucky to have met Mutsu-kun. In just under two weeks, we have become nearly inseparable. Also, I love how strong he is. My Bishounen who can use the earth as a weapon and also is a good swordsman, although I've never actually never seen him draw the sword. So, I just presume that he is a good swordsman.

"Is everything alright Yukari-san? You are drooling."

I am? Ooh, I am drooling. I wipe the drool away and take a look at his good looking body.

"Damn you look good."

Did I just say that out loud? His cheeks gain a dark pink colour. I did say it out loud! Hahaha, I didn't mean to say it out loud but for Mutsu-kun to blush, it is a rare sight to see. But, Mutsu-kun's body is good also. Just think about the things I could do to him. Although he never lets me try and make him wear girly clothes. I've asked quite a few times but he always denies me. And I thought that as his Ashikabi, he would let me do it.

"Yukari-san..."

"What is it my Mutsu-kun?"

He shakes his head, as he faces the others. I also face the others.

"Makoto, maybe I shouldn't ask but...Chiho-chan. What's, I mean how did you meet her?"

He then starts explaining how he was out, picking up some things for Miya-san when he happened upon her looking all sad. So he went over to cheer her up and one thing led to another and they became friends. Makoto has been visiting her ever since and he told me about her having a incurable disease.

"So...she has something like that?"

I state more than ask. He nods sadly.

"Y-Yeah. She, doesn't have any family, and besides myself, she doesn't have anyone to talk to. I, just feel so sad for her."

Even I feel sad for the girl. Not that I was in her company long, but I could tell that she is a nice girl who...looked at Makoto quite abit. Maybe, she has a little crush on him. Why not? He's a cute guy, and can kick pretty much anyone's butt, besides my own as I taught him how to fight. I'm his sensei, hehehe! Ku-chan makes a noise so we all turn to her.

"So, the plan is too meet tomorrow at Izumo Inn? Onii-chan, can I go too?"

"Well, I suppose so. Do you two want to come also?"

When asking that to his other Sekirei, they simply nod.

"Mutsu-kun, you are coming too, right?"

"Yeah. Never know if Izumi Higa might send some Sekirei after you. He isn't afraid to send Sekirei during the day with a none Ashikabi around, so I don't think he would be bothered if he sends some while on your way to your...mother."

What was with that pause? Ah, it doesn't matter I suppose. Pretty soon, we finish eating the meal and exit the restaurant. Good thing that we sat away from everyone else, or we might've been overheard by others.

"Well, this is it Nee-chan. See you tomorrow. I'm happy that I know another Ashikabi."

"You know, it is the same for me. It means Mutsu-kun and I aren't alone in this Sekirei business. But, are you sure you don't want me to walk you back to Izumo Inn?"

"Nee-chan. I haven't needed you to walk me home since I was seven years old."

I release a little breath, and nod reluctantly.

"Alright."

"Yukari-san. Don't worry about Makoto-san. We are here to make sure he doesn't get lost."

Shiina-chan giggled out, to Makoto's ire. Well, I can count on those three to look after that Makoto for me. Since those three are with him, he will be perfectly fine.

"I'll leave it to you then Shiina-chan. Makoto, we will be at Izumo Inn for about 8.30 tomorrow morning."

"Right. See you tomorrow Nee-chan. Be safe."

I chuckle and point to Mutsu-kun. He nods and hugs me. After our hug, he goes his way with his Sekirei and I go my way with my own Sekirei. It takes us about 30 minutes for us to make it back home. Along the way, we made meaningless conversation, mostly about the restaurants food.

"Are you worried about him, Yukari-san?"

Mutsu-kun brings up as we get home and enter the apartment. I go over to the bed and sit on it before answering with an honest voice.

"Of course I am. I was hoping he wasn't apart of the Sekirei plan. I so wanted to be wrong about that. But, since he is, I will just have to keep him and his Sekirei safe."

He comes over and sits on the bed also.

"But you know, what I said before still matters. Even if you don't like it, he and his Sekirei are competitors. Although, knowing you and Sahashi back there will figure out away to get out of it."

"We will. I'm not fighting him and his Sekirei. Never going to happen. Even if I have to drop out of the Sekirei plan, then I will. Although, until that happens, we will be allies again the others, like the South, West and East. Like you said, we should claim the last section of the city as our own."

"Right. Yukari-san, you know I will protect you always."

My face heats up a little, and I nod shyly.

"That's because I love you Mutsu-kun...I just said I love you. I've said we are in love but I just actually said I love you..."

"I love you too Yukari-chan."

He loves me also! I'm so happy! And he finally said Yukari-chan! I've been asking him to call me that since we met! Well, Makoto has his harem, I have my Bishounen and Nii-san has Musubi-chan who is...well she is a nice girl. Lets just say that she is a nice girl.

"Good, I'm happy that you do. Ooh, it is getting late or well I'm just tired. Join me here?"

I pat the bed slightly. He looks at it, then looks at me.

"You sure?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, would I?"

He sighs a little at me. He knows how much that annoys me, but damn him and his Bishounen looks. He's got more masculine features, but he does have a feminine bit mixed in there also. So, I get ready for bed, and so does he. Once ready, I shyly look at the bed and then at him. So far, he has been sleeping on a futon on the floor, but tonight, I just want to be...held by him. It is strange but I just want his body close to mine right now.

"You don't have to you know? I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"N-No. I want you to sleep next to me. Please, Mutsu-kun?"

He puts on a conflicted expression. I smile reassuringly at him. He's one of those types that you can't get a good read of, but I can clearly feel what he is feeling, thanks to our special bond.

"If you are sure."

"I am sure. Now, we have a long day ahead tomorrow. And lots of things has happened today."

So, we get into my bed, I place my head on his chest as he wraps an arm around me. Ooh, this feels good. How can anyone want to break up bonds like this? My Sekirei and I are partners. We just belong together so naturally. He's calm and collected, and I...I am just awesome. That's just me.

"Good night Yukari-san."

"Why are you going back to the san? I want you to call me chan from now on. Is that clear, Mutsu-kun?"

I playfully smack his chest, I actually hear a little laugh come from him. Who knew Mutsu-kun could let out little laughs? This might need exploring further in the future.

"It is clear, Ashikabi-sama. Yukari-chan."

"Good Sekirei. Mutsu-kun...I love you."

"I love you too, Yukari-chan."

I lift my head from his chest, and look into his eyes. Those eyes, that I saw for the first time back then. They man who saved me from a terrible fate. Without even realizing it, I had pressed my lips onto his. This is the second time we have done this. The first time was to wing him, this time it is to show our feelings for one another, even if I initiated the kiss.

After the kiss, I just place my head back on his chest without muttering a single word. I wouldn't know what to say.

"Yukari-chan, good night."

"Y-Yes, good night Mutsu-kun."

With that, I close my eyes. His chest is good to sleep on. I love it. Tomorrow, I wonder what's going to happen? Well, whatever happens, I'm sure everything will be alright.

* * *

**Well, Yukari and Makoto have formed a little team and discovered that both are Ashikabi, which Minato will be joining soon. Chiho will become a girlfriend to Makoto soon. Also Higa is after Yukari and Makoto, but why? Keep suggesting Sekirei's for any Sahashi, thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Find the Sekirei boys!**

**Yukari P.O.V**

I wake up by the suns rays. Aha, go away sun! Wait, this isn't my pillow. This is...someone's...ooh right. It is Mutsu-kun's chest. Right, last night I said for him to stay with me in my bed. I wanted him here next to me and I'm happy that he is here next to me. It makes me feel safe.

But, last night that dream, was a little weird. Some boy, calling out to me. Onee-sama. Onee-sama, come and save us. That's what the boy said. But, he couldn't be much younger than Makoto himself. I also dreamt of another boy who looked around my age and he called for me also. They both called for me. Yet, I don't know who they are, are they, Sekirei? Like when Mutsu called for me in my dreams? I've had that dream for a few nights now...

Well anyway, I wont think about it until it happens again. Today, today's agenda is, meeting Makoto and his Sekirei harem at Izumo Inn then going to the Java Lava for a meeting with Kaa-san. Good thing I'm not at university today. A day off and I get to spend it with two of my favourite people in the world!

I had been racking my brain all of yesterday and the few days before that, just thinking about what Kaa-san could possibly want. A proposition that she wants to offer both Makoto and I. If it is a job then...why offer me a job? I, don't need one at this current time. Makoto, however does but I certainly don't.

"Yukari-chan. You awake?"

So, Mutsu-kun is awake huh. I take my head off his chest and look at him sweetly before my phone goes off. I pick it up and answer it without looking to who it is.

"Hello~ Yukari speaking~"

"_Yukari, its me. I need to discuss something briefly._"

Kaa-san? Why is she ringing me? Is she going to cancel? Should I say anything about Makoto and I knowing that we are coming together? I never expected for her to ring me all of a sudden.

"Kaa-san? Is something the matter?"

"_No, just needed to tell you that, I want you to meet up with Makoto. He's coming also to our little get together._"

So, she's telling me straight out. Does she know, about us meeting yesterday? And I thought she worked for a pharmaceutical company. Who knows anymore. I didn't think superpower Bishounen's existed yet they do.

"Oh, I see. Then, we will be there for ten."

"_Great, see you soon honey._"

"Yes, see you soon Kaa-san."

With that, the line goes dead. I don't know what to think right now. I hope something good happens through all this. I don't want this too be a bad experience, yet why do I get this knot in the pit of my stomach?

"Want me to make breakfast?"

Mutsu-kun questions me. I nod a little as he gets out of bed and gets dressed, then he goes to the kitchen. He's the better cook between us, but I can make a mean cheese on toast. While he is cooking breakfast, I wash up for the day. Like I thought just a few minutes ago, this is going to be a little...strange. Today will be strange and I don't know what's going to happen next.

After washing up, Mutsu-kun produced some normal breakfast. He sets it out on our coffee table and we start eating. As we are eating, we go over on what we are doing today.

"So, eat this then go to Makoto and harem then finally going to Kaa-san."

"That's the plan. But do you really have to say harem?"

I raise an eyebrow. That's what it is, isn't it?

"But it is a harem."

"Even so. Whenever I hear those words, I hear Matsu's voice in my mind saying something like...I so like a good Sekirei harem hehehehe!"

I sweatdrop at the weird sounding voice and laugh. Was that his attempt to copy this Matsu-sans voice? It was horrible. I shake my head and continue eating. After eating this meal, we get everything we need and head out towards Izumo Inn. Since it is only just turned eight. We will have a good half an hour to get to Izumo Inn.

Along the way to Izumo Inn, Mutsu-kun and I stay in comfortable silence. It is good that we can stay silent yet it be in a comfortable way.

We get to Izumo Inn and as I was about to knock on the door, the door opens to reveal Shiina-chan.

"Hello Shiina-chan."

"Yukari-san. Makoto-san is coming along in a minute, he's just...freaking out at the moment."

Freaking out? Mutsu-kun and I share a look before I question Shiina-chan here.

"So...what is he freaking out about?"

"Well...he had a dream, about a certain girl."

A dream about a girl? He dreams about girls? Well of course he does, probably sexual.

"W-What kind of dream? Not a sexual one was it?"

"I don't know about that, but this dream was about a girl who...Makoto-san thinks is not a nice person."

I raise an eyebrow before shrugging it off. Soon after, Makoto and the other two girls come out. He looks a little ill.

"Are you alright?"

"O-Oh, yes I am ok Nee-chan. I just, had a little...dream."

"About some girl?"

He nods with a pale face. He really had some dream about some girl...a Sekirei? I remember having a dream about Mutsu-kun before getting him as my Sekirei, so is he having the same thing as I did? As if reading my thoughts, Mutsu-kun nods. So, Makoto has another Sekirei reacting to him. Good for him, such a harem he is building.

"Y-Yes. This girl, well she is a little...ok. Can we just go? It is going to take us about an half an hour to reach this cafe."

"S-Sure, Makoto. Lets get going everyone!"

[Yes!]

With that, we set out. Along the way, I finally got out of him why he was acting a little weird. This girl, apparently made a few threats to him and she has met him a few times before. She is also super strong, which Mutsu-kun said that means she most likely is a combat type of Sekirei. She has pink hair and a fiery temper to match. Kinda reminds me of a girl from some anime Makoto is obsessed with.

Once arriving at the Java Lava, the Sekirei and we decided that they would sit a little away from us and keep a look out since we are apparently on Higa's hit list. I still don't know why but we have apparently pissed him off royally. He was willing to attack us even though we haven't done anything too apparent yet.

"Nee-chan, that girl. If she is reacting to me, that girl from my dream, what am I supposed to do? Wing her?"

"Maybe. But remember, if she is your Sekirei, she wouldn't attack you. She couldn't attack you. I heard from Mutsu-kun that if the Ashikabi dies, then all the Sekirei under him or her gets termination automatically. It is all apart of the bond."

"Yes. I heard the same from Shiina-san and the others. Although, it is apparently supposed to be a secret."

That's what I heard from Mutsu-kun. So informative that Sekirei of mine. So, its supposed to be a secret but it isn't really a secret?

"Nee-chan, I've been thinking about why Kaa-chan wants to meet us both, but I honestly can't come up with any conclusions. If it was just myself, then maybe a job with...where she works."

What was that pause then? Hmmm, I shrug it off and shake my head horizontally.

"I was thinking that for you, but for myself? I have no honest clue. For both of us, maybe it has something to do with Nii-san and Musubi-chan?"

"Musubi-san? I thought she was pregnant, but apparently they say they aren't, even though Musubi-san and Nii-chan say they are married."

Married!? Musubi-chan and Nii-san are married!? Whoa, totally new information!

"S-Seriously!? M-Married!?"

He nods a little. He then chuckles to himself, as I giggle also. Those two married, what a funny combination. In fact, we stay here until ten comes laughing to one another. It is just so funny that Musubi-chan and Nii-san could be married. Kaa-san is...here! Finally she is here. Wait, what happened to her eye? It has a scar, was she cut?

"Aah Yukari, Makoto. I'm happy you can join me today." she looks past us and nods to herself, "And I see your Sekirei are here also."

Makoto and I open our mouths wide. She knows about Sekirei!?

"K-Kaa-chan...I had a feeling you knew..."

He had a feeling she knew? How would he feel that? Why would he think something like that? Kaa-san sits down and gets some tea.

"Do you two want some tea?"

We just nod a little in disbelief. She knows about Sekirei, how is that possible? I don't understand what's going on right now but Makoto seems to at least not be as shocked as I am. Which I still don't understand how that is possible. The tea comes and we each take a sip as Makoto and I look to our Sekirei, who smile reassuringly at us. Then we focus our attention back on Kaa-san.

"Before you start Kaa-chan, what happened to your eye? Did you get attacked by someone?"

Attacked? I didnt even think about that until now! She could've been attacked! By who? Who was she attacked by?

"Yes, I was attacked. But, it was in defence of someone else. I protected her by taking a cut from a scythe wielding Sekirei. thanks to that, the girl I was protecting got away."

So Kaa-san was protecting someone from a scythe wielding Sekirei? Most likely another Sekirei. That's something Kaa-san would do. Protecting an innocent Sekirei...

"Ok, the reason I called you both here today, is because...well I will just come out with it. I need both of your helps. Minaka that bastard, sorry for swearing but he is going to take things too far. I can see it coming with all the Sekirei he has released into the city."

I cut her off by making a small noise. She stops talking and faces me.

"Erm, before you continue Kaa-san. How is it you know about Sekirei's?"

As she was about to answer, Makoto does instead.

"It is because Kaa-chan here works for MBI."

...WHAT!? What did Makoto just say!? Kaa-san, actually works for MBI!? And he knew about it yet didn't tell me!? W-Well I can't say anything because I'm keeping a secret about our father from him also.

"You work for our father...oops."

"W-What did you say Nee-chan?"

I look to Makoto, who looks really sad and angry at the same time. Ooh, I didn't mean to say father. Oops, I'm a little stupid. I just thought about keeping that secret and now I just said it to him. Kaa-san makes a sigh.

"I didn't know you knew Yukari, but it is true. Don't tell Minato but, Makoto, and Yukari, your father is Minaka. And yes Yukari, I work for MBI. I'm actually head researcher."

That's a lot of information to take it. It isn't such a blow to me, but to Makoto...

"H-He, can't be our father. No way. We are...too...good. We wouldn't do things like what he is doing with the Sekirei."

I take his hand in my own, to comfort him. I can see why he is pissed off. He looks at me with a thankful smile.

* * *

"I know it is a lot to take in Makoto, and Yukari. But right now, I want to talk to your about Sekirei's, more specifically No. 90 Yuuki, and No. 91, Mitsu."

Yuuki? Mitsu? No. 90 and 91?

"Boys or girls? Or a combination of the both Kaa-chan? Those are unisex names so..."

"Both, are male Sekirei's."

Ooh males. I wonder what they look like? Both cute Bishounen's? I wonder if they will let me touch them? I feel eyes on me...Mutsu-kun is deadpanning me. Ooh great, fantastic. He can tell what I am thinking, can't he? I cry anime tears but then focus back on Kaa-san.

"So, what do you want us to do about it?"

I question a little. She turns to me, before going into the bag she is carrying. She produces some photo's as she explains to us.

"Yuuki, and Mitsu are both in danger and I can only ask you two to help because you both have Sekirei's. Yuuki, is called the Crystal Sekirei and Mitsu is called the Illusion Sekirei."

Crystal and Illusion Sekirei's? That sounds pretty strong.

"You want us to find these Sekirei's then?"

Makoto states as I take a look at the images before me...those two, from my dreams. The Sekirei named Yuuki-kun has a Bishounen face, and moppy black hair that reaches his shoulders with blood red eyes. In the image, he is wearing black jeans and a black top that has a skull and crossbones on it. Despite dressing like that, he doesn't look dangerous.

Now the other boy has pure white hair that also reaches his shoulders but is messy and also has cute pinkish eyes. Now he is wearing a yellow T-shirt with light blue tight shorts. That boy is apparently the same height as Makoto while the other boy is just below me in height. So Mitsu-kun is a Bishota like Makoto? All in all, they are pretty adorable.

"Precisely. Minaka might not care about who these boys end up with, but I certainly do. Yukari, Makoto. Please help these boys find their true Ashikabi."

"Uh, Kaa-san. I believe I dreamed about these boys last night."

She looks at me with a hopeful expression, as Makoto looks at me in disbelief. What? It isn't like only he can have more than one Sekirei. No doubt, if I wing these boys, he will say something about me building a Bishounen harem...that's not a bad idea! My Bishounen harem! I want my Bishounen harem!

"Seriously!? If you Yukari became their Ashikabi, then I would know they would be safe. They, mean a lot to me personally. Yukari, Makoto. Please work together to find these boys."

"Is that what you wanted Kaa-san? Finding these boys?"

She nods but then shakes her head.

"I, want you two to work together in the Sekirei plan."

We tilt our heads to the side, as she looks at our Sekirei.

"This involves them. If you want to bring them over."

We look at our Sekirei and gesture them over. They all come over with seats and sit around Makoto and I.

"Hello Takami-san."

"Hello Takami-Nee-chan!"

"Hello Shiina, Kusano. You two seem to be well. Is Makoto looking after you both?"

They look at Makoto, they nod with huge blushes.

"Onii-chan looks after me Takami-Nee-chan! I love Onii-chan!"

"It is the same for me Takami-san. I love Makoto-san so very much. But I didn't know you was Makoto-sans Okaa-sama."

"Well, I didn't know Makoto was going to be your Ashikabi. But, you couldn't of gotten a better one. All three of my children are perfect Ashikabi's."

Makoto and I raise an eyebrow at that. She said all three of us. What about Nii-san? Is he involved with this also?

"When you say all three of us..."

"...What do you mean exactly?"

I finish off Otouto's words. Kaa-san makes a little sigh before speaking.

"I'm saying, Minato is an Ashikabi also. Musubi, is Sekirei No. 88."

""No fucking way.""

"Watch your language you two!"

We hang our heads down in shame. I didn't mean to swear, and I guess that Makoto didn't mean it either. But the shock then...it was a little, wow factor. Musubi-chan is a Sekirei! Makes sense actually, if you think about it.

"If you knew that Nii-chan is an Ashikabi, then why didn't you ask him to be apart of this?"

"Yeah Kaa-san. Makoto brings up a good point. Since Musubi-chan and Nii-san are apart of this Sekirei plan, why not bring those two in on this?"

As we wait for the reply, everyone looks at one another, besides Kaa-san that is. Kaa-san, brings her finger to her chin and lets out a humming sound.

"The main reason is...Musubi is a little...and Minato lacks...lets just say, right now you two are better suited to this. In the future, I would like Minato to become apart of this also. But for right now, you two, along with your Sekirei will be enough. By all means, tell Minato that you are Ashikabi's. But, right now, don't mention anything about Minaka being your father or about this meeting."

We both nod seriously. It must be a serious matter if she doesn't want us to tell Nii-san.

"Right, so to find these boys. I have them tracked down to this area."

Kaa-san brings out a map and shows us the location. It, isn't far from here. Actually, wasn't that on the news yesterday? As if reading my thoughts, Makoto speaks up.

"This place...has had unusual activity in the past day or so. I read about it on a blog just this morning, that says unusual phenomenon has been happening there."

"Yes. That unusual activity is Mitsu and Yuuki. They have been fending off Sekirei and Ashikabi's alike. So far, they have remained safe. That's why I said it was urgent today that we meet. These boys are strong, but they are not trained properly. However, they have great team work. A prize for any Ashikabi. And, as it so happens, I got wind of Minaka's plan to send out an alert about the Crystal and Illusion Sekirei's."

"Like he did with Ku-chan?"

Ku-chan? Tou-san sent out an alert about Ku-chan also? That's what Makoto just said, with a little disgust in his voice. So, he really doesn't like Tou-san then. Even I am a little disgusted about him doing this whole situation. But right now, it doesn't matter. These boys need help, and I intend to help them.

"Exactly. It is paramount that these boys be saved. Yukari, Makoto. I want you two and Minato to be on top of the Sekirei plan. Originally, I never wanted you to be apart of the Sekirei plan, but since you are, I want you either one of you three to come out on top. For now, rescue those two boys. Of course, Makoto I will take care of your rent with Miya, as she doesn't accept MBI money cards."

She doesn't? I didn't know that. Well, that means that the card I have is pretty useless. I...don't know what I'm going to pay Miya-san with.

"O-Oh, thank you. But don't worry about this month as I've taken care of it."

"Oh my, I'm surprised slightly. That's responsible of you Makoto. I'm happy you took responsibility like that. It means you are growing up."

He gains a smile. Getting praise from Kaa-san is pretty much rare so, whenever we get it, we are very happy about said praise.

"Also Kaa-chan, Mutsu-san said yesterday that, we as in Nee-chan and I should take control over the Northern part of the city. So, Nee-chan is thinking about moving to Izumo Inn also."

I nod in agreement at what he said then. Kaa-san stares blankly for a moment, before nodding to herself.

"Right, I see what you mean. Yes, I can certainly see the advantages of it. Yukari, are you moving to Izumo Inn?"

Asking me that question, all I can do is smile a little.

"Well if I wing these two Sekirei boys, then I will have to move there. My place isn't big enough for four people."

Kaa-san puts on a happy disposition. She brushes some hair out of her eyes, before responding to us.

"Good. You and Makoto and Minato under one roof, that's going to be a game changer. Don't worry about rent Yukari, I will pay for it if you move to Izumo Inn. So, are you both clear on what I want you to do?"

We both nod seriously. She wants us to come out on top, so we can help all the Sekirei. She also said she will pay for my rent? What a stroke of luck!

"To become the winners of the Sekirei plan, and to ascend to wherever so we can reactive all the terminated Sekirei."

"Precisely. Now please go and save those boys. If any new Sekirei that needs saving comes up, I will contact you before Minaka can send out an alert. Once the plan enters the next stage, lets meet up again and discuss further actions."

""Yes Kaa-chan/san!""

Makoto and I nod to one another before standing up and taking the map from Kaa-san.

"We will rescue these boys Kaa-chan."

"Right. Be careful."

We both nod, look at one another before leaving with our Sekirei. We take one last look at Kaa-san who waves sweetly at us.

"So that's it huh."

"Seems to be Nee-chan. Lets go and rescue these Sekirei."

I nod and we continue forth. The place we are going is an abandoned factory. That's the place that was on the news yesterday. I didn't think anything of it as it just said unusual activity but not supernatural activity or whatever.

"Mutsu-kun, you didn't say much then."

"I know. I, didn't need to contribute to the conversation, that's all."

I give him a little look. It sounded like he wanted to say more, but for whatever reason, didn't.

As we near the factory, both Makoto's phone and mine go off simultaneously. Its a message from MBI's very own CEO. It is basically saying that the two boy Sekirei's are up for grabs. We start running to the location.

* * *

As we get to the location, we all stop when we see two Sekirei with an Ashikabi outside.

"That's Mikogami."

That's the South's Mikogami? When saying that, I hear the rage in Makoto's voice. I also see Ku-chan and Shiina-chan visibly stiffen.

"Well well well. We meet again, Smallest Ashikabi."

Oh crap. I can see where this is going to go.

"You call me that again and I will beat you until you pass out from pain! And you know I can do it because I've done it before! Last time was just a taster, this time it will be for real!"

This Mikogami backs off slightly. Haha, he is scared of Makoto.

"Nee-chan, let us handle this. You, Mutsu-san and Ku-chan go ahead. Shiina-san, Yashima-san and I can handle these three. Right girls?"

"Y-Yes Makoto-san."

"O-Ok Makoto-sama."

So, these three will handle it out here, while Ku-chan, Mutsu-kun and I go ahead? Perfect. These three can handle Mikogami and his cohorts.

"Right, we will go ahead. Makoto, Shiina-chan and Yashima-chan. Be careful. We will be back soon."

[Right!]

So, we as in Ku-chan, Mutsu-kun and I rush past Mikogami and his Sekirei as I see Shiina-chan and Yashima-chan challenging those two Sekirei. We run inside the abandoned factory and start looking around.

"Mutsu-kun, where do we go?"

When I asked him, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Can't you, feel them?"

"Feel them? How am I supposed to do that?"

"Concentrate. Think about finding them and let them guide you to them."

I nod and close my eyes. I need to find the boys...come on...where are you...Yuuki-kun...Mitsu-kun...where are you boys...I've come to save you...

"Yukari-chan! Look out!"

Huh? I open my eyes as Mutsu-kun picks me up with one arm and moves away! The ground makes a crack...another Sekirei! Ku-chan comes beside me, as Mutsu-kun puts me down and gets infront of me.

"Hehe, so you are after the male duo Sekirei huh? Well, Higa-sama wants them."

"So, is Higa gay?"

This girl does a spit take at me!

"W-What are you saying bitch!?"

My eye twitches and I ball my hand into a fist.

"Don't...call me...A BITCH!"

They all cover their ears at the loudness of my voice! She called me a bitch! She's not getting away with that!

"Mutsu-kun! I give you permission to beat her down!"

"Yukari-chan...right. You, and Kusano-san go ahead. Even if she isn't your Sekirei, I know she will protect you."

"Leave it to me Mutsu-chan!"

So, Ku-chan is my protection huh. Well, Ku-chan will be able to protect me quite effectively.

"Good. Kusano-san, Yukari-chan's safety is in your hands. Now, I'm Sekirei No. 5, Mutsu."

"Hehe, I'm Sekirei No. 85, Oshino. I've always wanted to fight a single number."

I look to Mutsu-kun, who gestures me to go. I'm conflicted, but in the end, getting those two boys is what matters at this moment in time.

"You better win Mutsu-kun. I, can't lose you now."

"I'm not a single number for nothing Yukari-chan."

I take Ku-chan's hand and start making our way into the factory. I take one last look at Mutsu-kun who is engaging that woman in a fight, win Mutsu-kun.

Right now, I know this is the right way, even though I don't know why. I just feel like this is the right way.

"Yukari-chan...is Onii-chan going to be ok?"

"Yeah. He has his Sekirei girls with him, and we will be back when we get these two boys. Lets hurry Ku-chan!"

"Yes Yukari-chan!"

We grip one another's hands tightly, and start running through the factory. As we are running, I feel the building shake. Must be Mutsu-kun's doing. After awhile of running, I suddenly stop. Two figures appear before me, transparent figures. Those boys. They are pointing to the left.

"Are you both that way?"

They nod, Mitsu-kun nodded timidly, the other one Yuuki-kun just nodded.

"Yukari-chan, who are you talking to?"

She, can't see them? I point to them, she looks but has a confused look. They then disappear. So, they are to the left.

"Come on Ku-chan. I know which way they are."

"Ok Yukari-chan. I believe you."

So, we start making our way to the left. Yuuki-kun, Mitsu-kun. I'm coming to help you.

Sometime later, we come across a room in this factory. It says that it is the managers room. We was guided here by Yuuki-kun and Mitsu-kun. They must be in here. I open the door.

"No! Leave us alone!"

Something went past my head at a fast speed! That voice...

"Yuuki-kun? Mitsu-kun? Its me, Yukari. Please don't attack."

I go fully inside the room with Ku-chan. This is a typical managers office with the desk at the back with a chair. Posters about metal molding on the walls. This must've been a steel mill or something before going our of business. I scan the room for the boys...and surely enough, they are in the corner, huddled together...looking frightened. I give them a reassuring smile.

"Yuuki-kun, Mitsu-kun. Do you remember me? The girl from the dream world?"

"O-Onee-sama?"

That was Mitsu-kun who said that. I nod and go over to them. I kneel down before them. Yuuki-kun moves forward.

"Master? You are, Master?"

Master huh. A cute Bishounen calling me Master sounds good.

"I've come to take you away from here boys. You don't have to be frightened anymore."

Suddenly, they jump into my arms! Hehe, two cute boys hugging me! A Bishounen and a Bishota! These two certainly are cute as hell!

"Master! I was so frightened! Please keep us safe now Master!"

"M-Mitsu t-too O-O-Onee-sama."

Mitsu-kun speaks in the third person huh. Its adorable, and Yuuki-kun calling me Master. How lucky did I just get? Two cute boys like these. Even if I haven't winged them yet, they are adorable!

"I will keep you boys safe. Come on, lets go."

"Yes Master!"

"O-Onee-sama!"

They take my hands, we four then exit the room. They look a little roughed up, like they have been fending for themselves for awhile. Damn you Minaka. Right now, he doesn't get the right to be referred to as Tou-san. He, doing this to these boys.

We walk and walk, until we finally reach Mutsu-kun. The girl he was fighting is on the floor, I think she is terminated.

"Yukari-chan. You found them?"

"Y-Yes. Did you, terminate her?"

He nods with a little sad gaze. I know he doesn't like it. Damn Minaka!

"I had no choice. Sahashi came in and said the outside is clear, and is guarding just incase. Once MBI comes, we can leave."

I nod. Mutsu-kun has already told me about the common thing about Sekirei battles so I know that we wait until MBI comes for the terminated body.

"I see. Yes, that's best."

"Master, who is this guy?"

Yuuki-kun questions me...with a glare at Mutsu-kun.

"O-Oh right, this is my first Sekirei, Mutsu-kun."

"Mutsu-san huh. First Sekirei? W-Well, Master hasn't winged me yet, but I am Masters ultimate lover!"

"M-Mitsu is O-Onee-sama's u-ultimate l-lover also!"

My nose bleeds! They are fighting over me! It warms my heart, and makes me feel all hot. But, Mitsu-kun stutters a lot, its so cute! They are both so cute! My cute future Sekirei's, that's if they want me to wing them.

"I see."

"That's right scarf! Master and I are ultimate lovers! W-Well, Mitsu will be there also, but she is mainly my lover! Mitsu is the mistress, so to speak, hehe. So Master, when are we going to have sex?"

I do a spit take with a nose bleed! Did he just offer me sex!? W-We hardly know one another, yet this boy just offered me to have sex with him!

"O-Onii-san! Mitsu a-also!"

"Yes yes Mitsu. We will have a threesome. No need to panic now. But, it will be I who takes Masters virginity."

My nose bleeds heavier! Oh my god! These boys are perverted yet sexy and cute at the same time! They are going to tag team me! Yukari likes! Mutsu-kun can join in also! Fourway!

"Could we stop with the creepy sex talk until later?"

Mutsu-kun sweatdropped, however Yuuki-kun gave a defiant shake of his head.

"Nope scarf! Master and I are planning our future, aren't we Master?"

He hugs my arm...ooh god. His hot breath on the base of my neck, it feels good.

"Y-Yuuki-kun...w-we c-can talk a-about that...at a later date."

He groans and nods sadly. Does he really want to have sex with me that badly? That's a good thing! We wait and wait, until finally, I hear helicopters.

"Do you hear that? MBI is here. Yukari-chan, we can leave."

As Mutsu-kun comes over to me, Yuuki-kun comes inbetween us.

"You touch Master and I'll seriously fucking kill you."

Shit! He's a yandere! He's so cute though, yet a yandere. Hopefully, he isn't fully yandere. Then, that might be a little...wow. Kaa-san could've told me about this boy being a yandere. It would've been nice to hear about it beforehand.

"Right...anyway, lets go."

We all nod and leave the factory. Once outside, Ku-chan rushes to her Ashikabi and hugs him tightly.

"Onii-chan! Can we go now?"

"Yeah, lets go."

We then start walking away from the scene, but then Yuuki-kun pulls my sleeve to get my attention. So, I turn to him.

"Master, who is this boy? Is he trying to steal you away from me...and Mitsu?"

He pointed at Makoto who makes a confused face.

"No Yuuki-kun. He is my brother."

"So, Masters brother? Well, a relative of Master is also good! Masters brother is also a Master, what's this brothers name?"

"His name is Sahashi Makoto."

I gently tell him as we walk away from view of the factory. He nods and shakes Makoto's hand.

"Makoto-sama then. Since Masters brother is important to Master, then he is important to me too. Master, when are you going to wing me?"

"Y-You want me to wing you?"

He gives the biggest nod I've ever seen anyone give before. He must really want me to wing him.

"Yes Master! Mitsu and I have been waiting for Master to wing us. We want the same sexy Ashikabi. So beautiful and kind and sexy and has a nice body. The sexiest Master."

I notice that Mutsu-kun is glaring, but not making it obvious as my nose bleeds a little. Is he, jealous? He's jealous of my future Sekirei flirting with me! Yuuki-kun is right though. Everything he said, is so very true.

"Lets get back to Izumo Inn, then I will wing you there."

"Ok Master! Remember to wing me because I want to be with my Master forever and ever!"

"M-Mitsu w-wants t-t-to be w-with Onee-sama f-forever also."

They want to be with me forever huh. Since coming out of that room in the factory, they have had a tight grip of my hands, as if frightened that if they let go, I would leave them. They might be clingy because, they have abandonment issues. If that's the case then, I wont ever leave them, I wouldn't anyway.

We walk back to the Inn, I notice that the boys are taking looks at Mutsu-kun who takes looks back at them. They are jealous! Naughty boys are jealous of each other! I can see a glint in Makoto's eye, yeah he so wants to say something about it, I can see it happening soon.

"Oh, how did your Sekirei battle go?"

I question with a smile. Makoto turns to me with a half smile.

"Well, we won, but we didn't terminate either of them. They ran away before Yashima-san and Shiina-san dealt the finishing blow."

"As you may of seen, Mutsu-kun terminated a Sekirei, we had no choice."

I say with a sad sigh. If possible, I don't want to take Sekirei away from their Ashikabi's, even screwy ones like Higa and Mikogami.

"I know Nee-chan. Shiina-san has terminated a Sekirei of Mikogami's also."

So they have terminated a Sekirei also? Ok, I think this is getting serious. With those thoughts deep in my mind, we continue forth to Izumo Inn.

We make it back to Izumo Inn. Nii-san will be at his job right now, so we all go to Makoto's room and somehow don't come across Miya-san. Mutsu-kun was about to sit next to me, when Yuuki-kun pushed him out of the way, and just opts to hug my arm very tightly. Mutsu-kun sits to the other side of me, which Yuuki-kun doesn't like, if his face is anything to go by. Mitsu-kun then sits on my lap! Yuuki-kun glares daggers, but softens his expression, once looking at me again.

"Master, please, wing me. My bodies reaction is so hard to fight. I want Master to make me hers, then we can go and have sex since we are getting married."

I do a spit take! Married!? When did that happen!?

"M-Married?"

"Yes Master. That's what happens when two people love one another and it happens for us Sekirei also. So, please...I love you Master."

My heart skipped a beat. He, loves me. He doesn't really know me, yet he loves me. I can see myself loving him and Mitsu-kun just as much as I do Mutsu-kun...Mutsu-kun, Mitsu-kun...only difference is one letter. Strange, well there is that Matsu-san also, again with one letter difference. He cups my face with a huge blush.

"Permission to kiss Master?"

That pout is adorable! I nod at his cute pouty face. I couldn't help but nod at him!

"Yuuki-kun...you want me to be your Ashikabi? Truly?"

"Yes Master. I love Master so much."

"Kiss me then, Yuuki-kun. I would be happy if you became my Sekirei."

In one fell swoop, his lips connect with mine! These lips feel soft! Wings, beautiful wings at that shoot out of his crest, they look purple and have a crystal like look to them. As we are kissing, I feel his fingers intertwine with my own. After the wings disappear, I was expecting him to break the kiss, however he deepens it by slipping his tongue into my mouth!

I should stop him, but I don't want too! Our tongues dance around in one another's mouths. Intense jealously, I can feel through the bond of Mutsu-kun and I. I break the kiss several minutes later, for some air.

"I'm Sekirei No. 90, Yuuki. At your service Ashikabi-sama, Master. I'm Masters Sekirei and I will attend to Masters every need and desire. Food, foot rubs, sex. Anything you want Master, and I will do it for you."

He's sex mad! But, I can feel his emotions now. Its that of loneliness and needing to be wanted. I hug him, which immediately makes those feelings turn into happiness and acceptance. He comes off as a yandere, but he just wants to be loved by me. Well, I can do that for him.

"Master has accepted me?"

"That's right, I've accepted you, and I wont let you go either."

"Thank you Master."

As we hug, Mitsu-kun gets my attention. So, turning to him, he has an adorable pout on.

"W-Whats wrong Mitsu-kun?"

"O-Onee-sama...M-Mitsu w-wants to be w-w-winged al-also."

Another kiss! A kiss with a Bishota is also good! I just kissed a Bishounen and now I'm about to kiss a Bishota! I cup his adorable face and position my face infront of his.

"Are you sure Mitsu-kun?"

"O-Onee-sama...M-Mitsu l-loves O-Onee-sama. F-Felt it f-for a l-long time l-like O-Onii-san."

Are they brothers? Or do they just have a close relationship like brothers? I will ask them about it soon.

"Mitsu-kun...alright. You can become my Sekirei."

I close the distance between us. Our lips connect. His kiss, is that of a shy nature, totally opposite of what Yuuki-kun kissed like. This is nice and very tender. Wings, shoot out of Mitsu-kun's Sekirei crest. The wings are beautiful, a white colour just like his pure white hair. After the wings dissipate, I can feel the emotions of Mitsu-kun. Ones of slight fear but mostly happiness and a little timid mixed in there.

We break the kiss, and he smiles at me, brightly.

"M-Mitsu is S-Sekirei No. 91, a-at y-your s-s-service A-Ashikabi-sama, O-Onee-sama. M-Mitsu w-will k-keep Onee-sama s-safe forever."

"That's great Mitsu-kun. I promise to keep you and you Yuuki-kun safe forever and ever, as you boys are under protection of the Demon Ashikabi."

They both glomp me into a hug! I could so get used to this! These boys and Mutsu-kun like being affectionate, don't they? They just want me to look after them, well that's fine. Yuuki-kun then jumps out of my arms and pulls Mitsu-kun towards him...

"Mitsu! Lets come up with ways to seduce Master!"

S-Seduce!? T-They are going to seduce me!?

"Y-Yes Onii-san! T-Too g-get ahead o-of, M-Mutsu-san?"

"Precisely Mitsu. We can't let scarf over there get ahead of us! Even if he has been Masters Sekirei longer than us, we are Masters two true lovers! We will get ahead of scarf!"

"Ooh! Yuuki-chan! Can Ku join in also!?"

W-W-What!? Makoto does a spit take at Ku-chan's words!

"Your name is...Kusano-san, right?"

"Yep! I need help to seduce Onii-chan!"

To seduce Makoto? When hearing that, Shiina-chan's eyes narrowed somewhat. Haha, well that's also something huh. Shiina-chan is getting jealous of Ku-chan, and maybe Yashima-chan.

"Then, by all means. Come with us and we will give you seducing tips to help get Masters brother!"

They then stand up to leave the room. They hug me again, and then walk to the door.

"Don't leave the house boys."

They both give affirmative nods at me. They then leave the room with Ku-chan. Yashima-chan then stands and walks towards the door also. I wonder where she is going.

"Where are you going Yashima-san?"

"To get tips Makoto-sama."

With those words, she leaves the room also. So, in here are Mutsu-kun, Shiina-chan, myself and Makoto. Ok, those four are...ok. I'll take this chance to see if Makoto is alright. He did find out about who our real father is.

"So..."

He puts a hand up to stop me. So, he knows what I am going to say now, doesn't he?

"I'm fine, Nee-chan. I know what you are thinking, and I'm fine with it. I should've worked it out from Kaa-chan working for MBI. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but she told me to keep it a secret from both you and Nii-chan."

At his apology, I shake my head slowly. He doesn't need to apologize or explain to me.

"No, it is really fine. I didn't tell you about Minaka being our...father. So, I guess we both had a secret. So, does that mean Nii-san has a secret that he is keeping secret from us?"

As I'm wondering about that, he snickers.

"Most likely Musubi-sans pregnancy."

We burst out laughing, as does Shiina-chan. Mutsu-kun however lets out a little chuckle. It seems that he does let his guard down sometimes.

"I-It could be! Well, we saved the boys, and they are happy, I can feel it though our bond...ok, go ahead and say it."

He gains a little sadistic grin.

"Finally. Your harem...hahaha...its three for three! Now you can't say anything about me! Your Bishounen harem! Well, you have a Bishota like me also. So, you are building a male harem, aren't you?"

"So what? My Bishota and Bishounen's are amazing! All three of them are great. I couldn't ask for anything better than those three. But, enough of that, I will have to talk with Miya-san about moving here. It seems that being together is a necessary now. Is Miya-san here?"

"Think so. Want me to go and find her?"

I nod a little but then shake my head, he gains a perplexed look.

"What is it Nee-chan?"

"I just thought about something. You know, what I am going to say too Miya-san about why I want to live here."

He puts a finger to his chin and gets into a thinking position. I swear, if he says something about me killing or threatening to kill someone, then that imaginary person is going to turn into him!

"Well, you could say that it would be an easier commute to university than the place you are living now. Plus, you want to be near your brothers, incase something was to happen. And those Sekirei boys you have, can't fit into your apartment."

Everything he said wasn't a lie either. It was all the truth, even the commute one. I worked it out in my head, and it would be quicker to leave from here to get to university than from my own place.

"Well, who's such a smarty!"

I go over and pinch his squishy cheeks!

"N-Nee-chan! I best be g-going!"

"Alright geez. Get going then."

He stands up and leaves with Shiina-chan but not before saying that we should head to the living room. I then turn to Mutsu-kun with a questioning expression.

"Alright, spill it. What's troubling you?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

I give him a stern look. He sighs at me a little.

"It is just, what Takami was saying before."

"Kaa-san? What about what she was saying?"

"Winning the Sekirei plan. It is going to be possible for either you or Sahashi to gain enough Sekirei and to actually win. I know it sounds...out of character for me to say this but...I am worried about you."

Worried about me? He doesn't need to worry about me. I am strong, or did he forget? I can see where he is coming from however.

"Mutsu-kun...I'm more worried about Makoto than myself. Also, I'm worried about Nii-san. I don't need you to be worried about me. I need to be worried about those two and you guys."

"Yukari-chan. You, are a good soul, aren't you? You really are a good soul. Looking out for everyone, other than yourself. I will look out for you. You can look out for everyone else, I will look out for you."

I smile in appreciation. He will look after me now. Hehe, of course he will. He is my cute Mutsu-kun.

"O-Ok. We better be getting down stairs, to discuss things."

"Yes. Living here you mean."

I nod, he takes my hand...and we head out of the room. We head down the stairs, and see those boys of mine and girls of Makoto's minus Shiina-chan outside in the garden, in deep conversation apparently. We as in Mutsu-kun and I head into the living room, too see Makoto and Shiina-chan having a conversation with Miya-san.

* * *

"Oh my, Yukari-san, and...guest. Please, take a seat. Sahashi-kun was just saying something about, you wanting to talk to me?"

I take a seat opposite of Miya-san along with Mutsu-kun. As I was about to speak, the girl with huge boobs comes in! She goes over to Makoto and presses her chest against his! Holy shit! He is soooooo lucky right now! His face has turned a cute pink colour, Shiina-chan doesn't look happy in the slightest.

"Hey Makoto-chan~ Trying to hide from me~? I was looking for you this morning but I couldn't find you~"

What's with that singsong voice? A seduction technique? Right now, Miya-san has that dangerous look in her eyes, but also with a smile adorning her face. Wait, she called him Makoto-chan? How amazingly cute!

"I-I wasn't hiding from you Uzume-san. I-I just had things to do."

"Muu, you could've told me~ I was looking all morning to get a Makoto-chan special hug~"

A Makoto-chan special hug, I know them all too well. Nii-san and Makoto have these hugs, they make me feel instantly better. That's why I hug Makoto and Nii-san as much as I possibly can. It is to soak up all the Makoto and Nii-san goodness.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry Uzume-san."

"No need for apologizes. This hug makes it up to me~ But why are you calling me Uzume-san? I told you to call me Uzume-chan~"

Are they together also? I can't keep track anymore.

"Uh...Uzu...Uzume...Uzume-chan."

"There. That's better, isn't it Makoto-chan~?"

I can feel a dark presence from infront of my body. That dark presence is...

"Uzume."

Uzume-san starts shaking violently. She has a good reason. That demon head has appeared again! Ooh no! It is scary! I swear that it looked at me briefly! Oh shit, I'm scared!

"Miya please! I-I didn't mean to break the rules! Please forgive me!"

The demon head grows bigger, which makes everyone in the room shake even more violently.

"Uzume...I will forgive you and let you eat if you clean the bathroom."

"I promise Miya! I will make it cleaner than clean! Just let me hug Makoto-chan just for a little longer!"

"Well, I suppose a hug is fine. If it goes beyond that however..."

Uzume-san nods her head so fast that I'm afraid that it will fall off!

"It wont! I swear it wont Miya!"

"Good." Miya-san then turns to me, "Now, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

I nod and gather my bearings. I take a deep breath before speaking with a somewhat confident voice.

"You see...the thing is. Miya-san, I want to live here, at Izumo Inn."

"I see. And, your reasons?"

I was afraid she was going to ask that. I explain to her why I want to live here. From the convenience to being close to university to making sure Makoto and Nii-san are ok. As I'm explaining, Mutsu-kun gives me the courage to speak by taking my hand softly in his. After finishing explaining Miya-san nods to herself.

"Those are valid reasons. You know the rules, and rent?"

"Ah, yes. I know the rules and I have someone who can take care of my, and Makoto's rent. So, is it ok if I, Mutsu-kun and those two boys outside move in here?"

She gives an affirmative nod. That's a relief and a half. Makoto then stands up with Shiina-chan. They, are going someplace? Together? We haven't even had lunch yet.

"Well, we are going out. See you later. We will be back for dinner Miya-san."

Miya-san nodded her head in acceptance. But, they are going out now? Where could they be going at a time like this?

"Of course. See you later Sahashi-kun, Shiina-san."

Miya-san said as those two went to leave. They walk out of the room, so I go and catch up with them. I pull on his arm to get his attention as we near the door. He turns to me, with a confused expression.

"Where are you going Makoto?"

He puts on a goofy expression before answering with a small sincere smile.

"Ooh to visit Chiho-chan of course. I go everyday, and Shiina-san wanted to come along. I had asked the other girls just before you came down and they said they wanted to spend time with their new friends."

"But, what about Higa? And Mikogami? Not to mention other Sekirei's out there."

That's the question I've been thinking about. He makes a sigh and replies to me.

"I've made a promise to see Chiho-chan everyday. If I don't turn up then I would have to have the best excuse in the world."

I make a sigh. So Makoto like this is. Even though I don't feel comfortable about it right now, I will just have to suck it up and let him go. It isn't me for to decide what he does and doesn't do. He isn't a child and I can't tell him what to do.

"Alright. I can't stop you. If you made a promise then, Mutsu-kun. Will you follow them? If you are there then, I know they will be safe."

I turn and ask that to him. He makes a conflicted expression. He must be thinking about Higa, or Mikogami or even Sanada of the West. He shouldn't be worried about me. I'll tell him as much.

"Don't worry. Four Sekirei are here. That's double the protection that Makoto has right now. Please, for me?"

He releases a breath and nods. Phew, that's a relief. If Mutsu-kun is there, then I don't have anything to worry about. Since, he is a single number, even without me there, he and Shiina-chan can protect Makoto quite effectively.

"Sure. If its for you, then fine. Although, I highly doubt anyone would attack here anyway."

I raise an eyebrow at that. But shrug it off. They then leave together. I decide to head outside to see my newest Sekirei. Once I am outside, I see Musubi-chan practicing fighting. So, she really is a Sekirei huh. She must be a combat type. Fist type, or whatever it is called.

Noticing me, my Sekirei boys come over and hug me tightly.

"Are you alright boys?"

"Yep! Master, where is that other Sekirei of yours?"

He wants to know where Mutsu-kun is? I wonder why they want to know where Mutsu-kun is.

"He's just gone out Yuuki-kun. Why is it you wanted to know?"

"Ooh, it is because I wanted to know where my competition is."

His competition. Mitsu-kun snuggles into my chest! Usually, someone who did that would get a punch, but since it is my cute Mitsu-kun, it is fine. Yuuki-kun glares daggers at Mitsu-kun. But through our bond, I can feel love being directed at me. Yes, despite glaring at Mitsu-kun, I can only feel complete love coming through our bond, the same as Mitsu-kun actually.

"So, tell me about yourselves."

They tilt their heads to the side in a confused state.

"Like what Master?"

Damn his adorable face! These two could kill me with their cuteness! Like Mutsu-kun with his handsome looks, these two have the cuteness on their sides.

"Ok. Lets see...are you and Mitsu-kun actually brothers? Or do you just have that type of relationship?"

Both of the boys put on a dazzling smile before Yuuki-kun replies to me.

"Mitsu and I are brothers. I love Mitsu, and I always want to keep him safe. That's why, we were in the factory. Lots of Sekirei came after us, and I made it my mission to protect Mitsu, no matter what. Even if I get deactivated, as long as Mitsu is safe, I'm fine with that. That's why I wanted Mitsu and I to be winged by the same Ashikabi."

That's so sweet! Yuuki-kun does love Mitsu-kun then. I'm happy to have found these boys, before some sicko did.

"That's cute Yuuki-kun. Shall we protect Mitsu-kun together?"

"Yes Master! Let us protect Mitsu together! Forever and ever! Also Master, do you want me to do anything for you?"

Do anything for me? I-I can't let my imagination go wild! I seriously can't! This boy is already sex mad! If I did let it run wild then...hehehehe!

"L-Like what?"

"Anything Master! Hugs? Kisses? Food? Massages? I will do anything for you Master. I just want to make you happy."

"M-Make me happy? Do you know what you can do to make me happy Yuuki-kun?"

He shakes his head, as Mitsu-kun takes my hand shyly. We hold hands as Yuuki-kun kisses my cheek! His cheek kiss is good!

"Y-You can be happy. That's what would make me happy Yuuki-kun. If you, Mitsu-kun and Mutsu-kun are happy then I would be happy. That's all I want for you in the end. For you three and all Sekirei's too be happy. And I'm sure Nii-san and Makoto want the same thing."

"M-Mitsu w-wants t-that Onee-s-sama. Mitsu w-w-wants Onee-sama f-forever."

I pet his head lightly. He blushes at me cutely. How do these boys have so much power over me already? All three of my Sekirei have so much power over me, that it is scary.

"Shall we get to know one another Yuuki-kun? Mitsu-kun?"

"Yes Master! Lets get to know one another very intimately!"

"M-Mitsu t-thinks t-that's a-a-a good id-idea!"

So like that, my two new Sekirei and I start getting to know one another. I found out their likes and dislikes. The dislikes include, not being left alone and fighting. That's what they hate. What they like is, each other and me. That's all they like. Well, they might like other things but those two said that their main likes are one another and me.

It soon becomes nearly dinner and Nii-san comes home. Should I say anything about it now? Or should I wait for Makoto so we can have a discussion about said Sekirei plan?

"Hey...Yukari. What are you doing here?"

I smirk in his direction.

"As of today, I will be living here, along with you and Makoto."

His face drops slightly. Is it so bad that I'm moving here? Or is it the shock?

"Master, who is this boy? Is he trying to steal you away from me?"

As I was about to reply, Nii-san snickers!

"Master? Yukari..."

"Shut up Nii-san! It isn't like that! I'm not his Master!"

I hear a little sob come from beside me in the form of Yuuki-kun. Also Mitsu-kun is sobbing also. What did I say?

"Master...doesn't want us...she said she...isn't our Master..."

"O-Onee-sama...d-doesn't...w-want Mitsu...a-and O-Onii-san..."

Damn these adorable boys! Too much power over me! Too much power, over me.

"I didn't mean that Yuuki-kun! Mitsu-kun! I meant that, I don't make you call me Master. You do it of your own accord."

"Ok Master! I knew you loved us really!"

Yuuki-kun and Mitsu-kun cuddle up to me so tightly. It makes me feel loved. I hope one day Mutsu-kun is as affectionate as these two are.

"So Master, you said Nii-san? This guy is your brother, like Makoto-sama? What is this brother called?"

"Ugh, his name is Sahashi Minato. He's my Nii-san! Nii-san these boys are my..."

"I'm married to Master! And Mitsu here is Masters other lover, but I'm the head husband, right Master?"

I bury my face into my hands! I can't believe he just said that! Yuuki-kun! How the hell am I supposed to explain something like that!?

"Yukari, you are married!? W-Whoa, I have a brother in law. And you also have another lover?"

I feel like I am going to die of embarrassment.

"That's right! You are my Onii-sama! Well, as long as I have Master, I'm happy as happy can be! Aren't you happy we met Master?"

"Y-Yes, very happy."

I say through gritted teeth. Right now I don't feel particularly happy. Sensing my uneasiness, they both hug me tightly! Their bodies pressed against my own is arousing.

"Minato-sama~ Minato-sama~"

That voice, it sounded like Musubi-chan. True to my thoughts, it is Musubi-chan who came running at a semi fast speed. She tackles him into a hug!

"M-Musubi-chan!"

"Minato-sama! I'm so happy you came back! We have so many people living here now! Yukari-chan and others!"

"E-Even her husband?"

As I was about to retort, I remember how upset Yuuki-kun and Mitsu-kun might feel if I deny it. They both are sensitive to that sort of thing. However, they can be tough if they want to be.

"Husband?"

Oh here we go.

"That's right! I am Masters cute husband! You are Musubi-san, yes? You are married to, Onii-sama, right?"

"Yep! I married to Minato-sama! I guess that makes us in laws or something!"

I sweatdrop as Miya-san comes out.

"Wash up everyone. Dinner is ready."

We all give affirmative nods. We go to wash up and once coming back, Yuuki-kun sits to my left, Mitsu-kun sits on my lap! It is like he has taken that spot for himself. Oddly, Yuuki-kun doesn't seem bothered by it. Maybe he has come to accept it, who knows. I don't mind if Mitsu-kun wants to sit there.

I also notice that Kagari-kun is here. I wave in his direction, he smiles weakly back. I might've scared him the last time I was here, but that's because I was overtaken by certain feelings. He's a Bishounen! No, I've already got two Bishounen's and a Bishota...although more would be...hehe.

I look around and notice that Makoto and the others aren't back yet. I wonder what's taken so long? I thought they might've been back by now. As I'm thinking this, the door opens...who the hell is that girl? Oh don't tell me that he actually has another...

"H-Hey everyone. We are back. And this is my new friend and her name is..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I had to do that. Well, Yukari has two more Sekirei, Oc Sekirei I invented obviously as there aren't many male Sekirei. Don't worry about Minato, because he will be taking some spot light soon enough. Well, thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Brothers, wing Sekirei!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Right now, I have just left the house with Shiina-san and Mutsu-san who is following us on Nee-chan's orders. I don't mind if he follows. I can actually see the reason as we are on top of Higa's hit list. Yeah, we are on top and I don't know why. Is it because, Nee-chan has a single number? I don't know why he is after me. All I want to do is have a normal life yet these people keep trying to take my Sekirei girls away from me.

"Isn't this nice Makoto-san? Just the two of us? Like it was in the beginning."

I look to Shiina-san with a sweet smile.

"Of course it is Shiina-san. You was my first girlfriend you know?"

"I know that. I don't care how many Sekirei you have, as long as you love me, then it is fine."

I stop in my tracks and face her seriously. I stroke her face with my free hand, as my other hand is being held by Shiina-sans hand.

"I do love you, and I always will, Shiina-san. Now, I'm sure Mutsu-san doesn't want to see us being all lovely dovey."

"I suppose so. If Higa-san and Mikogami-san wasn't after you, then we could've been alone. But, Yukari-san insisted that Mutsu-san follow. No offense Mutsu-san."

"None taken. This isn't exactly what I want to do, but Yukari-chan asked me to do it, so I will comply. Besides, if you Sahashi lost any Sekirei, it would upset you, which in turn would upset Yukari-chan. So, in this way, protecting you, is protecting Yukari-chan's heart."

Whoa, I didn't know Mutsu-sans feelings for Nee-chan ran so deep. I honestly had no idea.

"You really love, Nee-chan don't you?"

I state more than ask. His face turns a little red, and looks away looking all stoic. So cool, actually. Very cool indeed, and he is strong, as he is a single number.

"I suppose so."

He supposes so, huh. Well, Sekirei wise, Nee-chan has three, I have three and Nii-chan has one. Right now, Nee-chan has the firepower on her side, a single number plus those two boys of hers. They seemed strong also. But, I'm happy with my cute Sekirei. Like Shiina-san, Ku-chan and Yashima-san. All three can get stronger. I so wish that they wouldn't have to get stronger, but I guess that it is life.

"Makoto-san. Today, is a nice day, isn't it?"

"It certainly is my sexy ray."

She makes a cute pout at me. Hehe, I'm never letting her live that down. A sexy ray, seriously Shiina-san. You are my sexy ray. So sexy. I love you, Shiina-san.

"Muu, will you let that go?"

I reject her immediately with a movement of my head. She mock cries a little.

"Makoto-san is a meanie."

"Hey! I'm not a meanie. I'm just, a free spirit."

"Too free if you ask me."

I stick my tongue out at her. She just opts to stroke my hand slightly. Its times like these that all the troubles go away. I've been blessed with three amazing Sekirei girls. I wouldn't care if they were just human. Having superpowers has no meaning to me.

"Muu...you are the meanie."

"Oh, Makoto-san. What am I going to do with you?"

We share a little laugh. It is like we are a married...marriage. I guess, we could be like that. Well, we are bonded for life, and I'm not ever letting these girls go. I can't lose any of them. It would literally break my heart. I can't say anything for Nee-chan, but I know that I can't lose these girls.

"Incidentally, Sahashi. I want to ask you something."

Mutsu-san got my attention like this. So while walking, Shiina-san and I turn to him with a questioning gaze. Before we start asking questions, Shiina-san and I share a little look, before our eyes drift back to the Bishounen named Mutsu-san.

"Yes, Mutsu-san? What do you want to ask me?"

"Your sister, Yukari-chan. What, does she like?"

I and Shiina-san raise an eyebrow at the odd question. Asking what Nee-chan likes all of a sudden? Why is he so bothered? Maybe, he is a little jealous of those new boys Nee-chan has. Little harem she has going on there, hehehe.

"W-Well, if you don't know already...she likes Bishounen's."

He sweatdrops at me. Hey! Don't sweatdrop at me! I was only answering a question of his! He didn't need to sweatdrop at me! It makes me feel upset a little!

"Yes, I am already aware. I meant other things."

"O-Oh...well she likes sweets. She likes kind and helpful people. She likes it when people are honest with themselves, like you know some people aren't true to who they are when they really shouldn't be afraid to express who they really are."

His eyes look towards the sky. He must be deep in thought. Well, we need to stop off at a local takeaway. I promised Chiho-chan that I would get her some chips and gravy. It isn't much to most people, but to Chiho-chan...it means a great deal indeed.

"Makoto-san...erm, before we go back to Izumo Inn, is it possible that we stop off at a shop?"

"Sure. Is there anything in particular you want Shiina-san?"

Her eyes flutter a little. She looks in my direction with a cute face. Well, she is always cute, but the face she is making enhances it by a great deal.

"...Some chocolate cake."

I snicker a little. She, like Chiho-chan has an obsession with chocolate.

"Ok you chocoholic. After seeing Chiho-chan, we can get some chocolate cake. Thanks to my...father."

I spit out the last words in disgust. I can't believe that I'm related to him. He is my father. We share the same DNA. It is sickening. I can't believe Kaa-chan never said anything about it. I don't blame Nee-chan for not saying anything about it. I can see why she didn't tell me. But, I would've liked to know about it from Kaa-chan.

"Y-Yes...the Professor is your...father. I know, the Professor isn't on your friends list Makoto-san...but I'm happy that he and your mother got together because...it means we can be together. If they didn't, then you wouldn't of been born and I wouldn't of found the best Ashikabi in the world."

"How do you always know what to say to me to cheer me up instantly?"

She smirks and presses her lips to my cheek.

"That's because, I can read you like a book! It just means our bond is getting stronger everyday!"

"Uu, I can't ever do without you!"

"You are all lovey dovey it seems."

We both turn to Mutsu-san and smile a little sweetly.

"You can be like this with Nee-chan you know? She actually wants you to be. I can see it everytime she looks at you. I know it might go against your nature, but if you showed some affection like this every now and again then, it would make her so happy."

"I-Is that the case? Yukari-chan, wants me to be...like you two are?"

We both nod strongly and in a fast pace. Nee-chan does like being lovey dovey.

"Exactly Mutsu-san. Makoto-san and I are like this naturally. Maybe, you should go against your nature, for your Ashikabi."

I turn to Shiina-san with a questioning look, which she catches.

"Do you go against your nature with me?"

"Nope! I am naturally like this like I just said silly."

I take a breath of relief. I thought she might be doing this because she wants to make me happy, but I can sense that she isn't being deceitful.

"Phew. Don't scare me like that Shiina-san."

"Sorry. Forgive me?"

I kiss her nose, she giggles slightly.

"No need to forgive you, since I can never be angry at you."

"You two, truly are in love, aren't you?"

We again turn to Mutsu-san and move our heads in agreement. Shiina-san and I are in love, very much so.

"We are. Don't you love Nee-chan?"

A pregnant pause happens before Mutsu-san answers honestly and openly.

"...I do. She is...someone I care for very much."

"Good! Because only the best is good for my Nee-chan! You know, I'm very protective of her? Just because she is older than I, doesn't meant that I can't look out for her. She is, one of my two favourite siblings. Nii-chan doesn't need me to look out for him, but Nee-chan...she is strong willed and spunky, but...I love Nee-chan and I never want her to be hurt by anyone, much less some guy she is with. With you, I can see her being happy, and those two boys also."

For an instant, I could've sworn that I saw a jealous face, but shrugging that off, I realize that we are at the takeaway.

"Mutsu-san, do you want anything from the takeaway? Nee-chan wouldn't forgive me if I didn't give you food."

"Oh right. Ugh, some chips will suffice."

"Some chips. Ok, that's great!"

So, we go inside and order some chips, gravy and some rice for Shiina-san. That's what she wanted so, who am I to stop the girl? After getting that, we exit the fast foods place, and head towards the hospital.

* * *

Once getting to the hospital, we three head towards Chiho-chan's room after getting some plates and forks for us all from the hospital staff. Standing outside the door, we knock lightly.

"Come in."

With the go ahead, we three enter the room. Inside the room, Chiho-chan sits up on her bed, and looks very happy. Yesterday, she...kissed me. I can't believe that she, felt that way towards me. It is strange to kiss a human. Not that it was different to kissing Sekirei, besides the wings obviously. It was just, weird, but a good weird.

"Hello Makoto-kun, Shiina-san, and Mutsu-san."

Shiina-san and I also say our pleasantries, as Mutsu-san just waves as a response.

"Look Chiho-chan! We got some chips and gravy, for you."

"Ooh, thank you."

So, I set it out for her and the others. We start eating happily while talking with one another softly. Well, Shiina-san, and I are talking with Chiho-chan. Mutsu-san is just eating quietly by himself.

"How are you feeling today, Chiho-chan?"

"Uh, not so bad. I didn't feel so well this morning, but I feel a little better now."

I smile softly at her.

"I see. We wont stay long if you aren't up for it."

Chiho-chan takes a chip and bites it before shaking her head at me.

"Oh no. Please stay for the full time, if you can."

"Of course we can Chiho-chan. I'm just thinking about your health."

"Then, don't worry about me. I can get plenty of rest later."

I feel a little conflicted but eventually I just sigh. She wouldn't let me pity her. I've come to know Chiho-chan pretty well by now and I know she doesn't like people pity her. I will just have to suck it up and play it her way.

"If you are sure."

"I am sure, Makoto-kun."

I give in. She knows what she wants and I can't fight against that. All that day, Chiho-chan, myself, Shiina-san, even Mutsu-san joined in. Well, his joining in was a little forced but, he did join in and that's what matters. We did have a fun day, Chiho-chan did look a little healthier than when I first saw her today.

"Well, this is it Chiho-chan. One day, I will take you with me, Chiho-chan."

She adopts a sad smile and nods.

"Erm...Shiina-san, Mutsu-san. Could you give us a few minutes?"

"Of course. We will be outside, Makoto-san."

Those two then exit the room, once confirming that they are gone, I sit on the bed.

"Makoto-kun..."

"Chiho-chan. Yesterday, that kiss was...something. I just want to say, that it was a good kiss. Did I...was it...good?"

"I really enjoyed it. It was my first, you know?"

I pale. She gave me something as important as her first kiss!? Y-You should only give that to people who really like, or even love. Yeh, only people who you love should get your first kiss. Shiina-san, she took mine however I am happy she did because I love her, so much. Like I love Ku-chan and Yashima-san.

"I-It was? I-I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? I-I just...hmmm, I thought about it, and I wanted to do it. If I, hurt your feelings in anyway, then I should be the one to apologize."

"No, please don't apologize. You didn't hurt me, I was more shocked than anything. I did like it however. Kissing a human was...well I'm used to kissing Sekirei girls. It was a nice change."

She face turns upwards in delight. I guess that I just made her happy.

"I understand. I guess, this is it for today, Makoto-kun."

"I guess it is. Goodbye, Chiho-chan. I hope you feel better. Before I go, is there anything I can get you?"

She shakes her head, I go over and press my lips to her forehead. Her face flushes brightly.

"See you, tomorrow?"

"If you can handle me coming again!"

I joke with her slightly. She lets out a little laugh. We hug, then I leave after saying goodbye. Once outside the room, I notice Shiina-san and Mutsu-san talking.

"Is something the matter?"

When questioned, they both turn to me.

"Makoto-san, I just saw some Sekirei outside the building. It seemed that two, lightning girls are chasing another girl, with a trident I believe. W-What should we do?"

Two lightning girls? A trident user?

"We should go and help her then!"

"Y-Yes Makoto-san! Mutsu-san, are you coming?"

He nods and picks me up with one arm! W-What is he doing to me!?

"Mutsu-san!? Put me down this instant!"

"No. Speed is needed here. And, I don't see how you could jump out of this window and survive. 107, are you able to keep up?"

He denied to put me down as Shiina-san simply nods. Mutsu-san opens the window and he jumps out the window! Uwah! Couldn't we use the stairs or lift!? We land on the ground with a thud! Shiina-san also lands on the ground next to us.

"Hey! Put me down! I am not a sack of potatoes!"

"No time. Need to hurry. I'm sure Yukari-chan would want me to save that girl also. Lets hurry."

He then takes off at breakneck speeds! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaah! Shiina-san is running besides meeeeeeeeeee and Mutsu-saaaaaaaaaaaaaan! This is fast! Actually, this is kinda fun! Yahooooooo! Faster! And faster! We are currently running through that park near the hospital so fast! I'm having fun!

Getting out of the park, I see purple lightning going off in different directions, and also tridents, plural, as in more than one! So, two lightning chicks and a trident girl! We head towards this battle. If the Sekirei's are both emerged then we can't get involved, but if either of them aren't emerged then, we can step into help!

We get to the battle scene, and it seems no one is around, besides those three. Mutsu-san puts me down, thankfully. Shiina-san appears a few seconds later.

"Alright you two. Enough of this foolishness."

Mutsu-san told the, two lightning girls.

"Oh damn it! Hikari, its No. 5."

"Yes Hibiki, I can see him ya know? So, No. 5. What are you doing here? Come to claim the Sekirei girl for the Demon Ashikabi? Or, looking for a fight?"

"Yes No. 5. We all know about the Demon Ashikabi, and her brother, the Smallest Ashikabi."

I tighten my fist and was about to say something, but Shiina-san stopped me. I suppose I can't say anything right now.

"No No. 11 and No. 12. My Ashikabi doesn't want girls as Sekirei's, I believe."

I sweatdrop at that. Of course Nee-chan doesn't want girls as Sekirei's as she wants a Bishounen/Bishota harem. One of the lightning twins looks at me, then at Shiina-san.

"Wait, don't tell me that, the boy standing there is the Smallest Ashikabi."

"That's it. Shiina-san, kill her! Murder her! Seriously! Just kill her!"

"Makoto-san..."

I take a breath and just nod. Yeah, I let my emotions get the better of me then.

"I know Shiina-san. Sorry, I lost a little control then. I'm cool. But..." I turn to the lightning twins, "You, have no right to attack that girl. Hey, ummmm, Sekirei girl. Are you, emerged?"

The girl with the trident shakes her head at me.

"I'm...not emerged. I, reacted to someone, who looks a lot like you, but a little older. However, as I was about to approach him, these two attacked me."

Someone who looks like me...? Nii-chan!? She, reacted to Nii-chan!? That's the only possible explanation I can think of. He's, the only one who would look like an older version of me.

"I see. Well, don't worry because I will help you get to him. Now twin girls, either leave or you two will be up for a fight, and I will Norito with Shiina-san. You know who she is? The so called, Death Sekirei? You think the Demon Ashikabi is bad? Wait until you have a fight with us."

The twin girls laugh a little to themselves and put their hands forward. Purple lightning surrounds their hands, and fires at us! Shiina-san steps infront of me and raises a Death Bubble! Well, that's what she told me it is called. The lightning hits the bubble and has a little clash with it, before it dissipates.

"Clearly you didn't take the warning. Shiina-san, shall we Norito? To teach these girls a lesson?"

"Ok Makoto-san! It is two against one anyway."

I put a hand to Shiina-sans delicate face and move our heads closer together until our lips connect as I see her wings come out of her back. I have to lean up a little to kiss Shiina-san as she is slightly taller than I am.

"Ooh crap, I didn't think he was serious!"

"Hikari! We need to leave before she can finish!"

They start running away and do get away just before Shiina-san could say her prayer. That's right! You better run!

"Well, that certainly taught them. I was hoping you could teach them a lesson Shiina-san."

"I know Makoto-san. But, at least I got to kiss you again, which I always love doing."

"I know you do Shiina-san, because I love doing it also. But, enough of that now. We need to help this girl."

We three go over and I offer her a hand. She takes my hand and stands up. She brushes herself off.

"Thank you for that. They have been chasing me for a few hours now. They made me miss my Ashikabi-sama. Ooh right, I'm No. 54, Kuruse."

No. 54 Kuruse-san huh. She, appears to be a weapons type, similar to Yashima-san.

"You said, the one you reacted to looks a lot like me?"

"Y-Yes. I was walking by, and I've been seeing him in my dreams, you know? Then, finally, I saw him. As I was about to speak to him, the girls with lightning powers attacked me full on. I had to run, to keep him safe, even if he didn't know he was in danger."

"I see. Then, it was lucky you met me because the person you are reacting too is, none other than my Nii-chan!"

She gains a hopeful expression.

"R-Really? My Ashikabi-sama is, your elder brother?"

"I believe so. If you want, you can come with us and we can see if what I think is true."

"I would love too!"

We all smile at her energy. Even Mutsu-san smiled at her, but more of a strained smile than anything.

"Makoto-san...you promised we could get a chocolate cake."

"I remember Shiina-san. Damn, you really want one don't you?"

She nods with a little pout. Damn it, her pout is too powerful to resist. I-I can't resist her pouty face!

"Y-Yes."

"We can get one and then head home. I'm sure Miya-san will be wondering where we all are soon. Lets go everyone!"

They all nod their heads in agreement. So, since Shiina-san wants a chocolate cake, we stop off at the market and head back to Izumo Inn. Along the way, Kuruse-san was telling us about how she had to run away from the lightning sisters and how she has been looking for Nii-chan for days now. Well, I presume it is Nii-chan anyway.

* * *

Once getting to Izumo Inn, we all head inside and to the living area. I open the door, and see all eyes on us.

"H-Hey everyone. We are back. And this is my new friend and her name is...Kuruse-san."

I notice that Kuruse-san is looking at Nii-chan with a red face. Nii-chan on the other hand is looking at Kuruse-san with wide eyes.

"Y-You are that girl from my dreams..."

"Oh my. Sahashi-san. You dreamed about Sahashi-kun's new friend? So, are we about to see sibling rivalry? As long as it doesn't get out of hand now hehe~"

We all sweatdrop at Miya-san. She thinks we are about to fight about Kuruse-san?

"It isn't like that Miya-san. Erm, Nee-chan, Nii-chan. May I see you outside, for a few moments? It concerns something starting with S."

They both nod and we three leave the room, and each of our Sekirei follows us to the garden area.

"So...what are you saying starts with S?"

Nee-chan and I look to one another before Nee-chan speaks to Nii-chan.

"We will just cut to the chase. Makoto and I are Ashikabi's, and we know you are one too. And Musubi-chan here is your Sekirei, No. 88, right Musubi-chan?"

"Yep! No. 88 Musubi! I am a Fist type! So smart Yukari-chan!"

"That's me ya know? Super smart!"

I had to shake my head at the scene. Nii-chan on the other hand looks stunned by what Nee-chan just said.

"I-I can't believe it. You both are...Ashikabi's!? H-How..."

"Long story short Nii-chan. We both ran into our Sekirei and we became Ashikabi's. But right now, Kuruse-san needs you to wing her. Her body is reacting to you, and by the looks of it, it is in a serious way."

As I was speaking, Kuruse-san slunk to the floor, and she has a huge blush on her face, yet her face looks like she is extremely hot. Such a bad reaction.

"I-I've b-been r-r-reacting f-for awhile n-now...please, w-wing me."

Begging Nii-chan to wing her. She must be feeling really hot.

"Minato-sama! Please wing her, she looks like she is about to burn out."

"Musubi-chan I..."

Nee-chan makes a sigh and points to Kuruse-san and then to Nii-chan.

"Be a man Nii-san! A girl needs you, and you need to step up and take responsibility!"

"I-I...Yukari..."

I might as well throw in my bit also.

"Nii-chan! This girl, Kuruse-san needs you. If you don't help her, she will only be in pain. So, step up like Nee-chan said and plant one on her."

Nee-chan and I high five one another. We told Nii-chan what's what. Nii-chan makes a conflicted expression, but then Musubi-san takes his hand in hers delicately.

"Minato-sama. I remember when you helped me. Do you remember when I was like Kuruse-san is right now? You helped me, so why not help her? I don't mind Kuruse-san being your Sekirei Minato-sama. Please, help her."

Whoa. Nee-chan and I share a look. Was, Musubi-san just wise then? Who knew she could be?

"Musubi-chan...alright. Kuruse-san, are you sure you want me? I might not be the best, but if you are ok with me then...I will gladly become your Ashikabi."

"T-Thank you."

Nii-chan went down to her height, and placed his hands on her shoulders. With a red face, Nii-chan and the blushing Kuruse-san went for the kiss. Just before the kiss, I feel through each of my bonds with my Sekirei that they are having happy emotions.

I look at them, Shiina-san, and Ku-chan hold my hands, while Yashima-san wraps an arm around my left arm. I also notice that Yuuki-san and Mitsu-san has taken a hand of Nee-chan's. Mutsu-san is smiling at Nee-chan. I then focus my attention back to Nii-chan who's lips connect with Kuruse-sans.

As they are kissing, wings of a dark yellow colour appear from her Sekirei crest. They look quite good. They spread out...ooh what about the others in there!? W-Will they see this little light show!? B-But, that doesn't matter right now. This is a bond of love between Sekirei and Ashikabi. I've seen Nee-chan and those two boys of hers being winged, and that was a bond of love also.

After the winging kiss, they break apart with blushes adoring their cheeks.

"I'm Sekirei No. 54, Kuruse. At your service Ashikabi-sama. I will protect you always with my tridents."

"Kuruse-san...you are my Sekirei now. That's two Sekirei now."

He thinks that's anything? Nee-chan and I look to one another with a little giggle.

"Nii-san. You are behind Makoto and I."

He turns to us with confusion written all over his face.

"W-What are you saying?"

"Well, we both have three Sekirei each. I have No. 5, Mutsu-kun. No. 90, Yuuki-kun. And finally, No. 91, Mitsu-kun."

"And I have No. 84, Yashima-san. No. 107, Shiina-san. And last but certainly not least, No. 108, Ku-chan!"

He looks completely baffled by what Nee-chan and I just said. Is it really that confusing? Then, his face turns to each of our Sekirei's in surprise. They all smile a little at him.

"Yay! Minato-sama has another Sekirei! I'm so happy for Minato-sama!"

She glomps him into a hug! She presses her boobs into his face, he nose bleeds!

"Minato-san...well, I am not going to lose either!"

She then glomps him into a hug also! Nii-chan has a nose bleed, pervy pervert. I look to Nee-chan, she is getting glomped by her Sekirei, bar Mutsu-san and she nose bleeds also! Each of my Sekirei however just smile sweetly at me. However, Ku-chan then cups my face, and brings me into a kiss! Right now Ku-chan!? She chooses now to kiss me!? The green wings appear from her Sekirei crest. I love those wings...they are making the flowers around us bloom.

Nee-chan whistles at us, as I feel Shiina-san and Yashima-san getting jealous. Don't be jealous girls! I love you all equally! You are all my cute sexy Sekirei girls! As Ku-chan breaks the kiss, Yashima-san turns my head in her direction and crushes my lips onto hers!

"Muu..."

Shiina-san mutters something as Yashima-sans beautiful wings appear! She shouldn't be jealous! We kissed just beforehand! As we are kissing, Yashima-san slips her tongue into my mouth! Yashima-saaaaaaan!? Our tongues are having a wrestle! She grabs one of my hands and places it on her breast! W-What is she doing!?

A minute later, Yashima-san breaks the kiss with a huge blush on her face.

"Y-Yashima-san..."

"Makoto-sama...I'm happy you love me."

"I...do love you, Yashima-san."

Her blush goes darker. As I was about to say something else to her, Shiina-san taps my shoulder. I turn from Yashima-san to Shiina-san and before I can say anything, her lips touch my own tenderly. Those wings come out of her Sekirei kiss as I gently caress her face. As we kiss, I hear Nee-chan whistle again, and Nii-chan looks, envious. Why doesn't he just ask those girls of his to do what mine are doing?

After the kiss, she hugs me tightly. This is good. I like how they hug me to comfort me like this.

* * *

**Matsu P.O.V**

Seriously!? Those girls were all over him! Hehe, how super sexy. I was waiting for him to arrive here. It is about time. Just need to get him alone. He, has already winged three Sekirei. Just need to find an opportunity to get him alone...alright. Lets see...what is he doing now?

Hmmmm...just had dinner...ooh, I see. He is going into the bathroom, alone! Perfect opportunity. Finally, he is naked, and alone without his little harem around. This is the perfect opportunity to get myself winged! Finally! I can finally get winged by him and the plan can start fully. Who would've thought that Yuka-tan and Mina-tan would be here also? Mako-tan, you are about to get another Sekirei, hehehe.

Lets go. I stand up and go out...wait where is everyone else? Lets see...Miya-tan is downstairs with Uzume-tan and Kagari-tan. Yuka-tan is with her Sekirei, and I can't believe that she winged Mutsu-tan. How peculiar. Well, it isn't in the realm of impossibility. As for Mina-tan...he is with Musubi-tan and the new girl Kuruse-tan.

Lastly, Mako-tans Sekirei are...Kusano-tan is with Shiina-tan outside. And as for Yashima-tan...she is talking with Yuka-tan and her Sekirei. Good. That's good. Mako-tan is in the bathroom, so he is alone. I sneak out of my room, and head towards the bathroom in a towel.

Getting to the bathroom changing door, I open said door quietly. I go inside the door to see that his clothes are in the basket. Ooh, I wonder what his small body looks like? Well, I already know the size of his tool. For a small body, he certainly doesn't have a small tool. He's just behind this door that leads to the bathroom...I hear him speaking to himself.

"Ugh...I still can't believe that Minaka-san is really my father."

So, he knows about that huh. Takami-tan must've told him, or maybe even Yuka-tan. But the voice he used then, was a mixture of sadness and anger. He, really doesn't like that man, huh.

I open the door a tad and see that he is in the tub. Ooh, his chest looks good. No body fat. I drool a little as he brings the sponge up to that chest of his and starts scrubbing...is he trying to turn me on? Because it doesn't take much! He stands up...I nosebleed! He doesn't even wear a towel around his waist while in the bath!? Seeing it through a camera and seeing it in person is totally different!

He gets out the bath and turns around to pick up a bar of soap! This is like watching porn! Hehehehehe! Damn, look at that little butt! Its so cute and I wanna bite it! Good thing Miya-tan isn't here. Or she might kill me. I don't want to die yet! But, his little butt, combined with his huge member, makes Matsu very happy.

I'm going in. I open the door fully and start walking towards him.

"Shiina-san~ Is that you~?"

He thinks I'm Shiina-tan huh? I go fully over and wrap my arms around his frame while pressing my breasts into his back!

"Uzume-chan!?"

Uzume-tan? I guess I have a similar breast size and I've seen her do things like this before. I stroke his face with one hand, and I rub his chest with my other hand. He looks in my direction, he blushes and just stares into my eyes. How cute.

"...W-Who are...you?"

Such a stutter. How sexy that he doesn't know what's going on.

"Hehe, I'm Matsu Mako-tan. And, you are my Ashikabi-sama~"

"Eh? You, are a Sekirei!?"

How adorable. His perplexed face, those cute green eyes. That dark brown hair.

"That's right, Ashikabi-sama. You are mine, and I am yours, Mako-tan."

I move closer to that cute face of his, but as I was about to make myself his, he puts out a hand to stop me.

"W-Wait a second! How did you, get in here? Do you, live here!? And if so, how come I didn't know about you?"

"All will be revealed soon, Ashikabi-sama, Mako-tan."

I close the distance between us, and claim these lips as my own! Ooh, I feel myself being winged. So, this is a winging experience? It feels sexual to me. My wings shoot out of my back, and they flap a little. After the winging is complete, he tries to pull away, but I shove my tongue down his throat.

I've waited too long for this and I'm not going to stop now! I have a tongue wrestle with my new Ashikabi-sama, his tool seems to be standing up at attention. I still got it. His tool has increased in length and width. Ooh, if we had time, I would so do things to him that would get me so killed by Miya-tan. But, to be with Mako-tan right now, I wouldn't care what Miya-tan would do to me.

I break the kiss with my Ashikabi, he blushes so cutely at me that it should be made illegal but I wont let it be!

"I'm Sekirei No. 2, Matsu. At your service, my sexy Ashikabi-sama. Now, shall we continue..."

"Matsu."

Ooh shit. I didn't even hear the door open! I turn to see...Miya-tan standing there, with a sadistic undertone to her usual smile! Oh, no. I'm going to die. I only just got winged! Miya-tan please don't kill me! How the hell does she know about this anyway? Does she have a sixth sense for this shit? I should've locked the door. That door doesn't lock. Oh fucking hell. Miya-tans famous demon mask head thing is appearing.

"Miya-tan please! He's my..."

I can't say Ashikabi, as I remember Miya-tan doesn't want the others to know about it yet. Her eyes are cold. Very cold indeed.

"No breakfast for you tomorrow Matsu. And you Sahashi-kun, no breakfast for you either."

"Miya-san please! She raped me in here!"

I do a spit take! Did he just say I raped him!? He's going to get me killed!

"Matsu...rape is a serious allegation."

Ooh shit! I can hear the malice in her voice! He's going to get me murdered! Miya-tan is going to shank me with her shanking knife!

"He's lying! Take it back now Mako-tan! I have information that you might want!"

"Information?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. I gain a little smirk. There we go. That's right Mako-tan.

"Yes, information that I'm willing to share with you, if you take back the rape allegation."

He sighs and nods. Good Mako-tan. Miya-tan shouldn't kill me now.

"This girl...Matsu-san didn't rape me...she did kiss me by force however."

"You sexy bastard!"

He gains a perplexed look.

"I don't know whether to be offended by that or happy. Which should I be Matsu-san?"

I face palm. Obviously happy Mako-tan! He pouts at me, so adorable. Makes me actually want to rape him right now. Preferably it will be consensual.

"Happy, Mako-tan."

He nods strongly. Miya-tan just looks at our naked bodies...

"Like I said, no breakfast tomorrow."

She then leaves. No food tomorrow. I feel like crying very much. However, I look at Mako-tan who is giving me a very strange look.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I just...got a new Sekirei. Matsu-san, I am...your Ashikabi, right?"

I nod, not knowing where this is going.

"Mako-tan..."

"R-Right, what type of Sekirei are you?"

He's acting rather calmly right now, in contrast to how I thought he might react.

"I'm a Brain type Sekirei. I will explain it to you sometime if you want me to."

"S-Sure. Actually, I take it you are smarter than average as you are a Brain type, so I just presume that you are smart."

He's smart to think that. My Ashikabi isn't stupid after all. I didn't think he was, as I know about that smart brain of his.

"That's right. I'm super smart!"

"Good, because I need your help Matsu-san. You said that you have information that I might want?"

Such a serious side to him, how manly. He seriously knows how to get me all hot and bothered.

"I do. I know of what you and Yuka-tan are doing. I'll, let you know the full extent of what I know tomorrow morning, alone."

"Ooh, Matsu-san. You move a little fast, don't you?"

He winks at me, that makes me gain a little blush. Naughty boy. Behind that sweet appearance is a sexual monster and its waiting to be released on me.

"Maybe~ Either way, I'm sure that the information I have is useful to you. And all you have to do is give me a little kiss to get it."

"Ok!"

He is chipper. But then, his lips come into contact with mine! Holy hookers! I didn't mean now! My wings come out again, damn he kisses quite well. But I wont stop it. He knows I have information and he is using a tool at his disposal. Actually, it is quite a smart move to make if one thinks about it. He breaks the kiss.

"So, did I convince you to tell me Matsu-san?"

How dare he be the seductive one between us!? Using a sultry voice, in order to get information out of me. This sexual game will be won by me! Not him! Me! I'm the seductive one out of us! Time to step up my game!

"Ara my Mako-tan. Do you like playing games?"

"Ara ara. Matsu-san, your naughty side is showing. Maybe I will have to teach you a little lesson? Making me wing you of your own accord like that. Some might see that as an act of subterfuge. You aren't, trying to use little cute me to your advantage, are you?"

He is sly, I'll give him that to say the least. But, he isn't wrong. However, I wanted him as my Ashikabi. Everything is going according to plan.

"Well, maybe I am. Is that such a bad thing Mako-tan? That's how the world works, doesn't it? A little give and take. You give me something and then you take it away. Tomorrow morning, I will tell you, since we aren't having food anyway."

"Oh, don't worry about food. I have my own little stash of chocolate. I'll share with you, since you are my Sekirei now."

I blush a little. Even only just becoming his Sekirei, he already cares enough to give me food.

"Why thank you, Mako-tan. I suppose we best go, before Miya-tan comes back with her shanking knife."

He starts shaking noticeably. Hehe, Miya-tan certainly is a scary person to deal with alright.

"P-Please don't say that! But, I suppose we should get going...actually, I was in the middle of a bath! You should leave!"

"Nah, I think I will stay. My Ashikabi-sama needs his Sekirei to wash certain parts..."

"Matsu."

Ooh shit! Not again! Miya-tan is behind me! I don't even need to turn around to know she is there! I turn with tears streaming down my face. Ooh no! She has her shanking knife! I'm going to get shanked! Please Mako-tan! Help your new Sekirei!

"M-Miya-san...Matsu-san was just...being polite and asking if she could wash my back. However, I just declined her, when you came in."

He's defending me from Miya-tan? Did I say those words out loud or in my mind? Or is it that he can read thoughts? He's either very brave or very foolish to oppose her. I would like to go with the very brave option. Miya-tan tilts her head to the side in a wondering look. As we wait for the reply, Mako-tan smiles sweetly at me. Damn him and his good nature. Even when in the very threatening presence of Miya-tan, he still defends me.

"Oh, is that the case, Matsu?"

I nod so fast. If she believes it then, I would be so happy!

"I-It is Miya-tan. I, was just leaving."

I run out of the bathroom and away from Miya-tans evil glare! I get to my room, and hold a hand to my chest. My heart is beating so fast. He, protected me from Miya-tan. I, am so happy. Mako-tan, my Ashikabi.

* * *

...The next day, I wake up sleeping on my Ashikabi. I snuck into the room last night and rested my head against his leg. Shiina-tan and Kusano-tan have the left and right side of his chest, and as for Yashima-tan, she is on the other side of my, so she is on the left leg.

Aha, this is a good way to sleep. Too bad the others are here, I could've woken him up with a little...actually I think I will just kiss his sleeping form. Technically it isn't rape as he is my Ashikabi so that means life partner...Uu...I'm trying to justify rape. Ah screw it. With a pervy giggle, I move up his delicious body and make it to his cute face.

I close the distance between us and steal a kiss. As my wings appear...I feel the sudden urge to run away.

[RAPIST! GET OFF ONII-CHAN/MAKOTO-SAN/SAMA!]

I break the kiss quickly and I'm tied up by plants! Yashima-tan has picked up her hammer and is ready to squash me with it! Shiina-tan has pointed her hands at me, ready to send some of her power my way! Oh holy hookers!

"You rapist. Answer my question and we will decide what happens to you."

"I'm not a rapist Shiina-tan! Mako-tan is my Ashikabi! Mako-tan, tell them!"

They all look Mako-tans way, who has woken up and he confirms what I just said with a dramatic sigh, I don't trust it.

"She's right girls. Last night, Matsu-san here raped me."

Oh for fuck sake! Why does he keep saying that!? They all look pissed off! Ooh crap! I'm going to be murdered!

"Makoto-san, I wanted to be the one who took your virginity. Since this girl did, and by force. I will have to punish her."

"You naughty girl! Onii-chan was supposed to be with me first!"

"You, sullied Makoto-sama with your dirty ways."

Oh my god. These three are going to kill me. And its all his fault! Thank you very much Mako-tan! He lets out a little giggle.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't the truth. But it is payback for me saving your butt last night Matsu-san. Thanks to that, Miya-san said we can't have breakfast and I saved you from missing lunch also. Anyway girls, what she said is true. Matsu-san is my Sekirei, and I winged her just last night. Sorry for not telling you. I was going to do it today, but well...this happened and that happened and now we are here."

They suddenly hug him tightly!

"I'm just so happy Makoto-san is pure."

"Onii-chan don't scare me like that again."

"Makoto-sama is safe from the naughty girl."

I sweatdrop at that. They all say things like that to him, yet they are quick to judge me!? I suppose...we was caught in a compromising position...

"Uh...you girls best be going to breakfast. Miya-san said I can't have any this morning. But not to worry, I will be making a dip into our stash."

I could think of so many jokes to what he just said. They all nod and get dressed, as he does also.

"Aren't you getting dressed Matsu-san?"

"My clothes aren't in here."

He sticks his tongue out at me, I want that tongue to run all over my body sensually. I can just imagine what he can do with that tongue of his. Running it down my stomach until it reaches my...hehehehe...

"I suppose so. But remember you said you would tell me things today."

"I remember Ashikabi-sama."

He puts out a hand while looking straight at me.

"I don't like it when people call me Ashikabi-sama. We aren't any different you know?"

My face gains a blush. We aren't different.

"I suppose we aren't that different. Besides the obvious."

I push my breasts together, he gains a dark blush, and a little lust in his eyes. Ooh Mako-tan wants my breasts does she? Well, I'm in his service after all. Come on Mako-tan.

"S-Stop it Matsu-san."

"Nope. I liked the game we played last night, shall we go for round two?"

His bottom lip quivers a little, how sexy. They finally all get dressed and each leave the room after saying goodbye.

"S-So Matsu-san. I have a question..."

I put a finger to his lips, to silence him. I then silently gesture for him to follow me which he does after getting our breakfast, chocolate. We walk out the room and head towards my own. Going inside, his eyes light up like christmas trees! He then starts touching my computer screens!

"Ooooooooo! These look awesomeeeee! Matsu-san! Let me play on your computers!"

"No! Get off!"

I drag him off before he can damage them! They are my computers!

"Uwah! Matsu-san!"

I give him a defiant stare, he sighs and sits down. I then take off my negligee, he blushes bright red at looking at my breasts...he turns away shyly. So silly. I get dressed.

"You can look now. Although, you could've looked before."

"I-I see. Matsu-san, I need to ask you something."

"Yes? What can I do for you?"

He gets into a thinking position as I take a chocolate bar to eat. I didn't expect to get chocolate for breakfast yesterday morning, but it certainly isn't bad.

"Alright. I've been dreaming about this girl, I met before. I'm pretty sure she is a Sekirei as she mentioned something about a Sekirei. Can you, maybe tell me who that is? So, I can prepare myself?"

"I will need more information. I can't read your mind."

"Right right. The girl has pink hair, a fiery temper and she wears a kimono type top with biker shorts. Sorry, that's all I have to go on."

I nod and start searching MBI's database for the Sekirei lists...a girl with pink hair...fiery temper...biker shorts...there we go!

"Is this her?"

I point to the screen, he comes to sit next to me, and then looks.

"T-That's her alright! Matsu-san! You are super amazing!"

"Giving me praise, you can give me something else instead."

"What? A kiss?"

He knows me too well. He seriously does.

"Of course."

He presses his soft gentle lips to my own! Hehe! This is pretty good! My wings come out and a minute later, he breaks the kiss.

"S-So, who is this girl then?"

"Well, her name is Benitsubasa. Her number is...105. She is a Fist type like Musubi-tan, but I think they are complete opposites. According to this...she uses her strength for long ranged attacks, like making shock waves and earth quakes. Personally, she looks like a nutcase."

"So, a Combat type of Sekirei, and to be more precise, a Fist type who creates shock waves and earth quakes, for long ranged attacks. Matsu-san, let me enquire something from you. If I'm having continuing dreams about her, then does that mean, she is reacting to me?"

I nod slowly. He doesn't look happy, actually he looks upset.

"W-Whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Its just, each time I see this girl in my dreams, which is every night now. She says stuff like that she doesn't want me to be her Ashikabi and she keeps threatening to kill me."

Every night...that means she doesn't have much time left...since it is a Sahashi reaction...Mako-tan is in danger, serious danger. If she rejects him, then...she could either burn out from the overwhelming heat or come after Mako-tan...

"I-Is that so? Mako-tan, maybe we should have a conference with the others in the house. Like Yuka-tan, and her Sekirei and your own. Mina-tan can get adjusted with his Sekirei for now. You have four, Yuka-tan has three so it means that you two have a certain advantage. Plus, you both have a single number on your sides. Like Mutsu-tan and myself."

"Matsu-san...you can be like the strategist or something. Mutsu-san did say that you was a very smart Sekirei."

"Well of course I am! I am Sekirei No. 2 you know?"

He takes my hands and nods strongly.

"I know! That means you are the second strongest, yes?"

I hate to burst the bubble...

"Well, it doesn't work that way. I'm not really a fighting Sekirei. I'm a strategist, the best one if you ask me."

"I see. Well that doesn't matter because you are my Sekirei! I will look after you, you know? Like I do with the others, you are just as important to me as Shiina-san and the others are."

My heart skips a beat. I'm, just as important as those three...he certainly has away with words. He brings me into a hug, I like this. It isn't sexual, but very comforting.

"Matsu-san...doesn't this feel good?"

"I suppose it does. Now Mako-tan, we need to get a little serious. About Benitsubasa-tan, the reaction she is having, it is danger to you and herself. If she's rejecting you then...it could potentially be dangerous for her. You see, reactions this strong will eventually burn out the Sekirei."

I can't say anything about him and the other two being special yet. Takami-tan wouldn't want me spilling the beans, and neither would Miya-tan.

"I have to help her then! Even if she tries to kill me and will most likely succeed if I'm alone with her...I can't help but help her, you know? Benitsubasa-san needs me and whether she likes it or not, I'm going to help her."

So manly. My how you have...hah. I can't think about such things now. That was...and this is...yeah. I face Mako-tan with a serious look on my face.

"I thought you would say something like that Mako-tan. That's why, I will use all the networks at my disposal to find her. We can't go in blind or stupid Mako-tan. If you just go in and just say "Become my Sekirei!" then she will just reject you and most likely attack."

"I suppose so. What do you propose that we do?"

I get into a thinking position. My Ashikabi asked me to do something for him and that's what I will do. As I am thinking, he makes a little noise to alert me to something.

"What is it Mako-tan? I'm trying to think here."

"Sorry Matsu-san, but can I ask, what is your special power? Like Shiina-san can disintegrate things, Ku-chan can make plants grow and constrict her opponents, and Yashima-san has her huge hammer and some skill in using it."

"Oh, I have the power to access any electronic device on a telepathic level."

He then hugs me again! He's, really affectionate, isn't he?

"That's pretty cool! So you could access things like my phone to, I don't know, a satellite in space? "

"Pretty much, but I can only access and analyse electronic devices, I can't control them."

"So, you could go into my phone, look through its memory but you wouldn't be able to use it to ring people or take pictures?"

My, he catches on quickly. I really did get a smart Ashikabi.

"Precisely. That's why, I have all this electrical equipment. I can hack into things with these little gadgets. However..." I get closer and trail my fingers up and down his face gently, "...I could get stronger if we Norito. So, what do you say?"

"Ok! Lets Norito!"

I do a little spit take. He, really doesn't care? Well, that's fine by me! I went for the kiss, but he puts a finger to my lips.

"Shouldn't we inform Nee-chan and the others first?"

"I suppose so. Afterwards, lets Norito. While you inform them, I will do what I can and search for Benitsubasa-tan. If I'm right Mako-tan, then she might not have much longer. A reaction to yo...to Ashikabi's this deeply to have a dream about them every night...well lets just say it is disastrous."

"Right! I will round everyone up! Then, we can go from there, yes?"

I give a nod, which he returns with a strong nod. He then leaves and I get to work.

* * *

...A while later, they return. Wow, lots of people in my room.

"So, who's this again Makoto?"

"Oh, my newest Sekirei. Her name is Matsu-san."

Mutsu-tan comes in, and we look at one another. Besides No. 3 and No. 4. All the first generation Discipline Squad are here in this place. And, two of us are winged by the Sahashi siblings.

"Mutsu-tan."

"Pervert."

Damn idiot! Don't call me a pervert! Even if it is true! I don't want to hear that from your lips!

"You, know one another? Wait, you did say you knew a Matsu-san, but is this the girl Mutsu-kun?"

"Yeah...she is Matsu, Sekirei No. 2, aka the Shameless Sekirei."

"Hey! I resent that you know? I do have some shame."

He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Whats that then?"

"I wont have sex with Mako-tan infront of Miya-tan."

He sweatdrops at me, what? I think that's pretty good. Its pretty restrained if you ask me.

"Still as perverted about Sa...things I see."

I sweatdrop. Just reveal everything to them why don't you Mutsu-tan? Even though we all agreed not to, just do it Mutsu-tan. Go on! You go and piss off Miya-tan. I still want to live.

"Still the same stoic as ever I see. Right now it isn't about us. It is about this girl."

I point to the screen, Yuuki-tan and Mitsu-tan come over and look intently.

"Computer bitch! What do you think you are going to do with Benitsubasa-san?"

Did he just call me a computer bitch? Yuka-tan scolds him.

"Yuuki-kun! Apologize to Matsu-san at once! Using language like that isn't good, unless it is directed at evil people. And Matsu-san isn't evil, just a mega pervert."

And dead proud to be one. I wink at Mako-tan, who blushes as a response.

"Sorry Master. Sorry Matsu-san. But, Mitsu and I feel very strongly if you are going to attack Benitsubasa-san."

We all raise eyebrows at that. Do they, know one another?

"Yuuki-kun? Mitsu-kun? Do you know this, girl?"

"O-Onee-sama M-Mitsu and O-Onii-san a-are g-grateful t-to B-B-Benitsubasa-san."

They are grateful? Why would they be grateful to her?

"What are you saying Mitsu-kun?"

"Allow me to explain Master. During our time of being released and alone, we came across Benitsubasa-san, who helped us. She said she doesn't usually go out of her way for other Sekirei, but we apparently looked like we needed her help so she helped us both. Like, she helped us hide in the factory, and helped us fend against other Sekirei, and brought us food."

No way. Benitsubasa-tan did all that? I don't believe it. But, I can't deny that the words he is speaking are the truth.

"Honestly Yuuki-san?"

"Yes Makoto-sama. Benitsubasa-san is a nice girl, who might have anger issues, but she really is a caring girl. She helped us when she didn't have to."

Maybe she has other aspects to her personality. Well whatever.

"In any case, whether she is good or bad, she is reacting to Mako-tan, and she needs to be winged by him, quickly. To that end, I've managed to approximately locate her. She is in the main city centre. I can't get any more specific than that. It looks like that, you all will go by foot. Specifically, teams."

"Teams? Like, what kind of teams Matsu-san?"

When Yuka-tan questioned me, I give each of them a phone, besides Kusano-tan and Mitsu-tan. They give me a look of confusion.

"I'll explain. Yuka-tan, you and Mutsu-tan and Yuuki-tan will go together in a team and search the right half of the main city centre. And Mako-tan, you will go with Shiina-tan and Yashima-tan. Kusano-tan, Mitsu-tan. You both stay here with me, as you two are the most untrained in your powers. That's why, you both can help me by staying in contact with your respective Ashikabi's."

"Not to be a bother, but what are you going to be doing Matsu-san?"

"That my dear Mako-tan is something you should know about." he makes a confused face so I explain, "Izumi Higa-tan is after you both Yuka-tan and Mako-tan. That's why, I have to constantly search for enemy activity while you are out so if I find any, I can rely that info through either Kusano-tan or Mitsu-tan. Plus, I have to make sure you don't get attacked by other Sekirei. And if it is inevitable, I would have to know who it is so I can look it up quickly so I can rely that information through either of those two Sekirei's of yours."

Hehe, I'm super great! Look at all their stunned faces. That's right! Matsu is a good Sekirei girl!

"W-Well...that's a good...thing to do, Matsu-san. So, we should go now, yes?"

"Right. Alright, lets go everyone. For Mako-tan, everyone will have to be alert. A Sekirei in reaction like she is, is going to be dangerous for their intended Ashikabi. Especially if she doesn't want to be winged. Everyone, get going."

They all give affirmative nods and one by one they all leave until it is Mitsu-tan, Kusano-tan and I are left here.

"Matsu-chan, is Onii-chan going to be ok? This Benitsubasa-chan is dangerous, isn't she?"

"She might be dangerous, but I'm sure everything will be alright Kusano-tan."

That's what I hope anyway. No telling what that crazy girl will do when Mako-tan is around. She is a...Mako-tan. Mako-tan, be careful. Benitsubasa-tan is dangerous, and I know it...she is completely in love with him, yet she completely denies it. To react like that, it is in her notes on here that I didn't show anyone. Takami-tan must've predicted something like this to happen. Benitsubasa-tan and Mako-tan...they are a perfect match, but not as perfect as Mako-tan and I!

* * *

**And, that's it! The girl with Makoto last chapter was Kuruse! And she has been winged by Minato, and Matsu has been winged by Makoto. Next chapter, Benitsubasa hunting. Please continue suggesting, thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Benitsubasa's heart**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Currently, Yashima-san, Shiina-san and I have just split up from the others to look for this Benitsubasa-san. I, can't believe I'm causing so much damage to her. I know she wasn't nice to me but, I want to help me. She must have some good in her and if she doesn't yet, she will have some good in her thanks to me. Benitsubasa-san, please wait for me to help you.

"Makoto-san, are you scared?"

"No. I am sorry that I didn't know that this Benitsubasa-san was in danger like this, because of this reaction to me. Shiina-san, why is the reaction so bad when it happens?"

She shrugs her shoulders at me sweetly.

"I don't know Makoto-san. We will find this Benitsubasa-san, and we will help this Benitsubasa-san for you Makoto-san. Even if she attacks, I, and Yashima-san will defend you from her."

"That's right Makoto-sama. This girl, wont attack you because I and Shiina-san will defend you against her. Even if she is a tough fighter, we will prove to be just as tough as she is."

I smile in appreciation. These girls will always be able to cheer me up. Can't believe that I have four Sekirei now and I'm on my way to get my fifth one. It isn't like I am collecting them, but they keep reacting to me, and I can't let them be winged by others.

"I know you will keep me safe. I didn't want to meet her again because of how she keeps threatening me in my dreams, but now she will listen to me, whether she likes me or not. She will listen to me and I will wing her, if it comes to it by force. She might not like it and even resent me for it, but I can't just stand here and let her keep reacting to me which burns her body and in turn will hurt her so."

"Makoto-san I...that's very noble of you. I know she isn't on your favourites list, but you are willing to help this girl. Makoto-san...I'm glad you are a good hearted man."

"Even I think like that Makoto-sama. After this ordeal, can we spend some time together? Just the two of us?"

Yashima-san wants some time alone? I suppose I should make time for all four of my Sekirei's now, and maybe after today all five of my Sekirei's.

"Of course we can Yashima-san. I will make time for all of you. No, not making time because I want to be with you all, my cute adorable Sekirei. I will just have to win the Sekirei plan, wont I? Because, either that, or we have to escape the Sekirei plan, but I wouldn't want to leave Nee-chan and Nii-chan in the lurch like that."

"We can, Makoto-sama? Truly?"

"What are you saying Yashima-san? Of course we can spend a day together. We will have lots of days together. You and me, and Shiina-san, and Ku-chan and Matsu-san and I guess Benitsubasa-san, even if she hates me. We along with Chiho-chan can spend together forever!"

They both hug me tightly as I pet each of their heads. They have good and kind hearts. I just want to find this Benitsubasa-san and talk with her. Make her see that I'm not such a bad guy. In my dreams, she keeps calling me the bastard who will make her my slave. But, each time I tell her that I have no intention of doing that, she just seems to ignore it.

My phone then starts ringing. I answer it.

"_Onii-chan! Matsu-chan asked if everything is ok._"

"Yeah, we are fine. Do you know about Nee-chan's team?"

The line goes silent, but if I listen in closely, I can hear mumbling going on.

"_Yukari-chan's team are fine! No luck as of yet Onii-chan! Be careful Onii-chan, I love you._"

"I love you too Ku-chan. Don't worry, I will be safe."

With that, the line goes dead. So, Nee-chan's team hasn't had any luck. We haven't had any luck either. This is like the find Ku-chan all over again. This time however, we have help in the form of Nee-chan, and Matsu-san and everyone else.

"What about Yukari-sans team, Makoto-sama?"

"No luck Yashima-san. We haven't had any luck and they haven't had any luck at all. Well, the day is still young...I guess we wont be able to see Chiho-chan today if we can't find Benitsubasa-san soon."

"You can always ring her Makoto-san."

Shiina-san suggests to me. All I can do is move my head in agreement. Sorry Chiho-chan, I wont be able to see you today.

"I guess so..."

"Don't worry, Chiho-chan will understand Makoto-sama. Benitsubasa-san doesn't have time, Chiho-chan will understand."

"You're right Yashima-san. You are getting too good at cheering me up. It is up to me to look after you. I am the man in our relationships, yet I can't even defend any of you from these Sekirei's...I feel useless."

That's how I honestly feel. I can't do anything to fight. All I can do is step back and give encouraging words.

"But Makoto-san, you are our man. It doesn't matter that you can't fight against Sekirei's, because that's our jobs. Your job is to keep our hearts safe, which you do very well. The best person to keep our hearts safe is our Ashikabi, and you are the best Ashikabi. Like Takami-san said yesterday, you along with Minato-san and Yukari-san are the best Ashikabi's. And Benitsubasa-san will see that you are the best Ashikabi that she can hope for. And if not, both of us will fight her with your love empowering us."

At her words, I crush my lips onto Shiina-sans so passionately. Good thing we aren't in a public area. Her gorgeous wings appear, it has become a need for me to see those things. After the kiss, I turn to Yashima-san and bring her into a kiss also, since I felt a little jealously through our bond. She doesn't need to be jealous, because I love Yashima-san. The kiss brings her wings out which I love also. After the kiss, I hug both of my Sekirei.

"See Makoto-san? This is the love I was talking about."

"Shiina-san is right Makoto-sama. Should we continue searching for Benitsubasa-san?"

I nod and we three continue looking for Benitsubasa-san.

...It has been several hours since then, and we have had no luck in finding her. We keep getting updates from Ku-chan who is speaking for Matsu-san saying that their was no developments. Also, Nee-chan hasn't had any luck either, according to Ku-chan.

Also, I had a call with Chiho-chan. I repeatedly apologized to her for not being able to come today but she kept reassuring me that everything was really fine. I still feel guilty about not being able to see her, however finding Benitsubasa-san is important also. Even I realize that simple fact.

Benitsubasa-san needs me, and I want to help her with everything I can. I heard from Matsu-san just before saying that she has lost track of Benitsubasa-san but is currently looking and told us to continue looking. As I was about to speak to the others, my phone goes off...

"_Mako-tan! Serious problem! Mina-tan has been kidnapped and guess who it was, Benitsubasa-tan!_"

"W-What!? Benitsubasa-san!? What does she want with Nii-chan!?"

The others look at me with sad looks. Benitsubasa-san has kidnapped Nii-chan! Why has she done it!?

"_I'll tell you when you get home. Yuka-tan and her group are already on their way back, hurry Mako-tan!_"

"Right! We are on our way home Matsu-san! But tell me, is he safe?"

"_For now, he is. Mako-tan...hurry._"

With that, I hang up the phone and turn to the others.

"Makoto-sama, what's going on?"

"Nii-chan...he has been abducted by Benitsubasa-san. For the reason, I don't know but we need to get back home soon. Come on everyone, lets hurry girls!"

They both give strong and affirmative nods. We three then rush back to Izumo Inn. If Nii-chan is hurt because of me, then I can't ever forgive myself. Benitsubasa-san, is doing this because she doesn't want me to be her Ashikabi. I wish I could just make her stop reacting to me if she really wants me to just leave her alone, but I can't just leave her alone now.

We make it back to the Inn, and I go towards Matsu-sans room with the others. Getting inside, I see Nee-chan and her group have arrived back home also.

"Matsu-san!"

"Mako-tan. I'm sorry, I didn't think she would kidnap Mina-tan. I never would've thought she would take it so far. She, has been making calls which Ku-chan answered the first time then Yuka-tan answered the phone and...well suffice to say that she wants you to go alone to a place I presume, so she can...take care of you, if you know what I mean."

I nod. I know what she means.

"She wants to kill me, or she will kill Nii-chan, right?"

"Hit the nail on the head. There has to be a solution to get both Mina-tan to safety and for you to be safe also."

I already know what I have to do. I can't involve them with it. I will take responsibility and save Nii-chan myself. Its my fault he is in danger now, and I'm not letting him get killed because of me. That would also end Musubi-sans and Kuruse-sans lives also, well they will be terminated if Nii-chan was to die. I don't care about my life, but I don't want Shiina-san and the others to die, because of me.

"Do you, know where she is?"

"I'm having a look now. You know, trying to find Mina-tans phone, which will lead us to that location. In the meantime, everyone should prepare to fight Benitsubasa-tan."

They all nod and leave the room, besides myself. As soon as I find out where she is, I will go on my own. It is reckless and might possibly lead to my death, but I can't put anyone else in danger. It is my stupid fault that she reacted to me, and I will set it right, no matter what.

"Mako-tan...this isn't your fault you know? No one could've predicted that she would take things like this. What did you do to piss her off?"

"Nothing! I just...I don't know what I did Matsu-san. But, isn't it my fault? Because she reacted to me, she's going to hurt Nii-chan if I don't go and stop her. Matsu-san, when you find her, tell me, alright? I'm just going to get something from my room."

She nods and I leave the room. I go to my room and go into my room. I see Ku-chan looking out of the window. I make a little noise to alert her to my presence.

"Onii-chan. Are you ok?"

"Truthfully? No, I'm not ok. I can't believe she hates me so much that she is going to take actions against my family. But not to worry Ku-chan, we will save Nii-chan."

She comes over and hugs me tightly. I hug her back to comfort her. She is feeling upset that someone she likes has been kidnapped. I have to keep my feelings under control, I will just have to feel mellow and calm, so they don't know that anything is wrong. If I can trick them then, I can get out of here and save Nii-chan on my own.

"I'm going to get some seeds from the garden Onii-chan so I can have several backups."

"Alright Ku-chan. See you in a few minutes."

She leaves the room, and I get the items I need, then I head back to Matsu-sans room, to wait to see where Nii-chan is.

"Any luck Matsu-san?"

"Nearing the location. It is at the docks, but which building is something we will know in a minute. I'd been searching for just under half an hour now. Good thing she hasn't broken his phone yet."

"Yep! Good thing she hasn't yet Matsu-san. Matsu-san, thank you for reassuring me that this isn't my fault."

She gives me a look of perplexity, but then her computer starts beeping.

"Ooh I've found it! Yashimoto's Sake Goods. Now I will alert..."

"That's the place then. I'm sorry Matsu-san."

"Why are yoMMMMMMMMMM!"

I place a cloth with chloroform over her mouth and nose. She struggles for a few seconds, before going limp. She's asleep now. I lay her down on her bed and kiss the top of her head.

"I couldn't let you tell anyone else. This is my fault, and I will deal with it. Again sorry."

I go to the computer and print out a map to this place and delete the memory of the computer so they can't follow me straight away, then I leave her room. Please god, forgive me for doing that to Matsu-san. I hope she understands when she wakes up. Please forgive me Matsu-san, and everyone else. I'm being stupid but, this is all my fault and I will put it right.

* * *

**Minato P.O.V**

Oowwwwwwwww! My head hurts! What the hell happened? I remember walking towards work then...I sharp pain to the back of my head. My hands and feet are bound. I can't move at all! I open my eyes...huh? Who the hell is that? This girl, I've never seen her before. She looks my way.

"Oh, you're awake. Its about time idiot."

"W-What? Who are you?"

The pink haired girl sneered at me, as she holds something up...my phone!

"Hey! That's my phone!"

"I'm just borrowing it."

She then starts going through my phone! Hey I have things in there that are confidential! She presses some buttons on it and holds it to her ear.

"I want the small bastard, put him on."

Small bastard? Who is she...talking to? Why has she kidnapped me? I don't know what's going on!

"I know he's there, put him on! The Smallest Ashikabi! Put him on dumbo!"

Ok, I can't hear what the other person is saying, but this girl seems agitated. Wait, she said Ashikabi. She's a Sekirei? Is she a Sekirei? Who is this Smallest Ashikabi?

"I just said the Smallest Ashikabi! Why are you telling me the time!?"

She's about to freak out, isn't she? I can see it on her face.

"Listen, it doesn't matter who I am. Is he there or not?" she pauses then speaks again, "That's not what I am asking! Where is he!? The Smallest Ashikabi!"

She then stops speaking and sneers at me again. What is she going to do to this Smallest Ashikabi? And why attack me? Do I know this Smallest Ashikabi of hers? Her face then twists in anger!

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO I AM YOU BITCH! JUST SHUT UP! SHUT YOUR FACE AND LET ME TALK TO SOMEBODY ELSE! YA GOT IT!?" she stops screaming briefly before doing it again, "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She then starts pressing numbers on my phone again.

"What are you trying to achieve by doing all this?"

She stops using my phone and faces me with a small sadistic smile.

"Oh nothing much. I'm just going to kill your brother right before your eyes."

"W-What? Why are you after Makoto? What's he done to you?"

"Once I kill him, I wont feel like this anymore. The intense heat, its unbearable, and I'm not becoming his slave! There is no way!"

Slave? She thinks, Makoto will make her his slave?

"He wouldn't do that! Why do you think he would make you a slave?"

She adopts a...sad look.

"He's like the rest of you pathetic monkeys. All you do is fight and fight with one another and nothing ever happens until you all die. He's just the same. Only difference is, he is smaller than everyone else."

Yeah, if he heard that, he will be pissed off.

"Makoto...isn't like that. He, doesn't want to make Sekirei's his slave. Neither would I or Yukari. We each treasure our Sekirei's! We don't think of them as slaves! We think of them as friends, life partners, whatever they want us to think of them as. We don't tell them what to do."

"Lies, it is a lie. You are the same as those things out there. I was looking for my Ashikabi, but since seeing the world as it truly is, I know there isn't anyone out there for me. Now, the one person I'm reacting too is going to die for his crimes. How dare me make me feel like this!? He's your brother, isn't it usually the older one to do things first? Well, watch him die first. He will take that away from you."

She's seriously going to kill him! She can't kill him! He hasn't done anything!

"Please! Just stop!"

"No! Shut up! I'm going on the phone!"

She makes a sigh and dials the same number again. All I can think of is she is ringing Izumo Inn. If she was ringing his phone, then he would've answered it, not whoever answered if before.

"Well you don't sound like him either."

So, she didn't get Makoto this time either. He went out this morning, if I told her that, she might go insane.

"Anyone's fine. Just put someone decent on the phone. I have the oldest Sahashi and I'm going to kill him if the small bastard doesn't show."

She then starts breathing heavily.

"I am not a total fucking bitch! You get that small bastard on the this instant or I will...UWAAAAAAAAAAAH! THEY HUNG UP ON ME AGAIN! WHAT A BUNCH OF IDIOTS! YOU LIVE WITH FUCKING MORONS!"

I bet that was Yukari. I have a strange feeling that she was just on the phone with Yukari.

"That's rude!"

"Well, they seem to have gotten the message. He will come here soon, and then he will die, followed by you. Then, I'm going after that sister of yours. Yeah, I know all about your family. I've read up about you all in MBI. Sahashi Minato, Sahashi Yukari and Sahashi Makoto. Those three people, will be erased from this world!"

She's very serious. I wish Musubi-chan or Kuruse-san was here. They would be able to save me. How pathetic of me, I need saving from this girl who is planning to kill us three.

"Makoto...Yukari...and I..."

"Will die. Well, we have some waiting to do. I'm not speaking with those people at your place again. They are morons, I hate stupid people. Another word out of you, and I'm beating you first."

I keep my mouth shut. I can't say anything. All I can do is hope that Yukari and Makoto work together with their Sekirei's and mine to help me out of this. If its those two working together, then they will be able to think of away to help me out of here, even if I am the oldest, I hate admitting it but those two are stronger than I am, especially Yukari.

* * *

...An hour passes by, and she keeps getting more and more...feverish. Her face has turned bright red, and she looks incredibly warm. I would ask about it, but she would most likely shut me up, permanently, well I can't anyway as she has tapped my mouth up to shut me up because she apparently doesn't want to hear my annoying voice anymore. This...she said reacting to Makoto, so she is reacting this bad. Just like Musubi-chan and Kuruse-san yesterday.

"Ugh! Come on already! This is getting ridiculous!"

"You want me Benitsubasa-san, well I'm here."

That voice...it was Makoto. I look towards the door...he's standing there...where is everyone else? Don't tell me...he's come alone? He, hasn't come alone, has he? He couldn't of come alone! What are you thinking!?

"Hah. You finally came, alone. What a foolish move. What are you trying to do? Die?"

"I've come to convince you to leave Nii-chan alone. If you want to take your anger out on anyone, then take it out on me. He isn't apart of this, just let him go then you can do what you like to me."

He looks in my direction with a sad smile then takes steps closer to this, girl. I think I heard Makoto call her Benitsubasa-san. She gets close to him.

"You know, I'll kill you. Yet knowing that, you wont run away?"

"I don't care. I've upset you, I've hurt you, and all I can do is say I'm sorry you feel like this."

She backhanded him across the face which sent him to the ground! If I wasn't tied up, I'd do something about it! He stands him and...smiles at her? Why is he smiling? Has he lost his mind? He should run! I'm not worth it!

"Hit me as much as you want Benitsubasa-san. I'll gladly take all your anger. I'll gladly take your pain and anguish. I've hurt you without knowing about it. I want to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry!? You are sorry for making me feel this way!? You bastard!"

BANG!

"Guha!"

She punched him in the stomach, which sent him flying and crashing into a wall! He spat out blood as he stood up on shaky legs a minute later.

"Damn idiot! You are a glutton for punishment, aren't you!?"

She storms over to him and starts beating on him! He lets out painful cries, but each time she knocks him down, he stands up and smiles at her.

"I might be Benitsubasa-san. But, I will take responsibility for making you feel like this. I'm sorry."

I don't understand why he is doing this. Her reaction to him, isn't his fault yet he is willing to take a beating from her? Getting punched in the chest, arms, legs, and face. However, it doesn't seem she is putting her all into it. If she was, he would be dead by now, but he just is bleeding from his mouth and other places.

For five minutes now, I've watched him being beaten by this girl yet I've just watched it all while not doing anything. I fail at being an older brother. He's in so much pain. His eyes are black and blue and swollen but he just keeps getting up while repeating he is sorry to her. I'm really useless. If I had never of been captured like this then, he wouldn't be suffering right now. In the end, this is all my fault, no one else's.

"What are you doing!? Just stay down you idiot! You'll die!"

"I...I can't...I-I...caused this...I need...to m-make it...right."

She takes a step back, surprised. Her eyes, become sad, but then become extremely angry.

"STOP MAKING ME FEEL LIKE THIIIIIIIIIS!"

CRACK!

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

I had to close my watery eyes at the sound that ringed out. His arm...has just been broken. She punched him so hard that she broke his arm...yet he was smiling at her. I open my eyes again and see that, lots of blood has appeared from that arm he is holding with his other arm. He looks in extreme pain, is breathing heavily and looks like he might pass out from pain, yet he is just smiling at her.

"You are so stupid! I've just broken your arm yet you are smiling at me!? Are you insane!?"

"M-Maybe ah...so. B-But...Beni...Benitsubasa-san...aha...I just..."

She stops him by slapping him across the face. He winces at the pain, but then smiles back at her.

"You just what!?"

"I...care...about you...I-I don't w-want...y-you t-to...be m-my s-slave..."

He cares about her? She just basically beat him to near death by the looks of things, however he is saying these things to her? I can't understand, but it isn't my connection. Maybe I'm not supposed to understand this.

"What am I to you then? I've just broken your arm, possibly fractured other parts of your body also and maybe caused internal bleeding, but you are still smiling at me!? Why, would you smile at me so sweetly? Tell me! I demand answers immediately!"

"You...are my...Sekirei. I...w-wont...abandon...you...or...use y-you. Benitsubasa-san...you...a-are...mine...a-and...I-I...am...yours."

Her eyes open wide and she has a shocked look on her face. She puts a hand to her mouth, and releases large tears. Has he done something to her? Maybe, snapped her back into reality or something?

"What the hell have I just done? What the hell...I...just beat on...you. These injuries...they...I've caused you so much pain...yet...you are...saying stupid things like...this to me?"

He couldn't stand any longer so he falls to the ground, however before he can hit it, she catches him and holds him dearly in her arms, which releasing those tears.

"Benitsubasa-san...a-are you...feeling...b-better?"

"Worrying about me, while you must be in excruciating pain? Makoto...can you ever forgive me? I've been so stupid! I never meant to do this!"

"I...don't need t-to forgive you. A-As long a-as you a-are feeling b-b-better..."

She strokes his face softly.

"Makoto...I love you. I'm so sorry. I've done all this, and I know you might hate me, but I want to be with you."

"I...don't...h-hate you. Y-You w-was confused...and m-maybe f-frightened...that I-I would...u-use you...I-I wont u-use you."

"I know now you wont use me. I was confused because of this reaction is so damn strong! I was scared that you would just use me like MBI does! I thought humans were all the same! But, maybe there are some redeeming humans out there, like you. Not many would be like this with me when I've beaten them down. I never meant to take it this far...my body hurts so much...and I thought that..."

He lifts his unbroken arm to her face and strokes it, leaving a trail of his own blood on her face. She grasps his hand tightly.

"I have no right to ask this now, after all I've done to you. But, if you want me...I will happily become your Sekirei."

"I...I...want you...if you...a-are ok with m-me...it is...yo-your choice."

"Then, I want to be with you forever. I'm so sorry."

She presses her lips to his! I've never seen a winging happen when it was someone other than me. Bright pink wings sprout from her back as they kiss. She's being winged by Makoto. After the winging, she breaks apart from him.

"I'm No. 105, Benitsubasa. At your service, Ashikabi-sama. Makoto...I love you, and I will make it up to you, I promise."

"I...love you...too...Beni-hime."

With that, he closes his eyes and goes limp. She starts shaking him.

"Makoto...Makoto! Makoto! Don't die! Shit! Don't die on me now! MBI hospital will treat Ashikabi's for free...got to go!"

She picks him up and before she was about to go, she looks at me.

"Your friends will most likely be here soon."

With that, she runs out of the place. God, I hope he isn't dead. I'm stuck here and pulling at these binds isn't helping, I think they are getting tighter. All I can do is hope she does take him to a hospital. I don't care about myself but if he dies because I got kidnapped...I can only wait...wait she has my phone! Damn it! I could've used that to contact Yukari or the others. Well, since Makoto knew where we was, I'm certain that they also know where I am now.

...Twenty minutes pass by and I can hear the door being open. I take a look...

Who's this girl? Another enemy Sekirei? Great, and I'm tied up. I can't do anything against this person. I couldn't do anything against any Sekirei anyway. Some girl...who has bandages wrapped around her body comes in and also she is wearing a tattered kimono. She looks in my direction.

"Hey where's washboard?"

Washboard? Who's washboard? She comes over and takes the tape off my mouth.

"Who are you?"

"Haihane. So, where is she? Benitsubasa?"

That girl...wants to know where the other girl is?

"I...I don't know..."

"Ugh...I told her not to do anything reckless. Did she...by chance try and kill some Ashikabi guy named...Sahashi Makoto?"

How does she...

"Y-Yes."

"Idiot. And I said wait for me!"

Wait for her? Does she intend to...kill Makoto also!? Well, she's not going to have the chance to kill him!

"What are you planning to do with him? She's most likely killed him already anyway. And if she hasn't, you aren't going to attack him!"

"My, tough words. Unlike Benitsubasa, washboard. I take a totally different approach to certain situations. You'll know it anyhow. She's not the most sociable. So, is he dead? If she's killed him then...fantastic. Well done Benitsubasa."

That sounded sarcastic to me.

"I don't know if he is dead or not."

"Well~ I best go and find them~"

She then starts walking away! What the hell!?

"Untie me please!"

She stops and faces me with a silly expression.

"No~ Its more fun for you to stay like that. Not to worry, I'm sure someone will come~ As for me, I'm busy making sure she hasn't killed him~"

With that, she leaves. Great, I'm stuck here now. She had those metal claws of hers, she could've cut these binds off me. But no, I'm stuck here, because I'm useless. Sometime later, I hear the door...

""Minato-sama/san!""

Musubi-chan! Kuruse-san! They rush over and take these binds off me. They then hug me tightly!

"Minato-sama! Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah, I am ok but Makoto..."

Yukari comes over with Mutsu-san, Yuuki-san, Yashima-san and Shiina-san. Shiina-san speaks to me with such fear evident in her voice.

"Minato-san, where is Makoto-san? Please tell me, he is alright."

"I...can't tell you that. That girl...she beat the living daylights out of him. And she took him someplace, I think she said hospital."

"What!? Nii-san! What happened exactly!?"

So, I start explaining what happened. From her kidnapping me to Makoto taking a beating from that Benitsubasa, after I had finished explaining, Shiina-san, Yashima-san and Yukari look very pissed off! Yuuki-san and Mutsu-san have a neutral expression.

"So, you are telling us that this pink haired bitch basically beat him to near death, then he winged her!? Ooh wait until I get my hands on her. I'll kill the bitch! And him...ooh, worrying me like this...if he's not dead, I'll kill him! But, you said hospital...MBI hospital? There are many of those in the city."

"Yukari-chan, call Takami. She would know any MBI related news."

Huh? What is he saying? Mutsu-san said something about Okaa-san knowing about MBI related news? Yukari gets out her phone and dials a number. While she does that, I see that Makoto's Sekirei girls look so upset, yet angry.

"Erm...Yashima-san. Shiina-san. This is all my fault. I'm sorry that your Ashikabi was...beaten like this."

"No, Minato-san. It isn't your fault."

"Shiina-sans right Minato-san. Makoto-sama would've come anyway. Regardless of if she had anyone. She just kidnapped you. Please don't think of it being your fault. It is all that girls fault."

They seem really cold and distant, not how I usually see them. Yukari then comes off the phone and comes back over.

"They are in an MBI hospital about ten minutes away. We need to leave."

Everyone nods and we all rush out of this place! Making it to the hospital, we all go towards the reception desk...but before anyone could speak...Okaa-san comes over...and she has an MBI badge on! Okaa-san!? What the hell...right now isn't about that! I can ask later!

* * *

"Kaa-san! Please, tell me he is still alive."

"Yukari...he is, in surgery. He has, several severe injuries. He has fractured a few ribs, his jaw is broken and his skull has a few cracks. Internal bleeding is also a problem and some other problems on top of those. It is like he has been run over my a truck, a few times. Even with MBI's advanced medical technology...it is going to be touch and go. The main problem is the bleeding on the brain. We can fix the ribs up and everything else, but if we can't stop the bleeding well...I'm afraid he is either going to be brain damaged, or possibly...he will die."

Die...Yukari bursts out crying, as does Shiina-san, Yashima-san, Yuuki-san and even Musubi-chan and Kuruse-san. As for myself, I can feel tears spilling from my eyes.

"Where is she Takami-san?"

"Shiina..."

"Where is she? I'm going to kill her. Tell me, where she is!"

Ooh...she's really serious. I can feel the KI coming off of her in waves. The same could be said for Yashima-san and Yukari.

"I'm with you Shiina-san. Lets terminate her together."

"Yes, Yashima-san. She attacked our Ashikabi and she isn't getting away with it."

Those two are determined. Will they really...terminate this girl?

"Shiina, Yashima. That kind of thinking right now isn't going to help any."

"Why not Kaa-san!? Shiina-chan and Yashima-chan are right! That Benitsubasa nearly killed Makoto! And he's just as foolish. Going alone, he could've waited for us. Why did he go alone?"

"To right a wrong he thought he did."

That voice...its her! She is standing right here! Shiina-san puts her hands at Benitsubasa and gathers some kind of power! Yashima-san also lifts up her hammer, ready to strike! Mutsu-san stops them both from attacking that girl.

"Mutsu-kun!? What are you doing!? Let Shiina-chan and Yashima-chan attack her! Or better yet, you do it instead!"

"Think clearly and calmly Yukari-chan. Whether you like it or not, she is Sahashi's Sekirei now. That means they are bonded, and we shouldn't take that away. You always say that you want to help Sekirei's, if you take her away from Sahashi then...well you would be going against everything you stand for. You aren't a killer, and you wouldn't take her away from your little brother, would you?"

"Tch, damn your logic. But still...she has potentially killed him. If he dies...its on your head. Do you understand me Benitsubasa? He, was worried that he was hurting you. Matsu-san told me all about it. He told her about how he was thinking it was his fault that you was reacting so bad."

Benitsubasa just looks away, looking guilty. Wait, who's this Matsu-san? I've never heard of her before.

"I know. Blame me all you want, because I deserve it. Right now, I just don't care about any of your hate for me. Makoto...because of my clouded mind and heart, might die. Don't you think I already feel guilty enough!? After he is fine, then you can blame me. Until then, don't you think you should care more about your brother, friend and Ashikabi!?"

I hate to admit it, but she is so right. We all sigh, as Yuuki-san goes over to her but it is Okaa-san who speaks.

"She's right. In any case, everyone wait in the waiting room. I'll come back with more information."

Okaa-san then leaves. Yuuki-san smiles at Benitsubasa.

"Benitsubasa-san."

"Yuuki, you...became her Sekirei, right?"

Yuuki-san nods as we all make our way to the waiting area. Shiina-san, Yashima-san and Yukari are all glaring at Benitsubasa. Musubi-chan seems to be feeling sad, that's what I can feel through our bond. Kuruse-san is feeling a little anger towards Benitsubasa also.

"Yep! But but, why did you hurt Makoto-sama? You always helped us Benitsubasa-san."

"I...was confused, Yuuki. You must've felt it when you reacted to your Ashikabi. With all the things I had seen with these humans and my head was burning, I just wanted it to stop."

"But, you...hurt my Masters feelings. She, might lose her brother."

We make it to the waiting area and we all sit down, to wait for news on Makoto. He's an idiot.

"I know. I feel terrible. Yuuki, you don't have to say it. But, you and Mitsu, are happy with your Ashikabi?"

"Extremely happy! I'm so very happy Benitsubasa-san! I hope, the others don't hate you. I don't hate you Benitsubasa-san. But Makoto-sama..."

"Yeah. Thank you, Yuuki."

So like that, we all wait for news of what's happening with Makoto. We all just stay silent, or mostly silent anyway. This is very real and horrible. Makoto, has been beaten down and is in surgery. I never thought this would happen, and he might die. Yukari, looks so upset. Shiina-san and Yashima-san look, a little broken.

"Hey, give me my phone back."

I went over to her and asked her for my phone. She looks at me with a smirk and hands it back to me.

"Good luck explaining all the calls to America."

What did she just say!? That's going to run up my phone bill!

"Why was you calling America?"

"To see how they are doing duh."

I grit my teeth and sit down between Musubi-chan and Kuruse-san. They both hold my hands tightly to comfort me.

"Washboard, there you are."

That sound...it was the voice of that woman from before...

"Don't call me washboard Haihane! What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you haven't killed him washboard."

Benitsubasa stands up and squares up to this girl named Haihane. Yukari chuckled a little at her being called washboard. But then, she went back to being sad.

"Fuck off Haihane! Seriously, what are you doing here!?"

"I just said washboard. So, did you emerge?"

"W-Well...that's none of your business Haihane. Now leave me alone. I feel like crap."

This Haihane-san rolled her eyes at Benitsubasa which made her angry!

"That's because you handled the situation badly flat chest."

"THAT'S IT HAIHANE! YOU ARE DEAD!"

Haihane-san raised a hand to stop her from attacking.

"Calm down Beni-hime."

Benitsubasa stopped and glared.

"Only Makoto may call me that. Don't ever call me that."

"Geez. I remember you saying stuff like you were going to kill him, yet now you are all lovely dovey."

Benitsubasa's eyes turned red, she looks mad.

"Shut up Haihane!"

"What~ Its true. But, does this mean you quit?"

"I'm not working for MBI anymore. My only allegiance is to Makoto, that's it. My only goal, is to win the Sekirei plan with Makoto. That's it Haihane. I suggest you also find your Ashikabi. Because...until you feel this feeling of love, you wont be complete."

Wow, those words were something I wouldn't of thought I would hear from a girl like her. Haihane-san looks taken back, as do the rest of us...besides Yuuki-san who smiles.

"Is that so? Then maybe I will just get myself emerged by your Ashikabi~"

"You do and you die! I'm not letting you touch him Haihane! If anyone tries it, then I will kill them myself!"

And she's back to this.

"What if I react to him~?"

"I'll still kill you! I refuse to share him with you!"

"But, wont he need someone with big boobs? I'm sorry but yours just don't cut it."

Her face twists in anger and she goes for the punch! She's seriously serious! Haihane-san jumps out the way.

"I suppose, I will leave you for now. I will tell Karasuba-sama of your defection?"

"Tell her what you want. She doesn't scare me. I have Makoto, I'm perfectly happy."

"...I wonder what that's like..."

With that mumbled words, Haihane-san leaves. Benitsubasa goes back to sitting down.

* * *

...It has been so many hours since then. Okaa-san hasn't come to tell us any updates on his situation. Its already dark outside.

"Here you go Minato-sama."

Musubi-chan gave me some coffee.

"Thanks Musubi-chan."

"No problem! I hope Otouto is ok."

Otouto. She's been calling him that since the first day they met. She really believes that we are married. It is a nice feeling, and it is comforting also. I take a sip of coffee, and I see Yukari has fallen asleep. She has been crying so hard since finding out about Makoto, she just fell asleep.

As for Shiina-san and Yashima-san, they have had their eyes solely on Benitsubasa who has been very quiet. Yuuki-san has been comforting Yukari, along with Mutsu-san. As for Kuruse-san, she has been informing the others back at Izumo Inn every so often.

"Minato-sama...if Otouto dies then..."

"No. Musubi-chan, Makoto isn't going to die. He is too stubborn to die. Let Okaa-san do what she does best."

She nods and rests her head on my shoulder. Today, I wish it was a dream. If this is a dream, or my nightmare then I'm ready to wake up now. This is just like that time when Yukari and I were younger. He did something similar back then, although it wasn't an alien beating on him. He did it for Yukari, and she still feels guilty of that time. He was in a coma for a month, because someone was attacking Yukari.

She feels so guilty from that time, that's why she is obsessed with protecting him, because of that time. Maybe she feels guilty now. She shouldn't but maybe she does feel guilty. I hear footsteps...a woman...no Okaa-san appears. I can't tell by facial expressions alone.

"Minato. Makoto...is going to be alright."

I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. Mutsu-san wakes up Yukari, who then asks Okaa-san about it. She tells her the same thing she just told me. She jumps up for joy as does everyone else, or almost everyone else.

"Can we see him Takami-san!?"

"Yes. But, maybe only one or two at a time."

"Shiina-chan, Yashima-chan. You both go first. Nii-san and I can wait."

On Yukari's suggestion, those two thanked her and left with Okaa-san who returns a minute later. She gathers Yukari and I together.

"Well, he certainly does like giving us heart attacks, doesn't he? The person you should thank for this is...Minaka."

Minaka-san? The president of MBI? Why should we thank him?

"Why Kaa-san? What's...he done?"

"Despite appearances, he does care for his...for Ashikabi's. With the medical data sent by him, what would usually take along time for recovery will only take two or three weeks tops and he sent vital data about the bleeding. Makoto is going to be just fine."

Yukari turns to Benitsubasa who looks happy, she points at the Sekirei girl.

"You're lucky. If he had died..."

"Yukari. Don't threaten people, even if I feel the same. However, Makoto is just the right Ashikabi for Benitsubasa. In any event, we can breathe again. He will wake up within a few days or a week latest. So, if you want to just see him, then get some rest? Don't worry, security is tight around here, he will be perfectly safe. And, I wont be leaving here until he is fit and well. Although be warned, he does look like he has been run over, a few times."

"Well I'm staying."

Benitsubasa stated. Yukari looks pissed off. I'm staying out of it.

"You think, we will leave him alone with you? You put him here in the first place!"

"You really think I'm going to attack my Ashikabi? You are more stupid than you look."

"What the fuck did you just say!? You flat chested bitch! And why wouldn't you? When you reacted to him, you had no problem nearly killing him. So, what's changed now?"

Benitsubasa gains a tick mark at the flat chest comment.

"Don't call me flat chested you ugly hooker! And what's changed is, I love him. That's what's changed."

"Oh sorry, he's gay for Mutsu-kun."

Everyone does a spit take! Makoto isn't gay! He's a pervert, as sometimes he tells me about his Sekirei girls situation, and comments on my own situation. Sometimes he looks at Musubi-chan's chest, I have to tell him to knock that off.

"N-No he isn't!"

Yukari giggled evilly while pointing at Benitsubasa...more like at her boobs!

"Well actually, with a chest like yours...its no different to a mans...so he might like you."

Ooh man. Yukari just compared her boobs to a mans chest! Benitsubasa raises her fist and tightens it so her knuckles turn white.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Oh, what you gonna do? You want to fight? I'll gladly take you on! Mutsu-kun! Give me your sword! I'll shank the bitch!"

Those two have a stare off with sparks flying between them...Okaa-san gets between them.

"Yukari. You can't shank the bitch...I mean you can't stab Benitsubasa. And Benitsubasa, you can't attack another human. Now, stop this, immediately."

They both mumble something inaudible but nod nonetheless. Sometime later, Shiina-san and Yashima-san come back, looking sad, yet also happy at the same time.

"Go ahead Yukari, Minato. Not long though."

We nod and follow her. She guides us to a room on the first floor, with his name outside the door. We go inside and see...him sleeping peacefully. Although, he is bandaged up. He looks like a mummy with all those on, and he has several wires hooked up to him.

"I'm telling him off when he wakes up."

"Yukari...it isn't his fault, you know? Its mine for getting captured."

"No. It is her fault out there. But, he didn't need to go alone. Ugh, making Nee-chan worry. You are an idiot."

She said, with tears in her eyes.

"He's going to be ok Yukari. You heard Okaa-san say so yourself."

"Even so. I just keep thinking about it. What if, she didn't stop? He would've died. I'm going to have to keep a closer watch on him. I still can't believe he chloroformed Matsu-san."

He chloroformed someone!? Oh my god!

"He seriously chloroformed someone?"

"Yes, Matsu-san. Don't worry, I will introduce you to her later. But for now...good thing MBI have such advanced technology. Well...at least he is going to be fine, that's all that matters."

"You're right. Maybe we should let him get some rest, and come back tomorrow, like Okaa-san said."

She sighs and nods. It is for the best. We say goodbye and leave the room, where Musubi-chan, and Kuruse-san go in after us. We go back to the others and wait for Musubi-chan and Kuruse-san to be done with him.

A few minutes later, Musubi-chan comes back, looking distressed!

"MINATO-SAMA! I'VE KILLED OTOUTO!"

[WHAT!?]

We all rush to his room, once getting there, Musubi-chan points to the heart monitor.

"See!? It isn't working! I only moved it a little, and it stopped! He's dead! I've killed him!"

We all sweatdrop. She moved it, and it must've been unplugged by mistake. Okaa-san goes to plug it back in.

"Musubi...don't touch things."

"Sorry Takami-san."

"Anyway, you all go and get some rest. If anything happens, I will let you know. He'll be fine, don't worry."

We all then leave, one by one...I notice that Benitsubasa isn't leaving. In fact, she has sat down in a nearby chair.

"What are you doing pinkette? Its time to go."

"I said before, I'm not leaving. And don't call me pinkette!"

She replied to Yukari with a little sigh. Yukari looked like she was going to say something, but Okaa-san stopped her.

"It is fine, Yukari. I'll make sure she doesn't do anything. Although, I doubt she would anyway now."

"Kaa-san..."

"Go. Don't worry."

With one last look at Makoto and Benitsubasa...who has grasped his hand tightly, we leave. After saying goodbye to Okaa-san, we all leave for Izumo Inn again. Today has been...so hard on everyone. Especially, Makoto back there.

* * *

...It has been 4 days since that accident. Okaa-san said it would be normal to stay asleep for this long, maybe even longer. Everyone from Izumo Inn has come to see Makoto, besides Matsu-san because she said she couldn't leave the Inn, although I have no idea as to why and she didn't share. Someone called Hidaka-san has been informed, according to Yukari and she wanted to come, but for whatever reasons, couldn't make it.

He, hasn't woken up yet. However, Benitsubasa hasn't left his side the entire time. Right now, everyone from Izumo Inn, bar Kagari-san who has some work to do and Matsu-san have gathered at the hospital again.

When Uzume-san and Ku-chan first saw Makoto in that state, they fainted. Miya-san, our landlady looked distressed and upset also.

"Oh my, I wonder if he will be awake today..."

Miya-san wondered aloud. Everyone shrugged their shoulders as we continue to his room. Once getting to his room, we knock, expecting Benitsubasa to say "Come in idiots" like she always does, but I don't hear that.

"Come in."

That voice...it belonged to Makoto! We all rush in, to see Benitsubasa asleep with her head against the bed, while her body is in a chair. Makoto, is stroking her head softly.

[Onii-chan/N-Nii-sama/Makoto/san/sama/chan!]

Ku-chan, Mitsu-san, Yukari, Shiina-san, Yashima-san, Yuuki-san, and Uzume-san shout out. He holds a hand to his head, as if he is in pain.

"Oww. Don't scream. I have a massive headache. Wow, lots of people are here, just for me?"

We all nod and go over to him.

"My, you have gotten yourself into trouble."

"I-I guess so Miya-san."

"You worried me, you know? You shouldn't...worry people like this."

He hangs his head down as his Sekirei girls and Uzume-san hugs him.

"ARRRRRRRRGH!"

He lets out a scream! They get off immediately.

"Owwwwwwww! That hurt! Man, I feel like I've got ten rounds with god or something."

"What was that!?"

That person who spoke was Benitsubasa. She looks around...she and Yukari have a brief glaring match...but that's silenced by Miya-sans demon visage! That thing scares the life out of me! Even those two are scared, and stop glaring at one another.

"You shouldn't cause trouble at a hospital. Especially when someone you know is in pain."

They both mumble out a "Sorry" then look to the ground.

"Hey Makoto-chan! You shouldn't scare me like that! When I first saw you, I thought you was dead!"

"S-Sorry Uzume-chan. Well I'm fine...ow."

He can't move his arm that much, and is putting on a brave face. Well, at least he is awake. The other arm is still going to be in a cast as it was shattered a little, worse than the other breaks he suffered. Okaa-san was able to fix the breaks easily, like his jaw. Thanks to MBI, he should be fine soon. In a few weeks I think Okaa-san said.

"How long...have I been...unconscious?"

"Just four days Makoto-san. You...worried everyone, you know?"

Shiina-san sounds upset, but she is right. I still don't get why he did what he did, and if it wasn't for MBI, I doubt he would be alive right now.

"I'm sorry Shiina-san, everyone. Four days...ooh shi...ugar. Chiho-chan! Does she know about me being...in this condition?"

"I already told her, Makoto. Say, how long have you been awake?"

"Erm...a few minutes Nee-chan. I woke up with a splitting headache. I presume this is an MBI hospital. I doubt I would be alive if this wasn't MBI."

Well, at least he knew what he had done to himself.

"Otouto!"

Musubi-chan went for the hug! Everyone went to stop her! If she hugs him, she'd kill him!

"W-Whats going on!?"

"Musubi-chan! You, of all people can't hug people like that!"

Musubi-chan starts crying anime tears. Yukari leaves the room and comes back a minute later with Okaa-san.

"Aah, Makoto. You are awake."

"Y-Yes Kaa-chan."

"How are you feeling?"

He groans a little as Benitsubasa gets another pillow.

"O-Oh, thank you Benitsubasa-san."

"W-Well...it isn't a problem."

He smiles at her, then her face turns bright red. Makoto faces Okaa-san.

"I'm...feeling...well...I'm in a lot of pain."

"That's your own damn fault! But, now isn't the time to yell at you. I will give you some morphine for the pain. But, besides the pain, are you feeling alright?"

"I guess so. After four days of sleep, I feel well rested."

We all laugh a little. Even he can joke about things like this huh.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that. You should be able to return home in a few days. But, plenty of bed rest."

"B-But what about the Sekirei's..."

"Leave that part to me Makoto! As long as I can borrow your Sekirei's also?"

He nods at Yukari.

"As long as they don't get into that much danger then...girls. Please work with Nee-chan, until I'm out of here."

[Yes Onii-chan/Makoto-san/sama!]

Everyone of his Sekirei's, besides Benitsubasa spoke. She looks confused, as do I actually. I don't know what's going on. So like that, we all speak with him. Yukari told him off for being reckless, as did Shiina-san and Yashima-san and even Uzume-san.

Ku-chan was happy that her Onii-chan is fine. Musubi-chan keeps trying to hug the life out of him, literally. Kuruse-san is happy because since it was Makoto who helped her find me, they are friends also. Mutsu-san, Yuuki-san and Mitsu-san all said things to Makoto who smiled as a response.

"Incidentally, Sahashi-kun. What are your favourite foods?"

"My...favourite foods Miya-san?"

She nods, as we all look at her questioningly.

"Yes, for future reference."

"O-Oh...well I don't really know. I do know I love your cooking. It is the best in the world! Instead of eating that, I'm stuck with eating this...food."

"Oh, trying to butter up this old housewife? How naughty of you. Flattery will get you nowhere~"

We all take a step back from her. She's acting a little weird.

"I-I wasn't trying to flatter you! I swear!"

"Ooh I know that~ I like teasing you~"

"O-Ok...thank you for coming to see me everyone, even if this is all my fault."

He still thinks this is all his fault. Ooh, look at the time, it is time to leave. It has been that long...

"Ooh, visiting time is almost over!"

"It is Uzume. But, we can visit tomorrow."

Miya-san said with a semi happy tone. She seemed down for these past few days, but she seems happy now. Everyone starts saying goodbye and leaving. The last ones to leave was Shiina-san, Yashima-san and Ku-chan. Now, only Yukari, Benitsubasa, Makoto and I are left in the room.

"Makoto, are you sure you want to be left here with her? We can make her leave, if that's what you want."

"Thank you for the concern Nee-chan. But, I really am fine with her being here. She wont hurt me Nee-chan, I promise. She's ok now."

"You see the good in everyone, don't you? Well...if you need anything, just call me."

He nods a little.

"Will you visit Chiho-chan also? I don't want her to become lonely. I know you don't know her well, but I would like it if you went to see her."

"Of course! I'll go tomorrow lunch time, till visiting hours there are over, then I will swing by here."

"Thanks Nee-chan!"

Yukari then leaves the room, as Makoto looks at me.

"I'm sorry you got caught up in my problem."

I wave him off, he looks relieved.

"Don't worry about me. Concentrate on getting better."

He nods, I say goodbye and I leave the room.

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

Oooooh, my body is screaming in pain. But, the morphine Kaa-chan gave me, is easing it a little. Everyone, has just gone now. Well, that's not entirely true, one person still remains. Shiina-san and the others were reluctant to leave me alone with her, but Benitsubasa-san is my Sekirei now.

"You don't have to stay you know?"

"I have to stay! This is my fault. Now shut up and let me take care of you!"

I wince at the loudness. All I can do is just nod at her. I can sense extreme guilt coming from her, through our bond.

"Benitsubasa-san...this isn't your fault you know? Its mine. I came alone, but you know...I knew you would stop. I knew you didn't want to kill me."

A look of shock appears on her face.

"W-What are you saying? You knew? How?"

"Because...I know it sounds strange but...I somehow knew you would stop. I could feel it through your punches. You didn't really want me to die. You, wanted to vent, and that's the best way you could've done it. You know, I'm sorry you reacted to me so badly. But at least now we can start fresh."

"I guess so. But...Karasuba-sama..."

Karasuba-sama? Who's that?

"Who's that?"

When I questioned her, she looks out the window before replying to me.

"The leader of the Disciplinary Squad. I was apart of it, I'm not anymore. However, I don't know what she's going to do. I wont let her win. She wont beat me."

"So...Benitsubasa-san. This woman wont win, because we have a strong bond you know?"

"Makoto..."

I put a hand up to stop her, my good hand.

"You don't need to apologize. Please don't think this is your fault. It was my own..."

"No! I did this! Stop trying to take responsibility for my error!"

I gesture her over, she sits on the chair, I take her hand in mine and stroke it softly.

"How about...it was both of our errors in judgment? Mine for going alone, and yours for almost killing me."

"I can live with that. You can't be stupid like that in the future. If you do, I will put you right back here!"

I know she is joking so I laugh a little...ow, that wasn't a good idea.

"Are you alright!?"

"Y-Yeah...my ribs are a little sore."

"Sorry about that...ah never mind. Oh, I need to ask you, if you are gay."

I do a spit take and shake my head!

"You thought I was gay!?"

"No...your sister, that harpy said you was."

I'm going to kill Nee-chan. She can't go around and start sprouting out lies like that!

"Well, I'm not gay. I'm completely heterosexual. I'll prove it to you soon if you really want?"

"Don't need any convincing. I already know you are a pervert with a breast fetish."

"I don't have a breast fetish! I like them the normal amount. Like any normal guy would."

I sigh out. She sighs and gestures me to move over. I do so, she gets into my hospital bed! Ooh god, just think what Kaa-chan or the doctors would say if they saw this.

"I'm not sleeping on a chair again. And I'm not leaving either. So, this is the only solution. You don't care, do you?"

"No...Benitsubasa-san. You, are my Sekirei now. I'll take care of you now."

"Makoto...call me, Beni-hime. Like you did, just before you passed out."

I did? I can't remember much. All I remember from that was getting beaten. But, I comply and nod.

"Beni-hime. Crimson princess, that's what that means, isn't it?"

She puts her head on my chest, it doesn't hurt so bad.

"That's right. Aha, I'm tired. Its been a long few days for me."

"Sorry about that, Benits...Beni-hime. I'm tired also. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Makoto."

Her head leaves my chest, she brings her head level with my own, and presses them slightly to my own! Her beautiful pink wings come forth from her Sekirei crest. I never thought I would say this about her but...she's growing on me. Even if she did beat me down, she's got a kind side, which I can see and feel right now. My, Beni-hime.

* * *

**Chapter nine done! Benitsubasa attacked him, and that wont be the last time he ends up in hospital, maybe. And, she has been winged. Should I let Makoto wing Haihane also? I would like your opinions. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A marriage proposal!?**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Its been a few days since I had woken up from being, nearly killed from Benitsubasa...I mean Beni-hime. She likes it when I call her that. However, I notice that Shiina-san and the other Sekirei I have don't get along with her that well. I can see why they wouldn't but, it wasn't all her fault.

Isn't it mine for making her react that way...? It is my fault that she had such a bad reaction and I am truly sorry to her for feeling that way, but she said that she is sorry also. She shows me a side to her, that she hasn't shown anyone else, and she also fights with Nee-chan a lot. They are like enemies.

Right now, I'm alone with Beni-hime. Its just us in this hospital room, and since it isn't visiting hours yet, it is just us around. Since it is almost lunch time, Beni-hime gets my attention.

"Makoto, I'm going to order a pizza. Want me to get you any?"

"Erm...yes please! This hospital food is...horrid. I can see why Chiho-chan doesn't like it."

"Right right. So, what pizza do you want? And I'm borrowing your phone to order it."

I nod and hand her my phone. I then tell her what I want, which she nods and dials a number.

"I want two pizzas."

She said to start off. I can't hear what the other person is saying, but she doesn't look happy.

"What'd you mean you've run out of pizza!? You're pizzeria! What did you just say!? I am not a whiny bitch!"

She's having an argument with the pizzeria? She certainly is unique.

"How can you run out of pizza!? Its only just turned 12 you idiots! Who ate them all!? Your fat mother!?"

Ooh shit! She's having an argument with the pizzeria and its getting out of hand! A heated argument!

"THAT'S IT! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT YOUR UGLY FACE AND LET ME TALK TO YOUR MANAGER! YA GOT IT!?" a pregnant pause happens then, "UWAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I face palm at that. She just had a fight with a pizzeria and she lost, badly.

"Damn idiots! Ugh, I'm going down there and I will get the pizzas, one way or another!"

"Beni-hime! Wait a second!"

I stop her by raising my voice a little. She stops in her tracks and turns to me.

"What is it?"

"W-When you get them...please don't..."

"I'm not going to kill anyone! Geez, have more faith in me."

I sigh and shake my head. That's not what I was going to say at all.

"I was just going to say that, please be careful."

"You worry too much. I was on the Disciplinary Squad you know? I think I'm a match for most."

"Y-Yes I suppose you are. See you soon, Beni-hime!"

She waves, gives me my phone and leaves. Ooh, I still feel pain. It hurts, but this is just apart of life. As I lie down in this bed, I await either Beni-hime to come back, or someone else to come. I haven't got anything to do. I do wish I could see Chiho-chan again. I feel bad about this. Me, being in here not being able to visit her. At least Nee-chan is visiting her, so she isn't alone. I also know that Shiina-san and my other Sekirei, bar Beni-hime and Matsu-san have gone to see her also.

My door opens a few minutes after Beni-hime left to get pizza. Kaa-chan. I do wonder what she could want. She steps inside while looking serious.

"Makoto...I haven't had a chance to tell you, how reckless you have been. Going alone to confront Benitsubasa? When I heard about it from Minaka..."

"Don't mention that mans name around me! He's, nothing to me. He isn't anything to me Kaa-chan! He abandoned us long ago! So, don't say anything about him at all! I wish I didn't know he was my father. It makes me feel sick that we share the same DNA."

"He didn't abandon you at all. I was the one who wouldn't let him into our family. Even so, he was the one who saved you. Without the medical information he sent, you would've died, you know?"

I, would've died if he didn't send information? Does he...care? No, he would've made a harder effort!

"If he saved me, then I would've chosen death."

"Don't be foolish Makoto. You should be grateful. I know Minaka isn't on your favourites list, and sometimes he isn't on mine either...he did give me you three, and he saved you."

"Kaa-chan, I don't know whether too feel good or bad about that. The only good thing he has ever done for me is bringing the Sekirei girls into my life and even that was so he can make them fight in his sick game. Even Beni-hime...Benitsubasa-san who I thought was a crazy skitzo. She's my Sekirei now, and I care about her very much. Kaa-chan, can I ask if you love him? Minaka-san?"

At my question, she becomes silent. Yes, that's all I need to know. She, loves him. A monster like Minaka-san. But, he's my father. Does that make me half monster? He's human in every way other than the right way.

"Onto happier things. You will be able to return home tomorrow."

I can return home tomorrow. That's a good thing.

"O-Oh, that is great. I can return home. That just means...I can help more Sekirei girls and boys."

I say with a smile. I want to get back to helping Sekirei's as I still care about what happens to them and I need to help Nee-chan again who has been taking it all on her own.

"Not for at least a week Makoto. I'm serious here. You need to stay off your feet. Let Yukari and the other Sekirei's you have handle that. You have had a traumatic experience. You...just like back then. Do you honestly like scaring me? Do you remember the last time you was like this!? I was frightened that you would die and you don't seem to care if you do!"

Kaa-chan's eyes became watery. I don't really remember that time well. I only remember defending Nee-chan. That's about it. Then, waking up in hospital and apparently a month had past.

"Obviously I care if I die. If possible, I don't want to die until I'm old. I'm sorry for worrying you. I will make it up to you."

She gives me a look of perplexity.

"What are you talking about? You don't have to make anything up. Just, rely on others next time Makoto. I know you feel like you should shoulder the responsibility of the world, but others are here to help also. Like Yukari for instance. She can also take on responsibility. You both together. What I'm asking isn't fair, and maybe even cruel to thrust this upon you, but I don't have anyone else. You three will seriously will change this world, for the better."

Change the world, for the better. Those words, will stay with me. Change this world for the better. Can I change the world for the better with Nee-chan and Nii-chan? Right now I dont know if I can, but in the future, it might become possible.

"I-I guess Kaa-chan. I just thought, I have five Sekirei. That's five Kaa-chan."

She snickers to herself.

"Yes, your harem~ Yukari has three Sekirei's~ Minato has two Sekirei's~ And you have five Sekirei's~"

Harem!? Dont say harem!

"I-I...don't say my harem! But, I do love them you know? Is it strange to love that many people?"

"No. Sekirei's and Ashikabi's share a...very deep bond. You can feel them bonds, right?"

I just nod a little. I can feel them. Even at this distance. Beni-hime is feeling frustration, Ku-chan is happy as is Yashima-san. Shiina-san feels...a little upset? What's wrong with her? I will have to ask her when she comes by later. Matsu-san is feeling, a little...turned on is the way I would put it. I can feel sexual desire coming from her right now, damn I don't want to know what she is doing.

It is only going to be my Sekirei girls coming later because Nee-chan is going to look for Sekirei's in need, and Nii-chan is at work today, and his Sekirei girls are going with him, just incase some other Sekirei's decide to act like Beni-hime did.

"I can feel them. My Sekirei girls are all feeling different things right now. Anyway, Kaa-chan. I want to know something."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Beni-hime...I mean Benitsubasa-san, she is a Combat Sekirei, yes?"

Giving me a strange look, all she did was move her head in agreement before speaking to me with a confused voice.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering. Because, I have a Weapons type, a Brain type, two Elemental types I guess Shiina-san and Ku-chan are classed as and now a Combat type. Getting a collect of different ones huh."

"Yes, like I said, your harem."

I sweatdrop. Don't say harem! They aren't my harem! Ok, maybe they are but I don't think of it like that! I love each and everyone of them! I dont think of them as my harem! I think of them as my...lovers which is probably the same thing. But lovers sounds better than harem.

"Uwah! Kaa-chan! I'm tired."

She comes over and pats my head slightly. If she did this a few days ago, then I would've been in pain, but now I'm feeling better.

"I see. I will let you rest. I'm happy you are feeling better than you was before."

"Y-Yes, I am feeling good. But Shiina-san...and my other Sekirei bar Beni-hime and Matsu-san are feeling sad now. Shiina-san was before, but now Ku-chan and Yashima-san are feeling sad now."

"Feeling sad? You can feel that from all the way here?"

I give her a strange look. I don't understand what she means.

"Y-Yes. I can always feel how my Sekirei are feeling. I don't really need to concentrate to feel them. Doesn't matter how far they are, I can always feel how they are feeling."

She smiles brightly at me which makes me feel good inside.

"That's...my son. It means your powers as an Ashikabi are very strong. It is true that everyone can feel their Sekirei's feelings, when they are nearby. But to feel all of your Sekirei's feelings wherever they are and not even having to concentrate...well, it is a very good thing, Makoto. It proves that you, and if Minato and Yukari can do the same then...it means you three really will be able to do miracles."

"I do wish that I didn't feel Matsu-sans emotions, because they are always that of lust or other wise sexual feelings."

She giggles a little and kisses the top of my head. Its a comforting feeling knowing Kaa-chan loves me like this. She doesn't usually show her emotions like this to me or Nee-chan or Nii-chan but when she does...it makes me glad that I have a Kaa-chan like Kaa-chan!

"I'll leave you to get some rest."

"Thanks Kaa-chan~"

She then leaves the room, I put my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. Even if I was asleep for four days, doesn't mean that I don't feel a little worn out...

* * *

"Hey! Makoto! Wake up! Pizza time!"

Ooh, that's Beni-hime's voice. I open my eyes and see her looking at me with an annoyed expression. Ooh, what have I done?

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"No reason. Ooh, pizza!"

I sit up with a little groan. I'm still in a little pain. She puts the pizza box on my lap.

"Thanks for getting it Beni-hime."

"Yeah. Oh, remember I said not to call me that when others are around."

I nod slightly. She doesn't want me calling her Beni-hime when others are around, even though I said it to Kaa-chan by mistake a few times. I will just say it to her and Beni-hime. She just wants me to call her Benitsubasa-san when others are around.

"Yes, I remember Benitsubasa-san."

"Good. Now eat the damn pizza. The bastard behind the counter was giving me lip, so I gave lip back. And suffice to say...it took me this long."

I sweatdrop and start eating the pizza. As we are eating, my Sekirei girls come in. It is about visiting time for them and real visiting time later on. As I was about to say something, I notice their sad faces.

"Whats wrong girls? You've been feeling upset for awhile now."

They come over and sit down on the chairs while holding their heads down. Ok, what is going on with them?

"Makoto-san...are you getting married?"

I do a spit take! Why does Shiina-san think that!? She goes into her pocket and produces something...a letter. She hands it me with a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry but when I read the address, it said...To my darling Makoto-kun and curiosity got the better of me and I read it. I'm sorry for reading your private letters but...I just got..."

"Don't worry. I don't mind if you read my letters. But, why did you ask about me getting married?"

"Read it. It will make sense when you read it, even though I don't know who the person is who sent it."

I nod and I open the letter and start reading it...argggggggggggggggggggggggh! W-What the fuck!? No way! I'm not doing that! And I don't even know who this is! Benitsubasa-san takes the letter off me and starts reading aloud with a happy chirpy voice to my horror.

"To my darling Makoto-kun. I am writing to formally request your hand in marriage. I've been watching you these past few years, and I've fallen in love with you. I will visit you in hospital on the date you receive this letter to give you the ring. Yours lovingly, Ichinomi Natsuo. Hahahahaha! This is fucking awesome!"

"Why are you laughing!? This is not awesome! This is a serious matter! I don't want to marry a dude! I'm not that way! I don't even know who this person is! Yet, he has been watching me for years!? And he said he's coming today!?"

I burst out crying! Why me!? I am not marrying this guy! I know it is a guy, by the name. Unless it is some girl who was given a guys name, I don't see that happening. This is a dude who wants to marry me!? Why!?

"Well, I know who this person is. He works for MBI. He leads the Disciplinary Squad, even though he hasn't winged any Sekirei. Strange, I heard from Haihane that he was gay...but now he wants to do my Ashikabi? No way! He isn't marrying you! Because, I already have done!"

I sweatdrop at Benitsubasa-san. Of course I'm not going to marry him. He can think again. He can find someone who is gay. I'm perfectly happy with my Sekirei, GIRLS! NOT GUYS! GIRLS!

"So...Onii-chan isn't marrying this person?"

I look to Ku-chan who looks so sad right now.

"Is that why you all were upset?" they all nod at me and I make a sigh, "I'm not marrying this guy. I wouldn't because, I'm not gay. And I'm already married to five girls anyway. This guy is delusional if he thinks I'm even going to enter into anything with him."

They all glomp me into a hug, besides Benitsubasa-san who looks happy. Geez, I can't believe they thought I was going to enter into a marriage with someone I don't know and a guy on top of that!

"I'm so happy Makoto-san! I thought the worst!"

"Makoto-sama isn't getting married!"

"Onii-chan is married to Ku!"

I pet each of their heads. They were seriously worried about it. Poor girls. But, now this guy is going to come here? Well, I will just set him straight...hehe. No, that isn't funny. I will tell him though. I'm not interested and I never will be interested. I'm already like married to five girls. I don't need or want a husband on top of that.

"I'm not getting married to this guy, and I will tell him straight out. But, do you girls want some pizza? Benitsubasa-san got me some, and I'm happy to share!"

[Thank you!]

So, they start digging into the pizza. I'm, a little frightened. I wouldn't tell them this but, I remember getting some flowers from a secret admirer. At the time, I didn't think anything of it, because there was no name. But now looking at the handwriting. It looks just the same. Of course I'm not an expert, but to my eyes, they look the same.

"Makoto-sama, this pizza tastes good."

"I'm happy you like, Yashima-san. How has the Sekirei saving business been going?"

When questioned, they gain happy smiles.

"Thanks to everyone, and Matsu-san who leads us to most of them, we have been able to keep more and more Sekirei safe from bad Ashikabi's. You know with people trying to take advantage of them. I do wish that Sekirei's wouldn't just jump into a situation like some do. Its because they don't know any better, like I didn't know any better."

I pet Yashima-sans head. She feels the strongest about this. Because she has been in a situation where she was almost winged by force, she feels sympathetic towards naive Sekirei's.

"But that's what we are for Yashima-san. We help these Sekirei's find great Ashikabi's."

"Like you Makoto-sama. Willing to go so far for her."

Benitsubasa-san glares in Yashima-sans direction.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that? Of course he would go so far for me because he loves me!"

"Yes. Maybe so, but Makoto-sama and I have a deep love. And, Makoto-sama likes my chest, while yours have yet to see any growth."

Yashima-san! Wow! Who knew she could be bitchy!? Go Yashima-san! I encourage her to open up more and she should open up more like this.

"Fuck off Yashima! I'll kill you if you start! Makoto likes small boobs anyway, not giant ones like that idiot of his older brothers."

"Oh, you mean Musubi-san? Yes, she does have a huge chest, but she isn't Makoto-sama's Sekirei. Still, every girl here bar Ku-chan has bigger breasts than you do. I would say Ku-chan has a similar bust size, maybe even a little bigger."

"You bitch! Like I said, Makoto likes them small, like mine."

Yashima-san giggles to herself which made Benitsubasa-san glare with so much hatred.

"What are you giggling at!?"

"Washboard~"

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGH! FUCK YOU YASHIMA!"

Those two square off with one another, but then I hear a cute giggle in the form of Shiina-san.

"Isn't this like a family Makoto-san?"

"A dysfunctional family yeah. But...I wouldn't change it for the world."

Ku-chan and Shiina-san hug me tightly as Yashima-san and Benitsubasa-san continue to glare at one another while continuing to eat the pizza.

Sometime passes and visiting hours start officially. My Sekirei girls are allowed special access since they are my Sekirei girls and I'm their Ashikabi. Nee-chan said she would be looking around the city once finishing university. I suppose the main responsibility will fall on me when I am better. That's fine though, Nee-chan has a life to live and so do I.

* * *

As we are talking, a knock on the door alerted us. Ooh god, please don't let it be that person. I speak up.

"W-Who is it?"

"Its me, Haihane. Washboard, you there?"

Benitsubasa-san ground her teeth in frustration. Who is this Haihane-san? I remember her saying something about it before.

"Don't call me washboard Haihane! What do you want now!?"

The door opens to reveal this girl...with claws and gauntlets that run up her arm. She's wrapped up in bandages and has gray hair that is disheveled. She must be a Sekirei. She's quite cute looking, even if she looks gothic. But then, another person comes in...some guy with brown hair. He looks at me with a smile, which makes me shudder.

"Natsuo..."

Eh? Benitsubasa-san? That's Natsuo-san!? Ooh crap! He has flowers with him! Ooh shit, leave me alone! As if sensing my fear, Ku-chan sits on my lap, Shiina-san and Yashima-san hug my arms tightly.

"Aah, Benitsubasa. I had heard you had gotten winged by my fiancee."

"I'm not your fiancee! Leave me alone or I'm calling security!"

"You do know I work for MBI? And this is an MBI hospital. They wouldn't do anything to me."

Ooh damn it. He is most likely right. But still, I don't want him here because I get a creepy vibe from him.

"Even if they wont, I still don't want you here. So, say what you want, then leave. You do know who my Kaa-chan is, yes? She has more authority than you do in MBI as she is head researcher!"

"Even so. You will want to take me up on my offer."

I narrow my eyes in confusion. What could that possibly mean?

"Sorry, but why would I do that?"

"I think it best we speak alone."

I look to the others who have concerned expressions. I don't want to be left alone with this guy. I'm still not 100% so I couldn't stop him if he tried anything.

"No. I'm not going to speak to you alone. Now leave."

He hands me a piece of paper. I read it to myself...no. She can't be...

"Girls. I want to speak to this man alone, if you would wait outside?"

"Makoto-san? W-Why? You don't have to."

I lower my head so my hair is shadowing my eyes. I can't believe this is happening. She can't be...she can't leave me yet...

"I need to. Please, everyone."

They look concerned, but eventually leave the room with the Sekirei girl that came with him. Once confirming everyone has gone, he sits at the edge of my bed and hands me the flowers. I take them and shove them mercilessly to the side.

"Why are you doing this?"

He tries to stroke my face, but I push his hand away.

"Simple my dear. I want you, that's it. Makoto-kun, you will marry me, if you want your friend to keep breathing."

"Don't threaten her. Why me? Why are you doing this to me? I don't know you, and you are saying these things. What is your objective? I know it isn't as simple as something like marriage. What's your true agenda?"

"You already know, don't you? That girl, Hidaka Chiho is in serious condition. She's not got even a month left. And right now, there aren't any cures with modern medicine, however...MBI has a cure for her. And there is no way she could afford it. So that's why, I'm offering to pay, if you marry me."

I feel tears flow from my eyes and down my face. Chiho-chan is going to die. And I know that Kaa-chan wouldn't be able to pull any strings as it would cost a lot and they don't even have her medical records, which I bet this guy does and has some rogue doctor helping him. I know that bastard Minaka-san wouldn't allow it, even for his sons friend. He's all about the game. He doesn't care about others, least of all me.

"No need to cry now. I'll make you happy, and safe."

"That's blackmail you bastard. Giving me an ultimatum like this. Either marry you or she dies. Is that what you want? I'm not some prize for you! I still don't understand why you are doing this. How is it you even know about Chiho-chan? Have you been stalking me?"

"Now now. No need to accuse me of dubious things like that. I, was made a deal by Izumi Higa."

Higa...what's his connection to him? What's Chiho-chan's connect to him? I decide to question this...man directly.

"What deal? What's Higa got to do with this?"

"You, my dear boy. Your Sekirei and you, will become apart of the Disciplinary Squad. Higa, promised to leave you and your family alone, if we leave him alone. That girl, is in a hospital that his family owns. The deal was that. He releases the girl and stops attacking you and your family, if you become apart of the Disciplinary Squad and aid him in the Sekirei plan."

I can't believe I'm hearing this. He is saying things like this to me.

"So, I have to become your bitch boy so my family are safe and so my friend lives?"

"That is what I am saying."

A thought then occurred to me.

"What do you get out of this? Really? You said something about me joining this squad, but why would I have to marry you for that? Higa gets my cooperation and basic servitude yet, what point is there to me marrying you?"

He points at me, I look down as he speaks to me.

"Because I want too. I gain you, your Sekirei to serve the squad and immunity from him and his Sekirei. Even if I'm not an Ashikabi, I'm still viewed as a threat. He gains the same thing as me, immunity from the squad and you to help him gain more Sekirei."

"No! I will not put Sekirei in danger because of him! You can take your offer and shove it up your ass! There is no way I'm going to help him wing more Sekirei so he can get more slaves. Sekirei's aren't slaves. And there is no way in hell that I'm marrying a bastard like you. I'm not even gay! You wont get anything from me. No love, no nothing you bastard."

He gets off the bed, and roughly grabs my hair and gets right in my face!

"You will be wise to take my offer little boy. Otherwise, I will send Karasuba after your brother and sister. Do you want that on your head? You, being the one taking their Sekirei away from them because you was being selfish."

Taking Nee-chan's and Nii-chan's Sekirei away...? Letting Chiho-chan die? All that will happen if I don't marry him...?

"P-Please stop...g-get off me."

"Then decide. Either your friend and siblings Sekirei's die, or you become my husband. Which is it going to be little boy? Better decide quickly. Hidaka Chiho doesn't have long left. If treatment doesn't start soon, it will be pointless to start."

I grit my teeth. Either I agree or they all lose. He lets go over my hair as I shuffle away from him slightly. It isn't like I can run away.

"...Fine. If you save Chiho-chan by paying for the treatment and she is going to be fine, then I will marry you. But I'm not letting my Sekirei join the squad until after we are married. I want them to have some freedom before then."

I feel like I just died inside. I just signed over my life. Marrying this creep and working for Higa. I'm doomed if I don't and doomed if I do. But, doing it is the lesser of two evils. That way, Chiho-chan and everyone else is safe. Even if I have to sacrifice my own life for this.

"No. We will be wed, then I will pay for the treatment. And fine, they can join after our wedding. See, I'm not such a monster, I will listen to you, within reason of course."

I push down the urge to vomit and nod. He gets out a box and gets down on one knee. He takes my hand in his and produces a ring from it. Oh god, its taking everything I have not to beat the shit out of him.

"Lets do this right. Makoto-kun, will you do the honour of marrying me?"

Will you do the honour of dying for me? Oh I wish I could say something like that. I bite back vile in my throat and nod. He makes an unhappy face while I sigh to myself. What does he want from me now? I've signed over my life to him. What else does he want?

"I need to hear the words, Makoto-kun. And make it sound good."

"...Y-Yes...I will...marry...you."

I sob these words out. I don't see anyway out of this. And I can't get my Sekirei involved...wait an idea...he slips the finger onto my ring.

"Well done. Now, don't mention this to anyone. This ring isn't just for show. It has a tracker, as well as a speaker built into it. Pretty advanced isn't it?"

"So what? You can tell where I am, and what I am saying to others then? What, not got a little camera in there also?"

He strokes my hand softly. I'm going to be...married to this guy...when I just wanted a normal life. Yet now I'm going to be married at the age of 17 to a creepy pedophile. He has to be in his mid to late twenties.

"Unfortunately, not enough room. But these will suffice. Also, I will know if you have taken it off, as it has a heat sensor also. Body heat to be exact. MBI technology at its best, isn't it?"

"Yeah, why not. MBI just keeps surprising me. Now, is that all you want because I feel like I'm going to be sick. And if you try and kiss me, I will punch you right between the legs, you sicko."

"My, such language. Save it for our honeymoon, my dear."

He makes my skin crawl. Seriously a creepy bastard. I'm going to be raped by this guy, after being forced to marry him. How fantastic. I feel like I want to die.

"How about, no? I'm not having sex with you, I'm not touching you because I will vomit and I will feel like dying everyday. Now please leave. I want to sleep, so I don't throw up."

"You wont have a choice, my dear. Now, I must make arrangements for our wedding. Which will be in a few days. The faster we are wed, the faster your friend gets the treatment."

In a few days!? I'm, going to married to him in a few days? Tears escape my eyes. I've not done anything to him, and I haven't even known him long yet I have to marry this sick mother fucker. I seriously hope something happens to him. Like a truck runs over him.

"Why are you crying? This is a joyous time."

"I want to know, why you want me exactly? What have I got that other guys or whatever have? Is it because of my Sekirei? Is this why you want me? So I can just give you my Sekirei girls to do as you want!? If they get hurt or terminated because of you, then I will kill you. I swear to god, you will die if they die."

"So feisty. I hope you're like that on our night together."

I release a breath in annoyance and frustration. I wanted my first to go to someone I love, who is female. Not male. I don't want to be raped or married to a guy. I hate him. He disgusts me with his disgusting ways. Blackmail is all this is. And I know that he is just doing this so I can be a trophy for him. I'm no ones trophy!

"You didn't answer my question."

"Really? Oh, I thought I did. You, have a striking resemblance to my former lover who died. You even have a similar personality. It is like I'm looking at him right now. And soon, we will be happy together."

He likes me because I look like his former lover who died?

"I'm sorry your lover died, but there is no reason you should do this to me. I'm only 17 Natsuo-san. I'm sorry but I'm not gay. I'm just not that way. If you think I will replace what you lost, then you are mistaken. I couldn't replace anyone in your life, least of all someone who meant dearly to you."

He grabs my hair and slaps me across the face! Ow! My face still hurts from when Benitsubasa-san beat the living day lights out of me and now my face is throbbing from the slap.

"You have no right to speak like that to me you little whore! You will do as I say, or you wont have a happy life, I can guarantee that."

Did he just call me a little whore? But, he threatened that I wouldn't have a happy life. It wont be happy anyway.

"O-Ok! Please...just get off me."

He lets go of my hair and regains his composure.

"I'll have a limo come for you in exactly three days from today. It will arrive at Izumo Inn at preciously ten in the morning. Remember, not to breath a word to anyone or you know what will happen."

I nod sadly. I can only see one way out of this now, and I will need her help.

"Good boy. I must be leaving. Did you like the flowers my love?"

"Oh yeah, I loved them."

I spit take in mild disgust. He then leaves the room. I dry my face so the girls don't see that I've been crying. It is so unmanly that I feel ashamed to be their Ashikabi. My Sekirei girls come back in a minute later.

"What happened between you two?"

Benitsubasa-san questions. I hold back tears as I tell them lie after lie. I need her help. She's the only person I know who is smart enough to come up with a plan to help me get out of this mess.

"So, he just wanted to talk about what you will do in the Sekirei plan? Didn't he mention something about marriage?"

"He did, but I declined him. I don't want to marry him."

That's the truth. I hope you can hear this Natsuo-san. Can you hear me? I don't want to marry you! I never want to be with you bastard! I seriously hope you die Natsuo-san!

* * *

**Matsu P.O.V**

Oooh boy! Today, Mako-tan is coming back! But, since yesterday, I've been feeling lots of sadness coming from him. Which in turn makes me feel like crap. When I asked the others about it, they didn't know what's wrong with him either. But it must be bad as he feels so sad and in emotional pain...he should be back any second.

I also have to get him for chloroforming me. I can understand why he did it, but he didn't have to do it so hardly. Although being a little rouge is fun! As I'm waiting for them to come back, I can't help but get over this feeling of impending sadness. When I find out what's happening, and I will. I feel like something sad is going to happen.

They finally get back! I can hear the door open. I rush to the door, to see Benitsubasa-tan carrying Mako-tan in her arms. He should be off his feet after all!

"Mako-tan!"

"H-Hello Matsu-san. Sorry about knocking you out that time."

Coming straight out with it. And I had planned to yell at him, but looking at that face, I just can't help but forgive him instantly. However, I can feel the sadness hit me in waves. Even though he has a neutral face, his sadness is reaching me so easily that it might as well be my own sadness. We go into the living room without a word, where party poppers go off.

[Welcome home!]

"W-Wow. All this for me? You shouldn't have gone to the trouble."

"Nonsense. Now Sahashi-kun, please take a seat. Yukari-san told me all about your favourite foods."

He nods with a far off gaze...hmmmm. So like that, they all threw him a welcome home party. I couldn't really get into it as he kept looking sad, and feeling worse than the sadness he is emitting. Everyone says things to him like welcome home and other things like that but through all of it, his smile was fake and his eyes showed his real feelings. Fear and sadness.

Eventually, I go over and ask him straight out. I just hope he tells me without dancing around the truth that he does so well.

"Mako-tan, what's wrong?"

He grabs a piece of paper and starts writing something down. What's he writing down exactly? I don't understand but I don't question it as he has a serious look on his face. After a minute or so, he finally replies to me verbally.

"I'm fine Matsu-san. Why do you ask?"

He said as he handed me the piece of paper. I look at it. It says...

'_Matsu-san, I'm in trouble. Higa and Natsuo-san have set me up. I can't say anything because he has put in a speaker in this ring I'm wearing._'

I look at him and see him pointing to the ring and to his ears, I nod and continue reading.

'_Natsuo-san of MBI has made me agree to marry him in a few days or he wont save Chiho-chan, a girl in hospital who is going to die from an incurable disease. Also he has made me swear that I would help Higa get more Sekirei's or he would terminate Nii-chan's and Nee-chan's Sekirei's and made me make my Sekirei's join the Disciplinary Squad but fortunately, I bought us sometime, it isn't until after the wedding that they have to join. I can't take the ring off because it has a body heat sensor. That's why I am writing it down. He can hear but not see what I am doing._'

"Oh, you are fine? That's a relief Mako-tan."

It makes sense now. He's being forced to marry someone so this Chiho-tan doesn't die. He, just wants to save her but at the cost of being in a marriage he doesn't want. I start writing a response. As I am writing a response, we continue talking verbally.

"Yep! I am perfectly fine. Sorry for worrying you."

"Oh, it isn't a worry. You are my Ashikabi Mako-tan."

I finish what I was writing and hand it back to him. This is a pretty clever way to talk. It isn't verbal. He reads it, then starts writing again.

"And you are my Sekirei Matsu-san! Isn't this party something? Just for me?"

I smile a little. He deserves this and so much more. He's gone through enough, especially with this happening now, when he just came out of hospital.

"It certainly is. Because of your efforts, we were able to help Benitsubasa-tan."

He finishes and hands me the paper again. I start reading it with a neutral expression on my face.

'_Would that work? Sending Chiho-chan to an MBI hospital? What about the cost of the treatment? She isn't an Ashikabi. Even if we could, I'm sure both Natsuo-san, even though he isn't an Ashikabi and Higa have Sekirei's guarding Chiho-chan so we couldn't make a rescue attempt._'

He has a point. Plus their are her medical records to consider. We don't even know how many Sekirei's they would send to Chiho-tan. If this Natsuo-tan is serious then, he could become dangerous and kill her himself. And working together with Higa. That's something I didn't expect. Its going to take a combined effort from Yuka-tan, Mina-tan, their Sekirei and Mako-tans Sekirei. I start writing to him again.

"Y-Yes, Benitsubasa-san is all fine now. Even if she isn't socializing yet."

"Well that's her for you."

I finish writing a minute later and hand him the piece of paper. He starts reading it. He gains a hopeful expression and starts writing again.

"So, can I ask why you thought it would be funny to send me arousing feelings during my stay in the hospital?"

"Hehehehe. You liked it, come on admit it. I thought you might need some stimulation."

He does a spit take as I gain a dirty grin. Hehe, even in this situation, I still like being a little naughty with my Ashikabi. He finishes writing and hands me the paper.

'_That's brilliant! Even if I don't like relying on Kaa-chan for money, she would be ok with paying for it? But this way, I hope it works Matsu-san because I don't want to marry him. He's already hit me and been rough with me. I hope that works Matsu-san. But I guess you need to go over things with the others then. I love you Matsu-san.'_

I smile and write back to him. I will gather everyone together and talk about it, away from Mako-tan. Since Natsuo-tan is listening in, we can't afford to let him know of the plans. I'm not a 100% yet of everything, but this is at least a start. After writing a response to him, I make sure he is comfortable.

"Can I get you something Mako-tan?"

"N-No, I'm perfectly fine thank you anyway Matsu-san. Just asking me makes me feel good about things."

After making sure he is comfortable, I gather everyone bar Mako-tan to my room. Once in my room, everyone gives me a strange look. Why is everyone looking at me like that? Mutsu-tan then speaks up to me while sighing.

"Pervert, what's going on now?"

My eye twitches slightly.

"Don't call me a pervert Mutsu-tan! But, I've gathered everyone here because Mako-tan is in trouble, again."

They all become confused. So I start explaining what I know and why we can't say anything verbally to Mako-tan about it. We can't even risk electrical communication as they might hack that. After explaining everything, up to this point...

"So. Let me get this straight. This guy, wants to marry Makoto because he wants Makoto's Sekirei to help Higa and join this squad?"

I nod at her with a serious expression on my face.

"That's the gist of it Yuka-tan. There might be a little more to it that we don't know yet but at least we know the objective. Mako-tan needs us all, again. He seriously is a magnet for trouble, and the second stage hasn't even...hehe, well he is Mako-tan after all. Trouble follows him around."

Beni-tan, I will call her Beni-tan. Beni-tan speaks from the side of Shiina-tan who is glaring at her.

"So Makoto is in trouble? Because of Natsuo? I should've known he was lying before. Well, I guess this will be a chance for me to atone for what I did."

Yuka-tan snorts, but a look from Mutsu-tan makes her put on a halfhearted smile.

"Good Benitsubasa. But Matsu-san, you do have an idea, right? I can't let Makoto marry some pervert who thinks its ok to hit him and threaten him."

I push up my glasses and reply with a semi happy tone.

"I do have a plan Yuka-tan. It seems this wedding will occur in a few days time. And, that's when we will strike. Also right now, no one in this room can say anything about this to Mako-tan unless it is in written form. No verbal communication about this event because Natsuo-tan might be listening in. No scratch that, he will be listening in. We are safe in here because Mako-tan is downstairs and since he can't hear this, Natsuo-tan wont be able to hear this either."

They all nod in agreement. I then start telling them my plan. I haven't worked everything out yet, but this is the best I can come up with right now. Its the only way I can see it working. If we attack before this wedding, then security will be tight, however during the wedding, Natsuo-tan will think he has won so that's when security will be lax.

"But the problem is Karasuba. She's Sekirei No. 4. Even you No. 5 wouldn't be a match against her on her own."

"Hey! Watch it Benitsubasa! My Mutsu-kun will beat this girl."

Mutsu-tan makes a sigh and replies to Yuka-tan.

"No, Yukari-chan. She is right. I alone wont be able to take her on. Even un emerged Karasuba is in another league all together. You have a plan, right pervert?"

I grind my teeth in annoyance. But he's right. I do have a plan.

"I do yes. That's why, Mutsu-tan wont be fighting Karasuba-tan alone. But that is the plan Mutsu-tan. You are a single number, so you have a pretty good chance against her. That's why you will have some backup. Even if Sekirei fights are usually one on one, doesn't mean we can't bend the rules every once in awhile. This is for Mako-tan after all! And you all can see how much he is upset. This is also for Chiho-tan. For both of those people, we all have to come together and fight!"

They all cheer besides Beni-tan who just smirks as I feel the sad wave of sadness come over me. Mako-tan...is feeling sad again. Actually, I can see it through the camera. He's sat with Miya-tan and having a conversation with her about being in hospital. That's what I can hear anyway.

"I'll make a proper plan and everyone here will be crucial. It will take a precise timing and effort from everyone here. Yes, even you Mina-tan. But remember, not a spoken word around Mako-tan. If you need to say anything about it, just write it down and show it him."

They all nod at me seriously, and most leave the room, besides Beni-tan.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Makoto...he confided in you. Why, didn't he confide in me?"

I raise an eyebrow at that. She's, upset that he didn't confide in her? She's only been his Sekirei for just about a week now, and most of that time, he was unconscious thanks to her.

"Because, he knows I'm the best to make a plan, that's way. Think about it, I'm a Brain type Sekirei. I'm the official strategist of our team, or teams if you count Yuka-tan and Mina-tan. I wouldn't take it to heart Beni-tan."

She makes a sigh in annoyance and accepts it.

"I guess so. But, I'm going to face Karasuba also! I'm not going on the rescue of that girl bit. I'm going to face her, even if I have to do it with others, you can't deny that I've got more fighting experience than most here."

I can't deny what she said. She was apart of the Disciplinary Squad, and has fought alongside of Karasuba-tan. So, if anyone knows about her fighting style here are Mutsu-tan, myself and Beni-tan.

"You're right. You do have more battle experience than most here, besides Mutsu-tan that is. Don't forget, he is a single number and stronger than most Sekirei out there."

"What are you saying? I'm weaker than him!?"

I release a little sigh before nodding. That's exactly what I am saying. But, how should I word this...

"In ways, yes. In other ways no. You both have different talents. In any event, you can feel Mako-tans sadness, can't you?"

"Of course I can. I don't like it. I've already caused pain, and I know that he is in pain now yet I can't do anything about it makes me angry. Anger, that I'm going to release on Karasuba."

She's going to release anger on Karasuba-tan huh. Maybe she should do that. Last time she went mental, Mako-tan ended up in the hospital. This time, maybe she can make Karasuba-tan take a trip to the hospital.

"Yes. Just, don't get carried away. She still is in a different league than us. I'm going to go and practice."

Practice? She can't make a mess here! Miya-tan will kill her! Before I could stop her, she had already left. Well, that's fantastic, she's going to train in combat. Hopefully, she doesn't create a shockwave or an earthquake. But thinking about it, Karasuba-tan will be too strong for those two alone. It would take quite a few of the Sekirei's to take her on. I will just have to think about this long and hard.

Ok lets see what Sekirei's we have...Musubi-tan...Kuruse-tan...Kusano-tan...Yuuki-tan...Mitsu-tan...Beni-tan...Mutsu-tan...Yashima-tan...Shiina-tan...yes, those are our forces. I will have to adventure out of Izumo Inn, to get access to the medical records, and to send them to Takami-tan. Mako-tan better appreciate this. Going out of Izumo Inn is something I wouldn't do for just anyone, Mako-tan is special. I leave my room to tell him as much.

Getting out of my room, I walk downstairs to see that he is still talking to Miya-tan. I can hear their conversation.

"Miya-san...I promise not to be reckless again...I'm sorry for..."

"Good. You worried lots of people? Yukari-san being a big one. All those girls of yours. Everyone was worried. Even I was worried about my tenant."

Miya-tan...is it possible that she...I know all those...years ago...no this is now and that is back then.

"I-Is that so? Then, I promise not to be reckless...again."

"Good. That's good Sahashi-kun. No, may I call you Makoto-kun instead?"

S-She's going to call him by her first name!? I-Is she serious? I didn't think she would speak to Mako-tan so causally like this. Maybe he has some special power over her.

"Erm...I-If you really want to Miya-san. I would be happy if you would call me that Miya-san."

"Splendid. Please excuse me, I have to clean up."

He nods with a smile.

"O-Ok Miya-san. Thank you for helping me feel better."

She puts a hand to her mouth and lets out a little giggle.

"Ara. Are you trying to seduce this old house wife again?"

"N-No Miya-san! I'm not trying to seduce you! I wouldn't do that because you must've loved your husband dearly...oh, I'm sorry Miya-san. I didn't mean to mention..."

"No. Please don't worry about it, Makoto-kun. But what did you mean by you wouldn't? Am I not your type~?"

I do a little spit take as I enter the room fully. She actually said that? Miya-tan? Are you, perhaps that maybe you are...

"W-Well t-that is to say...Miya-san please don't tease me!"

In her own way, she is trying to cheer him up. I don't know what she knows and doesn't know but she can sense that he is distressed and upset by some perverted guy wanting to marry him.

"Oh, I like teasing you. But, I have things to attend to."

"O-Of course Miya-san. I wish I could help you but..."

"No, I can handle this on my own. Although, when you are feeling up to it, I would like to taste that special rice you made that time."

He gains an actual smile. An actual smile appeared on his face.

"I will Miya-san! When I'm...better I will make you that rice and anything else."

"Good! Now, I will take my leave."

Miya-tan then leaves, I go over and sit next to him.

"Matsu-san...I am sorry about knocking you out, you know? I didn't mean to knock you out..."

"Yeah, about that. Tactically, it was a brilliant idea. Take out the person with the information, then delete the information from the computers. I'd have to give you ten out of ten for tactical strike. But, I would give you a ten out of ten of being naughty! You worry me like that again, and you wont have to worry about Beni-tan!"

"I-I believe you Matsu-san. Speaking of...where is she? And the other Sekirei girls?"

As I was about to reply, we hear a crash outside! So, I help Mako-tan up and we make our way towards the gardens. Getting there, we see...

"Watch it with your hammer!"

"I am just practicing flat chest!"

"That's it! You want to go!?"

They square off to one another as we both sweatdrop. Who knew Yashima-tan was so aggressive? Mako-tan and I sit down and watch the fight unfurl.

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

As I'm watching those two having a swearing match and Musubi-san wanting to fight both of them, I can't help but be thankful to Matsu-san. She, is saving me from marrying that creepy sicko. I don't want him, I will never want him. I knew she would be able to think of something as she is my Sekirei! I believe in all of my Sekirei girls. It just seems one thing after another happens to me.

And, all I wanted was a normal life. Not much chance of that happening now, is there? As I'm sitting here, I feel an arm wrap itself around my own arm, Matsu-san. I also feel someone to my other side, Shiina-san. Then, a pressure on my lap also, Ku-chan. We don't need to communicate verbally to express our feelings for one another. Yashima-san also comes over and hugs me from behind...

"Awww~ Come on Benitsubasa-san~ Lets have a fight."

"No means no melons! If I had a fight with you, you would die, understand melons!?"

"I don't have melons. Miya-san might have some inside."

We all face fault at Musubi-san. Not those melons Musubi-san.

"I'm not talking about those melons! I meant your giant boobs!"

"Ooh! They are big aren't they? Are you a little jealous?"

Benitsubasa-sans face twists in anger!

"Why would I be jealous of your boobs!? Makoto likes my boobs like this!"

"Oh, is that so? Otouto likes you being apart of the itty bitty titty committee?"

Ooooooooooooooooo! Musubi-san! You shouldn't of said that! She's so naive that Musubi-san. She's just pissed off Benitsubasa-san in a big way.

"THAT'S IT! PULVERIZER!"

Ooh shit! Beni-hime brings back her fist and then thrusts it at Musubi-san! As she was about to make contact, the fist gets stopped by a...pan? A frying pan stopped her fist. Miya-san! Miya-san stopped a Sekirei's punch like...how? She is a human...isn't she?

"Benitsubasa-san, no fighting is permitted at Izumo Inn."

"What!? She wanted to fight, so I'm giving her one!"

Miya-san hit Beni-hime on the top of her head with a ladle. She recoils from the hit and looks pissed off!

"Benitsubasa-san. I heard what you did to Makoto-kun, and I'm still not convinced I should let you live here."

"That was! That was! Ugh! I've already said sorry for that!"

"Even so, I still don't turn people away, even naughty ones like you~"

Beni-hime growls a little. But, accepts it and starts talking to Musubi-san, in a semi civilized way.

"Erm...Matsu-san, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes my sexy Ashikabi?"

"I was wondering, are there anymore Brain types like you? Or are you unique in that regard?"

Matsu-san places a hand to my cheek and strokes it lovingly.

"There are other Brain types Mako-tan. However, there is only one me."

I blush as she pushes her boobs into my arm!

"I-I know..."

"Oh, you know? Maybe, we could..."

"Matsu."

Matsu-san starts shaking violently. The voice was Miya-san. Ooh no! The demon visage has appeared in full! She is going to kill Matsu-san!

"O-Oh Miya-tan! I wasn't doing anything! I-I was just talking with Mako-tan..."

"Save it. No breakfast for you tomorrow."

"Nooooo! Miya-tan! Please!"

Miya-san shook her head in defiance. Matsu-san cried anime tears as Miya-san left the scene.

"I didn't even do anything."

"Poor Matsu-san. You don't need to feel sad. You can always eat some of the chocolate we have."

"Ooh yes! Mako-tan comes to the rescue! Thank you Mako-tan!"

She hugs me tightly and presses her assets into my chest nicely! Matsu-san! Shiina-san then does the same thing as Matsu-san! And then Ku-chan hugs me around my waist! Yashima-san presses her chest into my back!

My girls are comforting me because of what happened today. Even though that happened and I'm scared for everyone, I'm also happy that they all care for me. Seeing what the others are doing, Beni-hime comes over with an angry expression.

"What do you hussies think you are doing?"

"Hugging Makoto-san, that's what we are doing. We still haven't forgiven you for hurting Makoto-san, so you can't sleep in his room tonight."

"What!? You can't stop that Shiina! I will sleep in his room! You can't stop me! As Makoto's true love, you can't stop me."

My true love? I love them all equally.

"I can and will! Even if Makoto-san has forgiven you, doesn't mean his other Sekirei have forgiven you."

"Well, I don't care if you do or not. My only concern is my Ashikabi."

Shiina-san glares at her but shakes her head also. Ooh girls, don't fight. Hmmm, I feel like someone is watching me...strange feeling...

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V**

There is he, my Master. How should I approach my Master? I've been seeing him for awhile now in my dreams and when awake...Master...wait for me Master...I will be with you soon enough!

* * *

**Chapter ten is done. Next chapter will be the save Makoto chapter! As for Haihane, I've decided but I will keep it a secret for now. As for Kochou being with Minato? I like the idea so I think I will put her with him. For the unknown girl, well she will be revealed soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rescue Makoto!**

**Minato P.O.V**

Today is the day. Matsu-san said that today, we rescue Hidaka-san and Makoto at the same time. This time, it will be me saving him instead of the other way around. Benitsubasa was the one who took me hostage, and now we are working together. Matsu-san has called us into her room, to go over the plan again.

"Alright. This is what is going to happen. Yuka-tan, you and Mutsu-tan along with Shiina-tan, Kusano-tan and Beni-tan are going to go where Mako-tan is having his forced marriage. I've placed a locator on Mako-tan already which he knows about. But, you can only make a move when Chiho-tan is away from Higa's hospital and safely in MBI's hospital that Takami-tan will be ready at said hospital. Which brings me to Mina-tans team."

Our team. Yes, that consists of Musubi-chan, Mitsu-san, Yuuki-san and Yashima-san and myself. That's the team that's going to rescue Hidaka-san.

"Y-Yes Matsu-san!"

"Yes. This team is the crucial one. Getting her out safely while taking care of any Sekirei that might be there. So that's why you are all going there. You are the distraction team, as well as the rescue team. Yashima-tan, Yuuki-tan, Mitsu-tan, Musubi-tan. You four are going to be fighting. It is a very real possibility. And it will be dangerous, but that's why Mina-tan is going. Musubi-tan, you can Norito with Mina-tan if things get dicey."

"Yes Matsu-san! Minato-sama and I will Norito if things get tough!"

Musubi-chan is full of energy. She's really pumped for today, isn't she? Last night she was talking about fighting strong opponents.

"That's the plan Musubi-tan. Now while you all are doing that, Kuruse-tan and I will be going to transfer Chiho-tans records to MBI, more specifically, Takami-tan. That's it everyone. Once teams Mina-tan and myself and Kuruse-tan have done our objectives, Yuka-tan. Your team will save Mako-tan from that perverted freak. But Karasuba-tan will most likely be there. If that's the case, then Yuka-tan, I suggest you Norito with Mutsu-tan."

"N-Norito!? W-We haven't even done that before..."

Just then, Yuuki-san cuts in.

"Scarf! E-Even if you have t-to kiss Master...she is still my lover! Is that clear!?"

Yukari put up a hand and placed her hand on Yuuki-sans shoulder.

"Yuuki-kun. Now isn't the time for this. But, don't worry, I love you very much."

"E-E-Even Mitsu O-Onee-sama?"

"Yes Mitsu-kun. Even you. I love you very much. But right now, we need to be serious, and strong. Can you both keep Nii-san out of trouble while I rescue Makoto with the others?"

Keep me out of trouble? She said to keep me out of trouble? As far as I'm aware, I don't usually cause trouble. They both nod strongly.

"Y-Yes Onee-sama!"

"Leave it to me Master! I will keep him out of trouble and beat all the Sekirei's then I will come and beat this No. 4, for you Master."

He runs his hand up and down Yukari's leg...not something I want to see! She nose bleeds, as Mitsu-san does the same thing! For the love of...Musubi-chan pushes her chest into my chest!

"Musubi-san! Stop it! Minato-san...I wont lose to her!"

Kuruse-san comes over and blushes her boobs into my face! Aah~ These are good! My Sekirei girls are amazing!

"Hey guys...you can't do that if Mako-tans Sekirei can't do that with him either. And right now is a serious time. Its just turned nine. Mako-tan said that this limo will be coming at ten, so we don't have a lot of time. Also, everyone have the phones I gave out?"

They all nod, besides Yukari and I. We already have our phones.

"Is everyone ready? Because, we will be moving out as soon as Mako-tan has gone and away we all go."

Everyone nods seriously this time. We can't mess up. We have two people that need helping. Hidaka-san and Makoto, who is downstairs awaiting his transportation to the alter as it where. Poor Makoto, he knows what we are doing, and he believes in us, as he has said as much.

"Matsu-san, may I ask...should we, like tell everyone that, the Sahashi's own the Northern part of the city? That way, people would think twice about attacking us."

"Yuka-tan, I can see why you would think that, and I think the same also. By all means, tell Natsuo-tan about it and whoever you come across. It couldn't hurt for everyone to know about it. But, our first priorities are Mako-tan and Chiho-tan."

"Yes, I know that Matsu-san. Anyway, I'm going to go and get dressed for this."

So, with that Yukari and her Sekirei leave. Makoto's Sekirei also leave with my own. I don't know what I am supposed to do...

"Mina-tan. You know, Mako-tan needs you."

"W-What do you mean?"

She sighs and looks at a camera and gestures me to do the same. So I look and see Makoto looking at...a picture of Yukari, myself, him and Okaa-san together. Even if his face is neutral, I can tell that he is sad about today.

"I mean, this plan might be solely placed on you. If things out there get rough and they are backed into a corner, Musubi-tan is going to need her Norito. And maybe one day...Mako-tan can use my Norito with me and we can control MBI!"

She has the fire in her eyes! She wants to control MBI! Hehe, well she isn't my Sekirei, so I wont have to deal with Matsu-san trying to control MBI.

"I-If that's what you want to do, I wont stop you."

"No one will stop us! I wont lose here! Mako-tan and Matsu will control MBI, then the world will follow!"

She wants to control the world now? I'm a little scared, so I just leave the room as she chuckles evilly to herself. Once out of the madhouse, I venture downstairs, to see Yukari and Makoto talking, normally.

"Well ya'know about university. It takes a lot of time up."

"I wouldn't know, because I'm not in university."

I feel your pain Makoto. I feel it deep in my heart. University, I wonder if I will ever make that dream a reality? Maybe I will one day, but as of right now, I have no idea if I will or not. And now with this Sekirei business and who knows what's going to happen with that.

"Well next time, show up for the damn exam!"

"I was busy helping Ku-chan! And now I'm busy preparing for life!"

Preparing for life. More like, wanting to run away from today's life. I would run also, but for this to succeed, he's going to have to nearly marry some pervert.

"Preparing for life huh. Life preparation is also good."

"I, just want this day over with...um...an..."

Huh? He said something at the end, but I didn't quite catch it. I go in and sit next to Yukari.

"Well, the day will be over when its over. Anyway, I need to head off soon, for university. Nii-san, are you going anywhere?"

"Ugh, yeah I have work to do today."

"I see. The hard worker that is Nii-san~"

Makoto bursts out laughing at Yukari's silly sounding voice. I cry anime tears. They are picking on me, I'm sure they are. They love doing it, even when something like today happens. I hope everything goes alright today. Maybe I'm worrying for nothing, as we have quite a few Sekirei helping us. Its like we three are a team and we are about to fight an evil force.

"Aww, Nee-chan. Don't be cruel. Nii-chan does work hard."

I gain stars in my eyes and look at my little brother. He looks a little freaked out by my gaze.

"Erm...Nii-chan that's a weird face."

"Yeah Nii-san. What's with the creepy eyes? Are you trying to scare us?"

"I'm not trying to scare anyone! Ugh, leave me alone!"

They both laugh at me, which I find very upsetting! How dare they laugh at their elder brother!? Ugh! They can both leave me alone!

"Oh chill out Nii-san. We didn't mean anything by it. Well, nothing bad anyway."

So, like that we spend the time bonding as siblings should. We haven't had a chance to do this in such along time. We have each been busy with our lives. Like myself trying to get into college, and those two finishing school and Yukari going to college as I go to work and for Makoto to do whatever he does. Actually, I don't even know what he does. I asked once, and he said something about having a job but when I asked what type of job, he just said that it will benefit the world, whatever that means.

* * *

Soon, ten rolls by and a car honking stops our activities. So, this is it huh. We start now.

"W-Well, that's me. Got to, go for an interview with a new company."

That's the lie, that the Natsuo-san guy told him to tell us yesterday by phone. We didn't hear the conversation as Natsuo-san told Makoto to go out of the room while on the phone with him.

"Is that so? Well, I hope you get the job Makoto! Good luck to my cute Otouto!"

"Good luck Makoto! I know you can do it."

"Hehe, thanks Nee-chan, Nii-chan. I best go, I don't want to be late."

He waves and goes towards the exit, on shaky legs. He still isn't 100% from the Benitsubasa incident, however we can't do anything to help him now, as this Natsuo-san might be outside and get suspicious if we go and see him out.

After he leaves and is confirmed to be gone from the Izumo Inn area, everyone comes into the front room with us. Matsu-san goes to Yukari and hands her a device.

"Use this. It will track Mako-tans whereabouts."

"Right. I guess this is it huh."

Matsu-san raises her hand, then makes a movement of her head in confirmation.

"It surely is Yuka-tan! We will just have to do our best. Mina-tan, our groups will go together, until we reach the hospital, then we split up. Yuka-tan, remember not to engage anyone until we give you our signals."

"Yeah, I know. But, hurry. He might make this wedding a rushed version."

"I know. Mina-tans group, Kuruse-tan. We need to leave now. Yuka-tan, start following Mako-tan."

She nods and leaves with her group. In the meantime, Matsu-tan gets on Kuruse-sans back.

"Come on, lets go everyone!"

So, Yuuki-san picks up Mitsu-san. Musubi-chan picks me up! We all the leave the safety of Izumo Inn to go rescue Hidaka-san!

Jumping onto buildings might seem fun, but it is anything put fun! Musubi-chan is going at a fast pace! So are the others! However, I'm shocked that Yashima-san is able to keep up with us the way she is carrying that hammer around. That thing can't be light so it has to weigh a ton yet she is able to keep up with Musubi-chan with ease! Its amazing really.

We've been doing this for over five minutes now and I'm pretty sure we will be nearing the hospital soon. However my thoughts are disturbed by Matsu-sans voice, it sounds panicked so I turn to her.

"Uh oh..."

"What is it Matsu-san?"

When questioned, she shows me something. A device with dots on them. A big group of blue dots, that must be us. And some red dots. I think the red dots represent the enemy.

"It seems we are going to have to fight earlier than anticipated. Three enemy Sekirei are heading this way."

"Where are they Matsu-san?"

Yuuki-san questioned. Matsu-san gives him a little look before pointing to the west.

"They are that way, why?"

"Mitsu and I will deal with them! You all head towards this Hidaka-san!"

Alone!? Those two alone? Yukari wouldn't forgive me if something happened to those two. She would hate me forever if those two got terminated.

"Yuuki-tan...Mitsu-tan..."

"Leave it to us specs!"

He just called her specs! He certainly has a unique way of pissing people off. Especially Matsu-san as she looks angry right now. In fact, more than angry, she looks downright furious.

"Don't call me specs! Matsu is the Wisdom Sekirei! Give praise where praise is due! So if you call me anything, call me the Wisdom Sekirei!"

"Sorry, but I prefer my nickname for you specs."

She grinds her teeth in frustration. However, Mitsu-san then speaks with a strong voice.

"M-Matsu-san. L-Leave t-these n-naughty S-Sekirei t-to O-Onii-san a-and Mitsu."

"Mitsu's right specs. We aren't the ultimate combo for nothing. Three Sekirei's are going to be easy enough."

"...Tch, alright. Yuuki-tan, Mitsu-tan. Join Mina-tans team at the hospital once you have dealt with that problem."

They both nod in agreement and take off. I hope they will be ok with just those two by themselves. I'm worried for them. I don't actually know their powers, but if Matsu-san sends them to deal with the problem, then I will just have to believe in them also.

"Matsu-san, are those two going to be alright? I know they are Yukari-sans Sekirei's but still..."

"Don't worry Yashima-tan. Those two are right when they say they are the ultimate team. They have brilliant team work. The Crystal Sekirei and the Illusion Sekirei together wont be beaten by three Sekirei's. If anything, they will most likely deal with it within a few minutes. They have been practicing their attacks together with Mutsu-tan so they should be able to fight easily."

So Matsu-san does believe in them then. Well, if she does then I will also.

"If you're sure Matsu-san..."

"I am sure! Anyway, soon we will be at the hospital. That means, we will be splitting up."

Splitting up from the others. Yeah, that's what we are going to be doing. As we rush to the hospital, I turn my head to the way Yuuki-san and Mitsu-san went. Only to see a giant bird! W-What the hell is that thing!?

"So, that's Mitsu-tans power at work. Pretty cool, isn't it Mina-tan?"

"Ugh, maybe this is a stupid question, but you said Mitsu-san is the Illusion Sekirei, right?"

"I certainly did. He is the Illusion Sekirei. He can create anything that comes to mind. But, the downside is that he can't hurt anyone with them, so that's why he is paired with Yuuki-tan. He is the hard hitter between the two. Mitsu-tan is a great way to distract enemies. Like he has created that giant bird, Yuuki-tan will use the distraction to finish off the enemies. If you don't know Mitsu-tans actual capabilities then you are dammed. As, he could create tigers and send them at the enemy, and they thinking the tigers are real, would try and avoid them, while the real threat is Yuuki-tan who will finish them off while they are distracted by an illusion."

Wow. Yukari has some strong Sekirei on her side. Makes me a little frightened. I hope I don't ever have to face against her in this Sekirei plan. Just think if those two Norito with Yukari. Those two are a force to be reckon with alright, even if they have an unhealthy obsession with Yukari. However, I think she loves the idea of those two being so obsessed with her.

"Matsu-san..."

"Yes? Is something the matter Mina-tan? Scared of those two naughty boys?"

Naughty boys? Well, they can be a little naughty when they threaten to kill anyone that goes near Yukari. However, it is usually Yuuki-san who says something then Mitsu-san backs him up.

"No, I was thinking about Mitsu-san. If he was alone, then he wouldn't be able to fight, right?"

"If he had Yuka-tan with him, he would be fine. My theory is that if he did a Norito with Yuka-tan, those illusions will be able to kill an opponent. But on his own, he could use the illusions to run away."

Yes, that's a good tactic actually. However, as I'm thinking that, I notice out of the corner of my eye that the giant bird is flapping its wings, with purple crystal like daggers are coming out of the wings.

"Matsu-san. Is it possible for those two to combine their powers? Like having Yuuki-sans crystals come from Mitsu-sans illusions?"

"Hmmmm, maybe. It wouldn't be impossible for those two to do something like that. If that's what they are doing over there now, then it is pretty amazing."

So Matsu-san agrees with me then. I think that is pretty amazing also. I seriously don't want to anger them now if they can do things like that. We continue forth to the hospital.

After a few more minutes, Matsu-san tells us to stop.

"Damn, some Sekirei are here. Well, that wasn't in the realm of impossibilities. Mina-tan. Your team is up. Kuruse-tan. We need to head to a different part of the hospital to secure the data and transfer it."

"Ok Matsu-san! Minato-san, please be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you, as you are my most important Ashikabi."

I feel a blush creep its way onto my face. Kuruse-san, is worried for me. She is a great girl, like Musubi-chan. She comes over and hugs me. My blush goes darker as she kisses my cheek! A cheek is good!

"Be safe, Minato-san."

"Y-You too Kuruse-san."

"Mina-tan. Take this, it will tell you where Chiho-tan is."

She hands me a device, a locator maybe? No, it must be if its going to tell me where this Hidaka-san is.

"Be good Mina-tan~ Save Chiho-tan~"

With that, those two leave as we go towards the hospital. Matsu-san said that we should go towards the car park in the event Sekirei where here, so we don't catch others in the conflict.

"Ooh yeah! I'm all fired up now! Its time to put what the landlady has taught me into practice."

"Musubi-san. I realize that you are ready for a fight, but please remember that we are here for Chiho-chan."

Musubi-chan makes a sad face, but nods with a determined look in her eyes. I shake my head at her weird yet wonderful ways.

"Musubi-chan, Yashima-san. Are you both ready?"

"Yes Minato-sama! I'm ready to kick butt for Otouto and Chiho-san!"

"I'm ready also Minato-san. The sooner we do this, the sooner Makoto-sama can feel at ease and be safe."

I take a breath, as Musubi-chan and Yashima-san and I descend to the hospital. Making it inside, we head towards the car park. According to the device Matsu-san gave me, Hidaka-sans room is located...

* * *

"Higa-sama is right. They are here, Ichiya."

"Toyotama. There are two of them."

These voices, I look around for the source of these voices...two females...and more girls around them! There are five girls here! We can't take five of them! Its two against five! No way we can fight those. Musubi-chan puts me down.

"Minato-sama, go over there and be safe. Let Yashima-san and I handle this."

"Musubi-chan..."

I sigh to myself and move away from her and Yashima-san. Five against two, its unfair. Wait, that girl...I know her. Where have I seen her before...? She is someone I know...she must be...where have I seen her before...?

"I'm No. 88, Musubi! I'm a Fist type!"

"Ok...nutcase. I'm No. 16, Toyotama."

"And I'm No. 18, Ichiya! We will both take you on!"

Two on one!? That's not fair! Yashima-san, steps forward with her hammer.

"You know the Sekirei rules. You can't fight two on one."

"Shut up! You two, take care of her."

A Sekirei with a chain and a Sekirei with a sword step forward and charge Yashima-san head on! They didn't even introduce themselves to her. Yashima-san swings her hammer to the right and she hits the Sekirei with the chain!

"Argh!"

The Sekirei with a chain slams into the ground but the sword wielding Sekirei gets close to Yashima-san.

"Bitch!"

The sword wielding Sekirei girl swings her sword horizontally. Yashima-san moves her handles hammer to block the strike. Yashima-san successfully blocks the strike but the sword wielding Sekirei delivers a kick to Yashima-sans abdomen which pushes her back! The last girl who I recognize sort of isn't moving an inch, and is looking at me...with a red face.

Yashima-san lifts up her hammer and goes on the offensive! Yashima-san twirls her hammer around and makes a strike with it, the sword girl dodges it effortlessly and closes the distance between them.

Cut! Drip!

"Damn it!"

Yashima-san was cut! Her arm has a cut on it. The blood coming from the wound has run down her arm and is dripping on the ground. She glares at the sword girl, who sneers at her.

"Your Ashikabi, is a bastard who doesn't deserve to have Sekirei's."

"MAKOTO-SAMA IS THE BEST ASHIKABI! YOU BITCH!"

Yashima-san! She, within a second slams her hammer into the side of the sword girls face which sends her crashing into a wall! The girl lets out a loud cry of pain. The girls then both go for Yashima-san who gets into a defensive position.

"Lets go!"

Musubi-chan's voice brought my attention to her. Currently, she is dodging attacks from both of the Sekirei girls. The one named Toyotama makes a slash with her staff and makes a stab at Musubi-chan! Musubi-chan however dodges out of the way, only to be kicked by the one named Ichiya.

"Tch! This is going to be easier than I thought!"

"Ichiya! Lets finish this quickly. We have a wedding to go to."

A wedding...they are going to see Makoto get married!? They can't! Musubi-chan's whole demeanour changed, and so did Yashima-sans.

"Otouto..."

"Isn't getting married to anyone! Hammer Crusher!"

Yashima-san lifted her hammer, and brought it down on the sword wielding Sekirei girls head! A huge smash ringed out through the area as Yashima-san did that. Ooh, I bet that girl is going to have a huge headache.

Looking at the girl on the ground, she still has her Sekirei crest, so she isn't terminated yet. Yet she is unconscious in a crater on the ground.

"Ah! You hammer bitch! Don't you dare attack her again!"

The chain Sekirei charges at Yashima-san. Yashima-san readies her weapon as the chain Sekirei comes close. Yashima-san jumps into the air as the Sekirei chain girl made a jab with her chain. Yashima-san in the air, twirls her body around and swings her hammer down!

"Don't think so!"

The chain girl, jumps away from where she was and throws her chain! It wraps around Yashima-sans leg and brings her down to the ground with a thud! Yashima-sans leg is caught!

Meanwhile with Musubi-chan, she's having a hand to hand fight with Ichiya while dodging Toyotama's staff attacks!

Musubi-chan brings her fist back and went towards Ichiya with a hard punch! However, Ichiya twists her body to dodge Musubi-chan's fist. Dodging the fist, Ichiya jumps away as Toyotama extends her staff and hits Musubi-chan in the centre of her body!

"Gwah!"

Musubi-chan is pushed back a little, but regains her composure. She gets into a fighting stance, then charges again. As Musubi-chan has a fist fight with Ichiya again, Toyotama makes a strike with the staff again, however Musubi-chan moves her body out of the way, and grabs the staff!

"L-Let go of it!"

"Nope! Swing around!"

Musubi-chan lifts the staff into the air, and also lifts Toyotama with her staff! Musubi-chan swings her around at a fast pace. Ichiya attempts to make a kick at Musubi-chan who slams Toyotama down on her! Those two make a pained cry...as I notice Yashima-san swinging her hammer at the chain Sekirei.

"Stop it!"

The chain Sekirei girl makes a feint and dodges the hammer with ease but the chains around Yashima-sans legs are unchained. However, the hammer keeps going and hits a lamppost, which makes a large sound ring out.

The sound echo's throughout the whole area. Yashima-san stands up and grips her hammers handle tight and swings at the girl again. The Sekirei chain girl makes a makeshift shield with the chains wrapped around her body. The hammer makes contact with the chains, and immediately makes the shield break apart and in turn smashes the chain girl away into a far by wall.

However as I'm watching these battles I notice something out of the corner of my eye. That girl from before is approaching me! What is she doing!? She gets rather close to me, as I back away slightly.

"W-What do you want!?"

"Y-You...from the dreams..."

From the dreams? This girl, who has long gray hair and wears an elegant dress that shows some of her cleavage and her belly button.

"W-Who are you?"

The girl gets closer, Musubi-chan looks on with wide eyes.

"Stay away from Minato-sama!"

Musubi-chan rushes to my place, however before she could make it, Ichiya comes from behind her and delivers a kick to her back! Musubi-chan spits out some blood and falls to the ground! What a sneaky move! The girl is now really close, and is breathing quite heavily.

"You...what's your name?"

"Erm...Minato. Sahashi Minato."

The girl hugs me tightly, while panting. What does she want?

"Sahashi Minato-sama. Minato-sama, you...my reaction to you is...intense."

Reaction? She's reacting to me!? Now!? She can't be reacting now all of a sudden! We are in a mission!

"W-What are you saying...wait. I have seen you before! You are the girl in my dreams! You name is...you are called...erm...ooh damn, what was it again?"

"Minato-sama...please, make me your Sekirei. I've been reacting since a few nights ago, when I first laid eyes upon you, coming from a hospital."

Coming from a hospital. She, saw me visiting Makoto in the hospital. I didn't know. Actually...thinking about it, I've been having those dreams on and off since a few nights ago, maybe even before that. As I'm pondering this, the girl rests her head against my chest, with laboured breath.

Meanwhile, Musubi-chan gets up and immediately punches Ichiya in the stomach, sending her flying. Toyotama comes at Musubi-chan with a wild swing of her staff, Musubi-chan jumps out of the way and delivers a twisting kick to her face, sending her off the ground.

As that was happening, the chain girl gets up and pants heavily. She makes a stance and points at Yashima-san.

"Y-You are so dead! Chain Binding!"

The chains swirl around the chain girl, but then they dance around the girl, but then goes straight towards Yashima-san! Yashima-san runs away from the chains, however after dodging a few attempts, they finally capture Yashima-san!

"Arghhh! Let go!"

"Hahahahaha! Die bitch!"

No! Yashima-san! If she gets terminated...Makoto will hate himself because this is for him...

"Yahoooooooooooooooo! Take this! Crystal Chainsaw!"

That sounded like Yuuki-san. But from where?

CUT!

"Argh! My chains!"

The chains, have been cut! The person responsible was, Yuuki-san! He's wielding a chainsaw, no that's made out of crystal. That thing cut through the chains easily! Yuuki-san!

"D-Dragon a-appear!"

Mitsu-sans voice, from besides me. When did he get there? However, as I'm thinking this, a huge Dragon appears! Its taller than the hospital building! The chain girl looks on with fear! I'm afraid also! Wait, its an illusion, but it still seems very real!

"Holy shit! I'm out of here!"

The chain girl rushes towards the girl that's unconscious, however as she was about to get to her, Yashima-san swings her hammer from the left, and she crashes into the wall! Then, Yashima-san goes towards the girl who is unconscious and places a finger to her Sekirei crest.

"The hammer of my pledge! Shatter the enemy of my Ashikabi!"

The Sekirei girls crest glows, then disappears! Yashima-san terminated the girl.

"That's for saying Makoto-sama was a bastard."

The chain girl gets out of the wall, and glares with such KI directed at Yashima-san. However, Yashima-san makes a stance, alongside Yuuki-san and Mitsu-san who goes over. Three against one, that's unfair for her, but more than fair for us.

"You chain girl! We are in a rush, so we will be beating you now! Or, you could run!"

Yuuki-san threatened, the chain girl makes a sigh and takes off without a word. Yuuki-san and Yashima-san then go and help Musubi-chan.

Musubi-chan right now is dealing with Ichiya and Toyotama. Toyotama makes a vertical swipe with her staff which cuts Musubi-chan's top, exposing her breasts! Oooh, my god. I can see her boobs fully! Those...hehe, I shouldn't be thinking about that.

"Hey! I like this top! Musubi Strike!"

Musubi-chan tightens her fist and thrusts that fist forward. The fist, connects with Ichiya's face and it sends her crashing into the wall behind her.

"You bitch! Ichiya! Are you alright!?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Toyotama, we need to leave. Taki, you coming?"

Taki? Who's Taki? The girl leaning against my chest? Is that who this Taki is?

"...I've found...my Ashikabi..."

The girl with gray hair said from my chest. Ichiya clicks her tongue in annoyance.

"Higa-sama, you are abandoning him then? He should've winged you when he had the chance. Come on Toyotama, we can leave. We've done enough."

"Yeah. Bye No. 88, I will terminate you in the future."

"I wont lose next time!"

With that, the girls leave. Taki-san, touches my face and gets my attention this way.

"W-Whats wrong?"

"Minato-sama...please...wing me...I want to...marry you..."

Marry me!? Ooh right, Sekirei's winging is equivalent to marriage, I think. As I look around, I notice that Yashima-san has gone over to the Sekirei girl and has sat down next to her, while silently crying to herself. Yashima-san...

"Erm, not to rush you Minato-sama, but we need to help that girl."

"R-Right Yuuki-san. Taki-san, we are in a rush so..."

Without another word, Taki-sans lips touch my own! Her wings appear, they have a misty look to them. They are big and bright and a very light blue colour. After the wings disappear, she looks at me with a huge blush.

"I'm Sekirei No. 65, Taki. At your service, Ashikabi-sama. Thank you for accepting me, Minato-sama."

I blush a little. I only met her not long ago, and I've winged her already. W-Wow, that's a strange feeling, but her feelings are coming through to me. Feelings of sadness, but joy at the same time.

"Minato-sama, we need to get the girl!"

"R-Right. Musubi-chan. Lets go everyone."

So everyone, besides Yashima-san and Yuuki-san who stayed with Yashima-san just incase more Sekirei come. I get that locator out again and start following it...and following it...ooh, there we are.

"She's up there."

Musubi-chan picks me up and jumps up to the window! Luckily it is open. We go inside, and I see a girl on the bed, who is looking at us questioningly.

"Who...are you?"

"You are, Hidaka Chiho-san, right?"

She nods slowly and warily. Yeah, we did just come through her bedroom window and this isn't exactly normal.

"Y-Yes, that's me. Can you answer the question please?"

"O-Oh right. My name is Sahashi Minato. Makoto, my younger brother and Yukari my younger sister have sent us to come and move you to a new hospital where MBI has a treatment for you."

"Makoto-kun...and Yukari-chan? A treatment for me?"

I nod with a smile, she smiles also.

"Ok! If you are Makoto-kun's and Yukari-chan's older brother, then I place myself in your hands."

"That's great. We need to hurry before some people come. Musubi-chan, you will have to carry her."

"Yes Minato-sama!"

So Musubi-chan picks up Hidaka-san and I wrap my arms around Musubi-chan's waist. We've got Hidaka-san, just need to get her to the MBI hospital. Yukari, its your turn now...

* * *

**Yukari P.O.V**

We as in Shiina-chan, Mutsu-kun, Ku-chan, Benitsubasa and I have just left Izumo Inn and are tailing Makoto and I think that pervert is in the car. I'm being carried by Mutsu-kun, and Ku-chan is being carried by Benitsubasa, who is making herself useful. I still don't fully trust her, and I wont until she proves that she doesn't want to hurt Makoto anymore.

We can't do anything until we know that Chiho-chan is safe, and Matsu-san has sent the data to MBI so Kaa-san can get to work immediately. I'm friends with Chiho-chan and I don't want her to die. And for Makoto, he just keeps causing me trouble, but as his Nee-chan I will always save him.

Besides, we have a number of Sekirei with us this time. All the Sekirei here are strong, with my Mutsu-kun being the strongest. However, this Karasuba has me a little worried. However, I will just have to show her why I'm called the Demon Ashikabi. No one messes with me and gets away with it.

As we are tailing them, I have a feeling Mitsu-kun and Yuuki-kun are in danger. However, I'm sure Nii-san will keep them safe. Because if I lost those boys now...well Karasuba will be the person I release my anger on, as well as the pervert who attempts to take Makoto.

We finally stop sometime later, and see that they are at a church? Oh great, he intends to marry Makoto, quickly. Fantastic. Nii-san and the others have to hurry. We can't wait long.

"Mutsu-kun...can you tell if Karasuba is inside there?"

"No. But, I'm willing to bet she is. So, we can't let our guard down."

I just stay silent. The sooner Nii-san calls, the faster I can go in there and kick the guys ass who thinks he can marry my cute Otouto! That right is reserved for the other Sekirei's, bar Benitsubasa who is still on my shit list. She's number three on my shit list, just behind Higa and this Natsuo.

As we are waiting, I notice people coming in and out of the church, we are far enough to not be seen, yet close enough to see people going in and out. This place seems to be a secluded area. So, if fighting happens, others shouldn't be caught up in it. But that makes me all the more suspicious. Maybe he is expecting something like this.

My phone goes off, finally. I answer it and hold it to my ear.

"_Yukari, we got Hidaka-san and are currently on way to the MBI hospital._"

"Right! That means we can go and get Makoto. What about Matsu-san? Have you heard from her?"

"_No, but Yashima-san and Yuuki-san have stayed behind just incase something happens._"

So my Yuuki-kun and Yashima-chan have stayed behind? They best be ok.

"Ok. We're going in! Yukari out!"

I hand up the phone and turn to the others.

"We can go. Nii-san has Chiho-chan. No word on Matsu-san but Yuuki-kun and Yashima-chan have stayed behind to provide backup, should they need it."

"Finally. Its about time we can go."

Benitsubasa said with a frustrated sigh. Even I'm a little frustrated.

"Yukari-chan! Onii-chan needs us!"

"Y-Yeah. Lets go everyone!"

They agree and we start making our way to the church. Leaving our hiding place, we walk to the church, cautiously. As we are walking, I hear some noises, but when I looked to the source, I didn't see anything...

"Look out!"

I'm shoved away from my spot and land on the floor a foot away! Ow! It was that Benitsubasa! I will give her a...wait. That girl, was the girl who called her...

"Hey washboard."

"Haihane! Don't call me washboard! But, what are you doing here?"

This Haihane girl raises her arms, to reveal her claws. Is she, going to attack? Do we have to deal with this girl also!? We don't have time for this crap.

"I think you already know. Look, I don't like it that your Ashikabi is being forced into this. But, until I find my Ashikabi, I don't have a choice but to serve Natsuo. So, Benitsubasa. I, No. 104 Haihane, challenge you to a fight."

A fight between Haihane and Benitsubasa? I thought they were friends?

"Fine by me. I always considered you a friend Haihane, even go as far as to say my best friend. However, I will fight you, if it means freeing Makoto. I'm not letting Natsuo marry my Ashikabi! I will even terminate you if you stand in my way!"

Benitsubasa gets into a fighting position but, should we like help? Or should we go to Makoto?

"Benitsubasa...I'll always consider you my best friend."

"Me too, Haihane. Now I, No. 105 Benitsubasa accepts your challenge to a fight. Harpy, go and rescue my Ashikabi, on the double!"

Did she just order me? I'm not her slave!

"Don't order me! And don't call me a harpy! Flat chest!"

Haihane giggles as Benitsubasa breaths heavily.

"Fuck off you bitch! And you can fuck off Haihane! Lets go!"

"Fine by me washboard!"

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

CRASH!

Damn! Watch it Benitsubasa! She punched the ground and made a shockwave happen! Mutsu-kun picks me up and Shiina-chan picks up Ku-chan and we start running towards the church. I take a look back to see Haihane slashing at Benitsubasa who dodges and makes a feint, then does an uppercut. Benitsubasa grabs Haihane's leg while she is in the air and slams her down into the ground.

We get to the church, and I can hear Makoto speaking with a sobbing voice.

"I...I...do..."

I do!? No! That's it! I hear someone else speak.

"If anyone here has objections to this couple getting married. Let them speak now, or forever hold your peace."

That's my cue! I kick the doors open! I walk in and speak with a strong voice.

"Yeah! I have some objections!"

I've always wanted to say that! I've crashed the wedding! Mwhahahaha! They all turn in our direction. Makoto is wearing a white suit, while that guy next to him, I guess that's Natsuo is wearing a black suit. Makes sense, good and evil. White and black suits.

Someone else is here. A woman with long light gray hair tied in a pony tail and matching gray eyes. She's wearing what Mutsu-kun described to me as the Disciplinary Squad once. I wonder where the priest has gone? He must've left when we came.

"Karasuba..."

Mutsu-kun says from beside me. He steps forward as does Shiina-chan. Those two are going to fight her.

"You, little bastards! What are you doing here!? This is a special day!"

"This isn't a special day! You forced Makoto into this, you bastard!"

I growl and spit out at him. He makes a hateful face, and grabs Makoto by the hair and slaps him! He's not getting away with that!

"Onii-chan!"

"I'm ok Ku-chan. Don't worry."

Makoto smiles at Ku-chan, who looks extremely worried. Shiina-chan goes towards Karasuba with Mutsu-kun! Those two really are going to fight Karasuba, No. 4, Karasuba.

"Yukari-san. Save Makoto-san. We will handle her."

Shiina-chan spoke with anger directed at Karasuba who made a sigh.

"Oh, handle me will you? No. 5. I never expected you to be winged by her so soon, although maybe I should've."

What does that mean? Why shouldn't I of winged Mutsu-kun like I did? I have no idea what that means, and maybe I wont for awhile.

"Well, I'm sure you will be winged by him soon enough."

By him? Who's him? Karasuba makes a sigh and clicks her tongue.

"Being winged by him huh. That special person. Maybe in the future. Right now, I want to see how it will play out! Lets go Mutsu! Single numbers fighting! Who will win!?"

Mutsu-kun did something I didn't expect, he drew his sword! He's never done that before! He points the blade at Karasuba who draws her own blade and points it at Mutsu-kun.

"Yukari-chan. Go and help Sahashi."

"Y-Yes Mutsu-kun. You better be careful. Remember I will be here if you need to Norito."

"Yeah, I know. Now hurry!"

I nod strongly and rush to the alter with Ku-chan! Once getting there, the guy grabs Makoto by the throat! Ooh, bastard!

"You let him go, now! Before I get angrier than I already am!"

"You can't stop this. He's mine! And I'm his! This is true love!"

"I don't love you! Just let me go! This is pointless! Just stop already Natsuo-san!"

Natsuo, grabbed Makoto's still broken arm and twisted it! He lets out a pained cry...Ku-chan throws a seed on the ground, and makes it grow!

"GET OFF MY ONII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

The vines grow at an extreme rate and wriggle around, before wrapping around Natsuo and lifting him into the air, suspending him in the air! Go Ku-chan! Don't mess with her Onii-chan or she will get you!

She rushes to his arms and cries, he hugs her back while rubbing her back.

"Its alright Ku-chan. I'm fine, see? He didn't hurt me. He's, a sicko."

"Onii-chan! Don't scare Ku again!"

As they are having a nice moment, I look to Shiina-chan and Mutsu-kun fighting Karasuba.

"Death Flower!"

"Naive!"

A wave of decaying energy was sent at Karasuba who, with a single swipe of her sword, dispelled it. Then, Mutsu-kun charges at Karasuba and they engage in a sword fight. Mutsu-kun swings his sword to the left, which Karasuba blocked. Then she does the same thing, and he does the same thing as she just did and guards against the strike.

"Come on Mutsu! Put more of an effort into this!"

"Tch, still as strong as ever Karasuba."

She sneers at him and they exchange blades. Sparks come off the blades as Shiina-chan sends some more of her decaying energy at Karasuba who back flips out of the way with ease. After dodging the enemy, she closed the gap between her and Shiina-chan in an instant and kicked her in the stomach!

"Gah!"

"Shiina-chan!"

Makoto cried out as Shiina-chan hit the back wall of the church. Mutsu-kun slammed his sword into the ground.

"Smashing Point!"

The ground broke into pieces. Causing a small scale earthquake, Mutsu-kun sent that tearing ground towards Karasuba. Karasuba jumps onto a pew and then another one and another one to get away from the earthquake heading her way.

The earthquake bypasses Karasuba who makes a sigh, as Shiina-chan who has recovered, put her hands forward.

"Death Garden!"

A pulse of decaying energy is released from Shiina-chan's hands. She sends that decaying energy at Karasuba who laughs to herself. She swings her sword at the energy and makes it disappear almost instantly.

Mutsu-kun charges Karasuba again, sword in hand. He makes a feint to the right, but then swings to the left. Karasuba swings her sword to parry his own sword. The swords makes sparks as a struggle goes on.

"Death Flower!"

Shiina-chan comes from the side and sends her energy at Karasuba again. She clicks her tongue and dodges the power effortlessly, after ending the struggle with Mutsu-kun.

"Rocky Spears!"

The whole building shakes! Mutsu-kun slams his sword into the ground, which makes the ground break around him. Suddenly, sharp pieces of the earth shoots out and they all float around Mutsu-kun. Mutsu-kun makes a hand gesture and points his hand at Karasuba who grins evilly.

The spears made of stone sail through the air towards Karasuba. Karasuba makes a sigh and dodges the spears with minimal effort, and cuts through the ones she doesn't dodge with ease.

"You wont beat me. Both of you can't take me on. Only No. 1 would be able to win against me."

No. 1? Who's No. 1? I'm curious as to what this No. 1 person is.

"No. 1 isn't going to fight in the Sekirei plan, you know that."

"Even so, you wont have a chance against me..."

* * *

CRASH!

"ARGHHHHHHH!"

That crash! It was, that girl Haihane. She was smashed through the wall and landed on the other side of the church! A figure appears through the hole in the wall. Benitsubasa.

"That's for calling me flat chest!"

She really needs to let things go. The girl, Haihane has been knocked out. Benitsubasa looks at Makoto with a smile.

"You alright?"

"Beni-hime! You came also?"

She blinks in confusion.

"Of course I did, idiot. You're my Ashikabi."

Just then, Karasuba made a yawn, as if she's bored. Benitsubasa turns to her with anger present on her face.

"You! Helping Natsuo try and marry my Ashikabi!? I'm going to get you for that!"

She jumps over to Makoto and stands infront of him, confusion is written all over his face and mine actually.

"Makoto, I need to Norito, now."

"Beni-hime..."

"Please? I need to take Karasuba down. She's threatened you and I'm not letting her get away with that."

He strokes her face softly. Her face turns bright red as Karasuba sends a questioning look their way.

"Beni-hime...please be careful."

"Hah, of course."

He cups her face, she blushes. Ooh great, its time for them to make out is it? He moves his head towards hers as her face turns bright red. She's taller than he is so she has to lean down while he leans up. Their lips connect as bright pink wings erupt from her Sekirei crest. After the kiss, she moves away from him.

"By the force of my pledge! Annihilate all rivals standing against my Ashikabi!"

Benitsubasa faces Karasuba with a daring smirk. Everyone moves away from Karasuba and gets behind us.

"Destruction Wave!"

She slams her hands into the ground which sends a massive shockwave at Karasuba! The shockwave is turning everything in its path into rubble! The whole church is shaking! Its coming down! The church is coming down as the shockwave nears Karasuba.

"T-This is!"

CLASH!

Karasuba swings her sword to intercept the huge shockwave! The sword and shockwave has a struggle! A struggle! Who's going to win? Benitsubasa or Karasuba? This place is going to bury us here!

"This place is coming down! We need to leave!"

"No! I'm not leaving her here Nee-chan! No way! Beni-hime!"

"Don't be foolish Makoto! We need to go, now!"

I try and drag him out, but he is resistant. I gesture to Mutsu-kun to take him by force. He grabs her and takes him away by force as he screams for Benitsubasa. Ku-chan drags the pervert and Haihane out of the building also as I follow after them with Shiina-chan! We make it out of the building and run away from it. Once getting far enough, we watch as the whole church falls to the ground!

"BENI-HIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He fights away from Mutsu-kun and rushes to the rubble. Ku-chan and Shiina-chan follow after him, as I see that the pervert is still awake and tied up with plants. I go over to him and get right in his face.

"Don't attack us again. The Northern part of the city, belongs to the Sahashi siblings, spread the word."

He makes a disgusted face.

"I will get him, one way or another."

"You will have to get past me, bastard."

I punch him in the face, knocking the scum bag out.

"That's for trying to marry my brother sicko."

I look to Makoto and the others. They try and clear the rubble as he calls out to Benitsubasa.

"Beni-hime! Please! Answer me!"

They continue to search and search to no avail. Shiina-chan uses some of her power to disintegrate the rubble, as Ku-chan uses her plants to move the rubble away. As the desperate search continues, I can only look on in sadness. If she's just like sacrificed herself, then...maybe I've been hard on her and she actually does care about Makoto after all.

They don't find her...until...some rubble moves. A figure stands up...its Benitsubasa! Why am I happy about that? She's Makoto's Sekirei, that's why I am happy about that.

"Beni-hime!"

He jumps over the rubble and into her arms! She seems fine. A few scratches and she's bleeding a little, but other than that, she's fine.

"Don't scare me like that Beni-hime!"

As she was about to reply, another noise comes from the rubble. Looking to the source...Karasuba! She's still alive from that! Even though, she is bleeding heavily. Benitsubasa did that to her huh.

"Haa~ Benitsubasa...you've gotten stronger."

"Karasuba...I'm stronger because, of the love Makoto and I share."

Karasuba picks up her blade...that's broken. Benitsubasa broke the blade. Benitsubasa however is breathing heavily, Makoto is steadying her. Shiina-chan, Ku-chan and Mutsu-kun who moved from beside me and is opposing her.

"Karasuba, you can't win."

"I might have a broken sword, but I still wont lose!"

Faster than the eye could see, she made it to Makoto's position and gripped him by the throat and kicked Benitsubasa away at the same time! The others move to stop her, however she jumps up with Makoto himself and onto a tall building that's a ways away from us!

"You know, if a human drops from this height, they will die."

Drop...! She's going to drop him! They wont make it in time! The Sekirei's start running towards the location, but Karasuba drops him!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

No! He's going to die! I'm going to watch Makoto...what are those white things? Cloths? No, those things are...veils! Veils? Veils wrap around Makoto's body and slows his decent to the ground. Then, a figure appears in my line of sight. A risque way of dressing! Those huge boobs! But, I can't see her face! The girl, goes towards the slowly descending Makoto and carries him in her arms. They get to the ground and I see the surprised face of Makoto, and also blushing face.

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

I've had a horrible day! First I'm nearly married, then I felt the sadness of Yashima-san, then I thought I lost Beni-hime and now I've been dropped off a building but, what I can only describe as an Angel saved me. I'm in the arms of an Angel. But, I know this Angel-Onee-san. The girl with long dark brown hair, an impressive figure and a kind smile.

"Uzume-chan...you're a Sekirei?"

"That's right Makoto-chan! You didn't think, I would let you die now, did you?"

Uzume-chan, she saved me from dying. All of my Sekirei girls has saved me today. Even Uzume-chan, who isn't even my Sekirei, saved me from dying. I feel myself blushing at being carried by Uzume-chan. This is a weird, yet wonderful situation.

"Uzume-chan...thank you, for saving me."

"Hey now. That's what besties are for. We can, talk later Makoto-chan. When, we aren't in danger."

I nod as she puts me down. We go over to Nee-chan who wraps her arms around me! Geez Nee-chan, don't be so embarrassing.

"Uzume-chan! You are a Sekirei!? I had no idea."

"Yeah well...ya'know. We can talk later, ya'know?"

Nee-chan nods as do I. Our Sekirei gather around us in a protective stance. Karasuba-san up there makes a sigh in defeat.

"Well, I would love to play...but got places to be."

She jumps down from that building and rushes towards Natsuo-san. Using the remnants of her blade, she cuts the plants off him and heaves him onto her shoulder as if he is a sack of potatoes. Before we could do anything, she took off. Damn it! I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, and my fists!

"Damn it! I was going to give him a taste of the Smallest Ashikabi!"

"So, you like that name now?"

I shake my head at Nee-chan who blinks in confusion.

"I'm going to make that name feared! I might be known as the Smallest Ashikabi, but I will make that name strike fear into people's hearts! But he still got away. Next time, I'm going to give him such a beating."

"I see. Well, if this is any consolation, I did knock him out and made him think twice before attacking us again. Oh, I heard from Matsu-san via message that she has sent the medical data to MBI's hospital and they are safely on their way back to Izumo Inn as we speak."

So, she's safe then. Matsu-san is safe, that's a relief. I want to know about Chiho-chan though.

"Have you heard from..."

Before I could finish, Nee-chan's phone rang, so she answered it. After talking for a minute, she hands me the phone to my confusion. I take the phone and speak.

"Hello?"

"_Makoto-kun, its me._"

That voice! Its her!

"Chiho-chan! Are you alright!?"

"_Yep! I am in MBI's hospital. Takami-san said I will be just fine with the treatment they are going to give. And its thanks to you, Yukari-chan, Minato-san and the Sekirei's. Thank you Makoto-kun._"

She's thanking me? I didn't do anything. It was Nee-chan and Nii-chan and the others who did things. All I did was get captured.

"N-No. You are going to be fine, don't thank me Chiho-chan. Just, rest up alright? You will be fine now as Kaa-chan will take care of you. I'll be there when I can Chiho-chan."

"_Thank you, Makoto-kun. See you soon._"

"Y-Yes. See you soon Chiho-chan!"

With that, the phone call ends. That's it! She's going to be alright! Sensing my happiness, my Sekirei girls who are here, bar Benitsubasa-san hug me tightly. Even Uzume-chan hugs me tightly while pressing those huge boobs into my face!

"Well, that takes care of that. Kaa-san said we should visit tomorrow, and head home for the day."

"Did she say that before you handed me the phone."

Confirming what I said, Nee-chan kisses my cheek! Nee-chan! Don't be so embarrassing!

"Ooh yes! We can go home and your not marrying some pervert! By the way, that ring. Do you intend to keep it?"

I blink in confusion. She points at my hand. I look, oh right! I still have it on. I take it off and put it on the ground. Then, I stomp on it! Nee-chan makes a wild cry!

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I could've sold that!"

Everyone face faults! She's not serious, is she? Well, its in pieces now. Hah, didn't last long Natsuo-san. Next time you try anything, I'm going to be waiting to kick your butt!

"Uh, what are we going to do with her?"

With her? Beni-hime points to someone...ummmm, Haihane-san. She was actually nice to me when I was in there. She helped me get dressed and made sure I wasn't in pain. I didn't think she would be nice to me, but she was.

"What are you saying? She's the enemy. Leave her here."

"No Nee-chan. We have to bring her with us to let her rest at Izumo Inn. She was really nice to me during my forced marriage. And you cut that fine. Another minute and I would've been married!"

"Well, I've always wanted to crash a wedding. When the priest says has anyone got any objections or whatever he said, I've always wanted to say yeah I have!"

Everyone giggles at her. She did save me at that time, and I must admit that it was awesome. So like that, everyone heads back to Izumo Inn, with a new guest in the form of Haihane-san.

* * *

...Getting back to Izumo Inn, we all go into the living as Beni-hime takes Haihane-san someplace. I presume upstairs. We see Nii-chan has come back with his...who's that girl? Nee-chan and I share a look as Nii-chan speaks.

"Hey...Makoto, your fine!"

"Y-Yes. I'm fine. But, who's that?"

He gains a blush as the girl hugs him tightly!

"Hey! I'm No. 65, Taki. I'm Minato-sama's Sekirei."

Everyone is gob smacked by that. He has a new Sekirei!? That's three now, then again I can't say anything as I have five.

"So...let me get this straight. While we were all fighting, you get a new Sekirei!?"

"Well it wasn't my choice Yukari!"

I shake my head as those two have a fight about winging Sekirei. I go over to Yashima-san who seems sad. I sit next to her and hug her silently.

"Makoto-sama...I terminated a Sekirei."

I rub her back to comfort her. I know she doesn't like it, and I wish I could say it didn't happen but it did and she doesn't need to feel bad about it.

"Oh...I see. Its alright Yashima-san. Sometimes, things like that happen and it isn't your fault Yashima-san. Ooh your arm! Hold on! Let me get some first aid stuff."

I go towards the kitchen and get a first aid box then I head back to Yashima-san. Getting back, I get out the bandages and salve. I rub some salve onto the wound.

"Aah, Makoto-sama's touch feels good."

"Are you feeling better Yashima-san?"

She nods as I finish applying the salve, and start wrapping her arm in the bandage. After applying the bandage, I kiss her cheek, she blushes bright red.

"Makoto-san! My tummy hurts! Rub it better please!"

"I'm coming Shiina-san!"

I quickly go over and start rubbing her stomach, she blushes bright red. As I'm rubbing her stomach, her face turns so red, I'm shocked she hasn't passed out yet.

"There, is that better Shiina-san?"

She nods, and I kiss her cheek. She blushes a darker shade of red, if possible. As she was about to speak, Ku-chan does instead.

"Onii-chan! Ku's cut needs a plaster."

"I'm coming Ku-chan!"

So, I stand up and rush to Ku-chan. I take a plaster out of the first aid box and place it on the small cut on her cheek.

"How's that Ku-chan?"

"It needs a special Onii-chan kiss to make it better!"

"Ok Ku-chan! One Onii-chan special kiss coming up!"

I place my lips to her cheek. Her face turns red, and then she kisses my cheek! I hear an annoyed sigh.

"Oi, I need some help also Makoto!"

"I-I'm coming Benitsubasa-san."

So, I go over to Benitsubasa-san and see that she is the worst off as she did have a church come down on her. I start with the bleeding. I get a damp cloth and wipe the blood away, and then place a plaster on that cut on her forehead.

"A-And my arm needs a bandage also."

"R-Right."

I get out some salve and place it on the wound to make it less painful. Then once applying that, I wrap a bandage around her arm. After doing that, I clean and dress the other wounds she has. She was fighting Haihane-san then she fought against Karasuba-san so she has come off quite bad for this.

After doing all that, I smile at her.

"Ugh, the kiss too. Everyone else got one!"

"O-Ok. I was just about to do that."

So I place my lips to her cheek. Her face turns pink like her hair then she kisses my cheek. Then, I hear a pervy giggle, come from my most pervy Sekirei.

"Mako-tan~ I need Doctor Mako-tan~ Come and help the naughty patient sexy doctor~"

I do a spit take! She wants me to...hehehe. I go over with the first aid box, but I don't see an injury on her.

"W-Where's the injury Matsu-san?"

"Right here~"

I grabs both my hands and places them on her breasts! She lets out a cute moan as I feel intense anger from my other Sekirei's.

"Will you rub them better Mako-tan~? They need a mans touch~"

I do another spit take as she moves my hands in a circular motion! She lets out cute little moans but then my Sekirei rip me away from Matsu-san.

[PERVERT!]

They all scream at Matsu-san who pouts adorably. She them comes over and whispers hotly in my ear.

"Mako-tan~ I know one thing that will make me and you feel so much better~ S-e-x~"

My nose bleeds as she kisses my cheek. So, I return the favour which makes the Sekirei pervert blush bright red. Then, all my Sekirei, even Beni-hime hug me tightly. That ordeal is over with now. I hope I get to meet Natsuo-san again because I still need to pay him back for him trying to marry me. As I'm hugging these girls, I notice Uzume-chan usher me outside so I comply and go outside alone.

Once outside, I sit on the deck, next to her.

"Is everything alright Uzume-chan?"

"Well, not really."

I cocked my head to the side in a perplexed state as she said that.

"W-Whats wrong?"

"You."

I tilt my head further to the side, totally confused.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Makoto-chan! You worried me so much! I heard from Matsu-chan, from Matsu-chan! You should've told me. I don't want you to be in a situation like that again. Makoto-chan, don't scare me like that, again, understood?"

Even though I'm slightly confused by it, I just incline my head in agreement.

"I promise not to scare you again, Uzume-chan."

"That's good because a husband shouldn't worry his wife you know?"

"Yes a husband...eh? What do you mean?"

As I questioned her, she wraps her arms around my neck, with a red hot face. Wait is she...ummm...

"Makoto-chan. I've been, reacting to you, for awhile now. Just after you came to Izumo Inn, but there never seemed to be a good time to do this and I've been suffering because of it."

"S-Suffering? I-I'm sorry Uzume-chan. But, you are...reacting to me? Someone like me?"

"What are you saying? Of course someone like you. You are my Makoto-chan now! You accept me right?"

I incline my head again in agreement.

"I wouldn't have a reason not to accept you Uzume-chan. You've been so kind to me since coming to Izumo Inn."

"That's good. Now lets get married."

Before I could say anything in response, Uzume-chan's lips overlapped with my own. Bright white wings that look like veils erupt from her Sekirei crest. They are like from just before. The veils that saved me. So beautiful. Her lips are soft and taste good. After the wings dissipate, she breaks the kiss.

"I'm Sekirei No. 10, Uzume. At your service my sexy Ashikabi-sama. Now shall we go and consummate..."

"Uzume. Makoto-kun."

We start shaking violently! That was the voice of Miya-san! We look her way with teary eyes and what we are met with are cold eyes. I'm scared! Uzume-chan and I latch onto one another for protection!

"M-Miya please! We didn't do anything!"

Somehow, that made Miya-sans eyes colder! Ooh shit! I just got saved from dying, now I'm going to be terminated by the landlady terminator!

"No lunch or dinner for you both."

Uzume-chan and I cry as Miya-san left with a little giggle.

"I will show you the chocolate stash Uzume-chan."

"Yay! Lets go Hubby!"

So, Uzume-chan and I go towards the room with the chocolate in. I didn't have to marry him after all! Next time, he's going to pay for doing that to me and threatening Chiho-chan. He wont ever threaten her again, I will make sure of it!

* * *

**Chapter eleven done! That's the longest fight scenes I've written for this story up to date, I hope they came off well. And Benitsubasa's Norito was completely made up by me, obviously, hoped you all liked that. Both Minato and Makoto got a new Sekirei each as well as rescuing Chiho! Natsuo survived, for now. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A normal day?**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Well its official, I have a harem. I didn't want to admit it, and maybe I shouldn't admit now but I honestly do have a harem. Six Sekirei girls, are in my harem. Right now, I'm in my bed with these six beauties. Uzume-chan, and Beni-hime with their heads on my left and right side of my chest, lying on my arms. Matsu-san and Shiina-san leaning their heads against my torso, and lastly Ku-chan and Yashima-san asleep on my right and left leg respectively. Yesterday was an ordeal and a half for my girls.

This isn't the usual sleeping arrangement, but this is also good. They just didn't want to leave last night, and shockingly, Miya-san allowed such actions to occur. Maybe she knows about what that happened between myself and that slimly bastard and just wanted to show that she cares. Well I already know Miya-san cares a great deal.

"Mmmm...Makoto...chan..."

Uzume-chan has become my new Sekirei. She saved me yesterday, and is the only one to come with me today to see Chiho-chan. Everyone else is still feeling tired and they wouldn't let me go alone so its Uzume-chan and myself going to see Chiho-chan.

I can't wait to see her. I just can't wait to see how she is doing. Even if she only started the treatment, Kaa-chan said that results will show immediately. Obviously, she wont be cured overnight, but soon, hopefully she will be able to come out of the hospital. I've already decided that she will move in here with me and the others. She doesn't have anyone else and she wouldn't have anywhere else to go. And there's no way I'm ever letting her be used unknowingly by Higa or Natsuo-san or anyone else.

I look towards Uzume-chan, who has just woken up. Her eyes, are open and are currently looking towards me and she has a smile on her cute face.

"Good morning Makoto-chan~ How is my cute Ashikabi this morning~?"

"O-Oh, I'm fine Uzume-chan. How are you this morning Uzume-chan?"

She makes a little moan, yawns cutely and snuggles into my chest.

"Makoto-chan~ We are going to see this Chiho-chan, right?"

"Y-Yes, if you don't mind that is."

"Why would I mind Makoto-chan?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"I just wanted to make sure, that's all Uzume-chan. I didn't want to take your day away from you."

"Ooh no worries bro~ It will be like a date~"

A date with Uzume-chan to the hospital!? Yeah, that would be a good thing. Well, it is unusual but it is awesome at least. A date with my new Sekirei, wife and to see Chiho-chan, my friend.

"Y-Yes a date. Sorry it isn't to a fantastic place."

"Aah it isn't a problem. Anywhere with you is fine Makoto-chan."

I feel a blush form on my cheeks. Anywhere is fine with her. As long as she is with me...Uzume-chan. Stop making me feel so good in the early mornings Uzume-chan!

"Uzume-chan..."

"Oh come on! Stop seducing Makoto so early with those knockers!"

Beni-hime! She's awake, and looks pissed off. Ooh Beni-hime, don't be so angry in the morning.

"Hehe, at least I have knockers~"

Ooh no, everyone makes it a point to mention her breast size! Beni-hime glares with such hatred present on her face.

"Well Makoto likes boobs like mine!"

"Maybe~ But, he loves boobs like mine~"

To make her point, she pushes her boobs into my face! Uzume-chan's boobs are amazingly big! Uzume-chan's huge boobs! Seeing my happy face, Beni-hime makes a loud and angry sigh.

"Makoto...stop enjoying it so much! If you want boobs, then have mine!"

"What boobs? All I see is mosquito bites."

"Fuck off Uzume!"

She always swears when someone mentions her chest. Flat chests are just as good as big boobs. Either's fine with me! My other girls are awoken by the loudness of Beni-hime.

"Ooh...Uzume-tan. You are seducing Mako-tan so early? Well, I suppose I can join in for a little fun."

Matsu-san crawls up my body and presses her boobs into my chest! Boobs on my face, boobs on my chest. Boobs everywhere!

"You big boobed hussies better stop it now!"

"Oh what you going to do? Have another meltdown?"

Matsu-san giggled out, to the frustration of Beni-hime.

"Shut up Matsu! I'm not having a meltdown! And I don't have meltdowns!"

"Sounds like it to me Beni-chan~"

Uzume-chan giggled out then placed a kiss on my cheek! A cheek kiss is also good! Beni-hime however didn't think the same thing.

"You bitch!"

Beni-hime then pounces on Uzume-chan! They are having a wrestle on the floor! Geez Beni-hime! It was only a cheek kiss!

"GET OFF ME SMALL BREASTS!"

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Oh my god! My other Sekirei's drag Beni-hime off Uzume-chan and she lets out a howl! Uzume-chan then hides behind me.

"Keep that crazy bitch away from me! She's insane! She needs counselling!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU HOW CRAZY THIS BITCH CAN BE!"

She tries to attack Uzume-chan again but is held back by my other Sekirei. Good thing too. I couldn't hold that crazy bitch...I mean Beni-hime off Uzume-chan, even if I tried. Uzume-chan wraps her arms around my body and even shakes slightly. Yeah, Beni-hime is scary.

Eventually Beni-hime calms down and we all start getting dressed. As I look to the girls, I see that everyone has taken off their bras in unison! I can see all of their breasts! No way! These girls are giving me a treat for the eyes!

"Aah~ Makoto-chan's naughty eyes are on our bodies~ How lewd Hubby~"

"Why are you calling my husband Hubby bitch!?"

Oh here we go again. Beni-hime glares harshly at Uzume-chan. But, suddenly she gets dressed really quickly and leaves the room. I wonder where she is going? Aah, it isn't my place to question what she does. The rest of the girls get dressed, for my sanity and leave the room one by one, until only Yashima-san and I remain.

"Is everything ok Yashima-san?"

"Aha, Makoto-sama. Yesterday still plays on my mind slightly, but don't worry about it."

"If you're upset Yashima-san then I will worry about it. So, do you want to talk about it? It was your first, termination yes?"

She nods as I sit down on the floor. I pat the spot next to me and she comes over. Sitting next to me, she places her cute head on my shoulder.

"So, Yashima-san. Was it because you had to do it, or was it because it was me? If it was because of me, then place blame on me because of that guy."

"Because I had to do it. It isn't your fault Makoto-sama. I would've done it if she had threatened you directly. I, don't want to be violent, yet it seems the deeper we get into the game, the more people we will have to hurt."

She sobs a little. I can feel the tears fall onto my shoulder. She's a really sensitive girl. I rub her back comfortingly.

"I know its hard Yashima-san, and I wish this stupid game didn't exist. Yet, it just means I or Nee-chan or Nii-chan has to win the Sekirei game. That way, we can bring back all the Sekirei's and then they can become apart of my harem."

She does a spit take at the last part. I chuckle softly as she looks at me questioningly.

"A-Are you serious Makoto-sama!?"

"No, I'm not serious about the harem part. But the rest of it, I am dead serious about. One of us will win the Sekirei plan and bring back all the Sekirei's and change this world for the better. No matter what we have to do. Let the Sekirei's find their real Ashikabi. Their true love, and if that happens to be the person they were with before then so be it. But if they were forcibly winged then, we will help them find their one true love."

"Makoto-sama...how did you become so kind? Even though the Professor is your father, you are so kind and generous and I love you."

I smile sweetly at Yashima-san who blushes in return.

"I love you too Yashima-san. You know, I haven't forgotten about going on a date with you. Remember just before the Benitsubasa-san incident, when you wished for us to have a day together? Well, when you are feeling better, we will go on a date, just the two of us."

"Yay! A date with Makoto-sama! A day with Makoto-sama alone, without that flat chested bitch...I mean girl hanging around."

I'm still shocked by her new attitude but a happy shocked. It means she's more comfortable around me and the others. And that's what I want for Yashima-san, to be comfortable.

"Wow Yashima-san. When did you become such a naughty girl? I remember a time where you would barely talk and just thought of yourself as expendable. I'm happy you are becoming the true you Yashima-san. A kind hearted girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind."

"Its all thanks to you Makoto-sama. Ever since that day, I've been watching how you, Shiina-chan, Ku-chan and the others interacted, and I thought that I could be the same. You all speak what's on your mind, I thought that I could do the same. So, here we are. A new Yashima than the one you knew back then."

"Well, either Yashima-san is fine with me. As long as you are happy Yashima-san, that's all I care about. Your happiness and safety are number one priority, like with the rest of my Sekirei's, or as Shiina-san says, sexy rays. Say Yashima-san, can you fire a sexy ray at me?"

She giggles to herself softly.

"Are you feeling better now, Yashima-san?"

"Much better Makoto-sama. But, there is one more thing that will make me feel the best."

I tilt my head to the side, but before I could quiz her about it. She presses her lips to mine! Yashima-sans definitely changing alright. She wasn't like this at first, and now she's becoming more and more daring. The wings that mark her as a Sekirei come out of her Sekirei crest so beautifully and real that it makes the world stop.

As we are kissing, I feel Yashima-sans fingers interlock with my own. I move my good arm around her body to bring her closer to deepen our already passionate kiss. Yashima-sans lips are so good and addicting. Yashima-san, then thrusts her tongue deep into my mouth and starts exploring my mouth!

So, by instinct, I slowly yet strongly slip my own tongue into her mouth and explore this hot cavern. Our tongues somehow become intertwined in a dance for supremacy. A dance around our mouths which I eventually win. Our tongues together as well as our hands connected, makes this one great deep passion filled kiss.

A few minutes later, we both mutually break the kiss, with a trail of saliva trailing between our separated mouths.

"Yashima-san..."

"I wanted to show you the extent of my feelings for you, Makoto-sama. Because, I love you so much Makoto-sama. My Ashikabi. The best one in the world."

"W-Well, I don't know about that. However, I am so close to perfect I'm frightened of it."

She giggles at my silliness, then, her stomach rumbles. She blushes in embarrassment.

"A-Ah, sorry. I'm a little hungry it seems."

"Me too Yashima-san. Shall we go downstairs and get some food?"

"That sounds perfect Makoto-sama."

So, we stand up, take one another's hands and head down the stairs together once existing the room. We make it to the living room, to see that everyone bar Nii-chan, his Sekirei and Beni-hime are here.

"Say, where's Nii-chan and the others?"

I ask as I sit down next to Shiina-san. Ku-chan gets onto my lap, Yashima-san gets onto the other side of me and Uzume-chan wraps her arms around my body from behind me while pressing those assets of hers into my back! As for Matsu-san, she giggles perversely from the side.

"For Benitsubasa, no idea, the same as Kagari-kun. Nii-san just left for work with the others. Pretty soon, I'm going to have to go to university."

Yeah rub it in Nee-chan. She sighs about it, but I can see the glint in her eye. She's basically rubbing it in. Saying she's got university and I don't! I wanna go to university also! The damn entrance exams are a ways off also!

"Good for you."

"Aah~ Is little Otouto jealous~? Well, you have Chiho-chan to see, right? Well give her my best."

"I certainly will. And I am not jealous!"

She snickers at me but I brush it off. So we start eating the food while making light conversation. Myself having a conversation with Miya-san about cooking tomorrow. She did say that she would like me to cook again once I'm up for it, and I feel tons better than I have been doing the past few days. Even if my arm is still in a cast, I can still cook with one arm. The one armed bandit I could be called!

* * *

After breakfast, I still notice that those two haven't come down. And I know Kagari-san is here as Miya-san told me just before. So, I offered to go and deliver them breakfast instead.

"Oh, you are going to be a cute little butler~?"

I wish she wouldn't call me a cute little butler! Miya-saaaaaaan! Don't be cruel to me! I'm still crippled, technically.

"I-I guess so. Kagari-san must have a tough job, and I'm sure Benitsubasa-san is with Haihane-san. Actually, is it ok if I take some for her also Miya-san? Just incase she is awake."

"Of course it is. My you really are helpful. Even when like you are at this moment in time, you want to help people. Come with me and I will load you up, hehe~"

I sweatdrop and I follow her to the kitchen. She loads three breakfasts onto a tray and hands it me. I thank her and make my way up the stairs. Once upstairs, I head to Kagari-sans room first, since it is the closest. Getting to the room, I knock on the door slightly. I wait for a few seconds before the door opens to reveal the housemate of mine.

"Good morning Kagari-san!"

"Y-Yes. Good morning. Is there something I can help you with Sahashi-san?"

I look away shyly and hold out the try with that same shyness. He looks at me, then the food. I then speak to him with a little shaky voice.

"Erm, I came to give you breakfast this morning. Since you didn't come down, I thought I should come and give you some breakfast."

He adopts a smile and in turn that makes me smile also. I balance the tray on my cast arm and hand him the bowl with my other arm. The breakfast isn't grand, just some cereal but it is the most important meal of the day.

"Well, this was generous, thank you."

"I-It isn't a problem. You can't miss the most important meal of the day, you know? Anyway, please eat up Kagari-san!"

"I-I will. Say, your sister isn't here, is she?"

I raise an eyebrow at that. Don't tell me, she has scared Kagari-san? Ooh, maybe she has. What has she done now?

"No, she just left actually, why?"

"O-Oh, no reason. She's just...whoa."

She's just whoa? Well, that's Nee-chan for you. She even scares Kagari-san who I know has a cool and level head on his shoulders.

"Are you scared of Nee-chan?"

"I-I am not scared of her!"

That didn't sound very convincing at all. I had to giggle as he looks mad at me. I put on an apologetic face.

"Sorry Kagari-san. But, Nee-chan is a good girl, she's just a little, overbearing."

"If you says so Sahashi-san. Well, thanks again."

I smile and wave him off. He doesn't need to thank me for doing this.

"We are housemates after all. Don't be afraid to ask me if you need anything!"

"Yeah, me too. Don't be afraid to ask me for anything."

I smile as a response. If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn that his face turned a little red, strange. Very strange indeed.

"Well, I best be going. Have a nice day Kagari-san, if I don't see you again."

"Aah yes. You also. Thanks again for this."

I again wave him off. We say our goodbyes and go our separate ways. I go towards the room Haihane-san is in, and hopefully Beni-hime is in there also. If she isn't, then I don't know where she is. It isn't really my problem if I don't know where she is, as I know she is more than capable of taking care of herself. But, I would like it if she has had breakfast at least.

I get to the door, and knock lightly on it. I await for the door to open or to hear a "Come in" from either Beni-hime or Haihane-san. As I'm waiting, I hear shuffling coming from inside. The door opens and I'm met with the confused face of Beni-hime.

"Makoto, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. I just brought you and Haihane-san some breakfast. That is, if she's awake."

"Oh, I see. Come in, she's awake."

I nod, and go inside to see that Haihane-san is awake, and sat up in bed. I go over and hand her a bowl and spoon. She looks shocked that I did that. I don't see why she needs to be shocked as she did help me a lot yesterday. I also give my Beni-hime her breakfast, she looks appreciate.

"Why are you..."

"Why am I what Haihane-san?"

"Treating me with kindness? Yesterday, I fought against washboard to try and stop her from stopping the wedding, yet you are being kind to me, why?"

Beni-hime didn't look like she liked the washboard comment. However, Haihane-san seems to think she did something bad?

"I know that wasn't your intention at all. Yesterday, during the forced marriage. You was the one who helped me when Natsuo-san was threatening to...rape me before the wedding. You stopped him from doing that Haihane-san. Even though he is supposed to be your commander or whatever, you told him to leave me alone. You helped me get ready, and even asked if I was in pain. If I have a motive to helping you, it would be in thanks for what you did for me."

Her face turns a tinge of pink, how cutely gothic that look is.

"W-Well, Natsuo is a jerk, who shouldn't of done things like that anyway. At least you didn't get hitched to him."

"Yeah. That's a huge relief. I didn't feel like getting married to him. Besides I've got Benitsubasa-san and the others. I hate people like that. Trying to use his own power to force people into things they don't like. Like you, forcing you to fight your friend, and you recognizing how that I didn't want to be with him. That's something I find very good."

She inclines her head in agreement.

"Y-Yes. But, he wont give up you know? He's obsessed with you, even though clearly you aren't interested. I wouldn't be shocked if he finds some other way to blackmail you. Like, kidnap your family perhaps."

"I know. That's why, if he tries anything, Nee-chan, Nii-chan and I will stop him along with our Sekirei. But, I don't get why me. I might look like his former lover, but I am not interested in him in anyway. He can just leave me alone forever. I'm not interested, and I will never be interested."

That's what I feel inside. I will never be interested in him, and if he comes near me again, he will know about it.

"That's damn right! Makoto, you like girls and their breasts, no matter the size, right?"

As I was about to reply, Haihane-san lets out a little giggle.

"No matter the size. Even if they're nonexistent."

"Fuck you Haihane! We could've left you out there you know!? But, we took pity on you and brought you here! You should be grateful!"

Haihane-san eye rolls as I let out a nervous chuckle. Beni-hime's eyes turn to me with a little glare. I wave my hands infront of my face in defence.

"Even your Ashikabi agrees with me, flat chest."

"No he doesn't! Makoto's in love with me and my body and chest and everything else! So shut up Haihane!"

Haihane-san laughed to herself, Beni-hime doesn't look impressed. I clear my throat to get their attentions.

"Well, anyway. Enjoy your breakfasts and days. See you later Benitsubasa-san, Haihane-san."

"Yeah, see ya."

"Bye."

With that, I leave the room and head towards the living room. Along the way, I notice Matsu-san going into her room with a pervy giggle. I don't know what she's doing, but I'm sure it is perverted. I reach the living room to see Ku-chan, Shiina-san and Uzume-chan with Yashima-san. The girls, besides Uzume-chan are all pretty banged up.

"Hey Makoto-chan! We going!?"

"W-Well, if you're ready?"

"Sure! Lets goooooooooooooo!"

Before I could say goodbye, Uzume-chan drags me out of the door, I barely had anytime to place my shoes on! Once out of the door, we interlock our fingers and hands. We head towards the MBI hospital. Even if it is early, we can still go and visit.

"Ooh! This is great~ A date with my cute little husband~"

I wish she didn't add little. I'm very sensitive about my height.

"Y-Yes. Uzume-chan, am I...I mean, do you think I'm a...good, Ashikabi?"

"Hmmm? Why are you saying that now? I think you're the best!"

She thinks I'm the best? I'm not the best at all.

"I'm not the best. Its just, ever since I became an Ashikabi. It seems I just keep placing my Sekirei's into dangerous situations. Like with that pervy bastard, and the time Benitsubasa-san went nuts and no doubt that I will just keep messing up in the future as well."

"How can you say that? Honestly? I heard about how you rescued Yashima-chan, and helped out Ku-chan and nameless Sekirei's out there. So you're a magnet for trouble. So what? Everyone has flaws you know? You just seem to have a flaw for attracting trouble. Hey, maybe you should be called the Trouble Attracting Ashikabi!"

I lightly glare, as she sticks her tongue out at me.

"So, I have a choice between Smallest Ashikabi and Trouble Attracting Ashikabi?"

She shrugs her shoulders happily.

"Sure! Or, maybe even the Sexiest Ashikabi. Or the Cutest Ashikabi. Or maybe even the Harem Building Ashikabi."

"Not the last one! I am not trying to build a harem! But I like the first one. The Sexiest Ashikabi~ Has a nice ring too it~"

"Sounds perfect to me, Sexiest Ashikabi~"

I blush slightly. A sexy girl like Uzume-chan calling me sexy like that. She really needs to stop making me feel so good in the mornings.

"Hehe, thanks Angel-Onee-san."

She cocks her head to the side with a perplex look on.

"Angel-Onee-san? Ooh I see, I'm your Angel Makoto-chan?"

"That's what I thought yesterday when you saved me. Seeing white all around me, then a heavenly figure descends down to me and carried me safely to the ground. You really was my Angel-Onee-san yesterday. Thanks again for that."

"Aah no worries bro~ You would do the same for me~"

I confirm what she says with a small smile gracing its way onto my face.

"Of course I would. Even if I can't jump across buildings or wield huge weapons or whatever, I would risk my life for you, and any Sekirei. Because if I lost any of you...I don't know what...I would do...I'd kill Minaka-san, that's what I would do."

"You would kill...your own father..."

So she knows also. I guess Matsu-san told her. I'm pretty sure she knows it all by now. She is a brain box after all.

"Well, I hope it doesn't come to that as I don't want to be a murderer at 17 years old. You know, I've been thinking for awhile now and a side ponytail would look great on you, Uzume-chan."

"A side ponytail?"

"Y-Yeah. You don't have to, but for some reason, I can imagine you with a side ponytail with the rest of your long hair going down your back. That's just what I think anyway."

She gets into a thinking position. Then, as if a light bulb has come on, she goes into her capri jeans pocket. What she produces is a hair bobble, I think they are called. She takes some of her hair and places it into a side ponytail, while the rest of her hair still goes down her back. As I thought, she looks hot. Well, that isn't to say that she didn't before, but now she looks even more sexy.

"So, does my Ashikabi like?"

"Y-Yes. You look so good Uzume-chan! Do you like it?"

"Hmmm, yeah its pretty stylish, and I can so pull this off."

She twirls around, which makes her impressive bust jiggle a little, which in turn makes me blush bright red.

"Y-You certainly can."

"Aah~ Come here Makoto-chan~"

Without warning, her lips are crushed onto my own! Good thing no one is around. Uzume-chan's lips are really great. So smooth, soft and her boobs are...well, they are very good to say the least. Her wings, come out of her Sekirei crest, just like Angel wings. So white and look like a veil, I could get lost in the wings of my Angel-Onee-san. As the wings dissipate, Uzume-chan breaks the kiss, and hugs me into her chest! Ok, sometimes being my height is an advantage.

"Oooo~ Makoto-chan's cute head is between my breasts~ How lovely~"

"Uzume-chan's boobs..."

Wait, did I say that out loud? I didn't mean too! I said it out loud!

"Ara, my cute Makoto-chan likes to keep his cute head between my breasts?"

"W-Well...Uzume-chan! Don't embarrass me like this..."

I pout and try to make an adorable look appear on my face. She squeals and hugs me tighter! Uwah! That wasn't the intention! I just wanted not to be embarrassed, yet Uzume-chan is a free spirit I suppose. So, she will do whatever she wants.

"Ummmm...shouldn't we be going Uzume-chan?"

"Oh yeah, I suppose so. Come on then Makoto-chan. Lets go and get you some more Sekirei's for your harem~"

I face fault and shake my head! She doesn't really think I do that, does she?

"Don't say my harem! It isn't my harem Uzume-chan! W-Well maybe it is, but please don't say harem!"

"Darn. You are so touchy about certain subjects. Like your sexy height or your harem. Is there anything else you are touchy about?"

"Umm...I don't think so. If I find something then I will let you know. Although, you can't use it against me."

She waves her hand with a silly expression on. We then continue towards MBI's very own hospital. I suppose, just this once that MBI did come through for me and Chiho-chan. We can be at least thankful to them for this. Chiho-chan being cured, I can't believe it. I thought that Chiho-chan would die.

* * *

We reach the hospital after getting some flowers and some balloons. We go to the reception and get the room number from the receptionist. We knock on the door, and hear a "Come in" a few seconds later. Walking inside, I can see that she is already looking better. She smiles in my direction, but then notices my broken arm. She gasps.

"W-What happened?"

"Oh, well. Suffice to say, I got into a fight with a Sekirei, and I didn't win. Well, I did win sort of. Its a long story. But, enough of that. How are you feeling Chiho-chan?"

I go sit down after handing her the flowers and tying the balloons to the end of the bed.

"I'm feeling a little better. Thanks to Takami-san, and the others. Like Minato-san, Musubi-san and the other Sekirei's that helped me. I just can't believe how many people came to help me and save my life. You know, I'm sorry for not saying about how long I had left. I only found out a few days before being rescued."

"No. Don't be silly. I'm just glad you are getting the proper treatment. As long as you are fine, that's all that matters. Oh, how rude of me. Chiho-chan, this is Uzume-chan. Uzume-chan, this is Hidaka Chiho-chan."

They both bow their heads.

"Hey Chiho-chan! Can I call you that?"

"O-Oh yes. Please call me that, since we are friends, yes?"

"Of course! Call me Uzume-chan! Any friend of my husband is my friend, ya know?"

Chiho-chan gains a confused face, so I elaborate.

"Uzume-chan is a Sekirei also. She's No. 10, Uzume-chan."

"O-Oh, another Sekirei? How many is that for your harem now?"

I splutter a little, Uzume-chan gives off a little laugh.

"See? Its not just me who thinks you have a harem. And actively seeking out harem members."

"I am not doing that!"

My cries fall on deaf ears. Uzume-chan and Chiho-chan laugh to one another. Hehe, they are becoming fast friends. I'm happy they are becoming fast friends. Pretty soon, they are talking like they are old friends, while I smile at the scene. So cute. After awhile of talking, someone enters the room...Kaa-chan.

"Aha, Makoto, Uzume. You are visiting?"

"Y-Yes Kaa-chan. Thanks again for doing all this for Chiho-chan."

I bow my head in thanks, but she waves me off.

"No worries. I'm happy to help. Anyway, Hidaka-san. Do you mind if I speak freely around these two?" Chiho-chan nods to Kaa-chan who continues, "You seem to be responding well to the treatment. Thanks to Matsu for sending the medical data. We can treat the illness faster and target the illness at its source. I'd estimate that you will be well enough to leave the hospital in a matter of weeks."

"W-Weeks Takami-san? That soon?"

Kaa-chan smiles sweetly. So Chiho-chan will be able to leave the hospital in a matter of weeks? I can't believe it! Chiho-chan can come home with me and we will spend everyday together.

"Yes. Of course you would have to visit the hospital twice a week to check on things, and bed rest. But yes, you will be able to leave the hospital. Do you have a place to stay?"

Chiho-chan looks down and shakes her head.

"N-No..."

"What are you talking about Chiho-chan? You can come home with me. I'll look after you. You think Miya-san would be fine with that Uzume-chan?"

"Well no doubt. She doesn't turn people away ya know? I'm sure she would be totally fine with it."

Uzume-chan pretty much confirmed what I had said. Chiho-chan gains a hopeful expression as we smile at her.

"There you have it then Hidaka-san. Once this son of mine sets his mind to something, there is no changing it."

"That's right Takami-chan! Makoto-chan is pretty stubborn in that respect."

I'm not stubborn! I'm normal! I'm a normal boy...Uu. They all let out little laughs as I mock cry to myself. They are picking on me again. Everyone always picks on me. And it is usually a height related insult. I look to Uzume-chan with teary eyes, she shakes with excitement and hugs me into her chest!

"Aha! Makoto-chan~ You wanted me to comfort you, didn't you?"

I nod with a pout. She hugs me tighter into her chest! Aah~ These boobs are amazing~ I can so get lost in the comfy pillows that are on my face. Uzume-chan's breasts are great...she pats the top of my head comfortingly.

"There there Makoto-chan. Even if you are stubborn, that's just who you are~"

"Uzume-chan...don't be a meanie..."

"I'm not a meanie. I'm just telling you what's what my cute little Ashikabi."

Why does she insist on adding little to everything? She knows I don't like it, yet she adds to to most likely be funny with me. I will just give up and let her call me little, even if I don't like it. Kaa-chan left the room after discussing some things with Chiho-chan.

It still seems like a dream to me. Chiho-chan's getting better, Nee-chan is living out her dreams of going to university and getting her male harem. Nii-chan has three girls that adore him so. Even if he hasn't gone to university yet, I'm confident that he will make it. As for myself, hopefully I will get into university the next time entrance exams start. This time, I will just show up. I'm confident that I can get into university if I actually show up for the exams. Last time...I was busy helping Ku-chan. And if I stay out of trouble, I can actually get into university!

Of course I would also look after Chiho-chan and that comes before university any day. Yes, she comes before university. Nee-chan's at university right now. Its funny. Yesterday, a big type of battle happened and today, everyone has going back to normal. Strange world we live in, isn't it?

"So, like you are feeling better already Chiho-chan?"

Uzume-chan questions, Chiho-chan nods.

"Takami-san said that I would feel a little better everyday. No offense to the hospital and its staff, but I can't wait to leave. I never thought I would say that I would be able to leave the hospital."

"Well its a reality Chiho-chan! Pretty soon, you will be able to leave the hospital and come home with me...us and meet Miya-san, and Kagari-san. They are really great people. Oh, you will be able to have your own room. You can do pretty much whatever you want."

She gains a happy smile.

"Do whatever I want..."

"That's so right Chiho-chan! You can go and do whatever or whoever you want."

Uzume-chan sends a dirty smirk my way. Chiho-chan's face turned bright red. What are they thinking about? Should I question it or not? I don't think I will but maybe I should.

So, Uzume-chan and I spent pretty much all day hanging out with Chiho-chan. We ate some hospital food and we just talked about how Chiho-chan was feeling, and my broken arm. Once it was time to leave, I reassured Chiho-chan that she will be out of the hospital in no time flat.

It was a great time. I think Uzume-chan and Chiho-chan hit it off really well. They talked about girly thinks that I didn't understand. Well, I am a guy so how I meant to understand things about what girls like. Unless I'm somehow transformed into a girl, I will never actually know what's going on inside their cute heads.

We get out of the hospital. I turn to Uzume-chan with an apologetic look.

"Sorry about taking your whole day up like this Uzume-chan."

"You still thinking about that? I said before it was fine. Besides, we got to spend the day together. Like I said before, anywhere with you is better than you not being here, with me."

Uzume-chan...she's so sweet. She really is such a sweet...what's that watery noise?

"Water Celebration!"

Water...is coming our way in a jet like stream! Uzume-chan someone changes into her very revealing outfit! She uses her veils to block the water attack. But, where did it come from?

"Vile rogue! Vile wench!"

Who the hell just called me a vile rogue and Uzume-chan a vile wench? It sounded like a woman. She isn't getting away with it! Both Uzume-chan and I look around for the voice...I can't see anyone...but then Uzume-chan points to someone.

So, I follow her pointed finger...a woman with a figure that can match Uzume-chan's, even though the bust size seems slightly smaller than hers. Long blonde hair, and is wearing a black dress with a white under dress and brown boots. Ok, I've never seen her before, yet she attacked us. I guess she is a Sekirei, or she has a kick ass water pistol someplace.

"What are you doing!? Why did you attack us, psycho!?"

"Thou has not a reason to speak to me like that, wretch."

"Stop insulting me ape!"

Uzume-chan looked at me with a deadpan expression, I didn't mean to say ape. Did she call me a wretch? Weirdo. Ape.

"Thou art the ape!"

"I'm not an ape! Ape! Blonde haired ape! Mega ape! Super ape! Ape ape ape!"

"Why do you keep saying ape Makoto-chan?"

I blush in embarrassment. I don't mean to! She started this war! And I intend to finish it!

"She attacked us for no reason Uzume-chan!"

"I know that. Anyway, who are you, panty flash?"

Panty flash? O-Oh...she is giving us a shot of her panties! Ooh, nice. If only she didn't act like an ape...

"I don't wish for the ape over there to become my Ashikabi! And don't call me panty flash!"

What is she talking about? I've never met her. I don't know her, and I'm certain I didn't dream about this ape. And she has to stop it with the ape!

"Look, panty flash-san. I don't know who you are, and for attacking us, I don't care either. I don't want you to become my Sekirei, because I've never met you. And stop calling me an ape, ape!"

"Don't call me panty flash-san! I'm No. 09, Tsukiumi! And I'm not the ape! Thou art the ape!"

She just called me an ape again! Ape! I wish I was harsher on people, I would send Uzume-chan to kick her butt! How dare she call me an ape!?

"Good for you! I'm Sahashi Makoto, and Uzume-chan and I was just leaving. Lets go Uzume-chan, clearly the APE has a case of mistaken identity."

"Right...lets get going Makoto-chan. I think you're right. She has you mistaken for someone else."

I nod, we take one another's hands and start leaving the area.

"Don't ignore me ape! I will terminate thy Sekirei then terminate thee!"

We stop in our tracks. She's just threatened to take Uzume-chan away from me, then threatened to kill me which will terminate my other Sekirei. We turn around and both glare in her direction.

"Right! What's your beef against me!?"

"Thou dare to tame me ape!? I am not some prize for thee!"

I glare in her direction. She keeps calling me an ape! I'm not an ape! She is! A mega super ape!

"I'm not after you! How many times do I have to say it, water girl!? I've never seen you before ape!"

"Thou knows about it from the dreams ape."

The dreams? Wait, she really has mistaken me for someone else. Yes, she has mistaken me for Nii-chan.

"Its not me. You are dreaming about my Nii-chan! We look similar, but I've got dark brown hair, and he has black hair. Also, I have green eyes! Very different from Nii-chan's! If you look, we have differences ape."

She takes a good look at me, while Uzume-chan and I share a look. This girl really did mistake me for Nii-chan. But, since she is reacting to Nii-chan, or someone who looks like both of us, then poor bastard. She attacked us for no reason, and she will most likely do the same to her potential Ashikabi.

"Thou aren't the one I seek after all. Sorry for mistaken thee for another. However, thou knows the one I seek? Tell him to be on guard ape. He wont become my Ashikabi!"

She doesn't want an Ashikabi? Its the first Sekirei I've seen that doesn't want an Ashikabi. Well there are all different kinds of Sekirei after all. Before I could question it, she takes off jumping. Ok, so that was an experience and a half. I'll have to ask Nii-chan if he has dreamt about her, that ape.

"That was interesting."

Uzume-chan said with a sweatdrop. I nod my head in agreement. She was certainly a unique person.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure the person she wants is Nii-chan. Well, I don't have to deal with it. But still, we should tell Nii-chan that some ape is after him."

"About that...why did you keep calling her an ape?"

I shrug my shoulders. I notice that she is still in her battle attire. Its so hot, Uzume-chan's body is barely covered! Hehe, looking at her body, she smiles perversely at me.

"Aah Makoto-chan likes what he sees huh?"

"I-I do Uzume-chan..."

Uzume-chan wraps a veil around my body to bring me closer to hers. Her breasts are pressed against my face! Those things are the best! I love Uzume-chan's chest. So soft and are becoming one of my favourite pillows~ Uzume-chan's heavenly chest...

"So, Uzume-chan. Have you, enjoyed today?"

"Ooh, I have enjoyed today, minus that last part."

We share a little laugh. Yeah, that wasn't exactly fun. Tsukiumi-san wasn't exactly nice. And she threatened to take my Sekirei girls away from me. If they left me, I would become so lonely.

"Y-Yeah, that wasn't exactly fun. But the rest of the day has been fun..."

"Say, Makoto-chan. Do you trust me?"

I give her a curious look. Why would she ask if I trust her? Of course I would trust her.

"With my life Uzume-chan. Why do you ask?"

I ask I tilt my head to the side. She strokes my face lovingly, I flush at the closeness. Even only a day of being my Sekirei, and we are already close. But we were close before me winging her. We just click like I do with the others. Uzume-chan...

"Because. There's this one place I want to take you. If you trust me not to drop you that is."

I chuckle a little. I trust her with my life so I don't think she would drop me.

"I trust you wouldn't drop me Uzume-chan. In fact, you was the one who saved me from getting crushed by our friend gravity."

"Great! Then, hang on Makoto-chan!"

Her veils wrap around my body and I'm brought into her arms. Such a loving embrace. Once confirming that I'm ok like this, Uzume-chan starts jumping away from the hospital! We jump onto some buildings and continue jumping.

"Isn't this fun Makoto-chan!?"

"Y-Yes Uzume-chan!"

She giggles cutely. I don't see why she thought she would drop me. This is so much fun! We are zipping through the air at such a fast speed, that my hair is getting disheveled but I don't care about that! The wing dancing around us and the loving embrace from Uzume-chan makes this seem a little magical.

* * *

We stop about ten minutes later. The place we are at is a large unfinished construction site. She jumps up to the top of the largest uncompleted and places me on the beam. She sits next to me, and wraps her arms around my arm.

"So, what'd ya think?"

I take a look...wow, you can see the whole city from here. The sunset in particular is amazingly beautiful. Watching the sunset and the lights of the city coming on, this is the magical thing.

"I think this is...the second most beautiful thing I can see right now."

"The second most beautiful thing? What's the first?"

I turn my head from the view and look directly at Uzume-chan. I gaze into her brown orbs lovingly. Her face goes bright red as if she has realized what I was talking about.

"The only thing I can see right now, is you."

"Makoto-chan...the only man I ever see, is you. Makoto-chan, I love you."

My face heats up. She just said she loves me. Each time I hear a Sekirei of mine say that, I just feel like I don't have to be alone anymore. I can actually let people get close to me without pulling away. The only people that are close to me is my family minus Minaka-san. But, now I can let others into my heart.

"Uzume-chan..."

"You don't have to say it yet. I don't mind waiting for you to say the words. Because I feel it in my heart..."

"I love you, Uzume-chan."

I cut her off, she gains such a happy face and hugs me into her boobs again! Yay! I love Uzume-chan's chest, and I just love Uzume-chan also. She's just a girl I love like the rest of my Sekirei's. I can always feel their emotions and they are always loving emotions.

"Ooh Makoto-chan's cute head is here again~"

"Uzume-chan's...Uzume-chan. Today has been great, hasn't it? I know it wasn't the best date, and next time, I will take you someplace that's actually better than a hospital."

"Oh no. I had fun. Meeting Chiho-chan, getting to know you better. Say Makoto-chan. Have you ever been on a real date? Not like this because most dates don't end up at a hospital."

Have I ever been on a date?

"No. I've never been on a proper date. I mean, I've been out with Shiina-san and some of the others, but it wasn't a date. It was either to pick something up for Miya-san, to visit Chiho-chan in hospital or just having a walk around looking for un winged Sekirei to keep safe. Why is it you ask?"

"Its nothing really. I was just thinking, that when Chiho-chan comes out of hospital. We could go to that new amusement park that opened up not to long ago."

"New amusement park?"

When questioned, she points directly behind us. So, I turn from her bust, reluctantly and look towards the place her finger is pointed. Ooh, a huge ferris wheel. And I can see other rides in that direction also. No doubt, it is MBI who made it.

"You want to go there for a date?"

"Well yes. But not just me, your other Sekirei's and Chiho-chan as well. Maybe even Yukari-chan and Minato-chan along with their Sekirei's also. Hey, maybe even Kagari and Miya would like to come also? It would be an Izumo Inn day at the amusement park."

"You know, that sounds wonderful. It would give us a chance to rest from the stupid Sekirei plan and fighting and other nonsense. Plus it would give us a chance to bond even more than we have done."

She gains a dirty smirk. What did I say for her smirk to turn dirty?

"You want to bond even more than we have done huh. Naughty naughty Makoto-chan. But, I do suppose we have to consummate our marriage at some point. Better to be sooner rather than later. But at Izumo Inn...the only way we are going to ever do anything sexual is if Miya turns over a new leaf and lets sexual activity to happen. Or we go to a love hotel. You know about those?"

I nod with a nose bleed and blush. A love hotel is basically a place where people go to have sexual relations.

"I-I have heard about them before..."

"Been planning to take all your Sekirei's there and having a huge orgy?"

I do a spit take at her words! An orgy with six Sekirei girls!? T-That would be...oooooo, I shouldn't think like this! But she brought it up...if Miya-san heard this then she would start killing!

"N-No I haven't!"

"Aah~ Don't lie Makoto-chan~ I know you secretly plan naughty situations between us Sekirei girls and yourself."

I'm sure she likes teasing me! She's such a tease! Uzume-chan, the teasing Sekirei. That's what she should be called. Uzume-chan might be a tease, but she is my Sekirei girl.

"I-I don't Uzume-chan. If anything, that's Matsu-san."

"Maybe~ She's the most perverted~ Do you think, we could stay here a little longer? Just, the two of us, Makoto-chan?"

I take her hand softly in mine.

"We can stay for as long as you want to stay for Uzume-chan."

"That's good~ How about forever? Can we stay here forever?"

I lean up and kiss the top of her head. She flushes, then she puts her head on my shoulder.

"We couldn't forever. But, how about settling on being together forever?"

She makes a little moaning sound.

"Yeah. That's a good compromise. I will hold you to that, ya know?"

"Please do. Because, I never break my promises. It goes against everything I stand for. Going back on my word rarely happens. And when it does, its because I had no other choice. Like when I couldn't visit Chiho-chan. First it was Benitsubasa-san, then I was in hospital, then I was forced into an engagement from that pervert and he said that I couldn't contact Chiho-chan. But now, I can keep my promise. I will keep her safe forever and ever. I'm just so happy that she isn't dying. Uzume-chan, can I tell you something?"

She takes her head off my shoulder, nods then returns to her previous position.

"I, was so scared when I heard she didn't have long left. I felt like crying, and I did a few times because of Natsuo-san. I didn't want to lose her because I've grown to care about her so very much. She's like...I don't even know. But I know that I care about her very much."

"That's because you are a good man. Now, lets enjoy the closeness of our bond right now. My Ashikabi...never thought I would be so close to you like this. Its strange but, my heart loved you before even meeting you. Is that strange?"

I shake my head at her. I don't think its strange at all. Love is love after all.

"Not really. I, still was a little upset that I didn't know you reacted to me. I want to apologize for not noticing earlier that you reacted to me."

"You was busy Makoto-chan. I don't blame you for anything. And, its fine now. We are together, married and everything else. Our life will be sunshine, lollipops and rainbows."

"Isn't that an old western song?"

When questioned, she nods from my shoulder.

"Very old. Even older than I am, hehe."

"Say, how old are you Uzume-chan?"

"Ooooo, I'm a little older than you are, lets put it that way."

I nod a little. I don't know how old any of the Sekirei's really are. But, that doesn't matter as I love them all so very much. Yeah, I love them so very much.

"I-I see. Well, it doesn't matter Uzume-chan. Lets just stay here together."

"Yes. Lets stay here Makoto-chan."

So like that, Uzume-chan and I stayed here, together. Uzume-chan and I just stayed in silence, but a comfortable silence. A very comfortable silence. We just watched the sun descend in the sky, and then the stars came out. The stars and the moon look beautiful tonight.

"Say, Makoto-chan. Did I ever tell you why I wanted to bring you here?"

Sometime later, Uzume-chan spoke up. I look from looking at the sky to looking at her.

"No. I don't believe you did. So, what was the reason?"

"I wanted to share this special place with my special person. I come here whenever I want to think or just be by myself. But now, this is a place where I want to be with my Ashikabi. I want to share this special place with you."

"Thank you for sharing your special place with me. It means a lot to me when someone I love shares something so important with me. I just wish I could share a special place with you, but I don't have one inside this city. But, you do have a special place inside here."

I pointed to my heart. She trails her finger over my heart and then over her own heart.

"In your heart huh. Yes, its the same for me. You are in my heart, and I'm in your heart. Such a wonderful feeling. But, I just thought. We have to get back, don't we? Since Miya might be wondering where we are. And I'm sure you want to talk to Minato-chan about panty flash."

"Oh, you mean the ape? I mean Tsukiumi-ape...I mean Tsukiumi-san."

"What is it with you and calling her an ape? Ok, it is funny, extremely funny but I was just wondering why?"

I chuckle darkly to myself. She gives me a questioning look.

"She just remains me of an ape. Plus she attacked us, then said she would take you away from me. She is an ape for saying that."

"I suppose she is! Tsukiumi-chan, secretly the water ape! She might have an attack that sends servants of water apes at people. The apes do the King apes bidding."

"Good thing she isn't reacting to me then, isn't it?"

We share a little laugh. So, like that we get off this beam and head towards the ground thanks to Uzume-chan. If I jumped off this, I would be dead but since Uzume-chan is a Sekirei, she was able to safely land on the ground with her veils supporting us. We leave the area and start walking home hand in hand.

Once getting back to Izumo Inn, we go towards the living room. We see that only Miya-san is here.

"My, you have returned. You both are a little late."

"Aah yeah. That's my fault Miya. We were just...spending quality time together, but not a pervy way."

I feel like she added that bit because Miya-san might take it the wrong way.

"I see~ Well, dinner is set. Everyone has already finished eating."

We nod and go towards the table. The food tonight looks good. Some pork and chicken. It looks good and we start eating this lovely food.

"So, Makoto-kun. You are cooking tomorrow, yes?"

"Aah yes. If you will allow me entrance to your domain again."

I reply to Miya-san with a smile. Cooking is something I enjoy even if I don't like admitting it, even to myself sometimes. Yeah, cooking is something good.

"Don't be silly. Of course I will let you into my domain as you say. Incidentally, a letter came for you today."

A letter? Ooh god, why does that sound familiar? Oh yea, last letter I got was from Natsuo-san and it was something about a marriage. Who's it going to be now? Some pervert who wants to marry me also? I'm happy with my Sekirei!

"I-Is that so?"

"It is. Here it is."

Miya-san handed me a letter from...well I have no idea on where she got that from. Maybe hammer space, hehe. Pulling a letter out of hammer space. I take a look at the envelope. It doesn't seem to be the same handwriting as Natsuo-san.

I open the letter while Uzume-chan looks at it questioningly also. She knows about the other letter it seems, and might be worried about me. Once opening the letter, all I see is...

'_To Master, seeing you soon, love you.'_

That's all it says. I look to Uzume-chan who shrugs her shoulders with a confused expression. I don't understand who sent me a letter like this. The only possible explanation would be a Sekirei, but that still doesn't answer the question of why send me a letter. Why not just confront me on her own? I hope her anyway.

"My, Makoto-chan has a stalker."

"Don't say stalker! This hopefully girl isn't a stalker, is she?"

Uzume-chan shrugs her shoulders softly. So, she doesn't know if this girl is a stalker or not. Well, anyway we continue eating the food and I just look at this letter in wonder. Its strange for a Sekirei to do this. If this is a Sekirei that is. It might not even be a Sekirei who sent me this. It might be some other weirdo who wants me to be their Master.

After finishing the meal, Uzume-chan and I go to find Nii-chan. I need to tell him about the ape. We go to his room, and knock lightly.

"Who is it?"

I hear from the room. I reply to him with a upbeat voice.

"Its me, Makoto. I need to speak with you."

"Oh, come in then."

I open the door and enter the room with Uzume-chan. What I find in the room is Nii-chan with Taki-san. I don't see Kuruse-san and Musubi-san. Uzume-chan and I go and sit directly opposite of those two.

"So...what's the matter?"

"Ape...I mean Uzume-chan and I came across an ape...a Sekape...I mean ape! Uwah! Ape! Uzume-chan! I can't stop saying ape! Nii-chan we came across an ape...I mean Sekirei ape. Ape!"

Uzume-chan places a hand on my shoulder. I stop talking.

"Right...what Makoto-chan is trying to say. We came across a girl by the name of Tsukiumi. She spoke a little funny and she attacked us, believing Makoto-chan to be her Ashikabi but Makoto-chan and I think you are her Ashikabi. So, we want to know if you have dreamt about a girl with long blonde hair, a fiery attitude and can use water?"

"Ape!"

I cover my own mouth. Uzume-chan deadpans me.

"A girl...ooh no. I did dream about her! She said she doesn't need an Ashikabi and she was going to kill me!"

So she is after Nii-chan! Called it!

"I see ape...Uzume-chan!"

"Oh Makoto-chan. Well, Minato-chan. It seems that you will have to find Tsukiumi and wing her, because you know reactions. Anyway, I best get Makoto-chan out of the ape thoughts before his cute brain goes into overload."

"Ape...ape."

I think I have ape on the brain ape. Ooh, I need to stop! I really need to stop this now!

Uzume-chan leads me out of the room and straight to my room. Going in, I see all my Sekirei's there all talking with one another, besides Benitsubasa-san that is. She's just looking out of the window, dunno what she is thinking. Shiina-san is the one who speaks.

"Hello Makoto-san. Did you enjoy your date with Uzume-san?"

"Ape...ape."

They all give me a strange look.

"Why did you just say ape?"

Beni-hime questions me. I cry anime tears. I'm afraid to open my mouth.

"Erm...Makoto-chan's brain has gone a little...haywire right now. We were attacked by a Sekirei who Makoto-chan got into a little back and forth with, saying the other was an ape. And now he can't stop saying it."

I nod in agreement with Uzume-chan. She is right. I can't stop. They all give me a strange look.

"S-She's right ape...I didn't mean to say that Beni-ape! I mean Benitsubasa-san! Please forgive me ape! Benitsubasa-san, I didn't mean to say it."

"Yeah, whatever. Oh, Haihane's doing fine, thankfully."

I smile a little. Even though she doesn't like admitting it, Haihane-san and Beni-hime are best of friends, even if they fought yesterday with the intention of termination. Well, at least I don't have to deal with the ape!

* * *

**Well that's chapter 12. Just a little slice of life and bonding with Uzume. Also, as you might guess, next chapter is winging Tsukiumi for Minato. As for her speech, I will only use thou thee and thy out of old Shakespearian language. Also, I have been thinking about No. 78 Nanami being winged by Makoto, what does everyone think? Yay or nay?**


	13. Chapter 13

**The water and the scared Sekirei!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Today, we are going to find this water Sekirei for Nii-chan. The ape, she is an ape. Ape, ape. Such an ape, ape. I'm in Matsu-sans room with Matsu-san obviously. Nee-chan has gone to university with her Sekirei's. Nee-chan's university is important. She was reluctant but this is Nii-chan's connection, and I along with the other Sekirei's will be there in case things get dicey.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure to Mako-tan?"

"Ape...sorry Matsu-san. I was thinking about the ape. I mean Tsukiumi-san. Matsu-san, I know this sounds weird but can I have a hug? Without the perverseness?"

"Ok...don't tell me that you are being controlled again."

I deadpan her, but I can see why she came to that conclusion.

"No. I'm not being controlled. I just thought that you would want a hug."

"Well, a hug couldn't hurt. A kiss could even be better."

A kiss huh? She's a naughty Sekirei. Naughty No. 02. She's a naughty Sekirei, who I love so much despite the perverseness. Well, that's Matsu-san. That's who she is. If she wasn't perverted then she wouldn't be Matsu-san. So, I go over and press my lips on hers.

The wings that are the same colour of her hair shoot out of her back. So beautiful yet I can't believe how beautiful they really are. It is a strange yet wonderful sight. As we are kissing, I feel her hand graze my leg. Her wings dissipate as her leg runs up and down my thigh gently.

I break the kiss sometime later, for air. I blush as I look at her hand. She gains a little smirk that's of the dirty variety.

"You like this, Mako-tan?"

"W-Well...Matsu-san don't be a tease! Anyway, have you found out anything about the ape? I mean Tsukiumi-ape? I mean ape! Ugh! I'm doing it again! Ape!"

She sweatdrops and points to her computer screen. It shows me maps of the city and red dots.

"I haven't found her precise location, however I have narrowed it down. I do have a plan."

"Oh? Does it involved sending Nii-chan out to lure the ape out so that he can give her a big ole kiss on the lips?"

She confirms what I am saying with a incline of her head.

"You know me too well. You know she is bound to come out sooner or later. I mean, she did attack you, assuming you was Mina-tan, not very smart as you are like 1000 times cuter than Mina-tan and the world knows it."

"I know I am! But in all seriousness, is this Tsukiumi-san dangerous? Because she said she was Sekirei No. 09 and if I remember correctly, they are usually stronger than normal Sekirei."

"You are right about single numbers. She is dangerous yes. And especially since she is reacting to Mina-tan. Well as you have first hand experience with a crazy Sekirei who reacts, she isn't going to cooperate so easily. She might even attack."

Yeah, she already attacked. She is the ape. She attacks because she is insane. Even Beni-hime talked before attacking me. Even if it was only a few words.

"Well, as long as I don't end up in hospital again, I'm all for helping this Tsukiumi-san. Hey, maybe you could like analyse that letter? Remember about the letter saying something about me being a Master of this girl. I hope it is a girl."

"No, its a dude."

I pale as she laughs. That's not funny! She shouldn't joke about that. I stick out my bottom lip to pout at her. She made me upset. She remembers that crazy shit with Natsuo-san as it was only a few days ago!

"Don't do that! Its so fucking adorable that I might have to break the laws of Izumo Inn!"

"Matsu-san...I-I...am upset now...doing something like that...I think you are a meanie."

She lets out a cry and hugs me into her chest! Yay! Matsu-sans chest is good! Its about the same size as Uzume-chan's chest. Both chests are great, I believe. They are so very good. Actually, all the Sekirei's I have are just so beautiful. I love each and everyone of them. Its strange but I just love them all.

"Ooooooooooooooooo! Don't be upset my sexy Ashikabi! Now let Matsu make you feel better."

As I was about to reply, someone rips me away from Matsu-san! The person responsible was Beni-hime herself.

"Makoto! You and those down there are going after this No. 09, aren't you?"

"Well, going after is a strong word..."

"Yes or no!?"

I cover my ears at the loudness. I nod my head. She's being scary again. I will admit freely that she does scare me sometimes.

"W-We are Beni-hime."

"Then I'm going also. Need some action. Its too boring around here."

"W-What about Haihane-san? Don't you want to look after her?"

When I question, Beni-hime lets out a little sigh.

"She's been pissing me off. Saying she's going to get winged by you, what a ludicrous idea. If she tried it, I would terminate her."

I sigh a little. If Haihane-san reacts to me, then Beni-hime shouldn't really stop it. Wouldn't it be good for her if her Ashikabi winged her friend? That way they wouldn't have to fight. Actually, even if she reacted to Nii-chan, wouldn't that be good also? Since Nii-chan and I aren't going to participate in the fighting if it comes to it, one of us will leave the Sekirei plan.

"If you say so. But, aren't you still injured?"

"No, I'm fine. Come on! Let me go also Makoto!"

I sigh and nod. I guess having her go would be fine and she can take out her anger impulses on something. Hopefully she doesn't terminate Tsukiumi-san as we might need her as she is a single number.

"You can't terminate her, even if she is an ape. Ape!"

"Ok, you only needed to say ape once. What it is with that anyway? Does she look like an ape? Am I going to see some hairy Sekirei girl?"

"W-Well, no. She's not hairy, I don't think. She has long hair. It is just the way she spoke to me. I thought I was going to be killed."

I release a dramatic sigh, she rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Ugh...you are crazy."

That's coming from her. I better not say that or she might go mental. So like that, we wait for Nii-chan and the others to come. And by others, I mean Kuruse-san and Taki-san. Musubi-san is busy doing something for Miya-san. And my Sekirei are still feeling a little out of it, besides Uzume-chan who said she would join up with is as we go. She didn't want to hear the technical stuff apparently.

"Right. The plan is to let Mina-tan be bait. Come on bait, look braver."

Matsu-san joked. Nii-chan on the other hand paled a little.

"Um...is that really the plan?"

"Yes! Scared? Not to worry, you have those Sekirei of yours, and of course Mako-tan and two of his Sekirei also. Man up now. Remember, Mako-tan went to the ends of the earth for Beni-tan and she is seriously more psycho than this Tsukiumi-tan."

"Hey! Don't say I'm a psycho again Matsu! Or I will pummel you!"

Yeah, that doesn't make her sound like a psycho at all. She sounds like an ordinary girl...why is she glaring at me? What have I done now?

"Ape...?"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP WITH THE APE ALREADY!?"

"S-Sorry...uwah. Matsu-san...uwah."

She comes over and hugs me into her chest! She pets my head lovingly, as I feel intense rage come from Beni-hime!

"Argh! Strip it! Wait, I mean stop it!"

She said strip it. Strip what? Does she want us to strip or something?

"Aah, Beni-tan. You want Mako-tan and I to strip for you? Well, I wouldn't object to you watching us perform the physical act of love."

Perform the physical act of love? What, she means now!? Matsu-san you pervert!

"Ugh. Why would I want to watch you two getting it on? Makoto and I will be doing that soon enough, without you or anyone else around."

"Hehe, I guess so. Now onto serious matters. Mina-tan, Kuruse-tan, Taki-tan. You three will be bait. While Mako-tan, Uzume-tan who's someplace and Beni-tan will be backup, should they need it."

We all nod seriously. She gives us the last known locations and we all leave save for myself and Nii-chan.

"Whats wrong Nii-chan? You get a new member for your harem!"

"Don't be a pervert! I-I couldn't do what you did with Benitsubasa. What if she tries to do that to me?"

I sigh a little. He can do it. He just needs to believe. Besides, what happened to me, isn't going to happen to him as we have four Sekirei going. Four against one is a pretty good number if you ask me.

"Well, I know you can do it. Like what I felt for Benitsubasa-san, you must feel it for Tsukiumi-san. Even before the winging, I believe if a Sekirei and Ashikabi dream about one another, they have already formed a strong bond. Like dreaming about...Sekirei's...and they dreaming about us Ashikabi's. Its a strong bond, trust me on this. Tsukiumi-san might be a complete whack job like Beni-hime is but they do have a caring side to them."

* * *

"I'm a complete whack job am I!?"

I shiver a little. Beni-hime's voice screamed out from behind me!

"Y-Yes but a whack job I'm completely in love with!"

I turn hesitantly, and with teary eyes threatening to spill down my face. I look at the face of my would be murderer. She doesn't look happy. As expected. I did call her a complete whack job, other words insane. Her eyes turn red with rage...! No please!

"Makoto..."

"I'm sorry! I really am sorry Beni-hime! I love you so very much! Please don't be angry with me or anything! Please! I'm completely in love with you!"

"Geez, stop apologizing. Come on, come with me."

I nod and follow her out of the room, leaving Matsu-san and Nii-chan alone. Good luck Nii-chan. I've heard that she has taken it upon herself to teach us Ashikabi's ways to pleasure a Sekirei. I'm lead into a room, my room by Beni-hime. We are completely alone.

"R-Right...I need to ask..."

"Y-Yes?"

"Don't rush me! W-Wait, I didn't mean to shout. I just wanted to ask, I heard you was going on a date with Yashima and well...a date with her and...erm...maybe you and I...nah, forget it!"

She wants to go on a date with me? I didn't think she would be that type, but if she wants to then I don't have any objections.

"Beni-hime. Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Yes! I-I mean, whatever. If I'm not busy and you're not busy then maybe we could go on a...d-d-date!"

"Of course I will take you on a date silly. I'm sorry about calling you a whack job."

She shrugs her shoulders as if she accepts it.

"Maybe I do have a tendency to act rather than think. I don't blame you for calling me that. I'll try and become less angry in the future."

"Well, it doesn't matter to me if you do or don't. Whatever you are happy and comfortable with, then I will be happy and comfortable with it also."

"Yes, but I want to just make you happy. Even with everything I have done..."

I silence her with a tender kiss on the lips. Good thing she isn't much taller than I am. I captured these lips with my own. She looks shocked, but then starts kissing me back as those bright pink wings appear out of her back, so beautiful.

As we are kissing, her hands run down my back, and squeeze my butt! Mmmm, I moaned a little into the kiss. Pervy Beni-hime squeezing my butt like that. After the kiss, I still feel her hands squeezing my butt...

"D-Do you like...my butt?"

"What?" Realization passes through her eyes and her hands stop squeezing my butt. "O-Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"Hehe. Don't worry about it Beni-hime. If you want to squeeze my butt, then please go right ahead."

She looks at me with a perplexed look. She then blushes a little.

"Y-You, don't mind?"

"Nope! I honestly don't mind Beni-hime! If its you or a Sekirei of mine then I don't mind."

"W-Well, I see. Anyway, I think we should go."

I nod, and she blushes again. We then start to leave the room, she squeezes my butt then runs off! Pervy Benitsubasa-san.

I make my way downstairs and to the front door, where the others are waiting. Uzume-chan glomps me into a hug, as I look at Benitsubasa-san who blushes.

"We going?"

I ask aloud. Nii-chan was the one to respond to me.

"Yes. Matsu-san has given us a place where she was last seen. And everyone is here. So, lets go!"

Everyone agrees and we head out of the door to look for Tsukiumi-san!

We reach the area that Matsu-san said and Nii-chan, plus his Sekirei make their way ahead of us, while us three. Myself and my Sekirei hang back to see if she comes out and attacks from afar. My Sekirei are clinging to me tightly. How sweet. I like it when they cling to me. It shows they love me. Well, I already know they love me as I can feel it all the time.

After about 20 minutes of walking around, Benitsubasa-san makes a little sigh in annoyance.

"Ugh...I hope this chick comes out soon."

"Ape..."

Uzume-chan pats my head softly.

"Makoto-chan. Get the ape off your brain. Its very cute but it will like fry your brain if you keep thinking and saying ape."

"Ape...sorry, Uzume-chan. But I seriously hope that she does come out soon. Tsukiumi-san better come out soon, so Nii-chan can wing the girl then we can go to see Chiho-chan then we can go home. Speaking of, are you both coming to see Chiho-chan with me? Either way, I don't mind. If you don't, then I can go on my own."

I just hope that this Tsukiumi-san comes soon. So we can finally go and see Chiho-chan. This is a little...well seeing the ape isn't exactly on the person I want to see right now.

"Don't be silly. I'll go with you Makoto-chan!"

"Yeah, I'll go also."

When saying that, the others are talking, but I can't hear what they are saying. The ape better show up soon. She's Nii-chan's Sekirei. I think she should accept it. I know she might not like it, but Nii-chan will take care of her, personally.

* * *

...After a few hours of searching, we were about to give up, when the girl appears.

"Thou art here! This is quite unexpected. All these trollops here."

"Ape!"

Uzume-chan covers my mouth instantly. The ape looks at me and glares.

"Thou art the ape! What are thou doing here ape?"

"I'm here to get you winged by Nii-chan ape!"

I broke from Uzume-chan's hand and said that. She then covers me with veils! I can't speak or move now! She's covered my mouth! That's not fair! I wanted to kick her butt verbally to the curb!

"Thou art the ape in these parts. Now, prepare thy self!"

Just then, Kuruse-san stepped forward.

"Tsukiumi-san! You can't attack my Ashikabi. So, either stop this nonsense or I will fight you."

"Vile wench protects this Ashikabi!?"

"I do! Now, I'm No. 54, Kuruse."

She intends to fight huh. I can feel the frustration coming from Beni-hime. I guess she wanted to fight also.

"This is a challenge from thy Sekirei? Or is it the apes Sekirei?"

I want to refute that, but thanks to Uzume-chan, I can't speak.

"I'm not Makoto-sans Sekirei. I'm Minato-sans Sekirei. He's the best Ashikabi!"

"Besides Makoto that is stupid."

I send a little look to Beni-hime who shrugs her shoulders. Good thing no one else heard it.

"I'm No. 09, Tsukiumi! Time to perish! Water Arrow!"

The ape sends some arrows made of water at Kuruse-san. Kuruse-san jumps out of the way and summons tridents. I've never seen her fight before, but I've heard that she can summon tridents that she launches at the opponents.

Like what I thought, she used three of the tridents to attack the ape. The ape however summons some water and forms it into a shield. Fighting the ape is going to be hard for her as she is a single number. But, I'm sure Nii-chan can always Norito with her if things get hairy.

The shield of the apes holds. The tridents disappear in a flash of golden light, only for more to appear next to Kuruse-san who launches them at Tsukiumi-san again. Tsukiumi-san however dodges this time and puts out her hands, aiming at Kuruse-san.

"Take this! Water Celebration!"

A stream of water is fired at Kuruse-san who dodges quite effectively. Then, they go for gold as it were by attacking one another. Thanks to the love Nii-chan has for Kuruse-san, she is able to fight a single number by herself.

This little back and forth goes on for about 5 minutes. Neither moving an inch in terms of slowing down. Each match one another blow for blow. Since Sekirei battles are one on one, we can't really do anything. Well, this is just a little...weird to watch.

"Hey, Makoto. I have an idea on how to end this quickly. Can I do it?"

Uzume-chan uncovers me from her veils so I can speak.

"What is it? Is it dangerous?"

"It wont terminate her if that's what you mean. It might scare her a little."

"Alright. Tell me what it is then."

So, she starts explaining as those two warriors up there go head to head against one another. Kuruse-san summoning her tridents and using them against her opponents and then Tsukiumi-san using her water to bat away the tridents only for her to fire some water at Kuruse-san who uses her superior speed to dodge the water. After the explanation, I simply nod.

"Go ahead then."

"Finally."

She jumps at Tsukiumi-san and surprises her by smashing her into the ground. Everyone besides Uzume-chan and I look on in fear.

"Benitsubasa! What are you doing!?"

Nii-chan desperately asks. Beni-hime jumps away and lands on the ground, a distance away from the ape.

"Shockwave!"

She punches the ground, which sends the street before her at her opponent in the form of a shockwave. It wasn't a full attack as because we are expecting...there we go. Nii-chan jumps in the way and takes the hit. Beni-hime just loves beating on the Sahashi's.

"Thou took the hit, for me?"

Tsukiumi-san asks...with a red face. Hehe, Beni-hime's plan might actually work in the way it should.

"Y-You...Tsukiumi. You are...someone I will protect."

She looks taken back by that. She holds a hand to her chest. Beni-hime looks at me, I nod. Just one more should do it. This time, I'm willing to bet that Tsukiumi-san does an attack to oppose Beni-hime's.

"Take this! Extreme Earthquake!"

She smashes her fist into the ground. More of the earth is torn from the ground. The earth travels towards Nii-chan. If she doesn't step in, Uzume-chan's already waiting to save Nii-chan from the attack. But, as we predicted, Tsukiumi-san steps forward and gets Nii-chan out of danger by carrying him away in water.

"Thou attack a comrade? Shameless cowardly villain!"

"Ape!"

Surprisingly, Beni-hime shouted that, then covered her mouth. She looks at me with an annoyed expression. She just think something like that this is my fault because I keep saying the ape is an ape when it is obvious that she is an ape.

"Don't call me the ape. Thou art the ape like the short ape!"

"Don't call him the short ape! You bitchy ape!"

"Stop calling me the ape! Flat chested ape!"

Wrong move ape. She's going to attack you without mercy.

"THAT'S IT! TIME TO DIE BITCH!"

"Benitsubasa! Don't attack heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Nii-chan surprised us all with that. He got infront of Tsukiumi-san with his arms out, defending her. He must care for the ape...for Tsukiumi-san more than I thought he did. Tsukiumi-san looks taken back again by this little outburst also. She once again holds her hands to her chest, and looks at Nii-chan who is smiling at her.

"Thou art...saving me?"

"Tsukiumi. We are meant to be together. We dreamt about one another. We are supposed to be with each other. Tsukiumi. Please, become my Sekirei."

"Thou saying that to me. Thou truly wishes for me to become thy Sekirei?"

Nii-chan nods with a smile gracing his face. Hehe, this is something I find cool. A Sekirei and Ashikabi becoming connected before being winged. Who knew that I would think like this. When I came to this city, I was going to university, and now I'm a player in some sick game but I've got girlfriends, that I don't want to let go of, ever.

"I do Tsukiumi. I want you to become my Sekirei."

"Thou has to take responsibility then."

She starts lifting up her skirt! What the hell is she doing!? What does she think she is doing!? Everyone is freaked out by this development! Is she going to strip!?

"T-Tsukiumi! What are you doing!?"

"Thou wishes to wing me, does thee not?"

"W-Well...yes. But, why are you..."

"He wants to know why you are stripping!"

Taki-san comments from the side. I'm glad she said it. I didn't want to say anything, as it is embarrassing.

"To be winged. To consummate our marriage."

"That is a kiss! Not sex Tsukiumi!"

Nii-chan promptly blushes. Tsukiumi-san blushes also. She's such a weird person. She didn't actually believe that he was going to have sex with her to wing her, did she? If she did, wow. Just, wow.

"A simple kiss? Not, sex?"

"Well duh! Come on ape! Why did you think it was sex?"

"Shut thy trap ape!"

I want to refute that, but I shake my head in annoyance. She called me an ape.

"Tsukiumi. Will you, become my Sekirei?"

"I, will become thy Sekirei."

Finally. Nii-chan takes Tsukiumi-sans hands and hugs her tightly. Then, he presses her lips to his own. How beautiful. The wings from her Sekirei comes out. The blue watery wings shoot out of her Sekirei crest, indicating that she is being winged.

"Isn't it sweet, Makoto-chan?"

"Y-Yes. Even the ape deserves happiness."

"Yes! But, at least we wrapped this up quickly. Beni-chan's suggestion actually worked."

Beni-hime turns to us with a scowl.

"What are you saying? I am very smart!"

"I never said you wasn't, Beni-chan."

"Hmph! I am smart! Aren't I, Makoto?"

I nod as the winging finishes.

"I'm Sekirei No. 09, Tsukiumi. In thy service, Ashikabi-sama."

How sweet was that? Uzume-chan coos from beside me. How cute Uzume-chan!

"Isn't it good that she isn't verbally, or physically attacking me anymore, Uzume-chan? Beni-hime?"

"If she tried it again, I'd kill her. But, I can honestly see why you called her an ape. She is one."

I nod in agreement. Even Beni-hime can see that the ape is an ape who escaped with a supply of grapes.

"See? It isn't just me that thinks she's an ape. Anyway, with that out of the way, shall we be going?"

They nod and each take a hand of mine. Hmph, enjoy the ape. At least Beni-hime doesn't try and drown me. She just tried to turn my bones into dust. We leave towards the hospital.

Along the way to the hospital, we come across someone I never thought I would see again anytime soon.

"Aha, Makoto-kun. Benitsubasa."

"Natsuo-san."

"Natsuo."

Him, along with MBI people. There seem to be a few of them, with guns. Ehehe, I don't want to be shot. I don't understand this at all. Why is he here? What are his intentions?

"What'd you want?"

Uzume-chan asks from besides me. She asks a valid question. Why come now? And with hired help? Afraid I'd kill him? Just because he tried to marry and rape me, doesn't mean I hold a grudge against him. As if! I want him to die!

"Hehe, I merely came to see how, Makoto-kun is doing."

"And? Natsuo, I wont let you touch Makoto this time. Last time, I couldn't do much until the last minute. This time, I will make sure that if you touch him, you will be dead."

Wow, Beni-hime told him what's what. He can leave me alone. I don't want him near me ever again.

"Benitsubasa. I'd watch that tongue of yours, if I were you."

"Well, if you were her. I'd be with you."

Uzume-chan and Beni-hime snicker as he narrows his eyes. Ooo, have I made him mad?

"Look you little...Makoto-kun. I'm not playing games anymore. One way, or another. You, are going to be mine."

With that little threat, he leaves with his little entourage. Well, that certainly was a little different than usual. So, I'm going to be his one day or something huh.

"You ok, Makoto-chan?"

"I'm fine, Uzume-chan. Not to worry, he doesn't scare me."

"Good! Now, we can go and see Chiho-chan!"

I nod in agreement then we go to see Chiho-chan!

* * *

...After we had seen Chiho-chan, who was fine, we head home. She seems to be getting better and better. Which is a good thing because I thought she might've died one day. But, she's going to be ok! I'm happy she is going to be ok. It makes me feel a lot better knowing that one day, she will be able to come home and stay with me forever and ever.

"Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

A cry for help! I look to both of my Sekirei, who nod at me. We all go rushing towards the scream. We get to a place, that reminds me of a new building sight. I see some...girls. No, they all have some weapons of a kind. Let me guess, Sekirei?

"Geez, we are going to be fighting, aren't we?"

Uzume-chan pushed up some of her hair. The Sekirei girls are chasing another Sekirei girl.

"If you don't mind?"

"Nah. I don't mind, if its for you, Makoto-chan."

I blush as she and Beni-hime charges at the enemy Sekirei. As those two deal with the enemy Sekirei, two enemy Sekirei's. I go over to the unknown girl with long hair and a skirt on.

"Ummmm...Sekirei-san. Are you, alright?"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaah! I'm scared!"

She throws herself into my arms and sobs into my chest. Ehehe, this is a strange turn of events. I stroke her back comfortingly.

"Shhhhhh. It is ok. What's your name, Sekirei-san?"

"K-Kujou."

"Kujou-san. You are ok now. I'll keep you safe, alright?"

She nods from my chest. Poor Sekirei girl seems so frightened. I look back to the others and see that Uzume-chan and Beni-hime are pretty much overpowering the other two Sekirei with apparent ease.

"Ok...what's...your name?"

"Aha, how rude of me. My name is Sahashi Makoto. Kujou-san, what number are you?"

"I-I am No. 96, Kujou."

No. 96 Kujou huh. Wonder what she can do? She seems to be a little frightened. Kujou-san continues to sob onto my chest as I stroke her back, to comfort her. Poor girl is so frightened.

"Don't cry Kujou-san. It is alright now, I'm here."

"A-Ashikabi-sama? Are you, an Ashikabi-sama?"

"I am yes. Currently, I have six Sekirei, but they aren't my servants, like most Sekirei and Ashikabi believe."

"Y-Y-You are kind?"

I nod as I hear a bang. I turn around, to see that Benitsubasa-san has punched the Sekirei with knifes into the ground! Go Benitsubasa-san! I look to Uzume-chan, she has driven off her opponent. The Sekirei girl in the ground stands up, looks at Kujou-san, before running off. Hmmmm, that was quick.

"I am kind Kujou-san. Don't worry, you are safe with me, guaranteed."

"Ashikabi-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The girls come over as she nuzzles into my neck lovingly. She's actually cute. A shy girl cuteness.

"Alright. What's going on with this girl?"

"W-Well, I don't know. I was about to ask."

I reply to Benitsubasa-san who makes a sigh. I then ask Kujou-san about why she was being chased. It seems, Higa is back and in a big way. He's trying to force girls into slavery basically.

"A-And that's it...Ashikabi-sama."

"Why do you keep calling me Ashikabi-sama? I'm not your Ashikabi, Kujou-san. You have a destined one out there somewhere."

"B-But. Ashikabi-sama...you protected me. You, saved me from...being...winged by...that man...Higa-san. He, just wanted to hurt me, Ashikabi-sama. I don't want to be hurt anymoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

We all cover our ears. Damn that was loud alright.

"Geez. Not so loud darling. Makoto-chan, what are you going to do with...Kujou-chan here?"

"What do you mean? We, should take her with us to Izumo Inn, right? She needs protecting, obviously."

"Sorry for being a failure!"

"No. You aren't a failure Kujou-san. No one's a failure, ok?"

She makes a little sob and nods.

"Great, just what we need. A frightened Sekirei."

"Geez Beni-chan. You need to learn to be more compassionate."

Beni-hime growls at Uzume-chan who whistles innocently.

"Anyway. We can't leave her here alone. She needs protection. And that's what we do, incase you don't remember."

"Yeah yeah. I know that. But she seems just so...wimpy."

"But, we don't turn people away because they seem wimpy. Beni-hime, please be more kind to her. She's really scared right now."

She makes a little sigh, but nods at me.

"Fine. Lets take...Kujou here home."

We agree then we all go home to Izumo Inn. Along the way, Kujou-san kept making whimpers while clinging to me tightly. Poor girl is scared out of her mind. She wont let go and keeps gripping my arm tightly.

* * *

Getting home to Izumo Inn, we go into the living room. Once there, I don't see anyone. Not even my Sekirei. Hmmm, strange. Must be outside or something. Well, whatever. I sit down with Kujou-san not letting go of my arm, my still broken arm at that.

"Kujou-san...could you let go of my arm? It really hurts."

"Uwaaaaaaaaaah! I'm so sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"No, don't apologize. Just, please let go."

She whimpers and lets go. Phew, I thought I might've needed some painkillers. But, my arms alright.

"Alright girl. Simple question. I've seen the look before, and I know you're reacting to Makoto, aren't you?"

Reacting to me? She's reacting to me? And Benitsubasa-san can already tell that? If I look at Kujou-san, all I see is her red...ok, I'm stupid. I've winged six Sekirei, so I should've noticed it sooner.

"Y-Yesssssssssssss!"

"Will you stop screaming!?"

"S-Sorry!"

I shake my head a little. Beni-hime and Kujou-san having a little back and forth. Uzume-chan has exited the room now. Hmmm? I wonder what that was about. Is something the matter with Uzume-chan? I stand up and follow after Uzume-chan. If something's the matter with her, I would like to know what it is.

"Uzume-chan. Is something the matter..."

That's when I notice a small cut on her upper arm. I go over and take the arm.

"Uzume-chan! Your arm. Did that Sekirei get you?"

"Yeah, but it isn't a big deal. Got her back twice for this little cut."

"It is a big deal! You got hurt. Uzume-chan, let me bandage it please."

"You worry too much. But, fine."

I take her hand and lead her back to the kitchen, where I leave and get the first aid kit. Stupid! I'm stupid for not noticing it earlier. I go back and start bandaging her wound, after putting the salve on it.

"You don't have to hide things from me, you know? If you're hurt, then please tell me. Uzume-chan, this happened because..."

"And, this is exactly why I didn't tell you. You, think everything that happens to us, is your fault. Its sweet, yet its a huge flaw also. You can't think that everytime we get hurt, its your fault. You wasn't the one who attacked me. So, I can't see why this is your fault at all. Its never your fault."

"B-But..."

"No buts. All you do is love us, and that's your fault. Your main problem is that you try and shoulder everything, well...get over it! Rely on on us for a change instead of taking everything on yourself. Geez, I thought as the youngest Sahashi, you might be the one who would let others do things, yet its the opposite. You can't understand it when someone does something nice for you, can you?"

I look away and nod. These girls, they chose me. I can't understand why. I'm, just me. I'm small, and everything about me is just...crap. I even get lost all the time. Not very smart of me.

"No, I can't understand it at all. Nee-chan is the strong one, Nii-chan is the smart one. What have I got that stands out? Nothing. Nothing about me is better than anyone else. I'm just...a failure at life."

"You're wrong. You have got something no one else in the world has. Do you know what that is?" I shrug my shoulders. "You, have the best heart out there. I mean, taking a beating from Beni-chan, going to marry some creep to keep Yuka-chan and Mina-chan's Sekirei and them safe. Who else could say they would do the same?"

"I'm sure others would do what I did. I, just couldn't let any of you...get hurt because of me..."

"Now now. What did I just say? Stop trying to take on the world yourself. You've got me now! And the others! Your heart, is why Sekirei react to you. Its the biggest out there. You might have a small body, but you've got a huge heart."

Damn it Uzume-chan. She has away with words.

"And I'm supposed to be the Ashikabi. Want to swap positions? I'll be the superman with powers, and you be the weak human."

"Sorry, it doesn't work like that I'm afraid."

I sigh dramatically and smile a little in appreciation.

"Thanks Uzume-chan."

"Hehe, not a problem. Now, finish this wrapping so you can get another...frightened member to your harem!"

And she's ruined our moment together! Uzume-chan! She always says harem! I don't think harem! I think...I don't know what to think right now.

"Don't say harem!"

"Just be glad the ape-chan didn't react to you."

"Shudder. Don't say such things. The ape being my Sekirei. Now that would be scary. She'd fire water at me everyday. She seems to be a tsundere to me."

"Tsundere? Could be. Beni-chan is a yandere!"

Yandere!? She's not a yandere...right? Is she a yandere? I shudder at the thought and go into the living room, where Benitsubasa-san keeps sighing and looking at Kujou-san who keeps making little jumps each time Benitsubasa-san sighs.

"Whats going on?"

"Ugh, Makoto. Just wing her already. She's really getting on my nerves. Crying, Ashikabi-sama! Ashikabi-sama!"

I take a step back as Beni-hime tries putting on a weird voice! That, was supposed to be Kujou-san? Weird.

"Ashikabi-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Please wing meeeeeeeeeeee! I'm getting hotttttttttttttttttt!"

That sounds strange. She rushes over and tackles me into a hug!

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww! My arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrm!"

"I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!"

She gets off me as I stand up. That fucking hurt my arm. That seriously did some damage to me. My arm is in extreme pain now. Shit, that fucking hurts!

"Makoto, are you alright?"

"Not really no. My arm hurts."

"How are you staying so calm if you're in pain?"

"I've had tones of practice."

She glares at me. I didn't mean just her! I meant others also!

"I'll go and get some painkillers."

I nod in thanks to Beni-hime who leaves the room. I hold my broken arm. Geez, allies and enemies alike love causing pain to me. My arm, just feels like its been run over, repeatedly.

"Makoto-chan...hehe, it seems you have the Clumsy Sekirei."

"I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrry for being clumsyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

I pet Kujou-sans head. She shouldn't apologize for something so silly.

"No, it isn't your fault that you are clumsy. Don't be silly Kujou-san. Now, are you reacting to me? Because, I will have to take responsibility, you know?"

"R-Reacting...too hot...Ashikabi-sama...it hurts."

She cries to herself, so I hug her into my neck. I couldn't hug her into my chest, too tall.

"Shhh, its alright. I'm here now Kujou-san. Was you on the run for long?"

"A-A long tiiiiiiiiiiiiiime!"

"I see. Its ok."

Benitsubasa-san came back at that time. So, I swallowed the tablets. Unlike Sekirei, I'm not built to be durable. And right now, I can't feel anything other than agonizing pain. The reason I can go on, is because I've got others who love me now.

"Ashikabi-sama. I'm s-sorry for...hurting you."

"Don't be silly. I've had, lots of worse experiences than this. Now, is it, alright if I kiss you? You want me, right? To wing you I mean."

"Y-Yes! You'll look after me, right?"

"Of course I will. I'll always look after you, forever now."

She takes her head away from my neck, and looks at me with a teary yet hot face. I cup her pretty face, and close the distance between us. As beautiful greenish blue wings shoot out of her back, I look at her, she seems to be feeling tones better. I'm going off her facial expressions right now.

After the kiss, she collapses onto my chest.

"I'm Sekirei No. 96, Kujou. At your service, Ashikabi-sama. Thank you, for being my Ashikabi-sama."

"Don't be silly Kujou-san. Of course I'm going to be your Ashikabi. Don't worry about anything now. You, are mine and I'm yours, forever."

"Ashikabi-sama!"

She tries to hug me tightly but Benitsubasa-san pulls her off.

"Don't do that, stupid. You've already caused problems. Now, tell me what you can actually do. No offense...no, maybe a little offense but we have to know what you can actually do. I mean, look. We are at war here girl. So, start speaking."

She's scaring Kujou-san! Poor Kujou-san is shaking quite hardly.

"I-I-I-I...use r-ribbons...to...c-constrict m-my opponents...t-to steal...l-life force...but it works s-slowly so..."

"I see. So, unless you have them tied up for awhile, you can't really do anything."

"W-Well..."

"Alright Benitsubasa-san. No need to give her the third degree about it. So, she can use her ribbons to steal opponents life force? That sounds pretty useful to me. And, if you Norito with me, I bet that time to steal life force would be reduced by a large margin, then that would terminate the Sekirei right?"

I directed the last part to Matsu-san, who entered the room. She nods with a smile.

"That's what I was just thinking. Reading my mind Mako-tan?"

"No~ But it makes sense, right?"

"Aye it does make sense. So, you go out with the intent to get Mina-tan a Sekirei, and you end up with having a Sekirei react to you? Just how do you do it?"

"I-I dunno. I guess I'm special in that regard."

"...More than you know..."

More than I know? What does that mean? Aha, it doesn't matter I suppose. But, I have a new Sekirei in the form of Kujou-san? That's pretty cool. Even if she is a little...clumsy and scared, doesn't mean I wont look after her.

* * *

**Well, sorry for the wait. But that's chapter 13 done! Kujou is Makoto's Sekirei. Of course I had to make up the power and number as it wasn't actually stated. And Minato winged Tsukiumi. Now, with Akitsu, I've had numerous reviews, some for Makoto, and some for Minato. So, who should she be with? Also, a review said I should maybe start another Sekirei fanfiction with Makoto as only Ashikabi? Yay or nay on that also? Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The mistake!**

**Yukari P.O.V**

The morning, I love the morning time. Just waking up in your futon. And next to my boys. This is a little perfect. I feel someone next to me. A boy with a small body. Must be Mitsu-kun. Such a cutie he is.

"Shiina-san...you want a kiss...?"

"Ok Mitsu-kun..."

So, without opening my eyes, I give my Mitsu-kun a kiss...wait. These aren't Mitsu-kun's lips. And not Yuuki-kun's either. Not even Mutsu-kun's lips. These lips taste like sweets...I don't see the light that usually comes when I kiss one of my Sekirei's through my eye lids...I open my eyes to see the cause of this strangeness...

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm kissing him! I'm kissing my little Otouto!? Damn his lips taste good...no! That's a no no Yukari! That's incest! Oooooooh shit! This is going to be tough to explain. Wait, what's he doing in my room!? He hasn't even opened his eyes! He's deepening the kiss by slipping his tongue into my mouth! I need to stop this, right now! I push him off me!

"Ow! What'd you do that for Shiina...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I'm right there with you. I put a hand to my mouth...this could've been worse. I could've let him kiss me deeply like he was going to do.

"W-What are you doing in my room!?"

"This is my room!"

I take a look around...this isn't my room. This isn't Makoto's room either. Just where the hell are we? We are in Izumo Inn, I know this much. But...we did things. We...ooooo shit. This has to be something so wrong. I've, made out with Makoto. Great, I'm like some sicko.

"Mmmmmm..."

What the hell was that? I and Makoto take a look...ooh shit. Its...Miya-san. This...must be...we need to fucking go right now! I grab him and rush out of the room! No way! This isn't happening right now! There has to be some kind of explanation!

"We've disgraced our family!"

"We're disgusting!"

We just head in different directions. I can't believe I did that. I can't believe he did that. I can't believe this whole situation. This is something out of my dreams...nightmares! Not dreams! I've never dreamt something like that before! Never ever ever! Not ever! Ok, maybe once, but that was a weird dream!

I make it back to my room, and see my boys. Its taking everything I have right now not to burst out crying. What will Onii-chan think? What will Kaa-san think? What will my boys think? What will his girls think? This is shit beyond belief.

"Master...where'd you go?"

Uwah...Yuuki-kun. Don't ask so many weird questions! I don't want to answer these questions! Need to lie! Never reveal the truth!

"To...the bathroom."

I...lie. The truth is too horrifying.

"Bathroom? You took along time. You wasn't here when I woke up. Anyway! Master has university today, right?"

I nod while controlling the internal sobbing. I'm like someone out of some perverts magazine. Hi, my name is Yukari and I kissed my little Otouto. Don't think I'm a pervert because he looks 13 when he is actually 17. We actually have a healthy relationship...yeah, I can see the headlines now. Girl, 18 took advantage of a minor. Uwah. Even though he isn't a minor, it would look like it since he's small and adorable!

"T-That's right. Yuuki-kun, you can't threaten my friends today."

"Master, I don't threaten people."

"You do! You threatened my friend Takeshi-kun. You said you'd slit his throat if he touched me."

And I'm even lying. That's what he actually said. Poor guy nearly died of a heart attack when Yuuki-kun said that.

"W-Well, he shouldn't touch perfection! That's my right alone!"

"A-And Mitsu O-Onii-san."

"Right right. You also, but mainly me."

Such a little yandere. I shake my head and start getting dressed for the day. Today, I started off by breaking a law of Izumo Inn, and a taboo also. Oh, no. Matsu-san. She has this placed bugged. What if, she caught us doing that!? I throw my clothes on, and head towards Matsu-sans room...Makoto is there also. Must of had the same thought.

We look at one another, blush and look away. No matter how you cut it, that was a kiss. It was a kiss, and I hate to admit it, but I actually kind of liked it. Even if it is a taboo, I can't help but say that I liked it. I'd never willingly admit this however.

"Matsu-san..."

"I know. We need to find out if she did."

We go into the room. We see Matsu-san sat there with a pervy smile. She saw, didn't she? We will have to kill her.

"My oh my. What did I spy with my little eye this morning? Oh yes, it was you, making out with you."

She pointed to Makoto, then me. She saw everything! I feel like I'm about to die. I feel violently ill.

"Matsu-san...you need to seriously forget that."

"She's right Matsu-san. Don't mention this to anyone, and I will do something you want, anything. This can't get out, ever."

"Hohohoho! This is a surprising turn of events. I thought there was something more than sibling relationship between you both."

She's making it sound like we did it on purpose! We didn't! I didn't! He didn't! Neither of us did it! I still don't understand how I ended up in Miya-sans room with Makoto and we ended up kissing...uwah. We are a shame on our family.

""He/She is only my brother/sister!""

"Heheheh! Sure you are, and that kiss didn't look passion filled."

I go over and grip her by her dress and force her against a wall.

"If you breathe a word, I will kill you myself."

"She's right Matsu-san. You can't say anything. I promise to do something for you. Just swear right here and now that you wont tell anyone."

"Ok ok! Just get off! I can't breathe!"

I let her fall to the floor, and we leave the room. I believe she wont say anything. And I'm sure Makoto will do something sexual for her. That's bound to be the thing to silence her, right?

* * *

We make it downstairs and go sit with our respective Sekirei. Mitsu-kun on my lap of course, and Yuuki-kun feeding me breakfast while Mutsu-kun sits next to me. I just can't look at Makoto. I just can't. I feel dirty.

"No Musubi! It is I, the real wife who shall feed my husband!"

"I'm his real wife too you know!?"

Ooh great. They are getting into it again. The real wife stuff. I don't understand it, but they are like in competition with one another to be Onii-chan's real wife.

"Don't be silly Musubi. Minato, please tell this troll that I'm thy real wife."

She did just call Musubi-chan a troll? That's not very nice from the ape.

"I'm not even short!"

I face fault at that. I don't think she means by height Musubi-chan.

"Shut thy trap Musubi! It is supposed to be the wife's duty to feed her husband! Thou art just a concubine!"

"Oooooh! Otouto said you're an ape! He said, when you pick on me, I should call you an ape!"

"Don't call me an ape! Who's this Otouto anyone!?"

I again face fault as I hear laughter and shuffling. Makoto, moves behind Benitsubasa as he laughs at the ape...Tsukiumi-san.

"Otouto! He's Minato-sama's little Otouto! Makoto-san!"

"Oh, the ape."

"Don't call me an ape! Ape! Ape! Ape!"

"Shhhh, its alright Makoto-chan. The ape can't hurt your brain anymore."

That's creepy. Uzume-chan is patting his head...weird.

"Whats wrong with the ape?"

"Don't call him an ape water bitch!"

You know, its a good thing Miya-san isn't here yet. She'd kill kill kill Benitsubasa for calling Tsukiumi-san a water bitch!

"Oh, cowardly ape's lover!"

"Makoto is the best lover around! I feel sorry for your Ashikabi having you as a Sekirei! You annoy everyone alive! And he isn't even cowardly! He's brave! He's even taken a beating from me!"

"That's because thou art insane."

Everyone thinks Benitsubasa is insane! Before she could refute it, Miya-san comes in and starts eating her meal quietly. No one defies Miya-san, everyone is too frightened to defy her.

"So, Yukari. What plans do you have today?"

"University Onii-chan. What about you?"

"Work. I have work. Makoto what are you doing today?"

Uwah! He isn't saying anything! He just keeps looking at me. A minute later, he finally speaks up.

"Erm...I'm going on a date with Yashima-san and looking around for...certain things. I would be going to Chiho-chan, but she's busy with doctor stuff today. Soon she can come home!"

Come home. She's coming here, right? I believe she is going to be moving here. Looking around for certain things. That's, Sekirei's, right? I believe it is. He's taken it upon himself to do that for now. I'm a little busy with university and Onii-chan doesn't know about it. Well, when things cool off, I will take over for a few days looking for Sekirei's so Makoto can have a break. Miya-san then clears her throat.

"Everyone. Some people were in my room this morning. Whoever it was, is in deep trouble for breaking the kissing rule. I heard the smacking of the lips."

Ooh shit! This can't be happening! She'll kill the persons in her room if she finds out who! We need something! A scapegoat! We need a scapegoat! Hmmm, the room...Onii-chan. I look to Makoto who nods secretly at me. Sorry Onii-chan for this.

"It was Onii-chan Miya-san! Right Makoto!? It was him!"

"Y-Yes! He's been gloating about it all morning! He had this bet with Kagari-san to see if he could kiss Musubi-san while in the room of Miya-san, you! Isn't that right Nee-chan!?"

"Ooh yes! It was something he told us to keep a secret, but we couldn't keep it a secret! Miya-san! It was him!"

He looks at us with tears streaming down his face. Its cruel, but we can't tell the truth! Never can we ever tell the truth! We would die inside.

"Sahashi-san..."

"Miya-san! They are lying! They are lying!"

""We aren't lying!""

He continues to cry. Hehe, we did something bad, but it was to preserve our reputations! Miya-san looks at him and Musubi-chan with cold eyes.

"Sahashi-san...Musubi-san...no dinner."

""Uwah!""

We will give them something later. We did make it so they couldn't eat. I can't believe she believed it though. Damn, that's luck at its best.

After breakfast, I had to head out immediately with my boys. University starts soon, and I'm a little behind today because of...well, something that shouldn't of happened. Its an unwritten law that the kiss may never be spoken of again.

My Mitsu-kun and Yuuki-kun hold my left and right hand as Mutsu-kun walks behind us. I would find this totally awesome, but I get funny looks when I get to university. But that's mostly because Yuuki-kun makes Mitsu-kun make illusionary monsters to scare people off. Or just threatens to kill them.

* * *

We make it to university. Mutsu-kun doesn't come inside with me. Preferring to keep a look out as he says. No matter what I do, he just wont come in. Maybe too many people? Well, I go inside with my two boys. I just hope they don't embarrass me today.

"Hey! Yuka-chan!"

I turn around to see...oh, Yukine-chan!

"Hey girl! Where have you been?"

"You know, around. Been busy. Had to miss a few class these few weeks. But, I'm back now! Say, who are these boys?"

Ooh no...I wish people wouldn't ask that. It gets hard to explain.

"Well, whoever you are. I'm, Masters husband Yuuki, and this is my little bro, Mitsu. He's Masters other lover. But, I'm the main husband."

She looks at me blankly. Ooh, she's going to laugh. Everyone always laughs.

"H-Husband and lover? Damn Yuka-chan, you have it pretty good. Your husbands cute, a total Bishounen and as for your other lover, he's a cute Bishota."

She's not laughing? She isn't laughing! Yay! Someone who doesn't laugh! Yukine-chan! You're my best friend!

"Right! These two are my guys. Actually, I have a third guy, but he's totally shy."

"Really? That's, three lovers? Damn girl. That's awesome. How'd you do it?"

"They chose me, that's all. They kissed me, and I accepted them."

That's not a lie! Well, its dancing around the truth really.

"Yep! That's right! Mitsu, I and the other one chose Master because she's so great. Everything about her is amazing. She's very sexy. You know, her heart is the best. She's very kind to us. She looks after us very well, isn't that right Mitsu?"

"O-Onee-sama l-loves M-M-Mitsu t-the best."

"After me Mitsu."

"A-After O-Onii-san M-Mitsu meant."

Geez, he should know I love them equally. Its just Yuuki-kun loves me so much, he just wants me to love him all the time, which I do. He's very insecure about certain things, despite coming off as a yandere.

"Really!? That's so sweet! Yuka-chan! Your very own male harem!"

"They, are my boys. Anyway, we need to get to class!"

"Right! Need to catch up!"

So, we four head to class. Well, it is only for me and Yukine-chan really, but these boys refuse to leave. Even though they get bored of it, I don't find it boring at all. It is something I want to do.

Getting to class, everyone backs off once seeing Yuuki-kun. He's pretty much scared everyone away from me. He's scary when he wants to be. He can be quite the terror when he's trying to keep others away from us or rather me. And, he always has his little partner in crime, Mitsu-kun. Mitsu-kun will do whatever Yuuki-kun asks him to do.

We go to our seats. Yukine-chan sits to my left, Yuuki-kun to my right and Mitsu-kun on my lap. People might find it strange if he sits on my lap, but that's just Mitsu-kun's little quirk. I look out the window, each day I see Mutsu-kun sat in the tree, directly opposite this university. He's really sweet and kind, but so stoic. I wish he would open up a little more to me, but we have all the time in the world.

"O-Onee-sama..."

"Yes, Mitsu-kun? What's wrong?"

"C-C-Can M-Mitsu a-and O-Onii-san g-g-go on a d-date w-with y-y-you?"

A date? A date!? They want to go on a date with me!? I can't refuse Mitsu-kun! It takes lots of courage for him to ask me something like that. He's so nervous and timid about things, even around me he's very nervous, and always stutters. That's just Mitsu-kun though. His speech impediment. Its not every word, but most words he does. Even sometimes he stutters on one word, but wouldn't another time. That's my Mitsu-kun and I wouldn't change him!

"Y-Yes, we three can go on a date together. You two really like doing things together, don't you?"

"That's what we live for Master! We, as in me and Mitsu live to please you! So, of course we have to do things together. Double the fun Master. Double the pleasure Master."

D-Double the pleasure!? He's so naughty! Don't be so naughty Yuuki-kun! He's seriously naughty! I'm going to have to punish him...because he's a masochist! He actually is! I'm not joking! He's a little masochist with me. I slapped his nice little butt once, and he went all red faced with a pleasured expression.

"W-Well...d-don't be naughty...Yuuki-kun."

"But Master! I know you love it when I'm naughty! I know you look at my butt! And Mitsu's butt! And even Mutsu-sans butt!"

I blush heavily. Yukine-chan from besides me gives me a questioning look. Why is this happening too me!?

"Yuka-chan...you, look at your husbands butt? And his little Otouto's butt also? And even this Mutsu-sans butt? Do you grope those butts also?"

Oh for the love of God. Someone shoot me now. This morning has been horrible!

"W-Well...they are my Bishounen's! I can look at their adorable butts if I want too! And if I grope their butts, that's my business!"

I hear gasps around me. I look around...I'm going to kill myself. I seriously am. This is horrid.

"Master...want me to scare them away?"

"Please do. They are hurting me with their stares."

He takes a deep breath as an illusion of a monster appears behind him. Must be Mitsu-kun's doing.

"STOP LOOKING AT MY MASTER OR I WILL KILL ALL OF YOUUUUUUUU!"

[ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!]

That's one way to get everyone away from me, and to stop looking at me. Even Yukine-chan has gripped my arm tightly. The illusion disappears as Yuuki-kun sits down next to me.

"There we go Master! They can't hurt you with their stares anymore! Was I a good boy!?"

"Y-Yes, a very good one."

"M-Mitsu too?"

"Yes, you too Mitsu-kun."

From the side of me, Yukine-chan sobs to herself. W-Well, that was...something alright. Yuuki-kun has opted to hug my arm tightly as Mitsu-kun holds that hand tightly.

The sensei comes in, and starts teaching the lesson. I get into it quite deep. Yuuki-kun has fallen asleep on my shoulder. As for Mitsu-kun? He's got his head rested at the base of my neck. Everyone keeps giving me weird looks. That's because they are snoring quite loudly.

Ooh, this isn't good at all. I can't believe this is good at all. I shake them awake. I will be kicked out for disturbing the lesson!

"Ngh...Masters sexy body..."

"...O-Onee-sama's...b-b-beautiful..."

I blush at the words. But, I can't help but think everyone is staring in my direction. I don't like this at all!

"Yuuki-kun! Mitsu-kun! Please wake up you sexy boys!"

I clasp a hand over my mouth! That was something I shouldn't of shouted at all! Shit!

"Master...is it time to be naughty?"

"N-No idiot! Yuuki-kun wake your butt up, now!"

"Master, no need to be so loud. I'm awake now. Master, can I have a kiss?"

Why does the universe hate me? What have I ever done to the universe!? I'm a good person! I go around helping Sekirei and this is the universes way to thank me!? Embarrass me until I die. I can't kiss him here! But damn I love that boys lips!

"N-Not now Yuuki-kun. Your...things come out and that would draw attention to us."

"Oooh! Ok Master! Later then?"

I nod as I feel Mitsu-kun stir from my lap. He looks around, then turns back to smile cutely at me. So adorable.

This is the worst day in existence! Doing taboo stuff this morning, then making a fool of myself in class. Yep, that's just another day in the life of Yukari.

...At the end of the day, I accompany Yukine-chan to the market place. She met, Mutsu-kun...it was awkward. This whole days been awkward. I can't believe this day though. It has been horrible.

"Hey Yuka-chan. Did you copy what was on the board?"

"I did yes. Didn't you?"

She bonks herself on the head cutely.

"You think I could copy the notes?"

I go in my bag and hand her an extra copy.

"I thought this might happen. I made an extra copy for you. Don't worry, you'll just have to buy me a chocolate cake!"

"C-Chocolate cake? Ugh, fine. Since I made you make another copy for me, I will get you...and your lovers a chocolate cake."

"Yay! Chocolate cake! Hear that Mitsu!? Yukine-san is going to get us a chocolate cake!"

"Y-Yay!"

I shake my head at my boys and look towards Mutsu-kun who just gives off a calming expression. Such a good Bishounen of mine. So, we head for the chocolate cake selling place in the market place! As we get to the market place...we see, someone we recognize.

"Uzume-chan! Hey! Uzume-chan!"

When I called for her, she didn't even stop, or anything. She, must've heard me, right? That is Uzume-chan, I can tell by the clothes and bust size, and even the face is hers.

"Uzume-san! Master is calling you!"

Yuuki-kun spoke from besides me. Again, she didn't even attempt to make a move in our direction. Why, is she blanking us? I know she heard us, as we shouted it loudly.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Uzumeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

She should've heard that, right!? Unless we've done something to piss her off, I don't know why she is like this now with us. As far as I know, I haven't done anything like that. She, didn't turn around, instead she jumped away. Eh? What's going on with her? I'm going to question her when we get back to Izumo Inn. I am not having this from her. We haven't done anything. I can understand if she was in a rush, but she could've turned around and gave us a little wave.

"Hey Yuka-chan, did you know her?"

"Y-Yes, she's a housemate. Although, I don't know why I got the brush off."

I say truthfully, while leaving out the she's Makoto's Sekirei and lover and other things like that. But, that was very strange. I will need to question her when I get home.

* * *

...Getting to Izumo Inn, I have a question for a certain someone on why they completely blanked us before. We got the chocolate cake and hung out together with Yukine-chan before heading our separate ways.

I need to see why I've pissed off Uzume-chan. I don't believe that I have. But she has annoyed me now with all the blanking.

So, I go into the living room with my boys...and see Makoto and his harem all watching...anime. Ooh no. Each time he watches this...we can't get it off.

"Gooooooooooooooooo Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Ooh great. Another anime day. I despise anime thanks to him. I used to like it, until he made us watch it everyday for years on end. I thought I was going to go insane.

"Everyone...we're back."

They all turn to us...with blank eyes! That's creepy as hell! They are blank! Those eyes are completely blank! They all turn back to the screen! No, he's turned his harem into otaku's! They are seriously going to be otaku's now! That's Makoto's dream, isn't it!? I go for the remote to switch it off...

"Are you sure you want to risk it?"

Uwah. That was scary. He's too...scary about anime. He didn't even see me reach for the control, did he? I snap my hand back, but then I look at my target.

"Alright Uzume-chan. Why did you blank us on the street before?"

She takes her eyes off the screen and looks at me with a confused expression.

"What do you mean? What before?"

"Before. It was...maybe an hour ago? We were in the market place, and you blanked us despite us calling your name."

Her face becomes even more confused filled. Huh? What's that about? She was there, I saw her myself.

"In the market place? I've not left the Inn all day."

What? No, that can't be right, right? We each saw her. I look to my boys, they shrug their shoulders.

"Uzume-chan...that's not funny. We saw you, called for you and you didn't even make an attempt to talk or even wave at us. It kind of hurt my feelings actually."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've not left here all day. You can ask Miya. I've been helping Miya clean the Inn, not by choice mind you."

She...didn't leave? That's strange. I could've sworn...

"Nee-chan. What's with the face?"

"I-I just thought...I saw Uzume-chan in the market place...wow, that's very strange. Uzume-chan, you don't have a twin Sekirei out there do you?"

"Not that I know of. If I do, then I don't know about her. Maybe it was a human who looked like me. Or maybe it is a secret Sekirei twin I don't know about. They say everyone has a twin out there..."

"But that's strange, even a twin has something that's a little different. Nee-chan, are you sure you saw someone who looked like Uzume-chan?"

I nod with a weirded out expression. But it was someone who looked like her, it was her!

"I did. Every single detail was the same, from what I saw. Even my Sekirei saw the same thing. If it was an illusion, then it was something that affected us all. I'm not joking, she was even wearing similar clothes to the ones you wear Uzume-chan. She looked like you, even the bust size was the same."

"Ewww, stalker. I have a stalker who dresses like me, and maybe had plastic surgery to make themselves look like me. Makoto-chan! Protect me from the stalker! You know what its like to have a stalker!"

"Can we please not say stalker? I still have that note from the weird hopefully Sekirei girl and don't forget about my nearly husband, creepy bastard. Anyway, Nee-chan might've been mistaken. No offense, but you might have seen someone who looked like Uzume-chan, but wasn't Uzume-chan herself."

He offered to me, but I shake my head.

"No, I don't believe so. It was Uzume-chan. From the top of her head to the tips of her toes. I could've sworn it was her."

Or, was my mind playing tricks on me? I don't know, I just don't know anymore. I honestly don't know whether I had been mistaken, or there is another Uzume-chan out there, somewhere.

"We could look into it perhaps? Maybe, tell Kaa-chan?"

"Tell Kaa-san? I-I guess we could do that. Yes, that's what we need to do. Tell Kaa-san, about it. Even if...yes, we need to tell her."

"Right. We need to meet privately...when you next free Nee-chan?"

I put a finger to my chin...

"Hmmmmm, w-well, the next time I'm free...is...the weekend. Yes, the weekend. Need to contact Kaa-san. By the way, help any Sekirei today?"

"No. It was a pretty peaceful date with my cute Yashima-san. We didn't see anyone out of the ordinary."

"So, it was me who saw the Doppelganger? Fantastic, makes a girl feel all special inside."

"Nee-chan...uwah! You got to see Uzume-chan's twin! I wish I could've seen Uzume-chan's twin. Two Uzume-chan's...would be..."

SMACK!

Oooo, Benitsubasa you small breasted bitch. Smacking Makoto in the head because he likes those huge pillows of Uzume-chan's. What normal guy wouldn't like those things!?

"Uwah! What'd you do that for!?"

"Looking at her melons! I thought you liked flat chests!?"

"I-I do. I like any breast size."

What he isn't saying is, he secretly likes big breasts the most, always has, and always will. He's like his pervy Nii-chan in that respect. They both have a thing for huge boobs. Look at Musubi-chan, Tsukiumi-san and Taki-san. Those things are huge. Kuruse-san hasn't got as big of a bust as them, but it is still pretty big.

"Well, good!"

Such a weirdo. I go and sit down with my guys. I should've sat down just before. My little Mitsu-kun is on my lap, Yuuki-kun on my left, and Mutsu-kun on my right. Kusano-chan then gets my attention as we all watch the dreaded anime.

"Ooh! Yukari-chan! Tonight, we're having a karaoke night!"

"K-Karaoke!?"

"Right! Since its been a hard few weeks, for everyone. We've decided to have a little karaoke night."

"Karaoke huh? That sounds interesting."

That voice, a voice I don't know. It came from the door...aaah! She's, got huge boobs! She's very...huge boobs...

"Onee-san!"

Onee-san? Uzume-chan said Onee-san? Who's the Onee-san? Makoto, is blushing bright red. Must be thinking what I'm thinking, huge boobs. All his Sekirei are glaring at him, hehe.

"Kazehana. So, you've returned."

That was Miya-san. So, this is Kazehana-san? Hmmmm, normal human? If she is, damn she's got some big breasts. I've never seen anything so big before.

"Why hello Miya. Got a spare bed?"

Miya-san clicks her tongue in annoyance.

"I suppose arrangements could be made."

Kazehana-san puts on a happy smile.

"Great! Now, did I hear karaoke?"

Uzume-chan goes over and hugs her...Makoto then stands up and tries to hug her, but is stopped by all his Sekirei apart from Uzume-chan.

"Uwah! What are you all doing!? I've still got a broken arm, you know!?"

"You are not hugging her Makoto-san!"

Shiina-chan laid down the law. He pouts and turns away.

"Onee-san! Its been awhile! Where have you been!?"

"Lots of places Uzume. Went on a sake tasting tour to mend my broken heart."

I want to hug Onee-san. I want to feel those huge boobs. They are even bigger than Musubi-chan's! Those melons are the Boob Goddess! I want to touch them! I stand up, or attempt to, but my boys stop me! It isn't like I'm a lesbian! I don't want to go all yuri with her! I just want to touch them once!

"Onee-san has a broken heart? Onee-san! I'll hug you to make it better!"

Makoto! He's being a little pervert today! All the Sekirei girls let out a low demonic growl.

"Aww, such a cutie. Come and give Onee-san a hug then!"

"Yay! Onee-san!"

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Not just him! Me tooooooooooooooooooooo! He actually goes over and hugs her! He's that damn height! His face, is buried in her huge chest! Uwah! All of his Sekirei send murderous glares at Kazehana-san. He gives me a smug look of victory. I don't think so! He's not hugging them alone!

"Onee-san! Can I hug you also!?"

I have to try! Those things need to be felt by me just once! She turns to me.

"You want a hug also? Alright then, come and give Onee-san a hug!"

"Yay! Onee-san hug!"

Yay! I rush over and hug her! These are the best boobs. So soft and cushiony! I love them! Onee-sans boobs are the biggest! Me, Makoto and Onee-san are hugging. This day has definitely just got a whole lot better.

"Such cute boys and girls have arrived. And lots of other people are here also. Quite the odd bunch."

Is she referring to our Sekirei and us? Well I don't care! I'm hugging the Onee-san I've always wanted!

"Onee-san! Is your heart being mended from our loving embrace?"

"Hehe, it isn't that simple cutie. It certainly helps. That's the power of love after all! Even a loving embrace is love in its simplest form!"

"Onee-san is sooooo right as always!"

How can he say, as always? He's just met her. He's caught up in the huge boob high. I know its taking everything I have not to get lost in these boobs.

"Ooooo! You're going to stop being cute or I will hug you to death!"

"H-Hug me to death? Perfect way to go."

I agree wholeheartedly Otouto. I agree. Onee-san hugs us even tighter! Yay for Onee-sans boobs!

"Kazehana, Yukari-san, Sahashi-kun. I hope the rules of Izumo Inn aren't being broken right now."

She's referring too us hugging her boobs! I guess that is apart of illicit sexual activities also. We break apart and go sit down in our respective areas. As much as I want to hug those things, Miya-san scares me too much to break the rules.

"Karaoke?"

"When Minato-chan comes home, Onee-san!"

When Uzume-chan said Onii-chan's name, her eyes become wide like saucers.

"Minato-kun, huh."

Does, she know him? If she does, why did he keep such a huge boobed girl away from us? Did he, want to keep her for himself? Pervert! You share with your siblings!

"You know him Onee-san?"

"Hmmm, no, not really. So, why don't we go around and introduce ourselves?"

So, that's what everyone does. Starting with Shiina-chan and ending with Mutsu-kun, who seems to be rather quiet, no even more quiet than usual I would say. Everyone seems to be doing their own thing now. But I can't help but notice that Kazehana-san, Miya-san, Mutsu-kun, and Matsu-san are all looking at one another, discreetly.

Sometime later, Onii-chan comes home with his flock, and then again, Kazehana-san introduces herself to them all. Apparently, I heard Musubi-chan and Tsukiumi-san had a fight and destroyed some kind of building Onii-chan's company had been working on, thankfully Onii-chan wasn't blamed. It was apparently cast off as an accident, which is a good thing actually.

"Say, Benitsubasa-san. How's Haihane-san?"

"She's getting better. Should be fine in a day or so. It was because I...I mean she got a beating from someone."

Yeah, even our resident psycho is afraid of Miya-san. Mention violence, and Miya-san will kill kill kill you!

"I'm happy about that. I, just can't wait for Haihane-san to recover. She was so nice too me."

"Yeah, she tries anything like attacking you again and I will make sure she gets put to sleep, permanently...no, I didn't mean that."

The glare from Miya-san silenced her into submission.

"Y-Yes, you really aren't naughty, are you Benitsubasa-san?"

"No! I'm just me! Normal! Completely normal! Just a good girl I am."

Wow, Miya-san has whipped her into submission. Geez, who would've thought it. Just what has Miya-san done to her to make her like this now? We need the secret!

After talking for awhile, the karaoke begins! Everyone does a little number, even myself. Benitsubasa, did one with Makoto. No, all his Sekirei did one with him, even Kujou-san, who's very jumpy. Onii-chan did ones with his Sekirei, but as expected, Musubi-chan and Tsukiumi-san fought about who should go first.

I did one with all my Sekirei, even Mutsu-kun, after like ten minutes of convincing. Miya-san surprisingly did one, with Makoto. That was a shocking, and nice scene to experience. We as in the Ashikabi did one with the Onee-san with huge boobs! We all sung with her! Kagari-kun was a no show, I don't know what that was about. Maybe, he is at work or something.

After the events of the karaoke, each person retires to their room. Or, that was my plan, I hear a little conversation going on in Matsu-sans room, and I heard my name being mentioned, so I knock on the door. I hear the "Come in Yuka-tan!" so that's what I do.

Inside the room, is Matsu-san, and Makoto alone. Don't tell me they are doing stuff.

"Whats going on?"

"W-Well, I was asking Matsu-san about the Doppelganger you saw."

"Oh, I see. So, Matsu-san. Is it possible for me to have seen another Uzume-chan?"

She puts a finger to her chin as I sit down.

"Well, you could've seen someone like Uzume-tan. It isn't in the realm of impossibilities. However, the most likely thing is you saw someone who looked like her. There are only so many looks in the world, you know?"

"But..."

"Aren't you talking to Takami-tan soon?"

We nod.

"Most likely Saturday. Even if it was someone who looked like Uzume-chan, doesn't it mean it is worth exploring?"

"He's right Matsu-san."

"I guess, you have a point. I could look around some databases to see if I turn anything up. But, maybe asking Takami-tan directly would be the way too go, as she has more access to MBI's database than I do."

Makes sense if one thinks about it really.

"Yes, asking Kaa-chan would be good. Say Matsu-san, this has been playing on my mind all day. Do you know how I, and Nee-chan ended up in Miya-sans room?"

"Well, my dear Mako-tan. It seems you both sleepwalked into that room. From what I saw on my monitors, you both just got out of bed, and went into Miya-tans room. Its a blessing she didn't catch you, or you know what she would've done."

We shudder and nod. Miya-san is, so scary.

"Well, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Makoto, Matsu-san."

With a goodbye from them, I retire to my room. But, my mind kept thinking to Uzume-chan. If there is another Uzume-chan walking around, does that mean there's a new twist in the game?

* * *

**New twists in the story. Now, as for Akitsu, I believe I will pair her up with Minato. But, for all those who voted for Makoto and Akitsu, when I make the new story, she will be the first to be winged by Makoto. For Minato, he will be having a little story arc with him as the main hero! As for Yume, should I make it so, she isn't dead? And if so, who should I pair her with? Finally, I will be posting Sekirei lists from now on, so you all don't have to remember who's with who. The lists will be who's with their Ashikabi's now and in the order they got winged.**

**Minato; No. 88 Musubi. No. 54 Kuruse. No. 65 Taki. No. 09 Tsukiumi.**

**Yukari; No. 05 Mutsu. No. 90 Yuuki. No. 91 Mitsu.**

**Makoto; No. 107 Shiina. No. 108 Kusano. No. 84 Yashima. No. 02 Matsu. No. 105 Benitsubasa. No. 10 Uzume. No. 96 Kujou.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chiho's coming home!**

**Shiina P.O.V**

"She's coming home! She's coming home!"

Hehe, for about an hour now, Makoto-san has been singing that Chiho-chan is coming home. I'm happy for Makoto-san and Chiho-chan. She's getting better and he's happy.

My Ashikabi is happy. And that's all I ever want in the world. Hehe, its been so long since that first day Makoto-san and I met. So many things have happened. And so many Sekirei have appeared. But, it doesn't matter if Makoto-san has a hundred Sekirei. I know, he still loves me. I feel it all the time. I literally feel it all the time. I love feeling the feeling of love.

"Ummmm, Makoto-san."

I get his attention by speaking his name. He turns in my direction and smiles.

"Y-Yes Shiina-san?"

"Isn't it about time you leave to get her?"

He looks at the time, and has wide eyes. Hehe, did he forget? Good thing no one else is here to see him forgetting this. Hehe, everyone is pretty much doing their own things today. I thought I would spend a day with my Ashikabi because I love my Ashikabi.

"Aha! I'm going to be late! Shiina-san, want to come?"

"Ok! Lets go to collect Chiho-chan together!"

I would have to go anyway. I can't let Makoto-san go out on his own. Some weird Sekirei might come and try something with Makoto-san. No one is going to touch Makoto-san when I'm around. Not again. And I want to go anyway. I want to go and spend time with Makoto-san.

"Cool! Lets leave right now! Or, we really will be late!"

"R-Right!"

He takes my hand, and we leave the Inn once putting our shoes on! It hasn't been me and Makoto-san alone for awhile. Well, it has been a little hectic for along time now.

It started with Benitsubasa-san, and has been going wild from there. After Benitsubasa-san, that jerk tried to marry my Ashikabi, and that operation to save his life before Natsuo-san, that was scary. I, thought he was going to die. I don't care about my own life, but he risked his because he's silly. He really is silly and naughty for making me feel upset.

"So, Makoto-san..."

"Hmmm? What is it Shiina-san? Thinking about, something?"

I shrug my shoulders at him.

"Nothing much. But, we've come along way since the first day, we've met, haven't we?"

"A really long way. Back then, we only had one another in that apartment. And now, we have Kusano-san, Yashima-san, Matsu-san, Benitsubasa-san, Uzume-chan, Kujou-san and Nee-chan and Nii-chan and their Sekirei. So many things have happened since then. It seems like one big dream, and at times nightmare. It was scary, thinking about those times. Me, nearly dying at Benitsubasa-sans hands, or nearly getting married to some pervy guy who thinks I'm the reincarnation of his deceased lover. Plus, being dropped off a building isn't fun. It might look like fun, but it really isn't fun."

I had to giggle at that last part. Being dropped off a building isn't fun. If its dangerous, he's most likely done it. Like, getting assaulted and other things like that.

"But, at least life is pretty normal now."

"Except, we haven't seen Kaa-chan yet. And even though I joked about another Uzume-chan, what if the twin is evil? Or some kind of freaky experiment. Who knows what Minaka-san has does with Sekirei dna."

"You know how to bring people down, you know that?"

He gains a mortified face. I love it when he gains such a face like that. He then sheds slight tears! I didn't mean to make him cry!

"Uwah! I-I didn't mean too! I-I-I Shiina-san! You are being mean too me!"

Even if all this stuff happens, Makoto-san will never change. He'll still be the person who makes my heart skip a beat, who makes me worried for his life, the person who makes me feel good all the time. He's, just my Ashikabi, my lover. And I hope he always stays like he is now.

"I'm not mean!"

"Hehe, no, just adorable! And cute! And everything else good about Sekirei's! Anyway! We need to go right now!"

"Right!"

So we pick up the pace. Hehe, I like being alone with Makoto-san. It is always fun! We get to the hospital and make our way to Chiho-chan's room, her ex room I should say. She wont be using it as of today.

"Chiho-chan!"

"M-Makoto-kun! Shiina-san! It has been a few days!"

We scratch the back of our heads sheepishly.

"S-Sorry about that. Kaa-chan said you was busy with different things. Anyway, are you prepared for today?"

"I've been prepared for along time now."

"Cool! Anyway, Kaa-chan said I would have to go through certain things like medication and such, so please wait here while I go and get everything sorted. Shiina-san, keep her company for me?"

I nod. He leaves the room, and I'm left alone with Chiho-chan. It is a good thing we get along so well. But I don't know what to talk about? What does one talk about when we are alone? Makoto-san is her friend, and she is my friend also. Ooh! I will ask about Izumo Inn!

"A-Are you ready to...go to Izumo Inn, Chiho-chan?"

"Y-Yes, I am ready, Shiina-san. I hope I'm not a burden on Makoto-kun and everyone else..."

She thinks she's a burden? I shake my head to clear away her doubt.

"No, not burden. It means, you can leave here, finally."

"Hehe, yes. I can finally leave."

She seems happy about that. W-Well, she should be happy. She's coming out of hospital today. That would be great for anyone. It really would be great if someone was getting out of hospital, and Chiho-chan is no exception.

"I'm glad you're happy!"

"Hehe, me too Shiina-san."

* * *

Sometime later, Makoto-san comes back. He has various things with him, in some bags. What's in the bags? Medication for Chiho-chan? Must be. It seems to be pharmaceutical bags so it must be medications.

"Well, this is it, Chiho-chan. Ready to leave?"

"Just like that?"

Her nods happily!

"Just like that, Chiho-chan! Kaa-chan has gone over everything with me. Like what med's I should give you and at what times. Don't worry about it Chiho-chan. Kaa-chan told me about it. I can give you injections twice a day. Kaa-chan said that it should only be for a few weeks."

Makoto-san has to inject Chiho-chan? I don't think I could do that. Wait, doesn't it take medical training to do stuff like that? He might kill her if he injects her wrong!

"Are you sure you can do that, Makoto-kun? No offense, but I don't want to be killed by you."

"Oh haha, very funny. I do have some medical training, you know? That's what I wanted to be, you know? A doctor, but it seems that it is getting less and less likely that I will ever be able to become a doctor."

So, he has medical training? I never knew that. Maybe that's why he was able to take care of our wounds when we were hurt. Makoto-san wants to be a doctor huh...

"R-Really? I never knew that, Makoto-kun."

"W-Well, it was what I wanted to do, but I don't believe that I will. I've missed university sign in, and now I'm apart of this Sekirei plan...hehe, it doesn't matter anymore."

He seemed...sad then. Is it...because his dream of being a doctor...was ruined...by me? I feel terrible. It was all my fault. He then faces me and looks at me with a smile.

"Shiina-san, stop feeling guilty. I don't mind if my plans are put on hold. I will wait for a few years if I have too. It honestly doesn't matter to me, not as much as what I'm doing right now! Anyway, come on Chiho-chan! We can leave here, isn't it something you want?"

"Yep! And Makoto-kun, I believe you would be a great doctor one day."

"Thanks. Now, lets go and see your new home!"

So, helping Chiho-chan into a wheelchair, we gather her things and make our way out of the hospital, after going through the discharge. I still feel a little bad. I, was the first Sekirei to be winged by Makoto-san. If it wasn't for me, then he would've made his appointment at the university and would be studying to be a doctor right now...

We continue walking and we get near the Inn, Makoto-san starts questioning Chiho-chan, to make light conversation.

"So, are you excited that we are going home, Chiho-chan?"

"Y-Yes! I am extremely happy about leaving the hospital!"

"That's good! Kaa-chan said you shouldn't overexert yourself. But, you can walk around a little now."

Walk around a little. Isn't that a good thing? As long as she doesn't overdo it.

"Hehe, true. I just can't wait too..."

"Get home?"

That voice. I know that voice well. We turn around to see...

"You...what are you, doing here, Karasuba-san?"

"Aha, I was on a little walk. And I happened to see the little Ashikabi, and one Sekirei, and a human."

"No, I asked you a question. And I, want you to answer it, immediately."

Makoto-san...this is dangerous. She's No. 04, she's got incredible power. She's amazingly strong. What am I supposed to do against that!?

"Aah, you've grownup from last time we met. No more, fear?"

"No, that would be stupid. Everyone is afraid of something. I, just wont let my fear control me. I-I'm not afraid of you. Fear is there to overcome and I will overcome my fear. So...leave us alone."

"Hehehehe! This is what I wanted to see! Show it me!"

She moves forward, with her nodachi. I move in front of Makoto-san. I-I know I can't win, even with Norito, maybe. I don't know, but she has the power to cut through elemental and energy attacks, like my attacks.

"Back off, Karasuba-san."

"Erm...how about no? 107, Shiina. I wont back off. I will kill you and bathe in your blood."

"That's disgusting Karasuba-san. You really need help if you want to bathe in peoples blood. And you will leave us alone, now! Do you hear me? You will leave us alone!"

Makoto-san bravely said to the No. 04 Sekirei who is a strong Sekirei killer. The woman Karasuba-san giggles to herself, as if she's found something funny.

"Aha. I find this fun. It seems this little Ashikabi has grown, well not in height." Makoto-san growls at her as she laughs. "And, I wont leave you alone."

"You will, Karasuba."

...I don't recognize that voice. I turn to the source...Musubi-san!? W-What is Musubi-san doing here!? S-She can't beat Karasuba-san either! She should run away and get the others! She sounded a little different.

"Huh? You..."

"Who are you?"

Makoto-san asks. Did he just ask that? Doesn't he know who that is? I know he is forgetful with directions, but he couldn't of forgotten Musubi-san, right?

"Hehe, don't you recognize me, Makoto-kun?"

"S-Should I? I know you aren't Musubi-san. So, please tell me, who you are."

The mysterious stranger puts up her hand and smiles sweetly.

"I will in a minute. Now, Karasuba. Leave him, and his friends alone."

"You...I am not afraid of you. Yume!"

Yume? Who's that? That's, this Musubi-san look alike. This is someone called Yume-san. Karasuba-san seems to be getting edgy all of a sudden. What's wrong with her? She's No. 04, there's not much that can scare No. 04.

"Karasuba. You, will leave that boy alone. Now leave Karasuba."

Karasuba-san flips her sword. She swings it around a little. But she hasn't shown the will to use her weapon.

"Hehehehehe! Yume! You wont be around forever! Once you aren't around, he'll be gone! I'll kill him!"

"You try and kill me and I will cut off your ponytail!"

Immediately, Makoto-san covered his mouth. He's going to cut off her ponytail if she tries to kill him? I face palm and giggle at the same time. He's going to cut off her ponytail. I even hear Chiho-chan and Yume-san giggle a little. Karasuba-san grabs her ponytail, then glares at Makoto-san.

"I would like to see you try and cut off my ponytail!"

"You want some of this!?"

I really wish he wouldn't let his pride get in the way. He makes the hand gestures for her to come at him! Geez! Stop! You know who she is yet you do stuff like this!? Are you trying to get us killed!? But would he really cut off her ponytail? Yume-san giggles a little, but then puts out a hand at Makoto-san who pouts.

"Makoto-kun please. Karasuba, if you make threats like you did, then I will no longer be inactive. I will take action in this plan if you are going to be around causing trouble."

"Hehe, the Sekirei of fate, Yume. As if I will let you walk much longer. Next time Yume, we will fight! Next time!"

With that. Karasuba-san leaves the area. Hmmmm, this Yume-san seems to be very scary if she scared off Karasuba-san like that. No, more like strong. Yume-san is strong.

"Yume-san?"

"Aha, Makoto-kun. You ok? And your friends?"

We all nod slightly. This woman, whoever she is just scared off Karasuba-san easily. I don't know who she is, but she must be very strong.

"We are ok. But, who are you? You know me? You know my name?"

"Right, I do know you yes. I'm the Sekirei of fate, aka Yume. Also I'm No. 08."

She's a single number!? Number 08!? She's No. 08!?

"N-No. 08, Yume-san? Why does that name sound so...familiar?"

"Hehe, fate has tied us together before and it will tie us again, that's why. Anyway, I'm just glad you're safe! Karasuba must be after you. Just be careful, alright? Karasuba is a dangerous enemy. She's a very strong Sekirei. Please be careful. If possible, stay close to lots of your Sekirei. Karasuba might be strong, but there are safety in numbers, even if it is one-on-one in this stupid Sekirei plan."

"I-I will be Yume-san. But, what did you mean by, fate tied us together before and it will again?"

Even I want to know that Makoto-san. What does it mean for fate to tie them together? Is it like when Makoto-san and I became Ashikabi and Sekirei?

"It has done. Don't worry. Fate will let us meet again. Fates a funny thing like that."

She then starts walking away. Makoto-san goes over and taps her arm.

"What is it, Makoto-kun?"

"You...saved us then. Karasuba-san wouldn't of walked away if you hadn't of come, and I know she would've killed Shiina-san, Chiho-chan and myself. Please accept my gratitude."

He bows to her respectfully. She gains a red face and pats his head.

"D-Don't be so adorable. Hehe, you're even cuter than I remember."

"Yume-san...how is it you know me?"

"All will be revealed in time, Makoto-kun."

She winked at him, he blushes bright red. She then walked away. I do wonder how she knows him. I don't know how she does, but she does know him somehow. She knew his name. He comes back over and scratches his cheek.

"W-We should be g-going."

"My, is that a blush on your cheeks Makoto-kun?"

Chiho-chan cheekily asks. Makoto-san smiles a little.

"W-Well, perhaps. But that doesn't matter now. We should go before Karasuba-san decides to make a reappearance. I don't know why she has a fixation on me and my family, but I don't like it. Like Yume-san said, we should stick close together. Let us go home."

"Y-Yes. We should be going Makoto-san."

I say to him. He nods and starts pushing Chiho-chan home. I follow afterwards. But we met No. 08, I thought she was dead? I heard she had died, was I wrong? She wasn't a ghost, right? No, she couldn't of been a ghost. Makoto-san didn't freak out for one, since he's afraid of ghosts.

"I can't believe you said you was going to cut off her ponytail if she tried to kill you."

Chiho-chan giggled out. He gains a pout.

"I didn't mean to say her ponytail! I was going to say her head, but her ponytail caught my eye when I was speaking. So, if she attacks, I'm going to shave her head, and make her bald!"

He's going to shave her head? Why would he shave her head if she tries to kill him? What's that going to do?

"May I ask why you would shave her head?"

I decide to ask. He turns to me with a sad cute face.

"It isn't like I could kick her butt, so I will have to settle with making her bald. She wants a fight, prepared to start wearing hats Karasuba-san!"

Chiho-chan bursts out laughing! Even I burst out laughing! A bald Karasuba-san! That would be funny!

* * *

We make it home together. All three of us arrive home together, without incident. I am happy that Yume-san came when she did. She kept us safe. If she didn't come, I would be dead right now.

"Well, this is it Chiho-chan. What do you think?"

When I asked, she gained a huge smile.

"This looks perfect! But is it alright for me to stay here?"

Bonk!

"Ow! What'd you do that for!?"

Makoto-san bonked her on the top of the head! She rubs it softly.

"Saying something so silly. Obviously it is ok if you stay here. If it wasn't, we would've ditched you at the hospital."

"That's not funny!"

"It wasn't supposed to be. Being ditched is a seriously thing. I've been ditched before and it is like a knife that cuts into my body deeply. I felt horrible when I was ditched, and that was by Nee-chan and Nii-chan. Can you imagine how horrible I felt? My own family didn't want me. Uwah."

I can never tell if he is being serious or not. But we all then decided to go into the Inn. Walking inside, we are greeted by Miya-san.

"My, hello. You must be the new guest?"

"A-Ah yes. It is a pleasure. Thank you very much for letting me stay here."

Chiho-chan bowed from her chair, but Miya-san shook her head.

"Oh no. It is quite alright. Any friend of Sahashi-kun is a friend of Izumo Inn."

"I-Is that so?"

"It is yes. Incidentally, Sahashi-kun. Could you make a trip to the market?"

"Ah, yes that would be fine. Just let me inject Chiho-chan then I will go and get whatever you want Miya-san."

That doesn't sound right. He's going to inject her. Miya-san puts on a troubled face. I think I would too. He just says he's going to inject her. He didn't say with what. He could've said with medication. Makoto-san waves his hand in front of his face!

"E-Ehehe! I have to give her medication via injections. It isn't like I'm going to shoot her up with hardcore drugs and get her stoned of her face...that makes me sound worse. It is a requirement for her continued health...maybe I should just go and do it."

"Maybe that would be for the best."

Miya-san giggled out. Then we go towards the living room. If Makoto-san is going out, then I will go out also. No telling if Karasuba-san is still out there. But once getting to the living room, we help Chiho-chan onto the floor.

"If you are squeamish Shiina-san, then look away. I'm about to inject her."

Ooh God! I don't want to see that. So, I look away so I don't see him inject her. I couldn't look. It would be weird watching him inject her with medication. I wonder why it has to be injections? Maybe so it works faster? I hear a shuffling sound. I hear a metallic sound and then a flicking sound.

"Alright. It will be over with in a minute Chiho-chan."

"R-Right. Don't kill me please."

"Oh haha. Why do you keep saying that? I wont kill you. If I wanted to kill you, I could just use this syringe to open a vein to let you bleed out~"

I hear her swallow hard. I bet she would be frightened. He just told her how he could kill her.

"Uwah!"

"Relax now. Let me do my work."

"O-Ok. I trust you."

I hear the sound of the needle go into Chiho-chan! Ooh God! It sounds bad! But she doesn't make a noise. I guess he is concentrating. A minute later, Makoto-san makes a happy noise.

"There you go. Wasn't so bad, was it?"

"N-No! It was ok!"

I turn back around and see that everyone is alright. Phew. That's good. He didn't kill...of course I had faith in him that he wouldn't kill her! Y-Yes, I knew he wouldn't kill her really! Hehehehehe! He wouldn't kill her at all! He then glares at me.

"You was thinking something like I'd kill her, didn't you?"

Uwah! He read my mind! I wouldn't really think that...ok I did think that.

"Sorry..."

"MAKOTO-SAMAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A cry from outside! The door is suddenly burst open to reveal Kujou-san. She jumps into Makoto-sans arms!

"W-Whats wrong Kujou-san?"

"Uwah! Benitsubasa-san is picking on meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

She does do that. Benitsubasa-san does pick on her, along with Haihane-san. She stays her now. She's fine, but no one here has winged her. She's still un-winged.

"Ooh Kujou-san. It is alright. I'm here now."

He pets her head. She whimpers a little. She's really a scared Sekirei. I don't see her fighting much. More like, she would cling to Makoto-san for protection.

"C-Can I stay with youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!?"

"Y-Yes, you can stay with me. But I'm going out now Kujou-san."

"W-Where?"

"The market place. Miya-san asked me to get her something's there."

She hiccups and nods.

"C-Can I go?"

"Of course." He then turns to Chiho-chan. "Do you want me to call Ku-chan in here? Or do you want to go outside where she is?"

"I've spent too much time inside already. Going outside would be fun. Don't worry, I can walk to the patio."

"Ok!"

So, she gets up and walks to the patio with hesitant feet. Makoto-san and we stay behind her just incase she falls. Once getting to the patio, she sits down on the patio. Ku-chan comes over and hugs Makoto-san who hugs her back. She then looks at Chiho-chan and hugs her also.

"You are out of hospital!"

"Y-Yes. I'm out now Ku-chan. It is nice seeing you again."

"You too Chiho-chan!"

Ku-chan can pretty much make anyone happy by being around.

"Ku-chan! Look after Chiho-chan for me?"

"Ok Onii-chan!"

We all then leave those two alone to play together. I'm sure Ku-chan wouldn't do anything like make her do anything too strenuous. We go and find Miya-san. The place Miya-san is, is the kitchen.

"Aha Sahashi-kun. Here's the list."

She hands Makoto-san a list. He goes over it before nodding.

"Don't worry! We'll be back soon!"

"I'm counting on you~"

We all laugh besides Kujou-san. She's always nervous. We then exit the Inn together. Kujou-san clings to Makoto-san. Its a good thing it isn't his broken arm. She usually does and he usually screams. She's strong, despite being a scaredy cat.

* * *

"N-N-Nothing will attack us, will they!?"

Hehe, she's really scared.

"No. Nothing will attack us, I'm sure. The market isn't that far away. Don't worry Kujou-san. Just stay next to me, alright?"

"Y-Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!"

She can scream loud! We both had to cover our ears at the loudness. She really can scream loud. Hehe. We get to the market sometime later and start looking around for what Miya-san wants. As we are looking, Kujou-san screams!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaa! There's two of theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem!"

Two of them? Two of who?

"Kujou-san! What's wrong!?"

"M-Makoto-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Looooooooooook! There's two Shiina-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaans!"

Two Shiina-sans? Two me's? When she pointed at someone...eh!? T-There's another me! Outside of the market place! What the...?

"W-What the hell!? Shiina-san!? You have a twin!?"

"N-No! I don't have a twin! Makoto-san! What the hell is that thing!?"

He shrugs his shoulders with a far off look. He then rushes over to this other me, I go with the scared Kujou-san! Once getting there, Makoto-san taps this other me on the shoulder. This thing is me. She's dressed like me, and looks like me!

"Who are you?"

Makoto-sans. The other me smirks a little, too evilly.

"Hehe. You must be her Ashikabi! God I hate you! Time to die!"

The other me gathers...my power in her hands! She's got my power! Makoto-san moves away with Kujou-san! The other me attacks Makoto-san! I get between them and raise a Death Shield!

"What are you doing!?"

Makoto-san shouts! The other me stops the attack and smirks again.

"Hehehe. We are a new twist."

A new twist? We are? Who are, we? Don't tell me there's another me running around besides this one!

"Twist? In the game?"

"You'll know it soon enough. Bye bye Ashikabi-sama~"

The Shiina-san runs away. What the hell? There was two of me? Me, and the evil me? That's creepy.

"Makoto-samaaaaaaaaa! What was that thinggggggggggggggg!?"

"Erm...I don't have an answer for that Kujou-san. But, did you notice the eyes? The sclera wasn't white. It was black. I don't what that thing was, but it had black sclera."

"Whats a scleraaaaaaaaaaaa!?"

She doesn't know what it is? It is the white of the eye, right?

"The white in your eyes Kujou-san. Hers was black. Whatever it was...the other Uzume-chan! Remember, when Nee-chan said she saw another Uzume-chan? Well, maybe we just saw your double Shiina-san. Weird or what? Well, Kaa-chan. I need to talk with her. Even seeing her before, I didn't get a chance to ask as she was busy. But we are seeing her at the weekend."

"...Makoto-san. That thing was creepy."

"Y-Yes. It was creepy. Another twist in the game. Hmph, I bet it is Minaka-san."

Makoto-sans Otou-sama. That's the person who...made these things? No, that is a guess.

"You can't really say that Makoto-san. It might not even be him."

He looks at me with a deadpan look.

"Well, maybe so. But he is the primary suspect. Anyway, we should get Miya-sans shopping then get home. We've had a day, haven't we? Being ambushed by Karasuba-san and then another Shiina-san...another Shiina-san..."

I glare at him. He waves his hands in defence to what he just said. He's a baka, but he's my baka so...he is always going to be my baka. We then go back inside the market place and start getting things Miya-san wanted.

But my thoughts kept going onto the other Shiina-san. What the hell is it? It had my power. It was strong. She had quite the power to push me back. She was very strong if I do say so myself. I guess she would be the same strength that I am at. But, there's something I can do that she can't, Norito. I can Norito with Makoto-san if she ever does show up again.

I don't want her to show up. I don't want her to come anywhere near me again. Takami-san must have some answers to this, right? There's been an Uzume-san double and now a Shiina-san double. I will call it Shiina-san since it is me. It is me in every way other than the sclera. Makoto-san said it was black. At the time, I didn't pay any attention, but he did.

What if that thing shows up again? I don't know. We would have to fight against I suppose. It attacked us without reason. So it would be safe to say that it would attack Makoto-san again.

"Home~ Home~ Home~"

"Makoto-san. How can you stay so relaxed?"

"Dunno? I don't think about such things. We can't control what Minaka-san does. If it is him. And we can't control what Karasuba-san does. All we can do is talk to Kaa-chan and go from there. Of course we can also talk to Nee-chan about it. And maybe it is time to bring Nii-chan and the others into this. He's an Ashikabi also. And he has a single number in the form of Tsukiumi-san. Even if she is an ape! Ape! S-Sorry, lost control then...ape."

Geez. The ape...Tsukiumi-san has really done a number on Makoto-sans brain. I do realize that she is an ape but...no, I shouldn't think that also. But we are going home! Chiho-chan came out of hospital! That was a good thing today!

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading!**

**Minato; No. 88 Musubi. No. 54 Kuruse. No. 65 Taki. No. 09 Tsukiumi.**

**Yukari; No. 05 Mutsu. No. 90 Yuuki. No. 91 Mitsu.**

**Makoto; No. 107 Shiina. No. 108 Kusano. No. 84 Yashima. No. 02 Matsu. No. 105 Benitsubasa. No. 10 Uzume. No. 96 Kujou.**


End file.
